Ikkitousen Z: El guerrero protector
by kenallo25
Summary: Gokú trató de escapara del planeta Namek que está a punto de hacer erupcion, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la nave de Freezer, supo que es demasiado tarde y el planeta explotó, siendo absorbido por un agujero dimensional, apareció en un mundo en que hombre y mujeres cumplen cierto destino al pelear entre ellos, paden y lean y veremos que retos le esperan al saiyajin. Harem
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Jajajajajajajajaja, ya como dije, me declaro Kokuliber hasta que me canse de Fanfiction, este será un cross de Ikkitousen y DBZ con Gokú saga Freezer, el mejor de la serie hasta el momento, lo tomaré de la pelea en Namek, así que empezamos.

De ikkitousen, lo tomaré de la primera temporada del capítulo uno en la escena en que Gakushu fue humillado por Ryomou.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, lo hago por Hobbie.

PD: Gokú disminuirá su edad a los 18 años, aunque tendrá la apariencia del torneo cuando peleó contra Piccoro jr. En fin, con el tema de las parejas, Uf, pero hay un pequeño problema, éste Gokú en su situación sentimental lo decidirán ustedes, las chicas están listas, eso

Nombre del Fics: Gokú, el guerrero protector.

Capítulo 1: "La llegada de un guerrero a la batalla"

-"Gokú, sal de una buena vez"- dijo un Kaio-sama muy desesperado al ver a su aprendiz en la situación que está, el saiyajin transformado en Super saiyajin trató desesperadamente entrar en la nave de Freezer mientras Namek se hacía pedazos a causa de Freezer, pero Gokú al ver que no funcionaría la nave, se dijo "¿será mi fin?", empezó a desesperarse y exclamó:

-"Noooooo, Maldiciooooooooooooooooon"- la explosión de Namek estuvo a plena potencia mientras que Gokú recibió dicha explosión de lleno, pero de repente mientras el planeta explotaba, se abrió un portal dimensional succionando a Gokú llevándolo a otro mundo mientras éste está consciente de lo que pasa y así el saiyajin no existió más en ese mundo.

MIENTRAS TANTOS…. EN KANTO. En el parque cerca de un puente, de noche.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?, patéticos"- dijo un tipo alto de casi dos metros de alto, cuerpo musculoso, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro tomado con una cinta blanca en su cabeza notando sus puntas, una especie de arete en forma de coma color gris, vestido traje de escuela consiste en una camisa manga corta color blanco y un suéter color beige sin manga y su corbata color magenta, pantalón de escuela color negro y zapatos, se enfrentó con unos tipos de otra academia pero no fueron rivales para el grandote, los tres tipos cayeron fuera de combate, pero el grandote dijo:

-"Algo es diferente, pero, ¿Qué es diferente?"- quedó muy pensativo.

-"La patada de esa chica que me dio es la de un principiante, pero…" iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un patadón en el rostro que lo mandó a volar y chocó con una reja del parque en la noche, el tipo cayó al suelo, le salió sangre en la comisura de la boca y un ojo hinchado, el tipo miró al causante y dijo:

-"Ryoumou"- la mencionada causante de dejar herido al grandote era nada menos que una mujer, si, una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, una mujer muy pero muy atractiva, la chica tiene cabello corto hasta la mitad de su cuello color azul, piel clara, ojos verdes y un parche blanco puesto en uno de sus ojos, teniendo una correa en su cuello, vestido con traje de sirvienta color azul y un delantal de color Blanco con falda suelta hasta sus muslo notando sus bragas de color Blanca, lleva guantes de color azul y zapatos café de escuela.

-"Un simple masoquista"- dijo la chica sonriendo de forma sádica que digamos y lengüeteo un dedo después de decir esas palabras, -"Eso es lo que eres"- terminó de decir con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa (NDA: No sé cómo describir esa sonrisa, pero la usará mucho cuando se encuentre con Gokú a solas).

-"¿A qué venía eso?"- preguntó un herido hombre grande llamado Gakushuu a la chica llamada Ryoumou, ella con la misma sonrisa, responde:

-"¿por qué uno de los cuatros devas está asustado?"- pero ella continuó y dijo:

-"No sé nada eso del conquistador supremo, pero….."- no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el hombre grande moreno (nda: no sean mal pensados).

-"¿Fue Saji?"- dijo Gakushuu, la peli azul miró al hombre sin decir nada con una sonrisa de querer hacer daño.

-"No importa quién me lo dijera, Solo sé que si una persona le tiene miedo a un nombre, no puede seguir siendo uno de los cuatros devas"- reveló una Ryomou mirando fijamente a Gakushuu y en cualquier momento iba a empezar con su tortura, pero Gakushuu se puso de pie y lanzó un puñetazo a la chica y ésta lo interceptó con una técnica de todo vale que consiste en una llave en que estira el brazo del oponente y con los pies evita que el oponente use su otra mano así dejando inmovilizado al tipo grande.

-"¿tú también?"- preguntó Gakushuu a la chica, -"¿Nani?"- dijo la peli azul con un parche en el ojo, -¿Tú también le tienes miedo?"- continuó diciendo –"¿de la aparición del conquistador supremo?"- terminó de preguntar Gakushuu al Ryomou, la chica se rió y dijo:

-"Jeh, Yo soy diferente a ti"- terminó de decir la chica de forma maniática y al finalizar sus palabras, le rompió el brazo al pobre grandulón y el hombre gritó de dolor al tomar su brazo dislocado pero no pensó en el dolor y con su brazo bueno, lanzó un puñetazo a la chica que ésta última lo interceptó colocando una esposa de policía en cada brazo y la chica de un salto hizo cruzar los brazos y con sus dos pies en la nuca del hombre grande, lo empezó a asfixiar.

-"¡Vaya!, te estás ahogando tú mismo"- exclamó la peli azul de forma sádica, -"¿verdad que sienta bien?, es uno de los placeres más delicados"- lo dijo humedeciendo sus labios de forma excitante, -"Creo que voy a correrme"- terminó de decir la chica del parche en el ojo de forma más excitante todavía (NDA: de verdad, esta chica está loca, pero más loca va estar, esperen no más).

-"Ry….Ryomou"- dijo Gakushuu apenas ya que está siendo afixiada por la chica mencionada, -"Eres muy fuerte, no hay duda…. Pero tus ataques no me hacen sentir el mismo terror que los de Hakufu Sonsaku"- exclamó el tipo tratando de zafarse de la llave humana de Ryoumou.

-"¡Deja de hablar, Cobardica!"- exclamó Ryomou con la sonrisa sádica al pelear riéndose y le dislocó el hombro a Gakushuu que este último hizo un grito de dolor, pero ella mientras estaba haciendo daño al grandulón vemos a un tipo peli castaño con físico normal tomando un refresco como si nada mientras que Gakushuu gritaba de dolor, iba a decir algo cuando de repente vio caer un tipo del cielo que cayó a metros en donde estaban los dos peladores formando un cráter de más de cinco metros, el pelo castaño de piel morena vestido con el mismo uniforme de escuela que el grandulón, miró la cortina de humo, una vez que se disipó el humo, quedó en shock, el causante del cráter era una persona, esa persona lo vio semi arrodillado con su rostro oscurecido, pero si vio su cabello de color negro desafiando a la gravedad, con heridas que se percató que no fue por la caída, sino de una cruenta batalla en que estaba, "¿Cómo cayó de tan lejos y caer de pie?"- pensó el chico en shock.

Gokú cuando despertó de su inconsciencia, vio que está cayendo en picada, con la energía que le quedaba se preparó para el impacto, y cuando iba a unos metros del suelo, hizo una especie de Back Flip y cayó de pie de forma majestuosa en el suelo creando un cráter, el saiyajin se puso de pie y cuando iba a orientarse, escuchó un grito desgarrador, miró a la dirección del grito y vio a un hombre tendido en el suelo y una chica con traje de sirvienta mirándolo fijamente, el saiyajin se puso serio y dijo:

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- la chica se estremeció ante la mirada seria del tipo del cráter sin saber por qué.

-"Eso no te incumbe"- dijo la chica peliazul, pero al ver como andaba el hombre, sin camiseta notando sus músculos bien definido, la parte de abajo desgarrada, "Es muy Guapo, lástima que debo matarlo para que no me meta en problemas" pensó la chica y sin más, atacó al saiyajin que éste se puso en posición de combate, la chica iba a lanzar un derechazo en el rostro de Gokú que éste lo esquivó como si nada para después la chica lanzara una patada en el abdomen del saiyajin que éste último con un salto majestuoso, esquivó la patada de la chica como si nada quedando detrás de ella.

-"Muy lenta"- dijo el saiyajin de forma arrogante que hizo enojar a la peliazul que ella se dio media vuelta y con una patada voladora hacia el desconocido que pensó que lo golpeó, pero ella se dio cuenta que era un espejismo, ella se puso en pose de pelea porque había desaparecido, ella empezó a dar vueltas mientras que el saiyajin estaba detrás de ella siguiendo el paso para que no la viera, el chico peli castaño llamado Saji no podía creer lo que está viendo, ese chico está jugando con una de las cuatros devas de la academia Nanyo, él exclamó:

-"Detrás de ti"- La chica hizo caso y miró que está de frente con el saiyajin, al ver la cercanía de él, quedó muy sonrojada, pero dejó eso de lado y usó una estrategia para vencerlo, ella usó su arma femenina, abrazó al saiyajin y de repente, el sendo beso en los labios con lengua, si, Shimei Ryomou es la primera chica de esta dimensión y en toda la historia del Fics de Dbz con esta serie, besó al saiyajin al estilo francés, causando un gemido por parte de la chica y Gokú siendo Gokú quedó muy sorprendido y con la guardia baja, "Vaya, eso no lo vi venir, pero se siente bien" pensó el saiyajin pero lo que se dio cuenta, es que ella lo usó como método de distracción, la chica vestido de cosplay de sirvienta se dio cuenta de eso tomó el brazo del saiyajin y usó la misma llave inmovilizadora que se usó, ella con una sonrisa maniática, dijo:

-"Los hombres son todos iguales"- y cuando estuvo dispuesto a romper el brazo del saiyajin, Gokú usó su fuerza bruta para ponerlo en forma de escuadra y estar frente a la chica peliazul que está en shock al ver que el chico de cabellos de puntas se puso frente a frente mientras usaba esa llave.

-"Veo que esa estrategia en muy eficiente, pero te falta años de entrenamientos para dejarme inmovilizado"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria mientras que Ryoumou trataba de estirar el brazo pero no podía, era como si trataba de doblar el metal más duro de la Tierra, ella frustrada, dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- el saiyajin preguntó como si nada le hubiese pasado, para el saiyajin, la chica pesa menos que un paquete de palomitas de maíz, la chica más sorprendida ante eso al igual que el chico que está mirando todo, "Está jugando con Ryoumou y más encima está conversando como si nada, ¿Quién es él?" pensó Saji en shock.

-"S….Shimei Ryomou"- dijo la chica aun en shock.

-"Lindo nombre"- el saiyajin respondió como si nada,, -"Pero terminaré la pelea"- terminó de decir y con sus manos la dio vuelta, para después arrojarla hacia el cielo dejando a la chica peor, ella cerró sus ojos para caer, pero fue interceptados por el saiyajin tomándola al estilo nupcial, ella abrió sus ojos y sintió una calidez al sentir sus duros brazos tomándola como una princesa, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿estás bien?"- a lo que la chica sonrojada como un tomate, dijo:

-"Si…"-

-"Me alegro, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?"- preguntó Gokú y la chica asintió, el saiyajin la bajó delicadamente soltando su agarre para decepción de la chica, miró al tipo que estaba obervando de lejos y con una mirada seria, dijo:

-"Así que tú fuiste el que mandaste golpear al tipo grande en el suelo, ¿verdad?"- Saji quedó más aterrado ante eso ya que sintió un escalofrió en la espalda porque el saiyajin está detrás de él ya que ni él ni la chica de pelo azul ni el tipo grandulón en el suelo que está mirando apenas con el ojo bueno pudieron ver el movimiento de Gokú que de un parpadeo ya está detrás de Saji.

-"¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?"- preguntó el castaño volteando para ver al saiyajin cara a cara.

-"Veo malas intenciones en ti"- respondió Gokú seriamente que dejó más aterrado a Saji, pero él sin opción decidió golpear a Gokú, Gran error, el saiyajin interceptó cada ataque con un solo dedo como si nada dejando más en shock al peli castaño.

-"¿es todo?, qué decepción resultaste ser"- dijo el saiyajin con un suspiro, Saji iba a decir algo pero Gokú le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente, lo tomó de la camisa y se dirigió a Ryomou, él dijo:

-"Llévatelo, cuando despierte, dile eso, que si vuelve a hacer esto, no dudaré en romper sus huesos, ¿queda claro, Ryo-chan?"- (Nda: sé que no es decir eso, pero quería provocar más a la chica), la peli azul al ver la seriedad del saiyajin, asintió y recibió el cuerpo inconsciente del tipo y se fue dándole una última mirada al saiyajin mientras ayudaba al grandulón.

Una vez que pasó todo y la chica se fue con el tipo que mandó a lasatimar Gakushuu, Gokú sacó una bolsa de semillas que salvó en la pelea con Freezer, había cinco semillas del ermitaño en la bolsa, él ayudó al tipo que lo vio apenas, él dijo:

-"Come, te sanará sus heridas"- Gakushuu dudó un poco, pero decidió hacer lo que el tipo dijo y se lo comió, masticó, tragó y paso justo lo que dijo el saiyajin, sanó completamente y sus huesos restaurados, su rostro como si nada le hubiese pasado, como también sintió su barriga llena como si comiera toda una heladería para él solo, se puso de pie, miró al hombre que le dio esas semillas milagrosas, dijo:

-"Gracias, ¿Cómo….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el saiyajin y dijo:

-"Son semillas de mi mundo que sanan heridas, incluso cuando estás a punto de morir pero no para sanar enfermedades"- el tipo grande asintió y con una media sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ah, disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Gakushuu"- extendió su mano en señal de saludo y el saiyajin correspondió dicho gesto y dijo:

-"Me llamo Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- Gakushuu solo sonrió mirando al saiyajin feliz y despreocupado, pero se percató que su ropa está en mal estado, iba a decir algo pero el saiyajin se desmayó por el desgaste de enregía, pero fue interceptado por el grandote ese, él miró serio y dijo:

-"Veo que usaste mucha energía en la caída del cielo Son Gokú, te llevaré a mi casa para que descanse"- terminó de decir el hombre musculoso, llevando al saiyajin como si fuera un costal de patatas hacia su hogar para descansar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

El solo amanecía en Kanto, en un departamento de ese distrito de Tokyo, Japón, vemos a un saiyajin durmiendo plácidamente y a pies sueltos en un sofá por cortesía de la persona que lo trajo a casa, y cuando el primer destello de sol entró en el departamento, Gokú poco a poco abrió sus ojos y empezó a orientarse, lo primero que hizo es, sentarse para después mirar hacia todos lados. "En donde estoy" pensó el saiyajin, entonces sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente, la pelea con Freezer, el super saiyajin, la explosión de Namek y la pelea con esa chica Peliazul que se le olvidó el nombre, cerró sus ojos para ver si hay algún ki familiar pero nada, entonces solo suspiró pero.

-"Hasta que despertaste"- dijo una voz, el saiyajin miró al origen de la voz y era nada menos el hombre al que le dio la semilla del ermitaño.

-"Hola, gracias por traerme a tu casa"- a lo que el hombre solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá del frente, él dijo:

-"Vayamos al punto, Gokú, ¿Quién eres?"-

-"Bueno, ¿Gakushuu?"- el hombre grande asintió, -"Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo?, bien, (suspiró), digamos que no soy de este mundo"- reveló el saiyajin al hombre musculoso, Gakushuu miraba al saiyajin con una mirada seria.

-"¿Cómo sabes que no eres de este mundo?"- preguntó el moreno alto vestido con traje casual, a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Porque tengo una habilidad de sentir el ki de las personas en todo el mundo y no siento la de mis amigos"- el hombre asintió teniendo sus manos entre la zona de la boca y la nariz escuachando atentamente al saiyajin, él solo dijo:

-"Ya veo, me gustaría saber de dónde vienes"- el saiyajin asintió y le empezó a contar toda su vida, desde que nació hasta la pelea con la patrulla roja, también la pelea contra los dos piccoro, sus entrenamientos, la pelea con Radizt, Vegeta hasta la de Freezer que ahí dejó muy sorprendido a Gakushuu.

-"Espera, ¿eres un alien que fue enviado a la Tierra de tu mundo para destruir a la humanidad y venderla?"- preguntó un Gakushuu con la voz un poco alta, el saiyajin asintió.

-"No te creo"- dijo el grandote.

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo caí del cielo y vencí a dos tipos solos?"- preguntó el saiyajin.

-"Tienes un punto, entonces eres de otro mundo que no es este y para más de remate, eres un alienígena de los poderosos y peleaste con un tipo que podía destruyó a tu raza como si fuera un juego de niño, eso es como si saliera de un manga"- terminó de decir el tipo alto.

-"Entonces, ¿me crees?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma tranquila.

-"Te daré el beneficio de la duda a menos que muestre tu poder en una pelea, espera tengo una idea, ¿te gustaría asistir a la academia Nanyo?"- dijo un Gakushuu de forma tranquila y seria.

-"¿Una escuela?, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- preguntó Goku al no saber lo que es una escuela a lo que grandulón de pelos parados quedó un poco extrañado, le respondió:

-"Bueno, decir verdad, la escuela es donde vas a aprender ciertas cosas, ¿sabes leer y escribir?"- el saiyajin se tomó la mano en la barbilla pensando o recordando algo, pero sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, mi maestro de artes marciales me enseñó a leer y escribir, como también sumar y restar"- el tipo quedó más extrañado y se dio cuenta que es un guerrero hechos para las batallas.

-"Eso es muy básico, Son, pero la academia no solo es estudiar también nos reunimos para pelear"- Gakushuu le explicó acerca de los reinos y el destino que cumplen con sus respectivas magatama que es una especie de aretes que le mostró, Gokú asintió pero por dentro no entendió ni un carajo lo que le decía Gakushuu, él se dio cuenta de eso, solo se limitó a suspirar, él dijo:

-"Lo sabrás cuando estés en el torneo de los cuatros guerreros"- el saiyajin solo se rascó la nuca riéndose y disculpándose por no saber nada, el saiyajin le rugió el estómago, Gakushuu se puso en alerta y dijo:

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Gokú solo se rió de la vergüenza y dijo:

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- eso dejó con una gota de sudor en el hombre serio llamado Gakushuu, entonces Gokú sacó una semilla y se lo comió restaurando sus energías para estar por lo menos cinco días para poder buscar comida y esas cosas"-

-"Oye si vas a salir a la escuela, ponte algo de ropa"- el saiyajin se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba con la misma ropa que peleó contra Freezer, entonces el hombre lo mandó a tomarse un baño y le pasó ropa vieja de la talla de Gokú que casualmente tenía en su antiguo armario, era una especie de una camiseta sin manga color negro y una chaqueta gris y jean Beige que le quedaba bien.

-"Menos mal que tenía esa ropa y te queda bien, Son"- dijo Gakushuu con una media sonrisa.

-"Gracias Gakushuu, ahora, ¿vamos a esa escuela que mencionas tú?, quiero pelear con tipos fuertes"- dijo el saiyajin con emoción golpeando sus puños, "Espero que estén bien amigos" pensó el saiyajin al recordar a Krilin y los demás que fueran revividos por las esferas del Dragón y así empezó una nueva aventura de camino a la academia Nanyo.

Fin del capítulo 1:

NDA: Sé que fue un poco corto ya que me salté gran parte del capítulo uno de la primera temporada, pero el próximo será más largo y lo quería hacer así, las chicas están fijas así que las nombraré:

Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryomou Shimei, Kanu Unchou, Ryubii, Honsen Ryofuu y su fiel acompañante y mención especial de la madre de Hakufu Sonsaku, bueno las chicas la tendrán difícil. Pero comenten en sus reviews la situación sentimental de Gokú si es casado tal como pasó en el cannon, separado por causa de que Milk lo echó de la casa antes de la pelea con Freezer con Gohan ya de cinco años aprox, Soltero Virgen. Elijan.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Bueno, me recomendaron parejas de la segunda temporada, serán tres más por si acaso, así que nómbrenla y veré si las pongo aparte de las ya mencionadas, eso sería

Las chicas que se fijarán en el saiyajin son: Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryomou Shimei, Ryofu Housen, Koudai Chinkyuu, Kanu Unchou y Ryuubi Gentoku, las seis fijas en que se interesarán en Gokú más la mención de la madre de Hakufu.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 2: "El primer día de escuela y el despertar del Dragón"

Gokú entonces se dispuso a salir con Gakushuu en dirección hacia la academia conversando de un tema acerca de las peleas y el torneo que se va a realizar muy pronto en las escuelas.

-"¿así que me estás diciendo que hay otros guerreros como nosotros en cada parte de esta ciudad?"- preguntó el joven saiyajin al hombre grande, Gakushuu asintió en aprobación y dijo:

-"Si pero lo que más me preocupa es que el líder de nuestra escuela no ha aparecido desde hace tiempo"- el saiyajin lo miró confundido a su nuevo amigo.

-"¿nuestras escuela?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma interrogativa.

-"Ya te dije que serás parte de la escuela Nanyo, Son"- respondió un poco enfadado el moreno musculoso al saiyajin.

-"Bueno, bueno, lo había olvidado, ni te enojes"- dijo el saiyajin a Gakushuu mientras iban caminando por la acera hacia la escuela. El hombre alto pensó en la chica que podría der el conquistador Supremo, mientras pensaba, el saiyajin lo miró y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Gakushuu?"- eso lo sacó de los pensamientos del hombre alto y miró al saiyajin y de forma tranquila dijo:

-"Nada, estaba pensando lo que pasó ayer como también la chica llamada Sonsaku Hakufu"- eso dejó muy curioso al saiyajin acerca de esa chica, así que decidió saber de ella y dijo:

-"¿Gakushuu, quien es ella?"- a lo que su amigo le responde:

-"Es una chica nueva que llegó al instituto Nanyo ayer, la desafié y golpea muy fuerte"- eso dejó más interesado al saiyajin, con una sonrisa de emoción, golpeó sus puños y dijo:

-"Ya quiero desafiarla para ver qué tan fuerte es"- Gakushuu al ver la cara de emoción del saiyajin, la hizo recordar a ella en ese aspecto, "¿por qué Son me hace recordar a ella?", pensó el grandote pero dejó eso de lado ya que llegaron a la academia.

-"Mira Son, la academia Nanyo, bienvenido a tu nueva escuela"- dijo Gakushuu apuntando la escuela, el saiyajin miró asombrado el lugar y dijo:

-"Vaya, con que esto es una escuela"- miró el patio del lugar y el edificio, entonces Gakushuu lo guió dentro del edificio para hacer los papeleos y esas cosas que lograron convencer al director. Una vez que le consiguieron un uniforme gracias a uno de los contactos de Gakushuu, Gokú entró al baño y se puso el traje de escuela. Una vez que salió, se sintió un poco incómodo ya que es muy ajustado a su cuerpo.

-"Oye Gakushuu, esto es muy incómodo"- dijo el saiyajin caminado con algo de dificultad que causó que el grandote sonriera, él dijo:

-"Te acostumbrarás a eso"- Gokú quedó como piedra, una vez que caminaron mientras que su amigo le dijo que iba a ir a la azotea que lo vería un rato después en la sala que le indicó él mismo al saiyajin que asintió y empezó a ir al comedor porque el hambre le ganó a pesar de comer la semilla del ermitaño, una vez que se reunió en el comedor, compró unos panes con el dinero que le dio Gakushuu y empezó a comer de forma tranquila cuando de repente se topó con la chica de ayer, la peliazul que estaba vestida con el traje del instituto Nanyou que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbat roja y un suéter naranjo con una falda corta de color rojo, la chica miró al saiyajin, se quedó quieta y su corazón latió a mil por horas ya que recordó el beso que compartió con el chico para "distraerlo", porque no quería admitir que le gustó haber besado a ese hombre, ella se sonrojó ante eso y Gokú la vio, se acercó a ella y con una mirada preocupada.

-"Oye, estás roja, ¿no estarás enferma?"- dijo el saiyajin y puso su mano en la frente de la chica, Ryomou se ruborizó más, se alejó un poco, volvió a la normalidad y con un "Hump", se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente dejando al saiyajin con una mirada confusa por lo que hizo esa chica de nombre, ¿Ryumu?, ¿Ryoni?, Ryomou, si, ese era en nombre de la chica pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa cuando…..

Mientras tantos en la azotea del instituto.

Vemos al mismo castaño que fue noqueado por Gokú, miró al grandote de nombre Gakushuu y dijo con una sonrisa arrogante:

-"Gaku-chan, te recuperaste como si nada, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido de la rápida recuperación de Gakushuu ya que Ryomou le rompió el brazo y su cara toda moreteada.

-"Eso no te incumbe, vayamos al punto, oí que Enjutsu llamó a Kannei"- dijo el amigo de Gokú de forma seria al chico de cabello largo de piel morena llamado Saji.

-"Si"- lo dijo sinceramente el moreno mujeriego de la escuela.

-"Es raro que Enjutsu llame a otro que no seas tú….."- pausó un poco al mirar fijamente a Saji, -"No sé nada de él desde hace meses"- terminó de decir Gakushuu al chico de dudosa reputación.

-"En-chan dijo que él iba a vencer a Toutaku. Es normal que él sea precavido"- reveló Saji con una sonrisa arrogante que causó algo de gracia a Gakushuu.

-"Jeh, No podrá vencer a Toutaku si es tan precavido"- dijo el grandote de forma seria y mirando de forma sospechosa a Saji.

-"Si quieres decirle algo, ¿quieres que te consiga el permiso para hablar con Enjutsu?"- lo dijo de forma sarcástica y apoyándose en la barra de la escuela cerrando sus ojos.

-"No importa si voy con él, ya no puede ocultarse, ya que el conquistador supremo…"- se pausó un poco y con una mirada más seria que antes, dijo:

-"¿le dio una orden directa a Kannei?"-

-"como dije, si él quiere vencer a Toutaku, debe eliminara problemas futuros antes"- dijo el moreno de cabello castaño con una sonrisa muy pero muy sospechosa, Gakushuu pensó en una sola persona o dos personas.

-"Son Gokú y Sonsaku Hakufu"- Gakushuu negó con la cabeza y se empezó a reír, Saji miró de forma extrañada a Gakushuu y dijo:

-"¿Qué es lo que te hace tan gracioso, Gaku-chan?"- a lo que el alto dejó de reir y dijo:

-"¿crees que Kannei matará a Son Gokú?, no me hagas reír, él si hubiera querido, ya hubiese matado a Ryomou y a ti juntos"- Saji no le creyó nada ya que lo de ayer solo fue un truco muy barato de sigilo o eso quería creer.

-"No te creo, veo que lo trajiste a la escuela, será más sencillo acabar con él y Sonsaku"- dijo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante ya que si despertaba al dragón dentro de Sonsaku podría debilitar al chico que lo humilló ayer.

-"¿Te digo algo?, dile buena suerte a Enjutsu con Gokú"- dijo Gakushuu y con eso, se fue a reunirse con su amigo dejando al hombre mujeriego solo y enojado.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

-"Qué raro, solo quería ayudarla para saber si estaba bien"-dijo un saiyajin suspirando de decepción, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fue interrumpido por un…

-"CUIDADO"- una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió que alguien la chocó, miró hacia la persona que cayó al suelo, la persona en el suelo se está sobando el trasero mientras estaba sentada quejándose del dolor, el cabello de la chica era anaranjado casi llegando a la cintura y llevaba una especie de arete en forma de Coma color verde, el saiyajin se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"Lo siento, no me percaté que estabas en tu camino"- extendió su mano hacia la chica y ella miró al saiyajin, ambos se miraron un rato, Gokú mirando los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la chica con grandes proporciones y ella mirando los ojos ónix del chico, la química entre ellos fue exitosa, ella correspondió el gesto del chico pelinegro, se puso de pie y un descuido hizo que la chica de ojos esmeralda cayera en el pectoral del saiyajin interceptándola inconscientemente, ella tocó los duros pectorales del saiyajin, "Qué tan duro tiene su pecho y qué tan cálida me siento, ¿Qué es eso?" pensó esa chica y así ambos siguieron mirándose pero el saiyajin no sabía un carajo lo que pasó ahora, pero este tiempo de calidad entre esos dos adictos a las peleas fue interrumpido por un chico delgado de cabello azul marino con los ojos del mismo color, que había llegado corriendo a donde estaba su amiga, él dijo:

-"Ejem, Hakufu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- lo dijo el chico con una mirada sospechosa ya que la chica todavía está en el pectoral del saiyajin, ella se separó del chico, le dijo a su primo de forma inocente:

-"Yo estaba corriendo y choqué con él, me levantó y yo me descuidé al ponerme de pie y él me ayudó a que no cayera de nuevo"- terminó de explicar la chica de pelo anaranjado de lo más normal que hubiese pasado, el chico miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"No te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?"- el saiyajin miró al chico de cabello azulado oscuro y con su típico saludo, dijo:

-"Hola mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero pueden decirme Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa.

-"Un gusto, soy Koukin Shuuyu, un gusto y ella es mi prima…"- no alcanzó a terminar el chico ya que fue interrumpida por la chica y dijo:

-"Hola, Soy Hakufu Sonsaku, un Gusto Gokú-chan"- eso causó que Koukin negara con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Ten más respeto por el nuevo chico, tonta"- eso causó que Hakufu se enojara y dijo:

-"Yo no soy ninguna tonta, tonto, tonto"- eso causó una pequeña discusión entre primos que causó que Gokú se riera, los calmó y dijo:

-"Ya, no se enojen, no me molesta que Hakufu me diga así"- el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero el chico tomó a Hakufu y dijo:

-"No vemos luego ya que tenemos que almorzar"- y con eso, se fueron corriendo dejando al saiyajin solo, lo que no se dio cuenta Gokú es que Ryomou vio toda la escena y se sintió algo que nunca sintió, celos, ¿de qué?, ni ella sabía qué, pero algo sabía, esa chica de apellido Sonsaku se puso descarada al tocar esos pectorales de Gokú y sentir esa calidez… la peli azul sacó eso de sus pensamientos y se fue a la sala en donde guardan las cosas para hacer aseo del Gimnasio del instituto a reunirse con Saji.

EN LA PARTE TRASERA DEL GIMNASIO EN DONDE SE GUARDAN ESAS COSAS.

Vemos a una Ryomou de frente con Saji a tratar de un asunto serio, pero para variar el mujeriego dijo:

-"Me hiciste venir a un sitio que podría ser un escenario de un Hentai"- lo dijo con una mirada lasciva que ni siquiera inmutó a la chica del parche en el ojo.

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"- preguntó Ryomou de forma exigente al chico de cabello castaño que estaba a espalda de ella.

-"Acasos no quieres decir: ¿Qué piensas de mí?"- dijo Saji para desviarse del tema, pero continuó -"Abrazame por favor…. (miró a la chica), solo bromeaba"- terminó de decir Saji con una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

-"Parece que Enjutsu se enteró del chico de anoche y mandó a Kannei a ejecutar a Son Gokú y Sonsaku"- dijo la chica para ser felicitada por Saji.

-"Como siempre te enteras de las cosas muy rápida, Mou-chan"- la chica quedó más seria ante el comentario del chico moreno de cabello castaño.

-"Pero, ¿por qué Kannei?"- preguntó la chica peliazul con el parche en un ojo.

-"Kan-chan también es uno de los cuatros devas de la academia, no sería raro que recibiera órdenes"- respondió Saji como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero algo no calzaba para Ryomou en cuanto al chico Kannei Kouha, ella dijo:

-"Me hubiera parecido lógico que se lo ordenara al Kannei anterior. No sé lo que pretende, pero desde hace unos meses no es el mismo Kannei Kouha de antes. (Pausó un rato la chica), ya no es un guerrero"- terminó de decir la chica de cabello azul corto.

-"¿a quién le importa?, aunque se vuelve loco, tienes las habilidades suficiente para matar a Son Gokú y Hakufu Sonsaku"- eso dejó más enojada a Ryomou sin saber por qué, esas palabras de Saji cuando menciona de matar a Son Gokú, la hace enojar y mucho.

-"De hecho"- continuó Saji, se acerca a una Ryomou, ella le dijo:

-"¿Quieres morir, Saji Genpou?"- a lo que Saji abrazando con su brazo derecho a Ryomou por la espalda, dijo:

-"Eso parece agradable. Desearía eso si fueras tú la que me matara Mou-chan"- y con eso, le saca la corbatita en forma de cinta de la chica, y desabotona la parte de arriba de la camisa de Ryomou para meter su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica masajeándolo, ella se controlaba, pero Saji continuó:

-"Veo que te interesaste en él, ¿verdad?, pero dijiste algo de que no te interesa los hombres a excepción de mi"- eso causó que la chica se enfureciera y sacó la mano de Saji de su pecho y se fue del lugar, dejando al mujeriego solo y un chico loco de cabello negro con la lengua hacia afuera, vestido con una sudadera con capucha naranja, y su fieles bastón de caballero, él con una mirada de maniático asesinos exclamó mientras estaba apoyado en el muro:

-"Yo mataré a Son Gokú y Hakufu Sonsaku"- eso dejó con una sonrisa Saji y mandó el mensaje de texto a toda la comunidad escolar.

-"Te devolveré mil veces la humillación que me diste anoche, Son Gokú y después vienes tú Hakufu"- lo dijo con una risa maniática el chico llamado Saji mientras veía a Ryoumou salir.

El mensaje de matar a Gokú y Hakufu se extendió a todos los guerreros con la magatama, ellos vieron el mensaje y al final de las clases, empezaron a juntarse en la salida.

Mientras que Gakushuu seguía conversando con Gokú acerca de Enjutsu y la rebelión hacia el tipo que controla todo, el que ganó el torneo anterior, Toutaku del instituto Rakuyou y el pronto torneo a realizar para ver qué instituto es el que toma el lugar del malvado Toutaku.

-"Así que ese tal Toutaku del instituto Rakugay es el más fuerte"- dijo el saiyajin con emoción, Gakushuu iba a corregirle hasta que….

-"Hola, Gokú-chan"- exclamó una chicade cabello anaranjado y ojos esmeraldas, el grandote y el saiyajin miraron a la chica, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Hey, Hakufu, ¿verdad?"- la chica sonrió de felicidad al escuchar su nombre que venía junto con el chico llamado Koukin, él miró a los dos hombres, él dijo:

-"Así que él es el nuevo amigo de Gakushuu, ¿Dónde lo conociste?"- le dijo al grandote mientras que la pareja se miraban fijamente como si se conocieran de algún lado causando una gota de sudor en Gakushuu y el primo de Sonsaku.

-"Oye, ¿te gusta pelear?"- preguntó la chica de grandes pechos que tiene una magatama de color verde, el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Pues claro, a mí me encanta pelear con tipos fuertes"- eso causó que Hakufu estuviera tan feliz al ver a un tipo que tiene los mismos pensamientos, ella exclamó:

-"A mí también me emociona pelear con tipos fuertes, ¿Gokú-chan quieres pelear?"- el saiyajin sonrió y se puso en pose de pelea al igual que la chica de cabello anaranjado, cuando estaban a punto de pelear, Hakufu e acordó de algo y dijo:

-"Gokú-chan, se me olvidó algo, ¿podremos pelear después?"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y se relajó un poco y dijo:

-"Pues claro. Te estaré esperando"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que animó mucho a la chica de grandes pechos, ella dijo:

-"No tardo, Gokú-chan"- y con esas palabras dichas, se fue corriendo hacia los lugares en que guardan sus ropas para la clase de Ginmasia maldiciéndose por haber olvidado algo que su madre mandó que lo cuidara.

-"Algo me dice que ellos dos son tal para cual"-dijo Gakushuu al ver la interacción del saiyajin y la prima de Koukin.

-"Si, es como si Hakufu encontrara a su alma gemela"- dijo el peli azul oscuro, el saiyajin se acercó y dijo:

-"¿de qué están hablando chicos?"- preguntó un saiyajin muy curioso, Gakushuu iba a decir algo pero fue rodeado por los guerreros de la escuela, el grandote, Koukin y el saiyajin miraron serio al grupo que tenían caras de muy pocos amigos.

-"Guerreros"- dijo el primo de Hakufu y amigo de la infancia, a lo que Gakushuu dijo:

-"¿Qué quieren?"- a lo que uno de los guerreros y secuaces de Enjutsu mostró el mensaje en el celular, dijo:

-"órdenes directas del líder de Nanyou"- eso dejó muy serio al saiyajin y cuando de repente.

-"Hakufu"- dijo el saiyajin mirando en la dirección en que se había ido la chica de cabello anaranjado.

-"¿pasa algo con ella?"- preguntó Koukin de forma seria.

-"Si, puedo sentir que su ki está aumentando, está peleando con alguien, iré a por ella ya que está en desventaja"- y con un parpadeo despareció dejando muy pasmado al chico de cabello azulado oscuro, iba a ir a por su prima pero fueron interceptados por ellos, Gakushuu dijo:

-"Gokú la cuidará, debemos deshacernos de ellos"- el chico asintió y fueron a pelear contra los secuaces de Enjutsu.

Mientras tanto con Hakufu, ella estaba buscando la magatama que le dio su madre murmurando cosas como "Veamos" buscando en cada estanque hasta que la encontró y mientras se ponía la Magatama en su oreja empezó a decir "Me alegro encontrarlo, no quiero que mamá me castigue de nuevo" iba decir algo más pero.

-"Sonsaku Hakufu encontré"- dijo una voz de forma asesina, la chica miró hacia el origen de la voz y es Kannei trepando la parte de arriba de la escuela y cayó de arriba hacia el suelo de pie riéndose de maniática y con sus fieles bastones con, le pasó una lengua mientras miraba a Hakufu de de forma asesina y psicópata.

-"Qué desagradable"- lo dijo de forma asqueada la hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas.

Ahora con Gakushuu y Koukin.

Ambos estaban derribando a cada guerrero de Enjutsu como si fuera, el grandote los noqueaba con un solo golpe mientras que Koukin los esquivaba y lanzaba unas cuantas patadas altas y bajas a los chicos que dejó fuera de combates a algunos y algunos puñetazos, pero tenían uno o dos rasguños menores pero para quedar gravemente heridos, una vez que pasó eso, Koukin dijo:

-"Debo ir a por Hakufu"- el hombre alto asintió y ambos fueron corriendo al lugar de los hechos mientras que Saji solo miraba con enojo:

-"Esos dos, pero llegarán tarde ya que hay más de ellos, pero, ¿Dónde….?"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que oyó una voz muy conocida para él.

-"Así que tú estás detrás de todo esto, ¿eh?"- Saji miró al origen de la voz y era un Gokú que miraba serio, él quedó en shock y dijo:

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- lo dijo entre shockeado y enojado.

-"Se supone que la chica llamada Ryoumou no te lo advirtió, ¿cierto?"- eso dejó descolocado a Saji y sin más opción fue a atacar con su as bajo la manga, un ataque de control mental, el saiyajin usó la barrera de Ki para evitar ese control, Saji intensificó la técnica pero no pudo entrar en la mente de Gokú.

-"Maldito, ¿Quién eres?"- dijo enojado y frustrado Saji al no poder controlar la mente de Gokú, el saiyajin responde:

-"Soy solo un saiyajin"- reveló Gokú con mirada seria.

-"¿Un saiyajin?"- preguntó Saji de forma sorprendida ya que nunca escuchó esa palabra.

-"Te mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer"- dijo Gokú para después usar su ataque mental que mandó a volar a Saji a una velocidad impresionante haciéndolo chocar contra el muro de la escuela creando un agujero en la parte de la azotea, le salió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo muy herido, el saiyajin se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cabeza y lo puso a su nivel y dijo:

-"Última advertencia, si vuelves a tocar un pelo en Hakufu, te las verás conmigo"- y con eso, lo dejó caer al suelo y Gokú despareció de un parpadeo dejando muy herido a Saji "¿Quién es él?" pensó el chico castaño para caer inconsciente.

Hakufu estaba esquivando los ataques de Kannei que le lanzó un estanque que la chica logró esquivar apenas cayéndose al suelo, pero Kannei atacó de forma inmediata riéndose como un loco mientras atacaba con su bastón hacia la chica que ella logró esquivar haciendo un salto mientras que Kannei dejó un gran agujero por su fuerza en el suelo y cuando Hakufu cayó al suelo de pie, Kannei lanzó una patada alta que apenas rozó la ropa de Hakufu que logró rasgarla exponiendo su brasier de color rosada, ella vio lo que hizo el chico loco, ella dijo:

-"Wah, mi uniforme nuevo"- para después decir de forma cómica, -"Págamelo, Págamelo, págamelo, Maldición págamelo"- exclamó la chica de ojos esmeralda apuntando al loco asesino, -"Mamá me va a castigar otra vez"- se quejó mientras reía Kannei como un loco psicópata se tratara, entonces sin pensarlo, levantó al Hakufu por el aire mientras y con una patada mandó tan fuerte en el vientre que mandó a volar a la chica que chocó contra unos estanques dejándola herida, ese golpe hizo romper los vidrios del piso de la escuela en que estaban peleando la chica y el loco asesino, ella se quejaba del dolor, entonces ella se puso de pie y Kannei atacó con sus bastones pero la chica lo esquivó y le dio una patada de media vuelta en la espalda del chico, ella miró con una sonrisa competitiva al hombre y dijo:

-"Así que eres Kannei kouha"- dijo Hakufu, pero el chico se levantó y dijo:

-"Jjajajaja, te mataré Sonsaku Hakufu"- y con eso iba a atacar pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de viento comprimido que lo mandó a volar dejándolo fuera de combate, Hakufu miró al causante de eso y vio que era Gokú que tenía su puño extendido, ella sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Gokú-chan?"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola, Hakufu, parece que llegué a tiempo"- la chica se acercó a él y con un lindo puchero en sus mejillas, dijo:

-"No debiste intervenir, Gokú-chan, era mi pelea"- regañó al saiyajin, él solo se rascó la nuca riéndose y dijo:

-"Perdóname. Pensé que te iba a matar, por eso intervine"- la chica iba a decir algo pero.

-"Hakufu Sonsaku"- dijo una Ryoumou que estaba encima de los estanques, el saiyajin y la chica de cabello anaranjado miraron a la peliazul, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿También vienes a matar a Hakufu?"- Ryoumou iba a decir algo pero Kannei se lanzó hacia Gokú con sus bastones que el saiyajin logró interceptar.

-"Vaya qué duro eres"- el chico loco sonrió y dijo:

-"Me encargaré de ti, Son Gokú"- y con eso, se lanzó al ataque mientras que Ryoumou se lanzó a por Hakufu con una patada voladora que la chica apenas esquivó, para después recibir una patada en el rostro por parte de la chica con el parche en el ojo que la mandó lejos un poco pero ella se recompuso y miró a la chica:

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Hakufu con una mueca de dolor.

-"Es una ejecución"- y con eso lanzó un puñetazo en la chica que logró inteceptar pero lo iba a mandar de vuelta cosa que Ryoumou tomó el brazo de la chica y la mandó a volar lejos con un movimiento de artes marciales que Hakufu chocó contra la puerta del salón de los estanques, la chica peliazul miró a la chica, dijo:

-"Patética, pensé que era el dragón conquistador"- y cuando se iba a marchar, Hakufu se recompuso que dejó muy sorprendida a la deva de la escuela.

-"Augh, los golpes de mamá es casi lo mismo que el de ella"- decía Hakufu mientras se sobaba la cabeza de forma infantil y con eso se puso de pie pero la chica del parche lanzó una patada alta que interceptó la chica y le dio un golpe que la mandó al suelo, Hakufu sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, logré acertar un golpe"- eso dejó enojada a la chica que a causa del golpe, se le salió el parche, Ryoumou enojada, dijo:

-"Cabrona"- esclamó enojada y se lanzó a la chica haciendo una llave de sumisión con las piernas que afixiaba a Hakufu, ella estaba aguantando, pero.

-"¿por qué no te mueres?"- dijo la chica peli azul muy enojada mientras que la chica que la hacían llamar el conquistador supremo vio que su alrededor empezó a estar muy borroso y fue tanto el agarre que la chica se orinó ya que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando la chica ya en las últimas, pasó un cambio muy raro en Hakufu que Ryoumou se percató.

Mientras con Gokú, él estaba jugando un poco con Kannei pero él decidió poner fin a la pela cuando sintió el ki de Hakufu disminuir, él dijo:

-"Puede matarme otro día pero debo Salvar a mi nueva amiga"- y con eso, apareció frente a Kannei a una velocidad que él no vio y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, miró que fue golpeado por el saiyajin, a él le salió sangre en la boca y cayó inconsciente, una vez que pasó eso fue a por Hakufu hasta que sintió un incremento en el ki de la chica que dejó un poco sorprendido.

-"Vaya, la chica tiene algo oculto que logró liberarla, ¿Qué será?"- dijo el saiyajin que se detuvo, dejó eso de lado y fue a una velocidad monstruosa para ver solo el cambio de la chica que tenía intenciones asesinas que iba a matar a Ryoumou y decidió actuar.

Mientras con Hakufu, ella perdió el conocimiento y la chica de pelo azul lo soltó, ella dijo:

-"Vaya decepción que eres"- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la chica, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Hakufu se puso de pie, y con una mirada sombría, abrazó por la espalda a Ryoumou y le hizo un suplex alemán de forma muy potente dejando mal herida a la peli azul, ella miró en shock y dijo:

-"No puede ser me va matar"- lo dijo en shock ya que quedó inmovilizada por el ataque, vio la cara aterradora de Hakufu y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, Gokú llegó en frete de ella y dijo:

-"Lo siento Hakufu"- el saiyajin le dio un leve golpe en la nuca al esquivar una patada de la chica anaranjada y detrás de ella le dio ese golpecito con su mano dejándola inconsciente que la dejó en el suelo.

-"¿estás bien, Ryoumou?"- ella miró al saiyajin con lágrimas en los ojos ya que la salvó de una muerte segura y dijo:

-"No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, estoy inválida"- estaba desangrada y con lágrimas al saber que nunca más va a caminar, el saiyajin se acercó a ella y de una bolsa marrón, la tomó de la nuca de forma delicada y la puso sentada, él dijo:

-"Come esta semilla, te sanará tus heridas"- ella miró los ojos del saiyajin, vio que era honestidad pura, ella aceptó comerla, el saiyajin le dio la semilla en la boca de la chica, ella comió y se lo tragó y al segundo después, las heridas y la fractura del cuello de ella volvieron a la normalidad, ella sintió las partes de su cuerpo, miró sus manos y empezó a estirarla, ella miró al saiyajin que tenía la sonrisa más cálida que había visto y ella sin pensarlo, abrazó al saiyajin en esa posición mientras que Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza de la hermosa chica y ella en un susurro, dijo:

-"Gracias"- y así ambos se pusieron de pie, el saiyajin miró a Hakufu, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial dejando un poco celosa a Ryoumou pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"¿La llevarás a su casa verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, necesito hablar con Koukin el por qué ese cambio de ki"- y con eso se marchó dejando a la chica mirando la espalda de su salvador y con una linda sonrisa se dijo "Gracias, Mi Gokú" y con eso, se fue de la escuela hacia su casa mientras que el saiyajin se encontró con koukin y Gakushuu que le explicó lo que pasó ahí y así el chico guió a Gokú a su casa.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS..

NDA: a idea ahora es, un capítulo de temporada más uno del fics, así que tendrán Ikkitousen Z para rato, eso, ahora actualizaré dos fics el del clan Wukong y el de saint seiya, para después las waifus que la dejé a media el capítulo, eso, espero que les gustes.

Ojo las tres chicas faltante díganmelo ya que serán diez el número, digo tres porque la madre de Hakufu también está incluido para poner más picante el asunto aparte del trio que haré con Ryofu y Koudai con Gokú, epa, pero será para más adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA: Bueno, me recomendaron parejas de la segunda temporada, serán tres más por si acaso, así que nómbrenla y veré si las pongo aparte de las ya mencionadas, eso sería

Las chicas que se fijarán en el saiyajin son: Hakufu Sonsaku, Ryomou Shimei, Ryofu Housen, Koudai Chinkyuu, Kanu Unchou y Ryuubi Gentoku, las seis fijas en que se interesarán en Gokú más la mención de la madre de Hakufu.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Más o menos el listado de chicas por lo que vi en los reviews son:

Chuubou, Shynryu, Kakouen, Ukitsu, eso sería las chicas restantes por ahora, Ukitsu me llamó la atención es parecida a Hakufu, así que eso. Pero eso sería el límite, cambio y fuera.

Capítulo 3: "Historia, orígenes, celos, orden de Toutaku"

-"Gokú, la llevaré a mi casa, no te preocupes por lo demás"- dijo Koukin en señal de modestia ya que Gokú ayudó mucho a que su prima no causara más caos por ahora mientras que Gokú al tener en brazos al estilo nupcial a la chica de cabellos anaranjados ya saliendo de la escuela, entonces el saiyajin decidió pasarle a la chica pero cuando estaba a punto de entregarla a Koukin, ella empezó a gruñir mientras dormía cuando apenas el chico peli azul marino la tocó, ella se aferró al cálido cuerpo de Gokú y el saiyajin no tuvo más opción que tenerla en sus brazos, Gokú miró a la chica durmiente y ella estaba con una sonrisa mientras dormía que causó que él solo sonriera causando unas miradas extrañada por parte de su amigo.

-"Creo que le agradas, Gokú, que Koukin te acompañe a su casa"- dijo un Gakushuu que sospechaba de algo que tiene que ver con Gokú y Hakufu, Koukin solo suspiró y aceptó lo que dijo el grandote de Gakushuu.

-"Bueno, vamos a mi casa Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió a las palabras de Koukin con una sonrisa y se llevó a Hakufu en sus brazos, pero…

-"Gakushuu, ¿tú no iras?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su primer amigo de este mundo.

-"No, tengo que hacer unas compras para el hogar, si te quedas en la casa de Koukin, nos veremos mañana en la tarde para buscar algo llamado trabajo, ya que no habrá escuela"- respondió Gakushuu de forma seria ya que si es cierto lo de su historia, deberá buscar trabajo el saiyajin para mantener ese estómago sin fondo, nada más que eso (NDA: no será construcción y esas mamadas, pero habrá un trabajito que para los que leyeron el saiyajin en shintou teito, lo sabrán), el saiyajin no tenía más opción de tener una señal de asentimiento ya que recordó lo que le dijo Roshi, la primera vez que entrenaron, se pusieron de acuerdo, Gakushuu se fue a su casa mientras que Gokú y Koukin a la casa de éste último.

Mientras que Gokú estaba por irse de Nanyou, Saji miró con ira y frustración porque su plan no salió como quería, o sea, si despertó al conquistador supremo pero Gokú evitó que su conejillo de indias, Ryomou saliera más herida de lo que estaba y ahora no va a poder manipularla a su antojo ya que Gokú la sano y para más de remate, la chica con cosplay de Maid francesa puso los ojos en Gokú.

-"Maldita seas Gokú, pero esto no se va a quedar así, te haré pelear con Toutaku para ver si tienes las agallas de hacerlo"- dijo Saji entre enojado y para después sonreír ya que recordó a otra chica en necesidad y era una de las secuaces de Toutaku, hizo sus preparativos para ir allá y empezar con la manipulación de esa chica de piel bronceada y cabellos verdes, él tenía ese encanto de seducir a las chicas y vaya que le iba a funcionar.

Ryomou en su vuelta al hogar recordaba el incidente de hoy con Hakufu y su despertar que causó que se estremeciera un poco, pero eso se le pasó cuando Gokú la salvó, "Gokú" pensó al chica a su salvador, la semilla que le dio y su curación instantánea que vio sus manos, ella solo sonrió lindamente al recordar el beso que le dio el primer día en que se encontraron, "Pensando que fue una estrategia para que se descuidara, aunque no funcionó, pero ese beso, me gustó" pensó la chica peliazul con el sonrojo y la misma sonrisa, "quiero conocerte Gokú y no dejaré que Hakufu ni ninguna chica se acerque a ti, serás mío solo mío" terminó de pensar con una sonrisa pervertida y ya quería sentir esa calidez cuando la tomó en brazo y cuando abrazó al saiyajin en el momento que le dio esa semilla milagrosa para después ir a su casa.

AHORA CON GOKÚ Y KOUKIN…

-"Dime Gokú, ¿de dónde vienes?"- preguntó el chico amigo de la infancia de Hakufu meintras caminaban a la casa del susodicho.

-"Bueno, en realidad de muy lejos que digamos"- respondió el saiyajin con total naturalidad mientras sostenía a una bella Hakufu durmiendo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

-"Ya veo, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte para dejar fuera de combate a Saji?"- lo preguntó ya que vio a ese chico en el suelo y herido junto a Gakushuu que dijo que era obra de su amigo y compañero de escuela.

-"Fácil, entrené desde que era niño"- respondió Gokú con una sonrisa que causó a Hakufu sonriera mientras dormía en los brazos de su media naranja (NDA: es su media naranja hay que decirlo).

-"¿Eso es todo, entrenar?"- preguntó el chico sorprendido al oír esa revelación por parte de Gokú.

-"Si, entrenamiento de toda la vida, recuerdo que cuando tenía 11 años si bien, el buen Roshi (o maestro Roshi) me entrenó con un caparazón de tortuga que pesaba 150 kilos, era duro sí, pero logré pasar esos límites"- respondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa de lado a lado al recordar ese entrenamiento con Krilin bajo la tutela del maestro Roshi, Hakufu inconscientemente se acurrucó más a Gokú dejando a un Koukin más sorprendido que antes.

-"Espera, 11 años, entrenando con 150 kilos en la espalda, eso no me la creo"- dijo el peli azul oscuro incrédulo al oír parte de la vida de Gokú.

-"Bueno, si quieres te lo puedo demostrar cuando lleguemos a tu casa"- Gokú dijo como si fuera de lo más normal que le haya pasado en su vida cosa que Koukin asintió y se pusieron hablar de cosas banales y sin sentido de cómo combinar el arroz con los frijoles dulces y esas cosas hasta que llegaron a la casa de Koukin ya de noche.

-"Wow, linda casa Koukin y muy acogedora"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa hacia el chico y vio luces prendidas.

-"Si Gokú, ahora entremos"- terminó con un suspiro el chico ya que Gokú, su nuevo amigo va a conocer a Goei Sonsaku, la madre de Hakufu.

-"Tadaima"- exclamó el chico sacándose los zapatos al entrar a su casa hasta que…

-"Hola, Koukin-Kun, ¿Cómo estás…"- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras porque vio a nuestro saiyajin favorito sosteniendo en brazos a su hija de pelo anaranjados, Gokú vio a la señora que se acercaba a él, es una señora muy hermosa, cabello rojizo oscuro corto bien ordenada, piel clara, ojos café con anteojos redondos, cuerpo semejante al de su hija Hakufu, vestida con un kimono azul oscuro y con un delantal blanco que indica que ya está haciendo la cena, la mujer mayor vio también el mal estado de la ropa de su hija, se acercó al saiyaijn con una mirada de preocupación y dijo:

-"¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?"- Koukin le iba a explicar pero fue interrumpido por Gokú.

-"Bueno, ella estaba en una pelea con un tipo loco que yo me encargué, pero vi su cambio en su ki y casi mata a una alumna llamada Ryomu, ryoma, espere….."- el saiyajin trató de recordar el nombre de la chica que salvó, pero fue interrumpido por Koukin y dijo:

-"Ryomou Shimei Gokú, así se llama ella"- lo corrigió y el saiyajin asintió mirando a la señora y continuó su relato.

-"Bueno, si, Ryomou, la que salvé de la chica que llevo en brazos, ella cambió totalmente, admito que es muy fuerte pero le falta mucho para superarme, jijijiji"- terminó de decir el saiyajin llamado Son Gokú con una sonrisa de despreocupación que dejó pasmado a la mujer mayor, la chica seguía durmiendo en los brazos del saiyajin con una sonrisa cosa que la mujer se percató y con una sonrisa de alivio, dijo:

-"Bueno, pase, pase, la cena está lista y usted el invitado, siéntase como en casa"- terminó de decir la mujer mayor con una sonrisa maternal, pero Gokú y la durmiente Hakufu escucharon la palabra cena pasó lo siguiente, el estómago de ambos rugieron, el saiyajin quedó con los ojos brillantes y Hakufu despertó con la misma mirada brillante que puso el saiyajin, la mujer y Koukin tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver la misma actitud infantil de los dos, "Al parecer Hakufu tiene su alma gemela" pensaron la mujer que es la madre de Hakufu y Koukin, entonces sin más se fueron al comedor a ver que la cena está lista pero..

-"Jovencita, no tienes vergüenza, mira en qué posición estás con ese joven"- dijo la mujer regañando a su hija mientras que la chica de pelo anaranjado sacaba un puchero en su lindo rostro e "inconscientemente" se aferró más a Gokú abrazándolo alrededor del cuello del saiyajin mientras estaba en los brazos de su compañero de clase.

-"Qué mala eres, es agradable estar en los brazos de Gokú-chan, ¿no te molesta?"- Hakufu dijo de forma inocente al saiyajin que éste le sonrió causando sensaciones extraña en la chica de cabellos naranjos y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-"No para nada Hakufu, pero deberías hacerle caso a la señora"- respondió el saiyajin causando una sonrisa fingida en la madre de Hakufu pero por dentro, estaba más que molesta que un hombre guapo como Gokú la llamara así.

-"Si, jovencita, hágale caso al joven o no cenarás como castigo"- la madre de Hakufu lo dijo con voz autoritaria, la chica miró triste y dijo:

-"Está bien"- la chica llamada hakufu bajó de los cálidos brazos de Gokú y cuando soltó de su brazo, un frío sintió Hakufu al perder ese contacto corporal por parte del saiyajin, entonces se fue a cambiar ropa por orden de su madre y volvió con su bata de dormir que hizo sonrojar un poco al Koukin pero el saiyajin ni se inmuta ante eso, entonces el grupo se sentó para cenar, pero lo sorprendente es que cuando apenas la madre de Hakufu puso un plato de comida al saiyajin y dieron sus bendiciones, comió como una bestia que dejó sorprendido a la mujer mayor y al chico peli azul marino, pero Hakufu comía sin darse cuenta, en menos de 20 segundos, el saiyajin comió el cuenco de arroz con la carne y todo.

-"¿me pueden dar más, por favor?"- preguntó un saiyajin sonriente a la madre de Hakufu que salió de su sorpresa y responde:

-"Usted no tiene modales para comer, jovencito, ¿Dónde se crió?, ¿en las montañas?"- lo dijo un poco molesta ante la falta de modales para comer del saiyajin.

-"Pues, si, fui criado en la montañas por mi abuelito cuando era niño hasta que murió"- esa revelación por parte del saiyajin dejó pasmado a los de esa casa, especialmente a la madre de Hakufu, la mujer de pelo rojizo oscuro se sintió mal ante eso y dijo:

-"Lo siento, no debí juzgarte, te daré otro cuenco de comida como señal de disculpa"-

-"Nah, no es para tanto ya me acostumbré vivir en ese ambiente, pero gracias por la comida"- al terminar esas palabras Gokú, solo sonrió para hacer ser sentir bien a la mujer mayor que lo logró y ella felizmente, le dio ese plato, Hakufu dejó de comer al oír que Gokú vivía en las montañas, pero una vez que comieron y después de comer 10 platos de comida que la madre de Hakufu tuvo ese sentimiento de hacer mucha comida antes, una vez que pasó eso, la chica de los cabellos anaranjados quería conocer a Gokú y ella preguntó.

-"Gokú-chan, ¿de dónde vienes?"- eso dejó atentos a la madre de Hakufu y a Koukin.

-"Bueno, digamos que no soy de por aquí"- respondió el saiyajin de forma normal, pero dejó más curioso a los tres residentes de esa casa.

-"¿Lejos?, ¿de qué parte?"- preguntó una muy curiosa Milf de cabellos rojizos con anteojos.

-"Bueno, soy de la Tierra, pero no de este planeta ya que no sentí las presencias de mis amigos"- respondió el saiyajin de lo más natural posible dejando más dudoso a los tres residentes, Koukin pensó que estaba loco, La madre de Hakufu cambió su rostro feliz a uno serio ya que dijo que podía sentir presencias de las personas, pero Hakufu dijo:

-"¿Cómo que no eres de esta Tierra, eres un Extraterrestre?"-

-"Creo que debo contar la historia de mi vida"- terminó de decir el saiyajin y contar su historia desde que fue adoptado por su abuelito, que no es de este mundo, que entrenó toda su vida desde que era niño, el encuentro con su amiga, las aventuras en busca de las esferas del dragón, el encuentro con Pilaf y su pandilla son su plan de conquistar el mundo usando las esferas del dragón que concede deseos, como también la derrota de ellos, el entrenamiento con Roshi y el torneo de artes marciales que perdió en la final, como también la batalla contra la armada de la patrulla roja, el ejército más poderoso de su mundo, la pelea contra Tao pai-pai, el cómo los derrotó dejó muy sorprendido a los residentes.

-"Eso lo hiciste siendo un niño, ¿verdad?"- dijo la madre de Hakufu con algo de incredulidad al saiyajin.

-"Si señora.."- iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por dicha mujer mayo y ella dijo en un tono molesta.

-"Solo dime Goei, Gokú-kun, lo de señora me hace ver muy vieja"-

-"Pero eres vieja, mamá"- fue el comentario de Hakufu que molestó a su madre y con una vena en su frente, tomó a su hija y la nalgueó dejando al saiyajin con una mirada de "¿Qué hacen?" por la escena de madre nalgueando a su hija por tal comentario grosero para Goei Sonsaku mientras que Hakufu lloraba cómicamente y se puso en los brazos de Gokú mientras se sobaba su trasero en el dolor.

-"Eres muy mala, mamá"- dijo un adolorida Sonsaku mientras se sobaba el trasero con una mano y la otra se aferraba al saiyajin.

-"Eso te pasa por irrespetuosa, Gokú-kun sigue por favor"- dijo Goei con una sonrisa que hizo que Goku siguiera con su historia con el encuentro con Tien y el torneo que lo perdió de nuevo, para después la dura pelea contra el rey demonio Piccoro que dijo que perdió a su mejor amigo Krilin y el maestro Roshi, cosa que dejó más sorprendidos incluyendo a la ingenua Hakufu que abrazó fuertemente al saiyajin sin saber por qué.

-"Lo derroté y después entrené por tres años con Kami-sama de mi mundo para pelear contra la reencarnación del rey demonio Piccoro"- no lo podían creer los presentes ahí, Koukin quedó peor todavía, esa historia es como salido de un manga o de una serie de ficción, pero el saiyajin continuó con su relato hasta que contó lo del torneo, la pelea con Milk y su promesa.

-"Pero pensé que casarse significaba comida"- eso dejó pasmado a los demás incluyendo Hakufu a pesar de su inocencia.

-"No me digas que te casaste con ella"- dijo un Koukin con mirada incrédula, o sea, este chico es idiota o es inocente incluso más que su prima Hakufu, pero Goei y su hija no pensaban lo mismo sino al mismo tiempo se mostraron un poco molesta de la promesa de esa mujer llamada Milk y si sus sospechas fueron ciertas entonces.

-"Gokú-chan, ¿te casaste con ella?"- preguntó una Hakufu muy curiosa cosa que su madre está atento ante esa respuesta al igual que Koukin.

-"Bueno, una promesa es una promesa, así que me casé con ella después del torneo"- respondió Gokú como si de lo más normal que fuese dejando un poco deprimida a la peli naranja sin ella saber por qué "¿por qué me siento mal al saber que Gokú-chan está casado con esa?" pensó Hakufu al igual que su madre "Lástima que un joven guapo como él esté casado" entonces Gokú siguió con su relato de la pelea con Píccoro, su triunfo y la negación de ser el kami sama de la Tierra que dejó sorprendido a los demás.

-"Bueno, cuando estuve con Milk, las cosas estaban bien hasta que un día, llegando a mi hogar en las montañas Paoz, vi a Milk acostado con otro hombre que no era yo, le dije que por qué hacía eso con otro hombre si ella me dijo que eso era para ellos dos solos aunque ella nunca me dejó hacer eso, bueno al final, ella terminó echándome de la casa y me fui al hogar de mi abuelito y me puse a entrenar libremente"- reveló el saiyajin dejando más sorprendido a los presentes, Hakufu sin saber por qué, está muy pero muy feliz al oír que Gokú no está casado al igual que su madre que empezó poco a poco a interesarse en Gokú.

El saiyajin continuó su historia desde Raditz, su sacrificio, hasta entrenar con Kaio-sama en el otro mundo que dejó con los ojos bien abierto de sorpresa por parte de Koukin y Goei pero Hakufu estaba muy emocionada por la historia de la vida de su compañero de escuela, Gokú continuó hasta la pelea contra los saiyajines que es el príncipe Vegeta y su acompañante Nappa, se enfrentó al calvo para vengar la muerte de sus amigos a excepción de Krilin y Piccoro que sobrevivieron a la pelea para después pelear contra Vegeta que salió muy mal herido, después la misión de ir a Namek con la nave de gravedad que hizo el padre de Bulma mientras que Bulma fue a Namek con Krilin y Yamcha que lo revivieron después, mientra que Gokú se recuperó y entrenó junto con Piccoro en la nave de gravedad que se hicieron muy fuerte.

-"Wow, Gokú-chan, entrenaste muy duro para ser muy fuerte"- dijo una Hakufu con miradas de admiración hacia Gokú cosa que Gokú se rascó la nuca riéndose ante el halago de su amiga cosa que su madre pensó "Si eso lo que dijo es verdad y está disponible, debo hacerlo mío ya no necesito salir a buscar jóvenes si tengo a este trozo de hombre, hija no te la tendré fácil" sonrió muy dulce cosa que Koukin se estremeció un poco ante la sonrisa de su tía "Siento que algo va a pasar si la tía se pone así" pensó nerviosamente el peli azul oscuro.

Después relató la pelea contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, la fusión de Piccolo y Nail, la pelea que tuvo con Ginyu cuando éste último usó la técnica de cambio de cuerpo siendo herido de gravedad por Vegeta y curado en la cámara de regeneración, la pelea con Freezer y el admitir que es un saiyajin, contó con lujo de detalle la dura pelea con el emperador del mal y que él destruyó el planeta de los saiyajin, la Genkidama, la muerte de Krilin a manos de Freezer, la transformación del super saiyajin de la leyenda que cada mil años aparecía el legendario Super saiyajin, el segundo Round con Freezer, la destrucción de Namek, la pelea con Ryomou omitiendo lo del beso (NDA: porque el autor lo quiso así), la amistad con Gakushuu.

-"Y así terminé aquí, espero poder encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo"- terminó de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras que los demás estaban procesando lo que dijo Gokú, se quedaron en un tenso silencio de dos minutos hasta que cierto peli azul oscuro habló y dijo:

-"Gokú, si lo de tu relato es cierto, ¿podrías demostrar tu poder para ver si es cierto lo que dijiste?"- Gokú lo miró como también a Goei que miró serio ante el asunto ya que tenía sus dudas, pero Hakufu todavía aferrada al brazo de Gokú pensando en lo que pasó Gokú a lo largo de su vida, habló y dijo esas palabras.

-"Yo le creo a Gokú-chan, no creo que mienta en eso"- lo dijo aferrado al brazo del saiyajin que dejó con algo de celos en su madre ya que quería hacer lo mismo pero se controló.

-"Bueno, si quieres, puedo mostrarte lo que puedo hacer, vamos al patio"- el saiyajin terminó de decir esas palabras, se puso de pie y se fueron al patio de la casa siendo guiado por la mujer de cabello rojizo, una vez en el patio el saiyajin se puso a unos metros lejos del grupo y dijo:

-"Trataré de transformarme en Super saiyajin"- Hakufu, Goei y Koukin asintieron mientras que Gokú cerró sus ojos al recordar cómo se transformó en Super saiyajin (NDA: ya tenía las células saiyajin suficiente, ahora falta el cómo lo hizo), recordó que por la ira se transformó, entonces puso sus manos en forma de puño, brazos abajo en forma de escuadra, empezó a aumentar su ki desproporcionadamente que hubo cambios climático en el lugar, nube negra y relámpago mientras que Hakufu, su madre y su primo estaban en shock al ver que cambió el clima a pesar de ser noche, de la nada relámpago y vientos fuertes se hizo en el lugar causando conmoción en la población, el saiyajin recordó como mataron a Freezer y su ira aumentó notando venas en su cara y en sus brazos y una mirada de ira hacia el suelo, su cabello se erizó y las cosas cercana a Gokú empezaron a levitar como rocas pequeñas, después empezó a temblar mientras que los gtres que están mirando empezaron a aferrarse a algo para evitar caer al piso por el temblor provocado por Gokú, Goei iba a decir que se detuviera pero quedó más en Shock al ver que el cabello del saiyajin parpadeaba de negro a dorado y cuando oyó el último grito del saiyajin, un aura aparció de abajo hacia arriba, su cabello cambió a dorado al igual que sus ojos a verdeazulado y un aura dorada que ella reconoció como el ki.

-"Este es el Super saiyajin"- dijo Gokú con un tono serio y una mirada penetrante que dejó estremeciendo a Koukin al ver lo imponente que es su amigo y terminó creyéndole todo lo que dijo y pensó que ni Toutaku ni su prima lo pueden derrotar, ni siquiera los candidatos a ganar de este torneo que se realizará en cualquier momento.

Goei se quedó maravillada, excitada, o sea una montaña rusa de emociones que no sintió desde que murió su esposo, un fuego en ella se volvió a encender y la vida de ella y su hija cambiarán radicalmente ante la llegada del guerrero dorado que ve de frente "Tengo que hacerlo mío, es virgen, seré yo la que le quite esa maldita inocencia" pensó la mujer de cabello rojizo.

-"Wow, Gokú, eres muy sorprendente"- dijo una Hakufu muy emocionada al ver al saiyajin transformado y algo sonrojada por lo guapo que se veía, el saiyajin volvió a su estado base y con una sonrisa típica de él dijo:

-"Nah, no es para tanto, necesito controlar esta transformación ya que la usé contra Freezer y no me he acostumbrado a este poder, pero entrenaré duro para usarlo al cien por ciento"- el saiyajin golpeó sus puños en señal de determinación y Hakufu toda emocionada al ver la determinación de Gokú, se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a él y le dijo estas palabras.

-"Gokú, ¿me podrías entrenar?"- preguntó una Hakufu con una mirada determinada que está frente a frente con el saiyajin, Gokú al ver esa mirada que le recordaba a él cuando pidió ser entrenado por Roshi, Kami-sama y Kaio-sama, solo se limitó a sonreír a la chica de cabellos naranjos y dijo:

-"Pues claro, ¿Qué te parece mañana temprano?"- la chica asintió con felicidad abrazando a su amigo por haberla aceptado entrenar con ella cosa que dejó con una sonrisa en su madre y su primo, "Al parecer son tal para cual" pensó Koukin con una sonrisa al ver a Hakufu feliz al lado de su compañero Son Gokú y así pasó la noche, Gokú se iba a despedir pero Hakufu le pidió que se quedara con ella en la noche, su madre no objetó ni su primo tampoco, pero lo que no sabían ellos es que maestro de artes marciales sintieron ese poder abrumador que expulsó Gokú como también otras personas de otros instituto, especialmente una chica que tenía una Nanigata como arma como también su compañera que es la líder de ese instituto "¿Quién hizo temblar la Tierra?" pensó la chica con la Nanigata, como también un cierto líder que cuidaba las plantas y esas cosas como Hobbie mientras que unas chicas estaban desnudas haciendo que cosa con el tipo ese, pero dejó eso de lado y decidió llamar a Saji acerca del conquistador supremo y el nuevo tipo que llegó que se rumoreó por parte de los espías de Nanyou que humilló a Ryomou Shimei.

Al siguiente Día…

El saiyajin durmió en la habitación de invitados para decepción de Hakufu que quería dormir con Gokú pero su madre la amenazó con castigarla si hacía eso de dormir con Gokú "No te la dejaré Fácil Hakufu" pensó su madre celosa de que ella está muy cercana a Gokú a pesar que llevas menos de un días conociéndolo. Pero ahora antes del amanecer, Gokú se puso de pie y con un traje deportivo que le regaló Gakushuu antes de ir a la escuela que se la trajo consigo en esta ocasión, decidió salir al patio a hacer el calentamiento mientras esperaba a Hakufu que despertara y saliera a entrenar, se puso a hacer sus abominales, flexiones de brazos con un solo dedo, de piernas como también ejercicios de entrenamiento al estilo Kame, pasó el lapso de dos horas entrenando patadas y golpes mientras era observado por la madre de Hakufu que se levantó justo cuando Gokú empezó a entrenar, ella vio el físico de Gokú, musculo sin ápice de grasa innecesaria, vio como entrenaba y la cantidad exagerada de ejercicios que hacía, por una parte sorprendida, pero por otra excitada al ver semejante cuerpo de ese joven que la hizo desear más estar con él y esa maldita inocencia que la hacía más apetecible para ella, sin más empezó a hacer el desayuno mientras que Hakufu despertó, se puso su equipo deportivo y se fue a entrenar con Gokú.

Una vez que se saludaron, el saiyajin pensó en la forma de como entrenar a Hakufu, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y le dijo que la atacara con todo, la chica emocionada asintió y atacó a Gokú mientras éste interceptaba cada golpe con su mano derecha, la chica frustrada lanzó una patada alta cosa que el saiyajin lo interceptó como si nada y así Hakufu trató de darle un golpe al saiyajin pero no había caso, Gokú dijo un alto a la pelea mientras que la chica de cabellos anaranjados estaba jadeando de cansancio, una vez que descansaron el saiyajin habló y dijo:

-"Eres buena peleando en ataque, pero dejas expuesto tu defensa"- la chica asintió un poco deprimida, pero Gokú al ver eso, la animó con estas palabras.

-"Pero ahora con un buen entrenamiento de control del ki y un entrenamiento de defensa y resistencia, podrás ser un mejor oponente"- y así Gokú empezó a entrenarla en el estilo Kame cargando un tronco de árbol en la espada de la chica que empezó a entrenar con dificultad haciendo flexiones y esas cosas, como también el control del ki (NDA: no lo mencioné cuando contó la histora de su vida Gokú, pero digamos que le contó sobre el ki y que la madre de Hakufu sabe sobre eso, y del destino, Gakushuu le contó todo sobre eso y lo de Hakufu también que Gokú sintió esa presencia y decidió entrenar a HaKufu en eso.), después de dos horas de duro entrenamiento, Goei llamó a desayunar al dúo mientras que Koukin miraba como entrenaba su prima y Gokú por lo que desistió entrenar con ellos y que entrenaría por su cuenta y así pasó el desayuno con una peli naranja muy exhausta pero feliz de entrenar a pesar de que a su madre siempre le decía que no le gustaba entrenar pero al parecer cambió de opinión y todo porque un tal Gokú entró a su vida.

Pasó el rato en la casa, Gokú y Hakufu decidieron recorrer la ciudad conversando de temas muy triviales como la comida, artes marciales y lo que le gustaría ser en la vida.

-"Así que quieres pelear con sujetos fuerte, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la chica de ojos esmeralda con curiosidad.

-"Pues, claro, me emociono mucho pelear con sujetos poderosos"- respondió el saiyajin emocionado y con sus puños apretados, iba a decir algo hasta que.

-"Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una chica hermosa con un idiota cabeza de palmera"- dijo uno de los vándalos mirando de forma pervertida a Hakufu.

-"Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué no dejas a este perdedor y nos divertimos juntos?"- dijo otro vándalo con una sonrisa lasciva al ver cómo anda vestida la acompañante de Gokú.

-"No quiero, Gokú-chan es mi mejor acompañante, así que no quiero salir con ustedes"- respondió Hakufu aferrándose al saiyajin de forma muy acaramelada, los chicos se enojaron y trataron de llevarse a Hakufu a la fuerza, pero el saiyajin los detuvo y dijo:

-"Hakufu les dijo que no, así que váyanse sin no quieren se lastimados"- dijo el saiyajin serio ya que sintió malas intenciones en los pandilleros, ellos se enojaron y sacaron unos cuchillos para atacar a Gokú pero éste último ni se inmutó ante eso y de un ligero golpe en la nuca a los maleantes, los dejó fuera de combates dejando muy sorprendida a Hakufu y feliz de que Gokú sea muy fuerte, ella iba a decir algo pero Gokú fue atacada por una chica de piel bronceada, tiene el pelo negro desaliñado, cabello negro, ojos azules oscuro, traje de escuela que consiste en una pequeña falda, un botón encima de la camisa de vestir corta con mangas, con un chaleco gris sobre él, y una pajarita roja muy grande, el saiyajin interceptó el golpe de la chica y con una mirada seria, dijo:

-"Oye es malo atacar por la espalda"- la chica no dijo nada y lanzó una patada hacia Gokú que este intercepta como si nada en su antebrazo, ella continuó atacando lanzando potentes puñetazos pero fue llevada lejos por una patada de Hakufu, ella enojada, exclamó:

-"Oye, ¿Por qué atacas a Goku-chan si no te hizo nada?"- la chica se puso de pie y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Quería probar su fuerza ya que me emocionó como dejó fuera de combate a esos pervertidos, Tonta"-

-"Yo no soy ninguna tonta, tonta tonta"- exclamó Hakufu enojada de forma infantil y cómica, sintió que le tocaban el hombro y ella volteó a ver a Gokú con una sonrisa típica de los Son que dejó tranquila a la chica.

-"Claro que no eres tonta Hakufu, eres una mujer muy fuerte y linda"- dijo el saiyajin para animar a la chica ya que recordó una de las visitas al viejo maestro Roshi y él le relató que para animar a una chica o cambiarla de humor debe decir esas cosas como linda, fuerte y puras cosas positivas.

-"¿Lo…lo dices en serio, Gokú-chan?"- preguntó una muy ruborizada Hakufu ante las palabras de Gokú ya que sin saber por qué, ella sintió esas emociones que nunca experimentó en su vida y la hacía feliz.

-"Si, Hakufu no mentiría ante eso"- esas palabras por parte de Gokú hizo que el corazón de la hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados le latiera de forma rápida, pero Gokú miró a la chica de frente a ellos y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Soy Ukitsu de la secundaria Gogun"- respondió la mujer de piel bronceada con una sonrisa de emoción.

-"Soy Hakufu Sonsaku de Nanyou"-

-"Soy Gokú"- terminó de decir el saiyajin ante la chica y Ukitsu por ser muy sociable, se hizo muy amigo de Gokú y Hakufu, siguieron caminando mientras era seguido por Ryomou que pasó por casualidad y tenía una mirada de enojo al ver a Hakufu muy apegada a Gokú "¿Qué se cree esa tonta? Gokú será mío" pensó la chica peliazul siguiendo a los chicos, cosa que Gokú se percató y dijo:

-"Hola Ryomou, ¿Cómo estás?"- la chica quedó quieta ante eso, las chicas miraron y Hakufu feliz dijo:

-"Hola, Ryo-chan"- la chica miró con enojo al ver como se arregostaba en el brazo de Gokú esa chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-"Hola Hakufu (veneno en su voz), Hola Gokú (voz dulce)"- la chica con el parche saludó a los chicos y la morena de Gogun saludó y dijo:

-"Hola Ryomou Shimei, soy Ukitsu"- la chica de cabellos azules la miró, la saludó correspondiendo ese gesto y dijo:

-"Un gusto, oye Gokú, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"-

-"Bueno, conociendo la ciudad, ¿quieres venir?"- preguntó el saiyajin con una sonrisa y Ryomou sin pensarlo dos veces, responde:

-"Pues claro, me gustaría conocer la ciudad contigo, G-o-k-u- K-u-n"- lo dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida que se arregostó en el otro brazo de Gokú que dejó algo celosa a Hakufu.

-"Espero que nos llevemos Bien, Ryo-chan"- lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada la chica de cabellos anaranjados que ponía sus pechos mientras abrazaba a Gokú mientras que Ryomou hacía lo mismo, ambas se lanzaban rayos con la vista mientras que Gokú sonreía nerviosamente mientras que Ukitsu abrazó por la espalda a Gokú para hacer más celosas a esas dos, hacia eso por diversión y no porque le interesó Gokú y así estuvieron las cosas mientras paseaban por la ciudad ganando algunas peleas y recompensas para el saiyajin y las chicas que a excepción de Hakufu, conocieron la historia de Gokú que quedaron pasmado, Ryomou creyó de una ya que cayó del cielo y la salvó de una muerte segura y la curó con esas semillas milagrosa, pero Ukitsu está con sus dudas pero decidió dejarlo con el beneficio de la duda y poder hablar más con él y así pasó el día para el grupo.

EN LA NOCHE…

-"Así que Son Gokú es su nombre"- dijo un tal Toutaku con una mirada tranquila mientras que Saji asintió en aprobación.

-"Es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que puede derrotar sin esfuerzo a todas las academias si se lo propone según los rumores"- reveló el pelo castaño de forma seria y hacer ejecutar su plan para destronar a Toutaku.

-"Ya veo, entonces lo probaré si es cierto, Ryofu Honsen"- el tipo castaño de camisa blanca y varios parches en su cuerpo llamó a una linda mujer de piel bronceada, cabello verde tomadas en dos colas, ojos verdes, buen físico, vestido de traje de escuela llamado Rakuyou sin camisa solo en una chaqueta mostrando su abultado escote, falta de color rojo cuadrillé corto, ella dijo:

-"¿Si, Toutaku?"-

-"Quiero que traigas a Son Gokú aquí y lo ejecutes junto a Saji"- dijo Toutaku con voz autoritaria que dejó con una sonrisa a Saji y una mirada seria en la chica mencionada mientras que las demás miraban sumisas a Toutaku, ella asintió ante la petición del chico y así terminó el día.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3…

NDA: Creo que se viene la tercera derrota humillante de Saji y la dignidad recobrada en Ryomou, veremos si Ryofu será capaz de hacer de cumplir esa orden y qué estrategia hará para capturar a Gokú y ejecutarlo, eso lo veremos, la señora Goei ya no se verá en la necesidad de relacionarse con otros jóvenes si tiene a un macho alfa llamado Gokú y esperen a su trabajito de medio tiempo que le darán al saiyajin. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: He vuelto en majestad y Gloria men, bueno, en fin, este es el capítulo donde habrá de todo un poco, eso quiere decir, el trabajo de Gokú a medio tiempo y el tan aclamado encuentro del saiyajin con Ryofu Hosen, entre otras cosas.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna w#$$#", solo lo hago por Hobbie, ya saben.

PD: haré una copia tan descarada de un fics. me dedicaré a eso una vez que termine mis fics o al menos dos como, bueno, comencemos.

Capítulo 4: "Buscando trabajo, encuentro con una morena de ojos esmeralda"

Han pasado ya una semana desde que Gokú llegó a este nuevo mundo y digamos que las cosas sucedieron con calma hasta el momento pero…

-"Mmmmmmm, veo que todavía no hacen ningún movimiento, ¿verdad?"- dijo un Toutaku sonriendo mientras estaba cortando y regando algunas orquídeas sin mirar a la persona detrás de él que era nada meno que Saji.

-"Gokú es una caja de sorpresa, Toutaku, no es alguien que debes tomar a la ligera"- dijo un serio moreno que admitió haber subestimado al nuevo amigo de Gakushu y compañero de clase haciendo reír con más ganas haciendo que Saji sudara por el lugar en donde están ahora, los rayos de sol trasapasando el limpio vidrio del campo de orquídeas que está en una especie de invernadero.

-"ya veo, por eso decidí encargarme para deshacerme de esos dos con Ryuuyou del Instituro Yuoshuu"- pausó por un momento Toutaku el actual rey de las peleas mientras podaba los pétalos de unas cuantas orquídeas para luego continuar.

-"Puede ser un incompetente pero tiene a hombre muy fuertes bajo su control"- concluyó el chico con parches en todo su cuerpo.

-"Taishiji, ¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa si fracasa en la misión de encargarte de ellos dos?"- preguntó con un tono más serio ya que vio de primera mano como el saiyajin lo noqueó como si nada y salió de su control mental con mucha facilidad y peor aún, derrotar a Ryomou Shimei zafándose de sus llaves humanas como si fuera un juego de niño usando pura fuerza bruta.

-"He decidido que el conquistador desaparezca junto a Son Gokú, pero ahora a tu pregunta, enviaré a Ryofu para que se encargue de Son Gokú si quieres estar más seguro"- dijo Toutaku al recordar esa orden que le dio a la chica de cabellos esmeralda hace una semana.

-"Eso no es típico de ti, ¿te acobardaste al oír que hay alguien más fuerte que el conquistador supremo?"- preguntó con una mirada desafiante al chico pelicastaño de ojos café a lo que Toutaku se rió levemente ante tal pregunta de su "aliado" y decidió responderle.

-"Si pienso en una chica tan apasionante como ella, ¿no quería hacer algo con ella con mis propias manos?"- lo dijo mientras olorozaba una orquídea de color rosa con rasgos púrpura claro para después marchitar cada pétalo con sus propias manos.

-"Por eso me encargaré de ella y de pasada, que Ryofu se encargue del chico "- se volvió a reír Toutaku mientras que Saji sentía un leve dolor en el estómago a causa del golpe que le dio Gokú la semana pasada.

-"Soy muy bueno en eso"- volvió a decir el castaño mientras miraba de reojo a un adolorido Saji que se sobaba el estómago por el dolor.

-"Así que te duele el estómago, ¿verdad?"- fueron sus palabras finales y apareció la chica de piel morena de cabellos verdes tomados en dos coletas a unos metros de Saji y ella dijo:

-"Yo me encargaré de Son Gokú, hoy"- fueron las frías palabras de Ryoufu Housen mientras que Saji todavía con el dolor, pero no dijo nada y asintió ante las palabras de esa chica.

-"Hasta luego Saji-kun y que se diviertan con Son Gokú, Ryofu-chan"- y así terminó la reunió de Saji con el actual rey de Kanto.

AHORA CON GOKÚ Y HAKUFU….

-"Bien hecho Hakufu, lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue así"- dijo el saiyajin alentando a su amiga mientras que la chica más que feliz, le siguió dando empeño a causa del aliento de su "amigo" mientras que Koukin miraba con asombro el progreso de su amiga de la infancia, "Vaya, a este paso, Hakufu logrará controlar el ki en tiempo record" pensó el chico de cabellos azul marino mientras veía como esos dos son el uno para el otro.

-"Hyaaaaaa"- dijo una peli naranja lanzando una patada alta hacia Gokú que lo intercerptó muy fácilmente para después interceptar un puñetazo.

-"Vaya, cada día pegas más fuerte, serás una gran artista marcial"- volvió a decir el saiyajin entre elogios a la chica mientras que Goei miraba al saiyajin con otros ojos mientras recogía la ropa limpia y seca, miraba como sus músculos se tensaron con ese dogi de pelea tan provocativo (parecida al de Ken de Street of Fighter), sus brazos, bíceps, el escote V en la parte del pectoral haciendo tener fantasía con Gokú durante la semana que pasaba con ellos, "Este Gokú resultó ser más guapo de lo que parece, ¿Cómo me gustaría quitarte esa inocencia y castidad que no te quitó tu ex esposa?" pensó con una mirada de lujuria mientras hacía sus labores como a la vez sentir celos de su hija ya que la atención se centraba en ella.

-"Bien, Hakufu, es todo"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa mientras que la chica sonrió a pesar de estar agotada.

-"Gracias Gokú-chan por entrenar conmigo"- decía una muy emocionada Hakufu Sonsaku a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Recuerda Hakufu siempre hay que trabajar, entrenar, divertirse y comer mucho, uno de los consejos de mi maestro que me dio para ser lo que soy ahora y todavía quiero ser más fuerte"- esas palabras dejaron con asombro a Koukin ya que a pesar del abrumador poder, Gokú no se conforma con eso, Goei solo se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras de Gokú y deseaba más y más estar con él y entrenar ahíen lugar de su hija con camiseta y un short muy cortos mostrandos las piernas.

-"Bueno, tengo que irme"- dijo un saiyajin para despedirse de Hakufu, Koukin y Goei para poder ir a entrenar, para después ir donde Gakushuu a buscar trabajo ya que el la semana se han dedicado a hac trabajos de medio día o dos días a lo máximo y juntaron mucho dinero pero aún así buscaban uno más estable.

-"¿Ya te vas, Gokú-chan?"- Hakufu miró con un puchero triste a su amigo mientras que Gokú le acarició la cabeza y respondió:

-"No te preocupes, Hakufu sólo será por hoy ya que Gakushuu y yo buscaremos un trabajo, así que no te desanimes, te ves linda cuando te ves feliz"- eso hizo que la chica de ojos esmeralda se sonrojara un poco y sintió que sus corazón latía de felicidad al oír esas palabras, "suertuda, pero no me rendiré" pensó Goei mirando la escena y Koukin con algo de celos, pero lo dejó pasar ya que su amiga está muy feliz ante Gokú.

-"Kyaaaaa, gracias Gokú"- al terminar esas palabras, Hakufu se lanzó a Gokú en un abrazo muy fuerte que la hizo sentir muy cálida, igual cuando la cargó en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Gokú que éste último quedó sorprendido.

-"Bueno, me iré, Adiós. Goei y koukin"- se despidió el saiyajin y los dos se despidieron de Gokú, pero Goei solo sonrió cálidamente ya que su "amor" se acordó de ella tal y como pasó en la semanaque pasó, solo faltaba darle el besito de despedida e invitarlo a un hotel para hacer de sus cositas, pero tenía que estar a solas con él, "Bueno, el día que esté a solas con él, no dudaré en quitarle su inocencia" pensó la Milf madre de Hakufu y así quedaron las cosas en la residencia de Koukin, Hakufu y Goei.

Al rato siguiente, vemos a un Gokú caminado con su amigo Gakushu en busca de un trabajo a medio tiempo ya que las finanzas no son tan buenas para el dúo especialmente en comida, ya saben, un saiyajin tienen un agujero negro en sus estómagos y esas cosas, en fin, como mencioné, Gokú y Gakushuu hicieron trabajos de cualquier tipo como de ganar algo de dinero en peleas clandestinas que les pagaron y que no volvieran más ya que el saiyaijin era muy fuerte y le quitaba emoción a las peleas tras ser muy fuerte hasta de empacar cosas en las tiendas como en bodega de trabajos por medio tiempo.

-"Ah, qué aburrido, ¿Cuántos tiempo nos tomará esto Gakushu?"- preguntó el saiyajin mientras caminaba con sus manos en la nuca mirando al cielo suspirando.

-"Hasta que tengamos lo suficiente para que te alimentes ya que tienes un agujero en tu estómago"- le responde el grandulón amantes de los postres mientra caminaba con su amigo y compañero de clase en Nanyo.

-"¿por qué llevo esa cosa en la oreja?, me incomoda"- se quejaba Gokú al llevar todo el día esa cosa que era una especie de coma de color naranjo.

-"Por enésima vez que te digo, Gokú, son magatamas para que te identifiques como un guerrero porque en cualquier momento empezará un torneo en Kanto para el premio del rey de los guerreros de Kanto"- el grandulón volvió a responder esa respuesta cada vez que Gokú se olvidaba o se quejaba de la magatama que llevaba en su oído derecho.

-"Bueno, bueno no te enojes"- decía Gokú calmando a su gran amigo que ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-"No te olvides de eso si no quieres que me moleste"- terminó de decir uno de los devas de Nanyo al saiyajin mientras caminaban.

Pasaron más de treintas minutos caminando y todavía no encontraban trabajos de medio tiempo hasta que… pasaron casualmente por un edificio mientras en la salida había un tipo dando papeles de publicidad que recibió el duo y decidieron pasar de largo hasta que…

-"Oigan ustedes"- dijo el tipo de los volantes de publicidad a lo que Gokú y Gakushuu voltearon a ver al tipo que los llamó.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó el grandulón con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente al tipo vestido con ropa formal mientras que el saiyajin solo se limitaba a mirar para ver qué quería el señor ese.

-"Bueno, quiero hablar con tu amigo"- dijo el tipo apuntando a Gokú y dirigiéndose a él.

-"¿yo?"- se apuntó el saiyajin con signo de interrogación a lo que el tipo asintió y respondió extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-"Soy Takechi, asesor de publicidad, un gusto"-

-"AH, sí, Hola, Soy Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin correspondiendo el saludo.

-"Y yo soy Gakushuu"- dijo el grandulón de forma seria.

-"un gusto, mire, señor Gokú, yo trabajo como fotógrafo para agencias de publicidad y buscamos modelos para posar y usted calza perfecto para este trabajo"- fue la propuesta de Takechi que era un tipo normal tipo fotógrafo profesional.

-"Bueno, ¿qué de debería hacer al respecto?"- preguntó algo curioso Gokú al takechi que él solo se limitó a sonreir.

-"Solo sacar fotos de usted y proponerlo a las agencias de publicidad para ver si aprueban tener una sesión de fotos para esas marcas"- fue la repsuesta más que obvia del tipo y Gakushuu decidió actuar para no dejar de lado esa oportunidad.

-"Gokú y yo somos estudiante del instituto Nanyo, solo buscamos trabajo de medio tiempo"-

-"Por mí no hay problemas, este trabajo será muy beneficioso para ambas partes"- respondió Takechi tratando de convencer a Gokú y su amigo para ser parte del equipo de trabajo ya que una agencia le ofreció una última oportunidad para reclutar un modelo joven y apuesto, Gokú era una oportunidad de oro.

-"Por mi no hay problemas, con tal de ganar dinero para comprar comida y otras cosas para entrenar, ¿Qué dices Gakushuu?"- Gakushuu pensó en la propuesta y la respuesta dada por Gokú y tomó una decisión.

-"Aceptamos pero con la condición de arreglar todo y que no nos estafes"- fue la respuesta del grandulón a lo que Takeshi quedó más que satisefecho con la respuesta y decidió aceptar el trato y entraron al edificio para una sesión de foto de muestra para la agencia de publicidad que consistía en tiendas de ropas y revista de catálogo y esas cosas para promover tal producto.

Pasaron una hora y los chicos ya salieron con parte de la paga de Takechi y él los llamaría al móvil de Gakushuu para más fotos si es que estaban complacidos los dueños de la agencia de publicidad y así pasó la tarde con un rico almuerzo por parte de Gokú y un buen postre por parte de Gakushuu.

-"Fiuuu, qué gran almuerzo que me comí, bueno, al menos tengo un trabajo estable como dijo Gakushu, ahora me iré a entrenar un rato para luego ir a entrenar con Ryoma, Ryomo, Ryu…. Ahg"- Gokú se trabó la lengua al mencionar el nombre de la peli azul con un parche en el ojo que lleva un traje de maid, pero se le ocurrió algo. –"Le diré Mou-chan, si, eso sería mejor, espero que no se moleste"- Gokú decía en voz media alta mientras se tomaba el mentón pensativo al caminar por las calles y para fortuna de el saiyajin, no había nadie caminando y se dirigió a un lugar desolado para poder ir a entrenar. Una vez que se instaló, hizo algunos ejercicios de flexiones como calentamiento con una gran vigas de aceros que estaban en el lugar para después a ir a lo más pesado, practicar artes marciales y lanzarse una onda de kamehameha en su cara como también entrenar con un clon de él por cortesía de la técnica de Tien shin han que lo aprendió en el torneo de las artes marciales llegando a su límite sin perjudicar a su alrededor por unas horas más hasta que se cansó al llegar a su límite del poder base.

-"Ahhh, ufff, ese entrenamiento fue muy intenso, pero debo controlar el Super saiyajin"- dijo el saiyajin para sí mismo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, respiró hondo y se levantó después de unos minutos de descanso para salir de ese lugar desolado que estaba a unos kilómetros fuera de Kanto para caminar y sonreír ya que a pesar de que no hay oponentes fuertes en este mundo, hay gente muy buena que pasó el buen rato con él durante la semana que pasó desde que llegó a este mundo por "accidente", recordó cuando salvó a Gakushu de una tortura peor y que él lo invitara a quedarse en su casa a pesar de que a veces, lo saca de sus casillas. Recordó cuando conoció a Mou-chan y la famosa estrategia del beso que inconscientemente se tocó el labio Gokú, "Vaya estrategia que tuvo ella para dejarme descuidado, pero me gustó y cada vez que lo recuerdo, mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿Qué será eso?" pensó Gokú para luego dejarlo de lado.

Recordó a Hakufu y la forma en que se complementaban ambos y el poder oculto que tenía dentro de ella, "Ella tiene un potencial muy alto, a este paso, aprenderá a controlar el Ki más rápido que mi amigo Krilin cuando entrenamos con el buen Roshi" lo pensó Gokú con una sonrisa ya que le recordaba a él después de todo, también recordó a Koukin como su nuevo amigo aparte de Gakushu, como también a Goei que actuaba raro con él desde que le demostró su poder, cada vez que podía, ella se ponía muy dulce con él y cada vez que podía ella, se arresgostaba en el brazo de él y "accidentalmente" caía en su regazo la madre de Hakufu, "Es muy rara, pero no importa, ella me da mucho de comer y estoy feliz de conocer a ella y a Hakufu" fueron los pensamientos de Gokú y recordó a sus amigos de su mundo.

"Espero que mis amigos estén bien y que los hayan revivido" pensó Gokú mientras seguía caminando mientras alcanzó a llegar a un depósito de chatarras de autos y se detuvo para sentir dos ki muy conocido para él, vio que las chatarra de autos estaban obstaculizando su vista para ver a los dos ki conocido y los demás con intenciones no muy buenas, decidió dar un salto y estar en la cima para ver qué es lo que está pasando, lo que vió lo puso serio, pero decidió estar quieto para saber qué van a hacer esos dos ki conocidos que eran nada menos que el peli azul oscuro de Koukin y su amiga, compañera de entrenamiento, Hakufu de frente a unos tipos que venían del instituto Youshuu en la cual dejaron en muy mal estado a Koukin mientras Hakufu estaba en medio de su amigo de la infancia y un tipo llamado Taishiji, un tipo de piel oscura, cabello largo tomados en dos coletas a y unas gafas que lo parecían ver cool, todo un gánster, ok no, ok si, sigamos ahora, vestido con ropa ancha típico de raperos norteamericano.

-"Apártate, Hakufu"- dijo un Koukin apenas poniéndose de pie haciendo sorprender un poco a Taishiji.

-"mhpp, ¿eres capaz de levantarte después de recibir ese puñetazo?"- (Nda: vean el capítulo cuatro de la primera temporada de Ikkitousen) decía el moreno frente a él con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus no tan holgados pantalones, pero igual se ve cool y cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, Hakufu se dio cuenta de que el tipo tenía la guardia baja y lo atacó tomando un impulso para saltar y preparar su puño con un…

-"Hyaaaa…"- la peli naranja lanzó su puñetazo dirigiéndose al rostro de Taishiji pero éste último lo esuquivó haciéndose un lado dejando con los ojos abiertos a Hakufu y retrocedió de un salto para quedar frente a frente.

-"Esa Hakufu se le olvidó lo que le enseñé en la semana"- se dijo el saiyajin mientras miraba seriamente esa pelea desde lo alto de una montaña de chatarras de autos.

-"¿ni siquiera tienes cuentas de la distancia?, vaya principiante"- dijo algo decepcionado Taishiji mientras Hakufu solo miraba con los dientes apretados al fallar ese puño para luego lanzarse a lo loco para darle una patada en el costado del cuello de Taishiji que se dejó golpear sin inmutarse, para luego Hakufu lanzara una lluvia de patadas mientras que el moreno ni se inmutaba ante los golpes de la chica portadora del conquistador supremo.

-"TOMA ESTO"- lanazaba una lluvias de puñetazos y el mismo resultado, -"Y ESTO, ESTO, ESTO"- pero el mismo resultado haciendo que Taishiji ni se inmutara ante los frustrados golpes de la peli naranja hasta que el moreno decidió hacer su movimiento y le dio un derechazo con su puño en el vientre de la chica que la dejó en shock y la mandó a volar cayendo en el suelo para después chocar en uno de los coches en mal estado.

-"Horrible, esperaba algo más al ser una petición de Toutaku"- decía un decepcionado Taishiji mirando a Koukin que ya reincorporó.

-"Bueno, no tengo otra opción"- dijo Gokú para cerrar sus ojos y comunicarse telepáticamente con su amiga.

Hakufu estaba en mal estado por el daño en el vientre y su parte de debajo de su camiseta se rasgó notando sus casi pechos.

"Haku-chan, recuerda lo que te enseñé en la semana, así podrá vencer" dijo el saiyajin en la mente de la chica a lo que ella recordó esa voz que tanto le gusta.

-"¿Gokú-chan?"- dijo mirando a todos lados pero no estaba su amigo y recordó lo que entrenaron durante la semana, entonces se puso de pie apenas y dijo al chico que ya se iba:

-"Espera"- fueron las palabras de Hakufu que apenas pronunció haciendo que Taishiji lo mirara y dijo:

-"Ya es muy tarde, recibiste el mismo puñetazo del chico y él es más fuerte que tú y yo mucho más fuerte y…."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que la chica de cabellos naranjas se puso en una pose muy extraña que no sabían mucho, Koukin se dio cuenta y era la posición de pelea que le estaba enseñando Son Gokú…

-"Yo…. No… me rendiré…. No entrené una semana por nada"- dijo la chica pelinaranja y atacó al moreno con un pueltazo que él lo esquivo y cuando iba a dar el mismo golpe, la chica con su antebrazo izquierdo, golpeó el rostro del chico haciéndolo retroceder unos metros dejando sorprendido a todos menos Gokú que estaba mirando la pelea con una sonrisa orgullosa hacia la chica.

-"Cambió de postura a una que no conocemos"- dijo uno de los maleantes que estaba viendo la pelea, Taishiji se recompuso y se limpió la comisura de sus labios que lo tenía ensangrenatando un poco y él sonrió.

-"Nada mal, esta postura es nueva"- y con eso atacó a la chica con una patada mientras que ella lo desvió hacia otro lado con su palma dejando más sorprendido al moreno y los demás, pero más a Koukin "Ese es lo que Gokú le enseñó, ellos dos son tal para cual" pensó sorprendido por el cambio en amigo de la infancia de Hakufu, pero no fue todo ahí, Taishiji logró acertarle un golpe a Hakufu en el rostro que la mandó a volar pero ella al caer y de una Backflip de espalda cayó de pie en una de las chatarras y de un impulso con sus piernas, saltó en línea recta hacia el chico moerno con una patada patada voladoras con un "Kyaaaaaaaaaa", Taishiji vio venir esa patada y lo esquivó agachándose pero no vio venir la patada de la parte de la planta del pie golpeándolo en toda la cara que mandó a volar al moreno casi dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Eso me recordó la patada que le di a Freezer en Namek"- se dijo Gokú para sí mismo cuando vio la patada de Hakufu, pero vio que la chica llegó a su límite y se desplomó en el suelo por los golpes del chico Taishiji para luego se auxiliado por su amigo Koukin, Taishiji se puso de pie dejando en shock a Koukin pero no sorprendiendo a Gokú y decidió no intervenir todavía ya que no vio malas intenciones en el moreno de vestimenta Cool.

-"Vaya que fuerte eres, Hakufu Sonsaku"- dijo el moreno de cabellos largos tomados en dos trenzas.

-"¿Quién te enseñó a pelear así?"- preguntó el chico tomando la palabra nuevamente, haciendo sonreír a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

-"Gokú-chan me está enseñando algunas cosas durante la semana"- respondió la chica con una sonrisa de ternura al recordar como la alentaba a seguir entrenando a pesar de su torpeza en algunos moviemientos y mejorando ciertas posturas.

-"Con esa sonrisa veo que te interesa ese tal Gokú"- afirmó Taishiji con una sonrisa al recordar el otro obstáculo de Toutaku, Son Gokú, si ella el dio un golpe como ese, no quería imaginar que tan fuerte sería ese tal Gokú, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír al oír ese comentario pero no interpretó el verdadero sentido de las palabras de Taishiji.

-"Entrena duro y sigue el consejo de Son Gokú para volver a pelear"- dijo el chico para después marcharse del lugar junto a los chicos que siguieron a su líder mientras que Gokú solo sonrió para luego…

-"Ah, se me olvidaba, debo ir a entrenar con Mou-chan, se lo prometí"- dijo el saiyajin para dirigirse al lugar apresuradamente recordando la promesa a la peli azul.

FLASHBACK… HACE UNA SEMANA….

-"Oye, suelta a mi Gokú"- dijo una Ryoumou mirando con rayos con la vista hacia Hakufu que seguía arregostando en los brazos de su amor haciendo que la peli naranja sacara su lengua, mientras que Ukitsu se aferrara más fuerte a Gokú por la espalda envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de el único chico en el lugar para poner más celosa a las dos chicas y así pasó el rato hasta que…

-"Gokú-chan, ¿me entrenarás verdad?"- preguntó Hakufu mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes a Gokú.

-"Pues claro, no hay problema"- respondió el saiyajin pero Ryomou no se quedó atrás y quería lo mismo.

-"Yo también quiero entrenar contigo Gokú-kun"- dijo la peliazul mostrando un puchero de chica linda.

-"Pues está bien, las entrenaré a las dos juntas…"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la chica de pelo azul.

-"No, quiero entrenar solita contigo"- y cuando estaba a punto de armarse la pelea entre las dos chicas, Ukitsu decidió intervenir y dijo:

-"Que una entrene en la mañana y la otra al atardecer"- las chicas miraron a la morena que al parecer, no se mostró interesado en Gokú por el momento que hizo sonreír a Gokú y le acarició la cabeza de Ukitsu.

-"Es cierto, gracias Ukitsu por la sugerencia"- eso hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica morena, pero dejó eso de lado y decidió irse sin despedirse dejando perplejo al saiyaijin.

-"Qué chica más rara, ¿no lo creen?"- decía el saiyajin mientras miraba como Ukitsu se alejaba del grupo y de ahí empezaron a planificar en qué horario entrenarían con Gokú, haciendo que Hakufu entrenara en el día de la mañana mientras que Ryomou al atardecer antes de la cena.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Mientras Gokú corría a una velocidad normal para no levantar sospechas debido a los consejos de Gakushu, una cierta chica de cabellos verdes amarrados en dos coletas, estaba frente a frente con un chico llamado Saji.

-"Idiota, ¿creias que lo podías matar en ese estado?"- preguntó una arrogante Ryoufu al ver el patético estado de su ex, mientras que él sólo se ponía de pie como si nada.

-"Ha, solo trataba de que fuera descuidado pero algo no salió bien"- le respondió con el mismo tono arrogante Saji mientras se acercaba a la chica para estar frente a ella que no le gustaba el tono de presumido y arrogante del chico que era su antiguo amor que digamos.

-"Has sido así desde que te conocí"- respodió la chica con la misma sonrisa con una mano en su cintura de frente al chico.

-"Pero gracias a eso, he podido ser tu primer hombre"- se acercó el chico a su ex amor dejando algo molesta a la chica al recordar que se había entregado ante ese hombre mujeriego.

-"Ya no me gustan los hombres gracias a ti"- escupió la chica con algo de veneno al chico.

-"Oh, qué pena"- respodió el chico como si nada le importara los sentimientos de esa chica.

-"Basta de hablar eso, dijiste que encontraría a Gokú, ¿verdad?"- dijo la chica de cabellos verdes y bronceada y hermoso cuerpo mientras que el mujeriego le tocaba los pechos.

-"Calmémonos un poco antes de ir a por Gokú"- la chica estaba a punto de golpear al chico presumido cuando…

-"¿Hablaban de mi?"- dijo una voz que se detuvo casualmente en el parque mientras que el chico soltó los pechos de la chica y ambos miraron al causante de la voz.

-"Así que aquí estabas, Son Gokú"- dijo Saji sonriendo mientras lanzaba una cuchilla dirigiéndose en el frente del saiyajin que éste lo detuvo con sus dos dedos rompiendo el cuchillo al instante, mirando serio al chico que aparentaba estar tranquilo.

-"Saji, ¿eh?"- dijo el saiyajin mirando en serio al chico que no había aprendido la lección, pero…

-"Así que Gokú"- dijo la chica peli verde interrumpiendo la conversación del mujeriego y del ingenuo, ella se acercó hacia él mirándolo en todos los ángulos, sus músculos cabellos y se atrevió a tocar sus duros pectorales que ella sintió esa dureza hecha a costa de entrenamiento duro de toda la vida que la hizo mirar con una mirada pícara y decidió usar su encanto.

-"Vaya chico Guapo que eres, ¿con cuantas chicas te acostaste?"- le preguntó Ryoufu dejando con una cara de WTF a Saji por tal pregunta, pero Gokú sin saber un carajo el doble sentido de la chica.

-"¿eh?, Veamos"- lo pensó poniendo su mano en el mentón y rascándose la cabeza después mientras que Ryofu está pensando que éste chico es muy mujeriego igual que Saji y que era de la misma calaña, pero…

-"Yo me casé, dormí con ella, pero, ella me echó, si con ella dormí, ¿por qué la pregunta?"- eso dejó pasmado a la chica de ojos esmeralda que no llevaba sujetador en su traje escolar y peor aún al mujeriego ya que vio que su enemigo no captó el doble sentido de su ex amor.

-"Así que tu esposa te echó, ¿eh?"- preguntó una muy interesada Ryofu a lo que el saiyajin asintió y la chica antes de ejecutar el asesinato de Gokú (Sueñaaaaa), decidió sacar informacion de él solo por divertirse antes de realizar eso.

-"¿lo hiciste con ella?"- preguntó la chica por diversión.

-"¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó sin saber a lo que se referia la chica y eso la dejó arqueando una ceja Ryofu Housen.

-"Ya sabes, hacer el amor"- le respondió más directo pero Gokú aún no captaba y ahí se dio cuenta Ryofu que debe ser más directa.

-"¿no sabes lo que es hacer el amor?"- Fue la pregunta de Ryofu a lo que Gokú parpadeando ante la pregunta, respondió:

-"No, ¿Qué es eso, un método para entrenar?"- esa respuesta dejó más que sin palabras al dúo de pervertidos y más aún a Ryofu, "Su esposa la echó por eso, ni siquiera sabe lo que es hacer el amor, eso quiere decir que el amiguito no se ha usado, lástima que debo matarlo, hombres como él, son muy pocos, guapos pero ingenuos e inocente", ella desapareció y apareció en un parpadeo detrás del saiyajin que para Saji fue una veolocidad imposible de seguir, pero para Gokú no, Ryofu iba darle un golpe letal en la nuca en la parte en donde va la arteria que da la sangre al cerebro pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar a Gokú, la chica detuvo su mano casi tocar la piel del cuello de Gokú.

-"¿Qué pasó, por qué no esquivaste mi golpe?"- preguntó la chica ya que quería probar si este inocente hombre era fuerte para dejar a Saji en mal estado.

-"Vi tus intenciones, sabía que te detendrías al último momento"- respondió Gokú sin mirar a Ryofu que estaba detrás de él, eso dejó más que sorprendida a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda, -"Así que me dirás si hacer el amor me hago más fuerte, ¿o no?"- continuó Gokú si mirar a la chica todavía, ella solo sonrió con pircadía y dijo:

-"Solo si me derrotas"- la chica se puso delante de Gokú con una sonrisa pícara para ponerse en pose de pelea.

-"¿Eso es todo?, bueno aquí vamos"- Gokú se puso en pose de pelea y la chica atacó al saiyajin con su velocidad, lanzando una lluvia de patadas y golpes en ciertos puntos del cuerpos con intención de paralizar a su oponente cosa que Gokú captó de inmediato la intención de la chica de grandes curvas y grandes pechos, decidió esquivar muy fácilmente los golpes de la chica con una gracia parecida cuando esquivó los rayos de la muerte de Freezer en Namek haciendo que la chica quede con una sorpresa muy grande, "Está esquivando mis golpes como si nada" pensó la Ryofu con una expresión en Shock mientras que Saji decidió ayudar y entró a pelear y qué pasó, exacto, Gokú los esquivaba como si nada haciendo cansar a los dos y Gokú decidió poner en su lugar a Saji, desapareciendo y apareciendo delante del chico y con un ataque de viento comprimido con su mente, lo mandó a volar lejos chocando contra un árbol el parque dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Ahora es tu turno"- dijo el saiyajin en modo de batalla dejando a la peli verde muy sorprendida de lo serio que es Gokú para las batallas y cuando estaba a punto de Golpear a la chica…

-"Me rindo"- fue lo más prudente que puso decir Ryofu al ver que no era rival para Gokú, se detuvo éste último y se puso tranquilo.

-"Ya veo, eres muy fuerte, pero debes entrenar duro para que me ganes"- fue el consejo de Gokú hacia la hermosa peli verde, que con una sonrisa de típica de Gokú la hizo cambiar al ver lo inocente y torpe que puede llegar a ser, era tipo diferente de los otros hombres y eso la hizo querer saber más de él.

-"Oye"- Gokú llamó a la chica. -¿si?"- respondió ella, -"¿Cómo te llamas?"- la chica sonrió y respondió:

-"Me llamo Ryofu Housen, un gusto"- ella solo sonrió.

-"Un gusto, Ryofu, pero tengo que irme o sino Mou-chan se enojará conmigo sino llego a la hora para entrenarla, nos vemos y más adelante me enseñarás a cómo hacer el amor"- el saiyajin dijo para despedirse de la chica, Ryofu solo se limitó a sonreir "con que Mou-chan, ¿eh?, con gusto te esnseñaré a hacer el amor, Gokú" pensó la chica para luego ver el estado inconsciente de Saji y decidió ayudarle y llevarlo a su guarida para interrogarlo para saber más de Gokú.

-"Así que casi llegas tarde, Gokú"- dijo un Ryomou con enojo fingido a su amor.

-"Perdóname, no fue mi intención, tuve una pelea con Saji y una tal Ryofu"- respondió el saiyajin juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa y mirando con un puchero que hacía que Ryomou no se enoje con Gokú "Nunca me enojaría contigo" pensó ella con una cálida sonrisa de mujer enamorada.

-"Ya te perdono, pero me contarás todo lo que pasó con esa tal Ryofu después del entrenamiento, ¿queda claro?"- lo dijo en un tono autoritario.

-"Si, señora"- dijo Gokú en posición firme haciendo reír a Ryomou y así empezaron a entrenar los dos mientras el solo estaba en el ocaso.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO..

NDA: Disculpe la tardanza ya que me tomé un tiempo en esto de FF por falta de inspiración, pero Volví, eso sería, trataré de subir los capítulos con más frecuencias, así que eso, espero que les guste y veremos más peleas de los protas y las chicas rikolinas… eso sería…

Pd: elijan el fics a subir dragon fist o nuevas aventuras…

Los demás faltantes los subiré de acuerdo a la aceptación, eso sería…


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: He vuelto en majestad y Gloria men, bueno, en fin, En este capítulo habrá intentos de Lemon, juajuajua, ok no, creo que este capítulo hay que leerlo si no quieren perderse nada, sería todo.

PD: Kanu es lesbiana, eso no quiere decir que la quitaré de Gokú, pero iré lento en ella para que sepan.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna w#$$#", solo lo hago por Hobbie, ya saben.

Capítulo 5: "Una rival peligrosa Ryofu y el comienzo de la asamblea de Guerreros"

Gokú está pasando el rato entrenando con la peli azul con el parche en el ojo llamada Ryomou, está haciendo los mismo tipos de entrenamiento que le está hacendo a Hakkufu en las mañanas, como lo más básico, correr con pesas en su cuerpo más que todo una piedra cargando en la espalda mientras estaban en las cercanías del bosque, como también hacer los ejercicios de flexiones de brazos y piernas durante la semana que pasó en que se pusieron de acuerdo con Hakkufu y ella por sugerencia de Ukitsu, una vez que pasó todo el entrenamiento entrenando el estilo Kame a la chica como tirar puñetazos y patadas como también las poses de pelea.

-"Bien hecho Mou-chan, sigue así"- esas palabras del saiyajin hizo sonrojar muy fuerte a la mujer de grandes encantos con ropa de gimnasia para ese propósito y para otro también, una playera blanca e interior deportivo rojo oscuro y su sudor la hacía ver nuy sexy para cualquier hombre pero para el saiyajin, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Ryomou se percató de eso y se dio cuenta que es muy ingenuo e inocente durante la semana que estuvieron entrenando, cuando pasó el rato del entrenamiento, Gokú decidió poner fin a la sesión diciendo:

-"Bien hecho Mou-chan, es suficiente por hoy"- la chica con el parche en el ojo dejó de entrenar para darle la sonrisa más cálida que el saiyajin se acostumbró ya que le recordaba la sonrisa que le daba Hakkufu y Goei cuando iba a la casa de ellas para entrenar e ir a comer.

-"Gracias, Gokú-kun"- Ryomou estaba a punto de cambiarse ropa pero cayó a causa del cansancio del duro entrenamiento con Gokú pero éste último la interceptó para que se levantara.

-"Lento ahí, el entrenamiento es duro así que, ¿te llevo otra vez a tu casa?"- preguntó el saiyajin ya que era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer con ella ya que la semana que pasó, Gokú tenía que acompañar a la chica hasta su casa para luego despedirse, la única razón en que Ryomou no le había quitado la preciada inocencia de su amor, era que no se había acostumbrado aún a los entrenamientos de Gokú, ella pensó en el momento preciso para hacerlo y declararle su amor antes de que la peli naranja se adelante u otra más, ¿Quién sabe?.

-"Si, Gokú, estoy cansada, pronto me acostumbraré"- la chica peliazul respondió con una sonrisa cansada y el saiyajin la tomó al estilo nupcial mientras Ryomou llevaba su bolso con sus cosas mientras Gokú la cargaba que la hacía sentir muy cálida, esa misma calidez que sintió cuando la salvó y cuando se arregostaba en su brazo cada vez que pudo y esos recuerdos la atesoraba para ella misma, primera vez en su vida que un hombre la hacía sentir tan mujer, dejando de lado ese famoso destino, peleas y esas cosas, pero recordó algo, se una explicación, entonces decidió iniciar la conversación mientras que su amor caminaba cargando a ella al estilo nupcial mientras ella acomoda su cabeza en el pectoral derecho de Gokú.

-"Gokú"- el saiyajin miró a la chica mientras ella tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-"Si, Mou-chan, Dime"- respondió el guerrero saiyajin mencionando el apodo a la chica que ella ni se molestaba ante eso.

-"¿Tuviste una pelea con Saji y Ryofu?"- preguntó la chica algo curiosa o para qué decir celosa de la chica que había oído rumores que pertenecía al equipo de instituto Rakuyou en la que está entre sus filas, el rey de las peleas Toutaku.

-"eh, Saji estaba con ella en el parque cuando mencionaron mi nombre, a ellos dos lo vi haciendo cosas raras"- fue lo que le reveló Gokú a Ryomou que ella procesó todo.

-"Si es lo que pienso, no me sorprende de ese mujeriego, pero, ¿Qué más pasó?"- volvió a preguntar la peli azul con el parche en el ojo mientras que Gokú camianaba hacia el apartamento de la peli azul.

-"Bueno, recuerdo que Saji mencionó mi nombre, esa chica llamada Ryofu me observó para luego preguntarme si me había acostado con alguien, yo respondí que sí, que me acosté con mi esposa, pero no le dije que cuando era niño, dormía con mi mejor amiga Bulma, como también Lunch que cocinaba muy rico"- mencionó Gokú a la chica que éste recorbada las aventuras de sus amigos y su mejor amiga Bulma mientras que la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar a su amor con una mirada de nostalgia.

-"Así que ella te preguntó eso, pero que más paso, Gokú, dime"- dijo una curiosa Ryomou que quería saber más de lo que pasó con esa chica.

-"Ah, verdad, es cierto, yo le pregunté como se llamaba y ella dijo que si le ganaba en una pelea, me diría su nombre, así que peleamos, ella tenía habilidades interesante y es muy rápida para el ojo humano, pero no es rival para mi, después se unió Saji a la pelea y le gané haciendo una técnica con mis puños para crear una onda de viento comprimido, me puse serio cuando Saji trataba de matarme, pero Ryofu se rindió y me dijo su nombre, pero"- se detuvo el saiyajin para mirar a Mou-chan ya dormida en sus brazos a causa del cansancio del entrenamiento que tuvo, entonces Gokú entró por la ventana del apartamento de un salto ya que estaba en el piso cuatro para dar con su habitación, entonces Gokú sacó el bolso de la chica, la puso en la cama para cubrirla en sábanas pero antes le sacó sus calzados deportivos para luego soltarla, cuando estaba a punto de irse oyó unos murmullos por parte de Ryomou que dijo en sus sueños:

-"mmmm, Gokú-kun"- fueron las suaves palabras de la chica y con una tierna sonrisa mientras abrazaba su almohada que el saiyajin quedó perplejo, "¿Qué estará soñando Mou-chan?" pensó el guerrero saiyajin con dudas pero dejó eso de lado ya que el señor Takeshi lo llamó para una sesión de Fotos nocturna antes de la cena que éste se acordó y se fue de inmediato del apartamento de la hermosa chica peliazul y así terminó el día para el guerrero saiyajin pero…

Mientras tanto con Hakkufu, ella estaba teniendo un agradable baño caliente mientras la luz de la Luna iluminaba el lugar, mientras que ella se miraba el puño, pensó en la pelea que tuvo con Taishiji para luego mirarse el ante brazo que una parte está moreteada y tocar esa parte, pero se quejó por el dolor "Me duele" pensó la chica al recordar esa pelea, para luego decirse "Un guerrero, ¿eh?", mientras que Koukin recibía una mala noticia de lo que pasó con el hombre con el que enfrentó, Taishiji que quedó un poco mal por la noticia que le dio Gakkushu, el amigo de Gokú, ahora con la chica de ojos esmeralda, la chica estaba mirando la Luna para luego pensar en un hombre, que la está entrenando y logró acertar un golpe a Taishiji cuando recordó lo que Gokú le había enseñado, ella cada vez que estaba junto a el saiyajin, su corazón ardió de felicidad y cada vez que se iba, ella sentía un vacío que ella ni siquiera sabía, quería preguntarle a su madre acerca de eso pero se le olvidaba ya que el hambre le ganaba, entonces ella al recordar que Gokú la estaba entrenando para que fuese más fuerte, tomó una decisión y se puso de pie, exclamando:

-"LO HARÉ"-

Mientras que Koukin colgaba el teléfono Móvil, ve a Hakkufu corriendo hacia él exclamando su nombre puesto en toallas haciendo sonrojar a Koukin.

-"¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto?"- preguntó un sonrojado peli azul marino mientras trataba de ni mirar por debajo de su toalla a Hakkufu.

-"Koukin, me he despertado"- dijo una animada Hakkufu levantando su brazo en señal de ánimo.

-"Así que estaba durmiendo, con razón te demoraste en el baño"- le regañó su amigo de la infancia a la chica de cabellos naranjos que no tomó en cuenta dicho regaño para decir:

-"Ya no soy la Hakkufu de antes"- para luego dar la espalda a Koukin sentado.

-"Soy Hakkufu dos, quiero ser fuerte como Gokú-chan"- pausó para recordar lo fuerte que es "su amigo" y justo se le cayó su toalla, Koukin se apresuró para cubrir su toalla el trasero mínimo y mirar para otro lado.

-"Hakkufu no lleves suelta la Toalla"- regañó otra vez su amigo de la infancia.

-"para luego derrotar a Taishiji"- terminó de decir emocionada pero Koukin al escuchar ese nombre, se puso un poco triste.

-"Hakkufu, Gakushuu nos dio una mala noticia acerca de Taishiji"- la chica de volteó a mirar a su amigo para que éste último le contara lo que le dijo Gakushuu.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Gokú hizo la rutina del día con Hakkufu que están cada vez más cerca al igual que con Goei que ella siempre le da una porción de más cada vez que va a comer después del entrenamiento con su hija y el saiyajin feliz y así pasó el rato hasta que…

-"Gokú-kun, espero que te haya gustado el desayuno"- dijo una muy acaramelada madre de la peli naranja al saiyajin que éste ni se inmutó a la forma de seducir de la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-"Si estuvo muy rico, Goei"- respondió Gokú feliz por la comida que le dio la madre de Hakkufu.

-"Si para la otra te daré algo muy especial, Gokú-kun"- Fueron las palabras de Goei Sonsaku de forma seductora para luego despedirse del saiyajin dándole un beso en la mejilla en la que puso algo celosa sin saber por qué a Hakufu que se arregostó en el brazo de Gokú para luego irse a la escuela con Koukin mientras que Goei miraba al trío que iban a la escuela con una sonrisa para luego hacer sus quehaceres del hogar.

EN EL INSTITUTO NANYOU…

Las clases pasaron de forma normal para los chicos que justo era hora del almuerzo en la cual, se juntó Gakushuu y Koukin mientras que Gokú, Hakufu y para sorpresa de todos, Ryomou estaban almorzando de forma "tranquila" no sin antes de una casi riña de las dos chicas que estaban peleando por algo como de tocar a Gokú muy cariñosa, pero el saiyajin las tranquilizó con estas palabras…

-"Ya chicas, cálmense, podemos comer los tres juntos en paz, como amigos"- las chicas dejaron de pelear e hicieron caso de Gokú para luego disfrutar del almuerzo en el patio mientras que Hakufu y Ryomou se miraban con chispas en los ojos mientras comían, una vez que pasó el rato, Hakufu decidió hablar…

-"Gokú-chan, ayer me tocó pelear contra Taishiji y logré ganar esa pelea, gracias a tus consejos de entrenamiento"- la chica estaba emocionada por eso que el saiyajin solo le acarició la cabeza de la chica de cabellos naranjos que la hizo feliz y su corazón ardiendo ante tal tacto.

-"Estoy feliz por eso, Hakufu"- respondió el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa a lo que Ryomou dijo:

-"Así que con Taishiji del instituto Youshuu, ¿eh?. Pero… me enteré que fue golpeado por sus propios compañeros"- eso dejó algo pensativo a Gokú ya que el chico era de buenas intenciones.

-"¿Y él estará bien?"- preguntó Gokú a la peli azul al igual que Hakufu ya que ayer peleó con él y parecía ser buena persona.

-"No lo sé, pero se dice que no volverá a pelear después de semejante paliza que tuvo"- fue la respuesta de Mou-chan al saiyajin puro de corazón e ingenuo,

-"Entonces… está en el hospital, ¿cierto?"-fueron las palabras de la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda a lo que la peli azul asintió ante las palabras de su rival, el saiyajin se quedó en silencio y procesó todo lo que Ryomou dijo, recordó la pelea con Freezer, como también la forma en que se alió con Piccoro en la pelea en Namek y cuando le salvó la vida, entonces al ver las intenciones noble del hombre moreno llamado Taishiji y que lo traicionaran sus amigos, lo hizo molestar un poco, entonces tomó una decisión.

-"Chicas, iré a ver a ese tal Taishiji"- el saiyajin se puso de pie, para ir al hospital pero…

-"Gokú-chan iré contigo"- dijo la peli naranja poniéndose de pie que Gokú solo dijo:

-"Si vas conmigo, no me culpes si Koukin te regañe por no ir a clase"- la chica solo hizo un puchero lindamente ante las palabras de Gokú.

-"Que malo eres Gokú-chan"- el saiyajin solo se rió al ver lo divertida que se veía su amiga cuando se ponía así.

-"Mou-chan, ¿irás con nosotros?"- preguntó Gokú a la mencionada que ella solo se negó a regañadientes.

-"Lo siento, Gokú, es que iré a ver un amigo y hacer algunas cosas pendientes"- el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de la peli azul con el parche en el ojo.

-"Pero al menos irás a entrenar conmigo antes de cenar, ¿verdad?"- volvió a decir el saiyajin de forma inocente que la chica llamada Ryomou solo se limitó a sonreír para responderle:

-"No me perdería ninguna sesión de entrenamiento contigo Gokú-kun"- dijo la chica de forma dulce para luego acercarse a su interés amoroso para darle un beso corto en los labios dejando con una cara de "QUEEE" a Hakufu que se acercó y exclamó.

-"Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Gokú-chan?"- Ryomou solo sonrió de forma triunfal delante de Hakufu.

-"Simple, un beso a "MI GOKU"- respondió la chica para irse dejando a Hakufue exclamando.

-"COMO QUE MI GOKÚ TONTA"- pero fue ignorada por la peli azul al irse del lugar dejando a un Gokú más confundido por lo que hizo su amiga, "Vaya, pensé que ese beso que me dio fue una estrategia de pelea, pero no estábamos peleando" pensó el saiyajin muy pero muy confundido de lo que hizo mou-chan, para dejar de lado eso e ir al hospital con una Hakufu echando humo de los celos por lo que hizo Ryomou.

Mientras con Koukin, con Gakushuu hablaron de lo mismo que la escena anterior, diciendo que a Taishiji lo abandonó el instituto Youshuu y para fortuna, tenían hombres que lo respetaba a él y que estaría a salvo en el hospital.

-"Kuokin"- dijo el amigo de Gokú mientras se ponía de pie que el chico mencionado estaba atento a las palabras del grandote.

-"La asamblea de guerreros está a punto de empezar, debemos estar preparados, estoy teniendo mi rutina de entrenamiento que me sugirió Gokú, así que prepárate para representar a Nanyou"- y con eso se fue dejando perplejo a al peli azul oscuro para conversar en otro lado más tranquilo por el tema de dicho torneo, "¿asamblea de guerreros?" pensó el chico mientras que los teléfonos móvil de todos los instituto en Kanto llegaron un mensaje de texto que la asamblea de guerreros empezaba dentro de pocas horas mientras que Toutaku sonreía mientras que una de las chicas de nombre Ryofu estaba lengüeteando el abdomen del rey de las peleas mientras pensaba en un hombre en específico que la hacía más incómoda al hacer ese fetiche que tenía el rey de las peleas por ahora, el guerrero más fuerte de Kanto si cierto guerrero saiyajin no hubiese aparecido desde un portal dimensional a causa de la explosión de Namek que Freezer desestabilizó.

-"¿asamblea de guerreros?"- preguntó el chico de cabellos azul oscuro a lo que el grandulón decidió explicar acerca del tema.

-"Los Guerreros de las escuelas de Kanto van a luchar a muerte para alcanzar lo más alto"- se pausó el grandulón para continuar con la conversación.

-"Es un evento en la que los guerreros pueden comportarse como Guerreros. El útimo evento fue hace dos años con un resultado desastroso"- Reveló Gakushuu a lo que Koukin quedó sorprendido y nervioso a la vez por lo que escuchó acerca de la asamblea de Guerreros.

-"¿desastrozo?"- preguntó entre murmullo a lo que el grandulón recordó lo que pasó en la última asamblea de guerreros para decir:

-"El instituto Rakuyou Ganó….. Un solo estudiante de primer año aplastó a las demás escuela"-

-"Ese guerrero es…"- dijo el amigo de la infancia de Hakufu pero fue interrumpido por el mejor amigo de Gokú.

-"El guerrero conocido como el demonio… Toutaku Chuuei"-fue la revelación del Grandulón mientras que Koukin tragó saliva en señal de miedo.

-"La asamblea de guerreros normalmente se celebra cada tres años… pero la fecha del próximo torneo lo decide la escuela que gana y que recibe el sello imperial"- fue la explicación del por qué Rakuyou hace y deshace a su antojo.

-"¿Sello imperial?"- preguntó el chico llamado Koukin con intriga….

-"Es un objeto creado por el primer emperador, y se dice que es símbolo de autoridad"- respondió Gakushuu ante la duda del chico.

-"A cada escuela se le permite que participen con un máximo de cinco personas en el torneo, pero Saji ha desaparecido y Kannei se ha vuelto loco en la cual, no podemos contar con ellos"- dijo Gakushuu al chico que éste se puso pensativo, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el mejor amigo de Gokú.

-"Ya sé lo que querias decir, que Gokú está con nosotros y es una gran ventaja para ganar el torneo, pero conociéndolo, no creo que pelee por tal capricho del destino, me dijo que solo quería pelear con oponentes fuertes y si ve que el torneo no vale la pena, se retira, eso fue lo que me dijo, pero lo convencí para que no haya bajas fatales ya que hizo muchos amigos, en especial tu amiga y Ryomou"- fueron las palabras de Gakushuu a lo que Koukin asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, entonces, participará, Gokú, Hakkufu, Ryomou, tu y yo, ¿verdad?"- el hombre asintió ante eso y así terminó la conversación entre ellos dos.

Mientras tanto con Gokú y Hakkufu…

-"¿Por qué tuvimos que comprar flores y un oso de peluche, Hakufu?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso por lo que hizo la chica de cabellos naranjas que estaba más calmadas de los celos que pasó hace algunos momentos ya que la presencia de Gokú la hacía feliz.

-"Pues, Gokú-chan, para ir al hospital a ver a un ser querido o alguien que fue hospitalizado, debemos llevar esto para poder animarlo"- explicó la chica al saiyajin que éste asintió.

-"mmm, ya veo"-

-"Gokú-chan, ¿Qué le darás a Taishiji para que se anime?"- preguntó la chica antes de llegar al hospital que dejó pensativo a Gokú.

-"Veamos"-, Gokú se percató del bolso de tela que lleva, lo inspeccionó y vio que le quedaba tres semillas del hermitaño y se le ocurrió una idea que cambiará la vida del beneficiado.

-"¿recuerda de esas semillas que sirven para curar el cuerpo de cualquier herida?"- la chica recordó la historia de su "Amigo" y a ella se le brillaron los ojos…

-"¿de verdad que le darás eso Gokú-chan?"- preguntó Hakufu emocionada a lo que el saiyajin solo sonrió con sinceridad y asintió.

-"Entonces, vamos al hospital, Gokú-chan"- la chica exclamó y con Gokú, entraron al hospital para ir a ver a Taishiji…

EN EL HOSPITAL…

-"Ya te dije que no puedes entrar, chica, mira este aviso"- dijo uno de los hombres de Taishiji que custodiaba la puerta con otro tipo que a lo que Hakufu leyó el aviso con algo de torpeza a lo que Gokú decidió hablar…

-"Tranquilo solo queríamos ver a ese tal Taishiji y Hakufu-chan quiere ver si es cierto su estado de salud, nada más"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que el tipo de la puerta solo dijo en un tono rudo.

-"Como te dije, no hay visita para nadie, ¿no te quedó claro?"- miró fijamente al saiyajin que éste solo pensó "Es solo darle nuestros presentes y ya está".

-"Pero Gokú-chan y yo le queríamos dar estos regalos"- dio el regalo que ella tenía para ser recibido por el tipo que es leal al hombre que fue afectado.

-"Solo queríamos saber si está bien o puede volver a caminar, eso eso es todo"- dijo el saiyajin haciéndole saber sus verdaderas intenciones a los hombres de Taishiji.

-"Taishiji-san aun no ha recuperado el conocimiento, su espina dorsal sufrió muchos daños. Aunque despierte, no podrá luchar… y posiblemente tampoco pueda volver a caminar"- reveló el hombre con una cara triste que dejó a Hakufu y Gokú con algo de pena, pero más afectada fue la peli anaranjada, se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Ya-ya me voy"- dijo la chica sin mirar al saiyajin que éste se percató del comportamiento extraño de la chica que ésta se fue sin decir nada y decidió acompañarla para ver a donde se dirige, dejando a los chicos solos…

Mientras con Ryomou (nda: Haré la escena más corta ya que quiero agregar cosas del siguiente capítulo de la serie de Ikkitousen)…

La peli azul entró a una casa de un amigo de ella de nombre Tei, la ama de casa lo guió a la sala de estar y decidió esperar hasta que llegó su amigo que está en silla de ruedas, un cuello ortopédico y una apariencia similar al de Saji pero con el cabello más largo y más amistoso.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte"- dijo el tipo para luego la chica decir.

-"Teifu"- fue lo que Ryomou al ver al chico.

-"¿me prepararías una taza de café?"- la chica asintió ante el favor del chico y se pusieron a conversar acerca de temas triviales del café que el chico alababa a la chica al decir que era de lo mejor a lo que Ryomou le dijo que lo preparó de un producto envasado diciendo que era muy malo haciendo reír al chico, entonces Teifu le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida y a causa de la intervención de Ryomou, Nanyou fue descalificado de la última asamblea de guerreros, para entonces Ryomou contarle lo que pasó en el último tiempo y de un cierto guerrero Saiyajin que causó la atención total de ella.

-"Ya veo, así que es cierto del nuevo estudiante llamado Son Gokú, ¿verdad?"- la chica asintió recordando su pelea con él y la vez que la salvó de Hakkufu en su modo dragón que casi la dejó inválida, como también el entrenamiento que ella solo sonrió levemente con amor dejando muy curioso a Teifu…

-"Vaya, al parecer ese tal Son Gokú te dio un flechazo de amor en tu corazón, ¿eh?"- la chica salió de su trance y quedó un poco sonrojada para decir…

-"Me… me retiro"- dijo la chica evitando esa pregunta para irse y para terminar…

-"Buscaré a Saji"- dijo la chica antes de abrir la puerta para irse…

-"Vaya, también él, que indecisas eres, Ryomou"- lo dijo en tono de broma para que la chica solo mirara al chico y dijo:

-"Solo quiero que no cometa ninguna tontera y reclutarlo para la asamblea de guerreros"- y con eso, se fue dejando a Teifu…

AHORA CON GOKU Y HAKKUFU…

Ambos adictos a las peleas llegaron a un edificio, más que todo una escuela y era nada menos que el instuto Youshuu en la cual los alumnos de la escuela vieron a una chica de Nanyou junto con el saiyajin, decidieron rodearlos para uno decir..

-"vaya, vaya, tan en serio vas que quieres que te lo hagamos, ¿verdad?"- dijo uno de los pandilleros de la escuela que ignoraron por completo al saiyajin que está al lado de la chica.

-"Ryuuyou-san, ¿Qué hacemos con estos dos?"- dijo el pandillero del gorro rojo con mirada perversa.

-"Ryuuyou, ¿eres tú?"- preguntó la chica mientras que el chico de forma burlona, solo dijo:

-"¿Qué?, ¿quieres hablar algo conmigo?"-

-"No te lo perdonaré"- dijo furiosa la chica que dejó a Gokú con sorpresa ya que es la primera vez que ve a su amiga estar enojada, mientras que el mencionado murmuraba algo muy grosero hacia la chica…

-"¿Por qué apuñañaste a Taishiji?, ¿no es tu amigo?"- preguntó airada la chica a lo que el chico llamado Ryuuyou responde:

-"¿Amigo?, es un tipo que no cumple órdenes y traiciona a su líder no es considerado un amigo"- lo dijo riéndose de la lamentable situación de Taishiji…

-"Eres un egois…."- no alcanzó a exclamar Hakkufu ya que uno de los séquitos de Ryuuyou le iba a mandar una patada a la chica pero no pudo golpearla ya que el tipo recibió un ataque de viento comprimido que lo mandó a volar lejos dejándolo fuera de combate…

-"Hakkufu, no bajes la guardia cuando estás en un lugar hostil"- regañó el saiyajin a la chica de ojos esmeralda que ella solo hizo un puchero de disculpa…

-"Lo siento Gokú-chan"- el saiyajin se acercó a ella y miró a los tipos que estaban en shock por lo que hizo ese tipo de cabellos alborotados.

-"¿Quién eres maldito?"- dijo Ryuuyou mirando con ira al saiyajin que solo respondió.

-"Son Gokú, no dejaré que sigan lastimando gente por caprichos de un suspuesto líder"- los demás quedaron enojados y el mencionado solo dijo con ira…

-"A ver como te las arreglarás con mis hombres, nos darán una buena recompensa por tu cabeza Son Gokú, Hannou"- Hannou asintió ante las palabras de su nuevo líder y atacó al saiyaji lanzando un puñetazo que este lo recibió de lleno sin inmutarse haciendo lastimar la mano del hombre que lo golpeó…

-"Agggghhhh, malditooooo"- y con eso, Hannou lanzó una patada para ser interceptado por un dedo del saiyajin que solo dijo:

-"¿Es todo?, patético que eres"- y con esas palabras, Gokú con su dedo en el pecho del chico lo mandó a volar lejos haciéndolo incrustar en le muro del instituto para luego caer, Ryuuyou quedó en shock para luego enojarse y mandó a todos con una orden..

-"MATEN A SON GOKÚ Y HAKKUFU SONSAKU"- y con esa orden, atacaron a Gokú que éste solo dijo a su amiga:

-"Hakkufu tu a la derecha y yo te mostraré algo"- la chica solo miró a su "Amigo" que éste preparó su puño en una pose de pelea para luego lanzarlo hacia una parte de los hombres de Ryuuyou creando una onda de viento comprimido que mandó a volar a esa parte de los hombres que cayeron fuera de combate mientras que a Hakkufu se le abrieron los ojos de emoción para luego ponerse en pose de pelea al estilo kame para ir a la carga de su parte, uno trató de apuñarla con una cuchilla para luego la chica esquivar dicho objeto pero parte de su ropa se rasgó haciendo notar parte de sus pechos, pero ella lanzó una patada potente dejándolo fuera de combate, otro se lanzó por detrás pero ella se agachó para darle una patada baja, entonces la chica siguió con un fuerte puñetazo a otro tipo para luego dar una patada voladora en otro que al pasar el rato, Hakkufu dejó fuera de combate la parte que a ella le correspondía dejando solo a Ryuuyou, que sin más opción atacó a Hakufu pero ella interceptó cada golpe del chico y lanzó un potente puñetazo en todo el rostro al Ryuuyou que dejó su cara deforme y cayó inconsciente.

-"Vaya pelea que diste, Hakufu, le diste su merecido a estos tipos"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo ante la chica que ella solo le sonrió cálidamente.

-"Todo gracias a ti, Gokú-chan"- ella se acercó lentamente, el saiyajin vio la parte de arriba de su ropa rota y le pasó su chaqueta para cubrirse, ella aceptó felizmente y se puso la ropa.

-"Ahora queda ir al hospital"- el saiyajin solo asintió y dijo:

-"Pero yo debo ir a entrenar a Mou-chan"- la chica asintió con algo de pena pero el saiyajin antes de irse, le pasó la semilla del ermitaño.

-"Dale esto a Taishiji, volverá a caminar"- la chica solo quedó feliz y abrazó a su "amigo" que éste solo se rascó la nuca para luego recibir un torpe beso en los labios por parte de la chica ya que no se quería quedarse atrás y por curiosidad de saber como se siente dar un beso. El saiyajin quedó más perplejo de lo que hizo Hakufu, que ella se separó del saiyajin y con un leve sonrojo, dijo:

-"Solo quería probar como era besarte, nada más"- el saiyajin solo sonrió a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-"No te preocupes, no hay problema para mí, ahora debo irme"- y con esas palabras, Gokú fue al lugar de encuentro con Ryomou para entrenarla ante de la cena ya que estaba oscureciendo.

EN CASA CON KOUKIN Y GOEI…

-"Vaya Hakufu aun no ha llegado, es raro que se pierda la cena"- dijo una peli rojiza de forma normal a Koukin.

-"Si recuerdo que fue con Gokú al hospital a ver a Taishiji-san"- fue la revelación del chico que hizo que a la madre de Hakkufu ardía de los celos pero no lo demostraba ya que mostraba una sonrisa falsa.

-"¿ah?, ¿de verdad?, no creo que ellos dos fueron hacer cosas indecentes"- fueron las palabras venenosas de Goei a Koukin que se imaginó a Hakkufu y Gokú teniendo relaciones, pero sacudió su cabeza al decir.

-"No creo quizás están en el hospital o entrenando con Ryomou Shinmei"- fue lo que dijo Koukin ya que conociendo a Gokú y Hakkufu capaz que fueron a entrenar con la peli azul.

-"Iré a buscarla, Tia Goei"- con esas palabras, Koukin se puso su chaqueta y cuando se iba a ir, fue detenido por la madre de Hakkufu al pasarle una carta.

-"Pásaselo a Hakufu y si está Gokú con ella, invítalo a cenar"- fueron las palabras de normal a amorosa por parte de Goei que el peli azul oscuro asintió con una gota de sudor al ver lo rara o lo acaramelada que se ponía su tía cada vez que mencionaba a Gokú y así se fue al hospital primero para verificar…

Mientras tantos con Gokú, quedó esperando a la chica que ya se había demorado para hacer su sesión de entrenamiento que a éste, se empezó a preocuparse un poco.

-"No ha llegado, que raro, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mou-chan?"- se dijo para sí mismo Gokú que decidió esperar un rato más.

Mientras con Ryomou, ella fue a por Saji con el objetivo de reclutarlo para la asamblea de Guerreros que por las pistas que encontró, le habían dicho que estaba con una cierta peli verde con el uniforme de la academia Rakuyou y fue en camino a dicha academia que está en medio del bosque en la noche solo para encontrarse con la chica morena de cabellos verdes de espalda afirmada en un árbol.

-"¿paseando a estas hora?, se agradece el esfuerzo"- fueron las palabras de Ryofu con una arrogancia seductora.

-"Sal de mi camino, tengo asuntos que tratar con Toutaku"- decía la firme Ryomou mirando a la chica ya que estaba muy confiada de que podía darle algunos problemas al hombre al ir a rescatar al idiota de su amigo llamado Saji.

-"Saji-kun no está aquí"- dijo la hermosa morena de ojos verdes sabiendo la intención de la peliazul.

-"Sé que el idiota vino hasta aquí, devuelve a Saji"- dijo sin rodeos Ryomou a Ryofu.

-"¿devolvertelo?- dijo la chica en un tono burlón, -"¿acaso eres tu novia?"- volvió a decir en un tono burlón.

-"Conozco todos sus hábitos, lo que le gusta, como le gusta y todo sobre él… Saji-Kun me conoce muy bien, ¿y tú cuanto sabes de él?"- dijo de forma agraciada burlándose de la peli azul que ya se cansó de que hablara de ese idiota y le mandó una patada a la chica que Ryofu la esquivó apenas cuasando una pequeña ráfaga de viento…

-"Vine a reclutarlo para la asamblea de Guerreros, me importa un rábano conocerlo porque conozco un hombre mejor que él"- dijo la chica peli azul con una seriedad y recordó a Gokú…

-"mmmm, así que tú también, ¿eh?"- dijo Ryofu a la chica para ponerse en pose de pelea.

-"Me presento, Soy Ryofu Housen del instituto Rakuyou, a tu servicio"- y con eso, atacó a la peliazul que logró interceptar el patadón que la mandó a a unos metros lejos chocando apenas con el árbol, "¿Qué es ese poder?, si no fuera por el entrenamiento con Gokú, me derrotaría esa chica" no pudo pensar más ya que la hermosa morena de cabellos verdes estaba delante de ella para lanzarle otra patada giratoria a lo que Ryomou apenas esquivó dando impacto en un árbol que se partió en dos como si fuera una cuchilla caliente cortando una mantequilla.

-"¿pasarás todo el tiempo huyendo?"- preguntó de forma muy burlona Ryofu para continuar.

-"Ya que viniste, divirtámonos un poco"- pero no pudo terminar ya que parte de su chaqueta se rasgó un poco notando su tonificado vientre que apenas cubría sus grandes pechos que cuasó un poco de sorpresa en Ryofu.

-"Creía que solo usabas movimientos de agarre, pero veo que sabes usar movimientos Fa Jing"- concluyó la hermosa peli verde al mirar a Ryomou que estaba algo cansada.

-"¿con un poder tan limitado busca traer de vuelta a Saji?"- preguntó seria la mujer de cabellos verdes para lapidarla, diciendo:

-"Qué débil eres"- Ryomou sabía que era débil a comparación con su amor, pero no se iba a quedar así y se puso en pose de pelea al estilo que Gokú le enseñó en estos días, no lo dominaba, pero aprendió uno que otra técnica de combate.

-"Aburres con esa pose tan ridícula"- y con eso Ryofu la atacó a una velocida mostruosa que ella no vio venir el golpe que le dieron en el vientre que retrocedió algunos metros, ella se sobó un poco el vientre y dijo.

-"¿Es todo?, admito que ese golpe casi me derriba, te subestimé"- y con esas palabras, la chica llamada Ryofu fuer en serio a lo que la peli azul solo se limitó a defender y aguantó un poco más las andanadas de golpes que a la larga, cedió con el gran dolor a causa de los movimientos rápido de Ryofu Housen a lo que Ryomou cayó al suelo fuera de combate, inmóvil, ella maldijo en su mente ya que no se podía moverse.

-"Asi es como se usa de verdad el Jing"- dijo la chica acercándose lentamente a la peli azul.

-"No podrás moverte durante una hora, como si fueras un tronco"- terminó de decir la peli verde con una sonrisa perversa.

-"Acaba conmigo"- dijo una caída peli azul "lo siento tanto Gokú, te fallé" pensó con tristeza la chica al pensar en su amor que la salvó una vez pero esto…

-"mmm, eres como un globo inflado"- dijo sensualmente Ryofu para luego arrodillarse y decir…

-"Quizás debería divertirme contigo"- estaba a punto de tocarle un pecho a Ryomou pero…

UN POQUITO ANTES DE LA PELEA DE RYOMOU VS RYOFU…

-"Ya es mucho tiempo, se está demorando"- dijo el saiyajin ya que fue a su casa para ver si estaba ahí, pero no estaba, entonces se preocupó por su amiga y decidió encontrar su ki, entonces al rato, la rastreó pero vio una leve baja en su Ki que el saiyajin sin pensarlo levitó en el cielo y con activar un destello en su cuerpo para desaparecer y aparecer al instante en el lugar de en donde estaba Ryofu…

Cuando Ryofu estaba a punto de masajearle un pecho a la hermosa mujer del parche en el ojo, una ventisca apareció de repente haciendo retroceder unos metros a la chica peli verde al igual que Ryomou que estuvo de espalda ahora pero inmóvil.

-"Pero qué…."- la morena de ojos verdes no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el causante de esa viento estaba a unos metros de ella, cabellos alborotados, gran físico vestido con la camisa de Nanyou en una pose como si alguien cae de pie, el saiyajin llegó al lugar para luego mirar fijamente a Ryofu que está en shock ante su presencia y una Ryomou inmóvil, caminó lentamente hacia ella ignorando a la peliverde que dejó de repirar por un momento, pero cuando pasó de largo para auxiliar a la peli azul, su respiración volvió para ver a Gokú ayudando a esa chica.

Ryomou ve que Gokú otra vez la salvó de una violada literal por parte de la peli verde, lloró al ver a su amor y la hermosa chica de cabellos azules dijo estas palabras.

-"Lo, lo, lo siento Gokú por ser tan débil, lo siento tanto"- el saiyajin cambió su cara a una sonrisa sincera que sin decir nada, puso su mano cerca de su pecho y le dio un poco de su energía para que sus miembros del cuerpo respondieran dejando más sorprendida a ambas chicas.

-"¿estas bien, Mou-chan?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma amable que la peli azul asintió…

-"Lo siento Gokú, yo fui derrotada"- dijo al ponerse en posición de sentada con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que el saiyajin estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-"No es para tanto, yo también fui débil, ¿recuerdas como llegué a ser tan fuerte?"- preguntó el saiyajin para hacer recordar a la peli azul que ella recordó la historia del hombre que capturó su corazón.

-"¿no estás enojado conmigo por mi debilidad?"- preguntó con esperanza la peli azul al saiyajin.

-"No, pero tienes que mejorar entrenando, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso Gokú con una sonrisa sincera a lo que Ryomou solo sonrió cálidamente ante el ánimo de su amor.

-"Claro Gokú, seguiré entrenando contigo"- se animó la chica asintiendo ante las palabras de Gokú, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Vaya, vaya si no es más que Gokú-kun"- interrumpió una peli verde que se sintió ignorada por Gokú cuando éste último hizo su aparición.

-"Hola…. ¿Cómo te llamabas?"- preguntó un olvidadizo Gokú que dejó algo molesta a Ryofu que para más de remate, no se acuerda de su nombre.

-"Ryofu Housen, Gokú-kun"- la chica dijo una vez que se calmó para acercarse al recién llegado que éste último se puso serio ya que recordó la mala intención de la chica hacia Ryomou.

-"Hey Gokú-kun, ¿por qué tan serio?"- preguntó una muy seductora Ryofu está jugando con sus encantos mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-"¿Qué querías hacerle a Mou-chan cuando ella estaba inmovilizada?"- fue la pregunta de un serio Gokú a la chica de la acaemia Rakuyou que ella solo responde…

-"¿Qué quería hacerle?, nada solo ella vino pensando que Saji-kun está aquí"- respondió Ryofu haciéndose la inocente.

-"¿es verdad eso, Mou-chan?"- volteó Gokú para hacer esa pregunta a la hermosa peli azul que se puso de pie.

-"Si, Gokú-kun, para que fuera parte del equipo para la asamblea de guerreros"- respondió la chica algo apenada a su primer amor.

-"Ya veo, pero Gakushuu ya encontró a los demás peleadores, no debes preocuparte por él, se las arreglará para volver"- reveló Gokú para dejar más tranquila Ryomou.

-"Así que participarás, ¿eh?"- dijo la chica peli verde para estar de frente otra vez a Gokú de forma muy seductora.

-"Pues, sí, ¿por qué, no debería participar?"- preguntó muy confundido el saiyajin de clase baja que hizo que Ryofu solo se riera ante la torpeza de Gokú.

-"No para nada, tonto, sería interesante verte frente a Toutaku, Gokú-kun"- respondió Ryofu al confundido Gokú.

-"Pero, para comprobar si vales la pena de verte luchar, ¿podríamos tener un segundo round?"- dijo la chica sabiendo que, no era rival para el saiyajin, quería saber el poder de éste hombre interesante e ingenuo.

-"Pero te gané la otra…"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que la chica atacó con su verdadera velocidad para tratar de inmovilizar al saiyajin y sacarle esa maldita inocencia pero…. El saiyajin no se inmutaba dejando en shock a la peli verde, pero aun, más en shock cuando solo traspasaba el cuerpo de su oponente como si Gokú fuera intangible.

-"¿Qué pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes, Ryo-chan?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma desafiante a la peli verde que ella retrocedió unos metros lejos de él, "lancé mi mejor patada al estilo Fa Jing, pero no le hizo nada" pensó la chica aun en shock, Gokú dejó de usar su velocidad de combate de hacerse intangible, puso el dedo índice hacia arriba y dijo a la chica de cabellos verde.

-"Atácame con todo, yo solo me defenderé con un solo dedo"- la chica quedó enojada ante la burla de Gokú…

-"No me subestime"- exclamó la chica para lanzarse a una velocidad mosntruosa para darle una patada de mediavuelta que el saiyajin lo interceptó con su dedo que causó una onda expansiva, la chica quedó peor que antes y decidió lanzar una andanadas de Golpe a toda velocidad que Gokú lo interceptaba como si nada y con una sonrisa más encima, la chica siguió lanzando golpe y patadas con su velocidad creando ondas de vientos que dejó muy sorprendida a Ryomou pero a la vez con una sonrisa de esperanza, "Gokú pasó por mucho para superar sus límites, entrenaré duro para ser una digna novia para él" pensó para luego sonrojarse furiosamente, "Cuando esté lista, le diré sobre mí" terminó de pensar la peliazul mirando como Gokú le estaba dando cátedra de como pelear y por qué el ki es vital para superar los límites.

-"¿es todo?"- preguntó Gokú al ver a una cansada Ryofu que estaba sudando a mares que se notaba en su cara y en su cuerpo que la hacía ver muy sexy y provocativa para cualquier hombre pero ya saben, para Gokú…. Ya saben, no le causó nada ni en lo más mínimo.

-"terminaré con esto"- el saiyajin se puso en pose de pelea para preparar su puño y lanzar un ataque de viento comprimido hacia la chica que ésta recibió de lleno, fue un poco más débil que le lanzó a Milk antes, pero la chica no pudo esquivar dicho ataque y se fue volando para chocar con un árbol rasgando completamente su chaqueta quedando en topless para caer al suelo, el saiyajin preocupado se acercó a la peli verde ya que pensó que exageró un poco en lanzar ese ataque.

-"¿Ryofu, estás bien?"- se puso en cuclilla para saber si la chica sufrió algún daño, ella miró a su oponente, iba a ponerse de pie y…

-"Aghhh"- se quejó de dolor la chica para ser ayudada por Gokú que se dio cuenta de la situación, pero vio que no estaba con heridas graves que decidió darle un poco de su energía, así que le dio un poco y la chica sintió un leve aumento de poder que miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Qué hiciste?"-

-"Nada, solo te di un poco de mi energía"- respondió el saiyajin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"Vaya, eres sorprendente Gokú"- decía la chica llamada Ryofu para quedar de brazos cruzados haciendo que resalten sus encantos.

-"Nah no es para tanto, solo hice lo que es correcto para mí"- el saiyajin respondió a la chica rasacandose la nuca para sonreir sin inmutarse ante la semidesnudez de la peli verde.

-"Pero, dime Gokú, ¿quién eres?"- preguntó la chica pertenciente al instituto Rakuyou porque primero, Gokú apareció de la nada y ya es objetivo de Toukaku, segundo su poder no es normal para este mundo y tercero, su peinado, es primera vez que ve a un chico con un peinado muy particular y natural.

-"Una larga historia, Ryofu, una larga historia"- respondió Gokú…

-"Tengo toda la noche"- se sentó en un tronco del árbol cruzando sus piernas torneadas de brazo cruzados, que Gokú solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Bueno, pero antes"- Gokú desabotonó su camisa para sacársela quedando solo en una playera para hombres con tirantes color blanco, dándosela a la chica y continuó. –"Toma Ryofu, mi abuelito siempre me decía que tenía que ser bueno con las mujeres, mi amiga Bulma me dijo que si veía a una chica así sin nada arriba o abajo, debo darle ropa de repuesto"- Ryofu y Ryomou quedaron muy, digamos que pasmada, Ryofu vio que Gokú fue muy caballeroso y a la vez tierno, se dio cuenta que éste hombre no es de por aquí y se nota, ya que los hombres que conoció y en especial Saji se aprovecharían de la situación y eso, la repugnaba, recibió la camisa de Gokú y se la puso sintiendo el aroma de hombre de la camisa de Gokú, Ryomou se enamoró más de Gokú, aparte de fuerte, inocente, atento gracias a los consejos de sus seres queridos de su mundo, ella se acercó y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol al lado de Gokú que ya se sentó y en frente, la peli verde que quería saber quien era realmente Gokú.

-"Bueno, Ryofu, yo no pertenezco a este mundo…"- y así empezó el saiyajin a contar su historia a la peli verde que ella pensó "Es un cuento de ciencia ficción, ¿verdad?, no, Gokú no está mintiendo", entonces decidió seguir escuchando la vida de Gokú y así pasó el rato…

-"Bueno, aquí estoy ahora"- terminó de decir su historia el saiyajin dejando algo descolocada a Ryofu, pero Ryomou ya escuchó la historia del saiyajin.

-"Así que eres un extraterrestre de otro mundo de una raza que se dedicaba a destruir planeta o comercializarlo al mejor postor, que fue destruido por un tirano llamado Freezer por temor a un guerrero legendario que llegaría cada mil años y ese fuiste tú"- el saiyajin asintió para luego la chica continuar…

-"Y que te casaste pensando que matrimonio era igual a comida, para más de remate, ella te engañó con otro idiota"- Gokú volvió a corroborar lo que concluyó Ryofu, -"Y que en tu mundo hay unas esferas que cumplen deseos, y descubriste otro más poderoso en ese planeta llamado Namek, ¿cierto?"- el saiyajin asintió otra vez ante las palabras de la peli verde "Ojalá existieran en este mundo" pensó algo triste la chica que Gokú se percató, Ryomou no dijo nada y miró seriamente a la chica.

-"¿Pasa algo, Ryofu?"- preguntó Gokú a la chica que está medio deprimida, ella miró al saiyajin a sus ojos y vio sinceridad…

-"No nada, Gokú, ¿te puedes transformar en super saiyajin o algo así?"- preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes, el saiyajin puso una mano en el mentón.

-"Bueno, no lo he controlado al cien por ciento, pero por ser mi nueva amiga, te lo demostraré"- el saiyajin se puso de pie para alejarse un poco de la chicas que Ryofu pensó "¿amiga, a pesar de casi divertirme con Ryomou de mala manera y hacerles cosas malas, me considera su amiga?", eso la dejó sin palabras, este hombre no tiene doble intención, es inocente, corazón puro y para rematar, poderoso….

Gokú solo cerró sus ojos para tratar de convertirse en SSj, entonces las células "S" hicieron su efecto y se concentró en un solo punto para que su cabello se erizara y desde abajo hacia arriba, un aura dorada que brilló el lugar y al vez, su cabello se volvió dorado, su piel cremosa y sus ojos al abrirlo un verde azulado intenso…

-"Este es el super saiyajin de la leyenda de mi raza"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que dejó sin palabras a las chicas al ver el aura brillando de oro al igual que su cabello, "Gokú tiene que ser mío" pensó perversamente Ryofu, Ryomou fue más pura "parece un ángel, mi salvador" pensó la chica con una mirada enferma de amor, entonces Gokú volvió a su estado base, iba a decir algo pero Ryofu la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué harás mañana después de la asamblea de guerreros?"- la chica peli azul la fulminó con la mirada ya que sabía de sus intenciones pero la peli verde solo la ignoró.

-"Mmmmmmm, veamos, tengo que entrenar a Hakufu en la mañana, ir a la escuela, luego ir a mi trabajo, la asamblea y entrenar a Mou-chan, ¿por qué, quieres entrenar también?"- preguntó el saiyajin para que la chica estuviera algo decepcionada, pero se percató de algo…

-"Gokú, ¿en qué trabajas?"- preguntó la peli verde de forma normal y Ryomou estaba atenta ante la respuesta de su amor.

-"Mi trabajo, bueno, hago algo de cambiarme ropa y me sacan fotos con distintos tipos de ropa, pero algunos se me hacían incómodo, Gakushuu me dijo que ese trabajo se llamaba… a ver, no recuerdo…"- el saiyajin se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar su trabajo, pero..

-"¿trabajas como modelo?"- preguntó una muy sorprendida Ryomou ya que viendo el físico y solo en playera blanca de tirante notando sus perfectos bíceps a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eso era, modelo, gracias Mou-chan, ¿por qué lo preguntas Ryofu?"- la chica mencionada se contuvo ante la mirada inocente de Gokú ya que estaba on fire y peor aun, trabaja de modelo este inocente y guapo saiyajin.

-"No, solo curiosidad"- respondió la chica peli verde on fire….

-"Bueno, Ryofu, me tengo que ir ya que me muero de hambre, Mou-chan vámonos a casa"- el saiyajin se puso de pie para que la chica peliazul asintiera con una sonrisa cálida para arregostarse en el brazo de Gokú mientras salían del bosque dejando a una Ryofu muy on Fire, "Te enseñaré a hace el amor, Gokú, ya lo verás, serás mío y seré la primera" pensó la chica con determinación para luego irse a la academia e ir a ver a un herido Saji para ver si el idiota está bien para poder dejarlo en otro lugar para luego reunirse con su amiga Koudai, pero hay que decirlo, Ryofu quiere quitarle esa inocencia a Gokú y peor aun cuando aparezca una revista con sus fotos y las cositas que haría con esas fotos para aguantarse un poco para cuando vea a Gokú de nuevo no lanzarse como gata en celo y ahcer el amor ahí mismo no importando nada como hacer cositas con su amiga/amante mientras está la foto de su presa, NDA: la presa serás tú, Ryofu, ya verás…. Y así terminó el día para Ryofu Housen que tiene un nuevo objetivo en mente…

Digamos que la escena en el hospital pasó tal cual que en la historia original a excepción del milagro de la semilla del ermitaño que le dio Hakufu por cortesía de Gokú a Taishiji dejando con un shock tremendo a los hombres de Taishiji y el hombre miró su cuerpo como si no hubiera sufrido ningún rasguño, para salir de la camilla para lanzar un golpe en el aire, miró a Hakufu y dijo:

-"¿de donde sacaste eso?"-

-"Me lo dio Gokú-chan, me dijo que éste era su regalo y aprovechara esta oportunidad de hacerte más fuerte"- respondió feliz la chica de ojos esmeralda que estaba con Koukin que éste solo miró con sorpresa este milagro.

-"Ya veo"- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa sincera, "Son Gokú, espero que nos veamos en la asamblea de guerreros" pensó el tipo moreno badass con trenzas para luego dejar perplejo a los médicos de como se curó tan rápido este chico, pero dejaron eso a un lado ya que no querían decir nada el grupo ese y le dieron el alta médica.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Así que Sonsaku hizo su movimiento, ¿eh?"- dijo una chica morena, voluptuosa, cabello largo hasta las piernas tomado en una cola de caballo, uniforme de escuela del instituto Seito y su ojo cubierto con el mechón de su cabello púrpura oscuro que llevaba su fiel arma, una Nanigata cubierto en telas mientras miraba el móvil que el instituto Youshuu fue diezmado por la peli anaranajada y un tal Son Gokú que ella ignoró ya que le importaba pelear con Hakkufu que concluyó que ella hizo todo el trabajo y que el chico era un debilucho más como todos los hombres que peleó…

En otro lugar… cercanía de un puerto..

-"La noticia de la asamblea de guerreros empezará mañana, Kakouton"- dijo un tipo a ese tal Kakouton que es un tipo moreno, vestido de traje de escuela que estaba muy emocionado mientras que un tipo que está tirado recostado en el suelo viendo el móvil de la noticia de la asamblea de guerreros y la noticia de que un tal Son Gokú junto al conquistador supremo derribaron gran parte de los peleadores de Youshuu.

-"Son Gokú, espero que me des una pelea digna"- fueron las palabras de un tal Sou Sou que solo cerró el móvil con una sonrisa…

CON HAKKUFU…

-"Wow, Gokú-chan también irá a la asamblea de guerreros"- dijo una emocionada Hakkufu sentada a la rivera del rio gracia a la revelación de Koukin…

-"Si, también Irá Ryomou, Gakushuu y yo, por cierto, toma, te lo envió la tia Goei"- le pasó la carta a la chica que ésta la recibió, la abrió y decía estas palabras…

" _Si hiciste algo pervertido con Gokú, te daré ciento cuarenta latigazos, él es mío, ¿entendiste?"_

 _"Pd: no llegues tarde a la cena"_

 _"Con Cariño, Mamá"_

Leyó Hakkufu no entendiendo mucho la palabra pervertido, pero al ver que su madre afirmaba que Gokú era de ella, la hizo enojar sin saber por qué…

-"Esa vieja, no me quitarás a Gokú"- dijo arrugando la carta entre murmullo que no logró captar Koukin para luego irse a casa para cenar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5…

NDA: sé que fue un poco tarde, pero bueeee, este se puso un poco extenso ya que no quería dejarlos con las ganas de saber que pasó con tal escena y tal escena, en fin…

Ahora disfruten dejen hartos likes, ok no, esto no es youtube, espero que les guste y no subiré un cap hasta el fin de semana ya que se viene chid en los estudios, sería todo..

PD: En las waifus dimensional habrá una sorpresita, solo digo esta pista… a Tesla le siempre le llamaba la atención tres numero, el tres, seis y NUEVE, pero el apocalipsis "Z" afectó el esas cifras…. Si saben la referencia ya saben lo que voy a hacer…


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: Bueno, me motivé un poco para llegar a los 300 reviews y a los 100 favoritos, bueno este fics sería la obra más bien recibida que he tenido en FF, ya que vi tres, sería una en idioma inglés que al parecer quedó abandonado, uno de Gohan y la mía con Gokú, bueno en fin, gracias a todos por leer este fics y los demás y espero que hayan captado la referencia que puse en cuanto a las waifus dimensional.

No soy dueño de ninguno de las series que escribo, lo hago por que se me da la gana, hay que decirlo…

Capítulo 6: "La asamblea de Guerreros ya comienza, Nanyo vs Seito"

El día empezó para nuestro querido saiyajin para empezar otra rutina de entrenamiento junto a Gakushuu que le enseñaba algunos principios de artes marciales, pero el saiyajin luego entrenaba individualmente antes de ir a entrenar a Hakufu y desayunar después que era la parte favorita de Gokú, una vez que pasó la rutina de entrenamiento, Gokú y Gakushuu quedaron reunirse en la escuela después de la hora de almuerzo para ir a la sesión de fotos con el señor Takeshi que está muy feliz ya que las compañías de publicidad aceptaron las sesiones de fotos de Gokú que la paga es más grande que antes dejando con buenos dividendos a ambos chicos y así terminó la rutina matutina de entrenamiento de ambos guerreros.

-"Gokú-chan, llegaste"- exclamó una Hakufu con alegría vestida con ropa de entrenamiento para luego abrazar a Gokú con felicidad que éste solo se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente ya que cada día, su amiga se volvió más cercana a él que lo hacía sentirse bien ante tal tacto…

-"Si, Hakufu, ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento"- dijo el saiyajin para que la chica asintiera felizmente, la misma rutina de siempre que ella ya se acostumbró haciendo el calentamiento más rápido que antes ganando tiempo para entrenar el estilo Kame del saiyajin que ella captó todo muy rápido mientras ella tenía unas pesas que se colocó en sus tobillo y muñecas que pesaban cincuenta kilos cada una que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a dicho peso, "esta chica está progresando muy bien, a este paso, logrará controlar ese poder oculto que tiene dentro" pensó Gokú mirando a la chica haciendo poses de artes marciales al estilo Kame, una vez que pasó tese tipo de entrenamiento, Gokú le dijo a la chica:

-"Hakufu es hora de que aprenda a usar el ki"-

-"¿de verdad?"- preguntó emocionada la peli anaranjada.

-"Pues claro, ahora nos sentaremos"- ella asintió ante las palabras de Gokú y ambos se sentaron en posición de loto, Gokú entonces ahuecó sus manos sin juntarlas a una distancia como de afirmar un balón de Futbol, entonces convocó una pequeña bola de ki brillante de color amarillo dejando con los ojos abierto a Hakufu que ella sintió el poder de Gokú en esa bola de energía…

-"Wow, ¿ese es el Ki?"- preguntó la peli naranja a su "compañero de entrenamiento" que éste asintió con una sonrisa…

-"Si, este es el ki, esencial para para ser fuerte, mientras más ki tengas, mejora la velocidad, Resistencia y fuerza en el combate"- dijo el saiyajin a la chica recordando lo que dijeron sus maestros de artes marciales de su mundo.

-"Bueno, ahora es tu turno, debes concentrarte mucho y trata de hacer que ese poder se concentre en tu mano, Hakufu"- continuó el saiyajin para que la chica hiciera lo mismo que hizo su amor, quise decir, su compañero de entrenamiento, ella cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y ahuecar sus manos como si de una bola de futbol se tratara, trató, trató pero no podía, al cabo de cinco minutos, ella ya estaba sudando a mares, hasta que no pudo más para abrir sus ojos y respirando pesadamente…

-"Es… muy.. Difícil…"- dijo Hakufu entrecortadamente ya que el sacar una bola de ki es más complicado en comparación a los entrenamientos que hizo con él en estos últimos días…

-"Pero no imposible, puedes hacerlo, si un humano como mi mejor amigo Krilin Pudo, tú también puedes"- animó Gokú a la chica para que no se diera por vencida que ella se animó y dijo:

-"Si Gokú-chan, no puedo darme por vencida, lo haré otra vez"- al terminar esas palabras, la peli naranja portador del conquistador supremo empezó de nuevo a hacer lo que hizo hace algunos segundos para que después de diez minutos de sudor, logró crear un chispa de color amarillo que el saiyajin solo sonrió al ver que la chispa se estaba materializando hasta que creó una bola del porte de una pelota de tenis de mesa, la chica abrió sus ojos al ver que creó la bola de ki, miró con una mueca y dijo:

-"Mi..ra… lo… hice… "- fueron las palabras de una Hakufu sudando a mares para luego que la bola se desvaneciera y cayera al suelo de espalda cansada por lo que hizo dejando al saiyajin satisfecho de lo que hizo la peli naranja…

-"Bien hecho, Hakufu, es todo por ahora"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para que la chica se ponía de pies apenas, se iba a caer pero fue interceptado por Gokú que ambos fueron a la para ser recibido por Koukin que miró todo el entrenamiento con algo de sorpresa para luego la chica fuera al baño a tomarse una ducha sola, para luego sentarse en la mesa para comer el rico desayuno hecho por una madre muy cariñosa de la peli naranja…

-"Vaya Gokú-kun al parecer mi hija llegó muy cansada como siempre del entrenamiento"- dijo una muy despreocupada y sonriente Goei que el saiyajin solo dijo:

-"Bueno, ella ha progresado mucho durante estos días al igual que Mou-chan"- la mujer mayor solo asintió con una sonrisa sincera típica de ella, que Koukin se unió a la conversación.

-"Si, con la Asamblea de Guerreros veo que será menos difícil de pelear"- el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de su amigo que él solo dijo..

-"Espero que hayan oponentes fuertes"- lo dijo con emoción ya que su sangre guerrera exclama por una batalla a lo que la mujer mayor hizo una risita leve.

-"Vaya que enérgico eres Gokú-kun"- la madre de hakufu lo dijo con una sonrisa amorosa al ver a un tipo ingenuo e inocente pero de buen físico y un genio en los combates de acuerdo a la historia que le contó su interés amoroso, Hakufu llegó con el uniforme de escuela al comedor para que su madre dijera.

-"Llega justo a tiempo Hakufu, el desayuno está listo"- una vez que terminó de decir estas palabras Goei, empezaron a comer el desayuno para luego Gokú, Hakufu y Koukin se preparan para ir a la escuela…

La escuela fue una rutina normal de todos los días, pero Ryomou faltó a la escuela justo ese día, los participantes de la asamblea de guerreros representado por Nanyo quedaron extrañados por eso pero el saiyajin los calmó diciendo…

-"Debe haber quedado dormida, ayer entrenó tarde conmigo"- Koukin y Gakushuu asintieron a lo que Hakufu estando boca abajo en las barras para hacer ejercicios de brazos exponiendo sus bragas que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo eso.

-"Oye Gakushuu-chan, ¿Dónde y cuándo es la pelea?"- preguntó la chica despreocupada y emocionada a la vez.

-"Nos mandarán un mensaje con el sitio"- respondió el grandote ese con calma al ver que Gokú les dijo que Ryomou iba a ir a la asamblea, que el saiyajin asintió ante la duda…

-"Oye Gakushuu, si llego tarde a la pelea por el trabajo…"- dijo el saiyajin que Koukin lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"No te preocupes por eso, Gokú, no sólo las chicas y tú entrenaron, yo también seguí tus consejos, podemos ganar la primera ronda al menos"- Gokú asintió con una sonrisa a lo que su mejor amigo Gakushuu dijo estas palabras.

-"Recuerda que entrené contigo desde el día que llegaste así que no habrá problema por eso"-

-"Lo sé, progresaron mucho, tengo fe de que van a ganar"- terminó de decir Gokú a lo que Hakufu tuvo curiosidad del trabajo de Gokú, a lo que ella se dio una vuelta para caer de pie y dijo:

-"Gokú-chan, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?"- el saiyajin iba a responderle a su amiga pero Gakushuu lo interrumpió leyendo el mensaje en su teléfono móvil…

-"Mira un mensaje de la, aquí está, dice… "Ikebukuro, en la entrada oeste del túnel subterráneo… C-4, cerca de la salida"- fueron las palabras que leyó el grandulón del grupo a lo que Hakufu se le olvidó la pregunta y dijo:

-"¿En el Parking?"- el chico asintió y Gokú vio la hora y dijo…

-"Tengo que irme, espero llegar a tiempo"- y con eso, el saiyajin fue directo al trabajo dejando al grupo que esperaban la hora de ir a la pelea, pero llegó otro mensaje que decía que iba a ser en pocas horas.

EN OTRO LUGAR AL RATO DESPUÉS…

Vemos a un grupo de chicos esperando en la estación de tren del distrito de Kanto en la que cada uno portaba una magatama en forma de coma como una especie de aro en sus respectivas orejas de cada uno. Su mensaje decía tren a alta velocidad con destino Kakao, en la estación de Kokubunji, Hora de salida 10:13 AM…

Los chicos esperaron el tren que justo llegó y lograron entrar para ver a una chica de piel morena, ojos azules oscuros, cabello morado oscuro largo, vestida con un traje de escuela muy provocador del instituto Seito con su fiel Nanigata sentada mirando seriamente a sus oponentes…

-"¿Una sola?, al parecer nos están subestimando"- dijo el líder de los tipos rudos que entraron al tren de alta velocidad a lo que la chica con un tono serio le dijo al réferi que estaba de pie que empezara, él asintió de forma normal y dijo:

-"El árbitro de la pelea será, como la última vez un guerrero de Keishu una escuela completamente Neutral"-

Mientras que en otro lugar en donde iba a pelear Nanyo, sin Gokú en su presencia por su trabajo y Ryomou que al parecer, no llegará, empezaron la primera fase de la pelea con Gakushuu, Hakufu y Koukin mientras estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo justo a tiempo mientras que habían tipos con cámara en todos los puntos posibles del lugar.

-"Yo seré el árbitro para la pelea de Nanyo contra Yoshuu, el máximo de contendiente es limitado a cinco, cuando los guerreros sean incapaces de seguir peleando, se proclamará un ganador"- terminó de decir el réferi de forma normal.

-"Pero si son dos guerreros con quienes pelear?"- preguntó la curiosa Hakufu que él tipo dijo que iba a pelear pero no dijo si lo iba a hace en la asamblea de Guerreros.

-"Bueno quizás ellos son los disponible para pelear, puede ser que pensaron que ellos dos serían lo suficiente para que nos ganen"- respondió Koukin a las dudas de Hakufu que ella asintió sin estar convencida ante las palabras de su amigo, entonces Gakushuu tomó la palabra y dijo:

-"Ya que nos faltan guerreros, aún estamos en ventajas"- para luego estar en frente contra uno de los dos integrantes de la academia Youshuu.

-"¿qué?, ¿vas a luchar tú?"- dijo el tipo con una cicatriz que perdió su ojo en una pelea anterior para luego decir -"Y yo que quería luchar con la sexy conquistador supremo"- .

-"Gaku-chan, derrótalo con tu bombardero explosivo"- exclamó en señal de apoyo Hakufu a su compañero mientras que Koukin murmuraba algo de inventar técnica, pero pensó en los dos oponentes de alto nivel que son, pero decidió motivarse ya que Gokú esperaba mucho de ellos.

-"Comienza…."- no alcanzó a terminar de decir Galushuu ya que fue atacado por un rodillazo en la cara por parte del tipo de Youshuu que éste continuó dándole un cabezazo en el rostro para mandarlo a volar unos metros lejos al grandulón dejando enojada a Hakufu…

-"La pelea aún no ha comenzado, eso es un juego sucio"- exclamó la chica para luego ser la siguiente oponente de la pelea, pero fue detenido por Koukin y dijo:

-"Espera Hakufu, él…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por el tipo de Yoshuu…

-"¿Quién es el siguiente?"- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Gakushuu se puso de pie y le lanzó una patada al tipo que lo mandó a volar, Gakushuu ensangrentado y un dolor de cabeza que omitió por el momento dijo…

-"No me has vencido"- el tipo se puso de pie a duras penas que dijo…

-"Me las pagarás, maldito"- entonces, el tipo atacó al grandote que éste solo se limitó a interceptar cada golpe y patadas y para terminar la pelea ya que el dolor en su cabeza era molestoso a causa del golpe bajo del tipo con un ojo bueno, entonces decidió abrir la defensa del tipo y logró acertar todos los golpes posibles haciendo escupir sangre al tipo que para rematar, Gakushuu le dio el golpe de una pulgada en la costilla izquierda que dejó fuera de combate al tipo de instituto Yoshuu, Hakufu y koukin quedaron sorprendido por la mejora que hizo Gakushuu desde que llegó Gokú, quedaron felices que ganaron el primer round…

-"Bien hecho Gaku-chan"- exclamó feliz la peli naranja a lo que el grandulón solo sonrió para luego caer al suelo por el dolor de su cabeza, fue auxiliado por ambos guerreros, para luego dejarlo reposar sentado.

-"EMPATE"- dijo el réferi para luego salir el otro tipo rudo de Yoshuu que solo sonrió para decir…

-"¿Quién de ustedes dos peleará conmigo?"- Hakufu estaba punto de estar frente al tipo pero…

-"Espera"- exclamó una voz arriba del lugar en donde se originó la pelea mientras que los demás miraron al causante de la voz…

-"EL PROXIMO LUCHADOR DEL INSTITUTO NANYOU SERÉ YO, RYOMOU SHIMEI"- exclamó la hermosa mujer de cabellos azules con el traje cosplay de maid color azul con un delantal blanco.

-"Ryomou-san"- dijo un Koukin muy sorprendido ante la repentina llegada de la mujer mencionada para que la chica diera un salto y cayera al suelo con una gracia tremenda a lo que la hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjado dijo feliz..

-"Oh, Hola Mou-chan tanto tiempo sin verte"- la chica miró al grupo en qué consistía sus compañeros dos de pie y uno fuera de combate que es Gakushuu, ella dijo:

-"Gokú-kun, ¿por qué no vino?"-

-"Dijo que tenía que ir a su trabajo y que volvería lo antes posible"- respondió Koukin sacando una sonrisa media pervertida por parte de Ryomou.

-"Ya veo"- entonces iba a enfrentarse contra el segundo oponente de Yoshuu, pero antes…

-"Hakufu, Koukin, llévense a Gakushuu a un hospital para que lo atiendan"- dijo de forma determinante a los dos…

-"Pero…"- Hakufu fue interrumpido por Koukin.

-"Hagamos lo que ella dice, ha cambiado mucho, vamos Hakufu"- la chica no tuvo otra opción que ir y ayudar a Gakushuu para que se fueran al hospital cercano para que atendieran las heridas a un inconsciente Gakushuu…

-"Me vengaré de lo que le hicieron a Teifu"- fueron las palabras de Ryomou mientras que el otro tipo de Yoshuu solo se reía ante las palabras hasta que el réferi comenzara la pelea a lo que el guerrero de Yoshuu dio un salto para impulsarse en uno de los pilares para dar con una patada a plena potencia contra la peli azul con el parche en ojo, que ella solo esquivó de forma normal pero una parte de su parche se rasgó y ella se puso seria para luego dar un salto al momento que él tipo volteó y desde arriba, Ryomou le dio una patada con ambos pie en el rostro del guerrero de Yoshuu para luego quedarse así por un rato, "El tonto del conquistador supremo, mi rival, es mejor que el cobarde de Enjutsu" pensó la chica para luego tomar las dos manos del guerrero de Yoshuu para que ella esté boca abajo y su cuerpo arriba para luego bajar y con sus pies, pegarle en la nuca del tipo para exclamar…

-"Gokú será mio"- y con esas palabras, la fuerza de Ryomou mandó al tipo caer de cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto en la estación Kakai, las puertas del tren se abrieron saliendo la chica del instituto Seito dejando atrás a sus rivales fuera de combate mientras que el réferi mandó el mensaje de que Seito ganó la pelea….

Mientras tanto…. En Rakuyou…

En el jardín de flores que estaba en un invernadero de vidrio, vemos a Toutaku recostado de espalda, su cabeza en el regazo de una chica de cabellos largo con anteojos a lo que él estaba viendo y oliendo una orquídea de color púrpura con blanco…

Pero una chica que estaba frente a su jefe y tres chicas más, miró a su amiga de cabellos verde que miraba serio a Toutaku, la chica de cabello corto color café claro, ojos verdes oscuro, vestida con el uniforme de Rakuyou, "Ryofu, Kanu Ganó" pensó la chica de nombre Koudai que es la amiga/amante de Ryofu por cosas del destino, pero luego miró en frente de Toutaku que tomó la palabra…

-"Justo de lo que esperaba de Kanu. Un genio en combate es mejor que cien personas común y corriente"- dijo mientras miraba las orquídeas para que la chica que tiene en su regazo a Toutaku dijo:

-"Posiblemente sea la ganadora del torneo, apostar por ella sería muy aburrido ya que los pronóstico están a su favor"- a lo que el pelicastaño con parches en la cara solo dijo.

-"Entonces ser muy fuerte no es muy bueno que digamos"- lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante para acordarse de alguien…

-"Oh por cierto, ¿Cómo le va al instituto del conquistador supremo y ese tipo que apareció de repente?"- eso dejó con una mirada más seria en Ryofu al mencionar a Gokú que no dijo nada hasta ahora…

-"¿Nanyou?"- dijo la chica con gafas muy atractiva para continuar diciendo, -"Está peleando contra Yoshuu"- terminó de decir la chica al notificar a su jefe que éste asintió…

-"Oye Ryofu"- Toutaku le dijo a la mencionada, -"¿Si?"- dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-"Ryomou de Nanyou vino ayer, ¿cierto?"- preguntó un curioso y arrogante pelicastaño…

-"Dijo que le devolviera a Saji y le obligué a marcharse"- dijo formalmente la hermosa morena de ojos verdes que su jefe asintió y dijo:

-"No podemos devolver a una persona muerta"- la mujer llamada Ryofu solo cerró sus ojos ya que le perdonó la vida a Saji y lo dejó en su casa para que se recuperara de las heridas que le dejó el saiyajin mientras que su amiga que está a su lado, Koudai quedó algo incómoda ya que conoce muy bien a Ryofu cuando está mintiendo y eso causó sospecha de la chica con gafas que tenía en su regazo a Toutaku…

-"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos luchar contra Kanu, para ver si es tan fuerte ese tal Son Gokú?"- preguntó el líder de Rakuyou que Ryofu miró a su jefe con seriedad, "Gokú" pensó la chica para luego suspirar.

-"¿quieres decir que vas a hacer pelear a Son Gokú y al conquistador supremo contra Kanu?"- preguntó la misma chica que tenía en su regazo a su jefe..

-"Si destruyó a Yoshuu según lo planeado entonces será…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el jefe de Rakuyou ya que fue interrumpido por Ryofu que dijo:

-"Eso no es posible, Hakufu Sonsaku no puede vencer a Kanu"-

-"¿de veras?"- le preguntó el chico a la peliverde, -"Pero, ¿Son Gokú?"- volvió a preguntar el jefe de Rakuyou a Ryofu que ella se pausó y recordó la historia del hombre que le dio tanto interés, que decidió mentir…

-"No es rival para ella, aunque derrotó a Saji dejándolo casi moribundo que tuve que darle el golpe de gracia, no creo que eso sea posible"- fue la mentira de Ryofu a su jefe mientras que éste sonreía y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero quiero ver a Sonsaku enojarse para matarse entre ellas dos, lo de Gokú será pan comido para la chica ya que odia a los hombres"- fue el plan de Toutaku que Ryofu solo quedó algo sorprendida, "Kanu no es rival para Gokú, no creo que eso funcione al hacer enojar a Sonsaku ya que él lo entrena" pensó la chica al ver que equivocado estaba Toutaku.

-"El plan es que dos tigres compitan por su comida para luego pelearse entre ellos mismo comiéndose el uno al otro"-dijo la chica de gafas a lo que su jefe dijo:

-"De veras eres muy lista, mi querida jefa de estado mayor, Kaku-kun"- felicitó a la chica pero…

-"Perdonen, pero Yo Ryofu Housen puedo vencer a Hakufu sin hacer que se maten entre ellas mismas"- fueron las palabras de la chica que se puso de pie para evitar que Kanu "Pelee" contra Gokú….

Entonces una vez que afuera del estacionamiento, vemos a un Koukin descansando a causa del peso de Gakushuu fuera de combate, mientras que Hakufu se estiraba a para descansar también pero….

Un tipo se acercó y le dio un golpe con su arma que es una especie de palo de fierro con un manga antes de llegar al medio que usan los policías anti disturbios, Koukin miró al causante de la agresión y no era más que Kannei Kouha que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa maniática para luego mirar a Hakufu, que le dijo:

-"Sonsaku, te mataré"- una vez que dijo estas palabras, fue a golpear inmediatamente a Hakufu con intenciones de matar con su arma pero la chica esquivó arqueándose hacia atrás casi cayendo de espalda, para luego Kannei dirigirse a Gakushuu para decirle…

-"¿por qué no me dejaste participar en el torneo?"- a lo que el tipo grande no dijo nada porque aparentemente todavía está inconsciente de la pelea que tuvo hace un rato, pero como Kannei está loco de remate, iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero…

-"Oye"- exclamó la chica de ojos esmeralda para luego Kannei mirar para ver a Hakufu burlándose de él diciendo…

-"Me quieres a mí, ven a por mí perdedor"- mientras que Kannei se enojó para ver correr a la chica para ir a por ella…

-"Te mataré Sonsaku"- y con eso, empezó la persecución dejando a Gakushuu fuera de peligro para luego ir Koukin a por Kannei y tratar de detenerlo para no matar a su amiga…

Ryomou no esperó que réferi le dijera que habrá cambio de lugar de pelea, a lo que ella asintió ante las palabras del tipo para salir del estacionamiento para ver a Gakushuu todavía fuera de combate.

-"Gakushuu siento llegar tarde, pero, ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?"- miró Ryomou para todos lados pero dejó de lado eso ya que sonó su teléfono con un mensaje, ella lo vio y un ceño fruncido ya que el lugar de pelea ya fue establecido para luego ir al lugar ya que queda ella, el dúo se fueron a alguna parte y así la hermosa chica fue al lugar donde iba a ser la próxima pelea mientras que en otro lugar, Kanu estaba sentada en un patio de comida en la terraza de un centro comercial para ver el mensaje de texto de su teléfono móvil, que ella se puso de pie para ir al lugar de la pelea…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"POR AQUÍ"- exclamó la chica de cabellos naranjos a Kannei que con sed de sangre trataba de alcanzar a su objetivo… dicendo cosas de matar a Sonsaku pero…

-"¿por qué quieres matar a Hakufu?"- preguntó Koukin mientras corría detrás de Kannei mientras que este se detuvo, lo mismo hizo Koukin y Hakufu también, para darse la vuelta y decirle a Koukin.

-"Es una orden de Enjutsu"-

-"Eso no puede ser, d-debería estar cancelado"- exclamó el chico a Kannei que éste le mostró el teléfono móvil con el mensaje de texto de dicha orden.

" _Orden de matar a Sonsaku Hakufu en la entrada oeste del parking de Ikebukuro"_ fue lo que leyó el chico con una sorpresa a lo que Hakufu no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y Kannei así que se acercó a ellos para decir..

-"¿Qué pasó ya no vamos a correr?"- entonces Kannei guardó el teléfono Movil para exclamar..

-"Sonsaku te mataré, jajajajajaja"- para luego reanudar la persecución hacia la chica para luego ésta última correr para tropezarse con una lata y caer para ver a Kannei saltar con la intención de matar que Koukin vio con terror…

-"Hakufu"- exclamó el chico a lo que la chica vio pasar todo lentamente hasta….

Kannei quedó quieto escupiendo sangre de su boca que vio como un codazo lo golpeó en la boca de su estómago para luego mirar al causante de ese ataque, es nada menos que Son Gokú mirando de forma seria a Kannei.

-"Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin para luego el chico caer inconsciente de dicho golpe, Koukin solo quedó pasmado por lo que vio, Gokú su amigo apareció de la nada para luego ser abrazado por Hakufu que dijo:

-"Gokú-chan, volviste"- el saiyajin al ver el abrazo repentino de la chica hacia él, se limitó a rascarse la nuca riéndose para luego decir.

-"Si Hakufu, disculpa la tardanza"- la chica muy feliz al ver a su interés amoroso llegando en el momento más esperado.

-"Así que ganaron la pelea, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Gokú mientras que la chica de ojos esmeralda aún tenía abrazado a Gokú-chan.

-"Si Gokú-san, ganamos la pelea gracias a Gakushuu y Ryomou-san"- le reveló el chico en respuesta a la pregunta del saiyajin.

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Dónde está Gakushuu?"- preguntó el saiyajin a lo que Koukin dijo.

-"Ah es cierto, debemos llevarlo al hospital"- Gokú asintió para que koukin llevara a un inconsciente Kannei mientras que Hakufuu todavía estaba arregostada en Gokú pero éste último no le molestaba así la llevó corriendo con ella a cuesta, para luego la chica soltara a regañadientes a Gokú para que cargara Gakushuu para dejarlo en el hospital para que lo atendieran junto a Kannei en otra sala.

Una vez que hicieron lo de Gakushuu, Koukin vio el mensaje en el teléfono móvil para ver el nuevo lugar para la próxima batalla.

EN LA TERRAZA DE UN EDIFICIO…

Vemos a una Ryomou que llegó a la terraza solo para ver a una sola chica que es muy conocida para ella.

-"Así que estás sola, Kanu Unchou"- fueron las palabras de la peli azul a lo que la chica mencionada solo abrió los ojos para mirar a su oponente y decir…

-"¿Oh?, así que mi próximo oponente es Nanyou"- entonces caminó solo para dejar sudando a Ryomou mientras que la chica se Seito se acercaba a ella para decir.

-"No esperaba luchar contra ti, Ryomou"- terminó de decir mientras que el saiyajin y los dos chicos se dirigían en camino al edificio en donde se origina la batalla.

En Otro lugar, vemos a un Toutaku todavía descansando en el regazo de Kaku Bunwa oyendo la noticia de la pelea de Nanyou vs Seito…

" _Ryomou está peleando contra Kanu, pero la chica de nanyou no ha podido dar un golpe a Kanu, está siendo derribada continuamente por Kanu"_

-"Así que están peleando Kanu y Ryomou"- dijo Toutaku sin esperar que ellas dos se enfrentasen.

-"¿Qué pasó con la chica Hakufu?"- preguntó el chico pensando que Gokú está en la pelea.

-"Aquí tengo un reporte en que Kannei atacó a Sonsaku Hakufu pero éste fue derribado por Son Gokú de un solo golpe"- informo Kaku que tenía a su jefe en su regazo.

-"Ya veo, había olvidado ese nombre"- respondió el chico a lo que continuó.

-"¿Dónde está Ryofu?"- preguntó el jefe de Rakuyou a Kaku que ella respondió.

-"Creo que ella está en su cuarto, ¿la llamo?"-

-"No será necesario"- respondió su jefe a lo que rompió la orquídea para decir.

-"Creo que ya es hora"- Kaku quedó sorprendida para luego ver sonreír al tipo, "Son Gokú, si es lo que eres lo que me reportaron, te las verás conmigo" pensó Toutaku.

Ryofu cerró la puerta de su habitación después de pensar en Gokú y la negación de la orden de ir a pelear contra Hakufu para evitar que Kanu peleara contra Gokú, pero una chica apareció arrodillada, es su chica leal llamada Chinkyuu Koudai.

-"Chinkyuu"- dijo la chica al ver a su amiga.

-"Ryofu, sé que te juré lealtad hacia ti por el destino que compartimos pero quiero decirle algo a usted, lo que está haciendo no está correcto"- fueron las palabras de la chica que Ryofu solo se limitó a no decir nada para luego alejarse de ella a lo que la chica lo sigue para decir.

-"No puede ser que le haya perdonado la vida a Saji ya que era una orden directa como también no haber mencionado al causante del destello de oro que brilló en el bosque, te matará si Toutaku se entera o quizás ya lo sabe, no puedes enamorarte de tu enemigo, Ryofu, lo sé, ¿en qué estabas pensando, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras de la chica de cabellos cortos castaño al seguir a Ryofu que ella solo se quedó callada ya que lo que dijo su amiga que se está enamorando de Gokú es cierto.

Mientras en la pelea de Kanu, vemos a una Ryomou tratando de acertar un golpe a la guerrera de Seito que ella solo esquivaba sus ataques con gracia, mientras que Ryomou se estaba cansando hasta que se le ocurrió algo, se levantó del suelo para mirar fijamente a su oponente, entonces recordó lo que dijo Gokú, mente en blanco y moverte como el relámpago, ella entonces hizo para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Kanu que ésta última quedó sorprendida por lo que hizo para luego recibir un golpe de la peliazul haciéndola retroceder unos metros a Kanu que ella no se dio cuenta de que la inmovilizó usando su llave de UFC que la chica en cuestión que hizo dicha llave solo pensó "Ya no me quedan energías, ya que esa habilidad que me enseñó Gokú me desgastó pero puedo hacer que Kanu se rinda".

Gokú, Hakufu y Koukin llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Ryomou inmovilizando a Kanu.

-"Mou-chan"- exclamó Hakufu al ver a su amiga mientras que el saiyajin vio el cansancio de Ryomou.

-"Así que le está ganando a Kanu, Ryomou"- dijo Koukin a lo que Hakufu dijo.

-"¿Quién es Kanu?"- preguntó con curiosidad a lo que el chico respondió.

-"Kanu es una guerrera muy conocida en Kanto y es muy fuerte"- Gokú estuvo interesado que esa chica sea fuerte pero se notó que se está conteniendo…

-"Ríndete o sino, romperé tu brazo"- dijo Ryomou a lo que Kanu respondió.

-"Es solo un brazo, no perderé mi honor por un brazo"- el saiyajin se puso serio y cuando Ryomou estaba a punto de romper su brazo, el saiyajin intervino.

-"Basta, Mou-chan"- fue la voz de Gokú que resonó en Ryomou que ella miró a su amor que está ahí mirando la pelea de forma orgullosa.

-"¿G-Gokú-kun?"- dijo la chica mientras todavía tenía inmóvil a Kanu.

-"Estoy feliz de que hayas aprendido y progresaste mucho, pero estás cansada, déjame pelear contra ella"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que Ryomou miró a Kanu que ella aflojó su brazo un poco, entonces tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Me rendiré si me das una foto de donde trabajas y una cita"- fue la propuesta de Ryomou a dejando con sorpresa al grupo, que Gokú dijo.

-"Bueno si eso es lo quieres, acepto"-Ryomou solo sonrió de forma cansada ante la aceptación de su propuesta por parte de su Gokú que ella soltó su agarre de Kanu para decir.

-"Me rindo"- el réferi dio una victoria De Kanu por la rendición de Ryomou Shimei a lo que el réferi dijo a los peleadores de Nanyou.

-"¿Quién será el próximo?"- el saiyajin levantó su mano para ser el próximo oponente de Kanu Unchou.

-"Así que serás mi próximo oponente"- dijo una tranquila morena de ojos azules oscuros con el traje escolar de la academia Seito.

-"Si, espero que me des una buena pelea"- el saiyajin terminó de decir al ver a Kanu estar frente a él a una velocidad monstruosa para darle un puñetazo para dejarlo fuera de combate pero eso no pasó, Gokú interceptó el ataque de la chica con una sonrisa confiada para decir…

-"Vaya, eres muy fuerte, pero, ¿es todo lo que tienes?"- preguntó el saiyajin para provocar más a Kanu que ella fue a por un rodillazo en el estómago de Gokú pero el saiyajin ya vio venir este ataque que lo cubrió con su rodilla, entonces Gokú la lanzó hacia el cielo como si nada dejando con una cara de sorpresa para luego caer con gracia de pie a unos metros lejos de él.

-"Te subestimé por ser un hombre, Son Gokú"- dijo la hermosa chica de cabello largo.

-"Si, eso dijeron algunos de mis oponentes, ahora, pelea con todo tu poder Kanu"- el saiyajin la desafió a lo que ella desenfundó su Nanigata para liberar un aura verdosa para sonreír de forma arrogante.

-"Espero que no ye mate después de desafiarme así, Son Gokú"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa morena para luego atacar con la intención de cortar a Gokú que los demás no vieron venir a Kanu y cuando estaba a punto de cortar a Gokú, éste esquivó con un salto para luego, Kanu lanzar una ráfaga de cuchillazos en el aire haciendo crear vientos comprimido a causa de los golpes pero Gokú se lo esquivó con la misma velocidad dejando más sorprendido a los presentes incluyendo al réferi que enviaba reporte de cómo Kanu no puede acertar un golpe, mientras que Kanu daba todo de sí, pero al ver a Gokú que estaba esquivando con gran facilidad, decidió detenerse y retroceder.

-"¿Qué pasó, Kanu, es todo tu poder?"-preguntó Gokú mirando seriamente a la chica que está frustrada por no acertar ningún golpe en su oponente.

-"¿Qué clases de trucos usas para no golpearte?"- preguntó una enojada Kanu al saiyajin que solo éste se puso serio.

-"No son trucos, son habilidades que adqurí con el tiempo"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que la chica más enojada aún, dijo:

-"No puedo ser vencido por un hombre como tú, los hombres son débiles y pervertidos, no mancharé mi honor con alguien tan repugnante como tú"- Ryomou se enojó al igual que Hakufu por semejante insulto, iban a intervenir pero Gokú se les negó.

-"No sé qué te hicieron los hombres para que pienses así, pero no permitiré que hables así de mi"- el saiyajin aumentó su ki creando un temblor en el lugar dejando atemorizado a los presentes al igual que Kanu, pero de repente se calmó todo pero, Kanu no vio venir que Gokú está frente a ella y con un dedo, el saiyajin tocó en la parte central del pecho que la mandó a volar lejos chocando contra la reja que que casi se rompió la contacto dejando herida a la chica que cayó al suelo, Gokú miró seriamente a la chica para decirle estas palabras.

-"No debes pensar así, hay gente más fuerte que tú y eso debes saberlo siempre si eres un guerrero"- fueron las palabras de un serio saiyajin, Kanu apenas se puso de pie por la herida para mirar frente al saiyajin, diciendo.

-"No..no… no voy a mancillar mi honor frente a ti"-con eso trató de acertarle un golpe que Gokú interceptó dicho golpe con una facilidad tremenda a que ella quedó en shock ya que todavía estaba fresco el saiyajin y se dio cuenta de algo, estaba jugando con ella.

-"Me decepcionas, sea cual sea el motivo, no debes pensar así para hacerte más fuerte"- y con esas palabras Gokú desapareció y apareció detrás de Kanu que con un leve golpe en la nuca de la chica, la dejó fuera de combate dejándola inconsciente para dejar el lugar en silencio, el réferi no se la pudo creer, no se la podía creer o no quería creer al ver tal escena.

-"Oye, soy el ganador, ¿cierto?"- preguntó el saiyajin al árbitro que éste salió de su trance para decir.

-"Academia Seito ya no tiene más peleadores, el ganador es Nanyou"- los chicos salieron de su sorpresa, Hakufu lo primero que hizo, se lanzó a Gokú en un tackle que ambos cayeron dejando con celos a Ryomou que ella iba a hacer lo mismo y empezaron las discusiones de ambas chicas mientras Ryomou abrazaba a Gokú para poner sus encantos en la cara del saiyajin que éste trataba de decir que se estaba ahogando dejando con una gota de sudor al ver a Hakufu hacer lo mismo, pero…

-"Así que Gokú, evitas que el conquistador supremo surga, ¿eh?"- dijo una voz que era nada menos que Ukitsu que el saiyajin logró salir de los pechos de Hakufu, que logró respirar.

-"Uff, Hakufu y Mou-chan tienen un arma muy peligrosa que casi me matan"- las chicas se sonrojaron un poco ya que sentían bien poner sus encantos en la cara de Gokú.

-"Oye Gokú, no me ignores"- dijo una Ukitsu algo frustrada.

-"Hey espera, déjame respirar un rato, (lo hizo), ahora, me dices que evito que surga el Dragón de Hakufu, sí, es cierto"- fue la revelación de Gokú que dejó con una gran impacto en los demás.

-"¿Por qué arruinas el plan de despertarlo?, si es el destino de ella despierte el Dragón"- dijo una seria Ukitsu.

-"Porque no creo en el destino, uno forja su destino y hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida"- Fue la respuesta de Gokú que dejó intrigada a la morena de cabellos azul oscuro.

-"Espero que te hagas responsable de esto, Gokú"- dijo la chica para luego irse del lugar para luego reunirse con Koukin y llevar a Kanu al hospital.

Mientras que en Rakuyou…

" _Son Gokú de Nanyou se declara ganador al derrotar fácilmente a Kanu Unchou de Seito"_

Totaku al escuchar el reporte de Kaku, quedó algo sorprendido pero no le demostró.

-"Así que Son Gokú evitó que Hakufu peleara con Kanu, qué lástima"- fueron las palabras del chico que Ryofu ya sabía el resultado de esa pelea y por eso quería evitar que Gokú llame más la atención, pero era inevitable eso.

-"Pero se decía que Ryomou dejó algo cansada a Kanu y por eso Gokú la derrotó fácilmente"- fueron las palabras de Ryofu para evitar que Toutaku no se enfocara más en su interés amoroso.

-"Pero según el reporte, Kanu estaba en su cien por ciento y aun así, Gokú la derrotó muy fácilmente"- fueron las palabras de Kaku que contradecía con evidencias a las palabras de Ryofu.

-"Entonces si Nanyou sobrevive contra Sou Sou Kyocho, yo pelearé en la ronda final y los derrotaré"- dijo para evitar que Toutaku por enésima vez no pelee contra su interés amoroso, ella no quería que Gokú en un arranque de ira por una tontera que haga Toutaku, destruya todo Kanto y su alrededor.

-"No, Ryofu, no habrá ronda final, no lo habrá ya que me encargaré yo mismo de ese maldito de Son Gokú"- lo dijo con una mirada sádica dejando en Shock a Ryofu y Chinkyuu al saber que éste está dispuesto a destruir al ser que arruinó sus planes.

AL RATO SIGUIENTE…. En la noche en el bosque de…

-"¿me querías ver Ryofu?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que la mencionada le latía a mil por horas su corazón al ver a su hombre…

-"Gokú, Toutaku…."- no pudo terminar ya que lágrimas le salieron de ella que el saiyajin la miró y solo dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa contigo, te hicieron algo malo?"- preguntó algo preocupado al ver a su amiga llorando, a lo que su amiga hizo acto de presencia, decidió hablar por ella al decir…

-"Ella está preocupada por ti, nuestro Jefe quiere matarte por todos los medios necesarios y ella teme perderte por descuidado"- fueron las palabras de su amiga que Gokú se puso serio.

-"Ya veo"- lo dijo de forma despreocupada ya que sabe que nadie de Kanto es rival para él, Ryofu escuchó lo despreocupado que es Gokú y lo agarró de la camisa para decirle.

-"¿Crees que esto es un juego?, Gokú-kun, él buscará lo necesario para matarte porque arruinaste sus planes, no descartará con usar a tus seres queridos para cumplir su objetivo"- exclamó la chica peli verde llorando con impotencia, Gokú no sabía que decir y solo tocó los hombros de Ryofu para calmarla.

-"He pasado por situaciones peores, pero confía en mí que yo estaré bien y no dejaré que ese tal Toutaku haga daños a mis amigos y especialmente a ti, eres uno de mis amigos"- la hermosa morena de ojos verdes miró a su amor, vio la determinación de él, entonces decidió calmarse para decirle.

-"Espero que tengas cuidado, Gokú, no quiero perderte"- el saiyajin solo le acarició la cabeza de la chica con una sonrisa para después decirle.

-"Lo estaré Ryo-chan, gracias por avisarme"- Gokú terminó y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Ryofu lo tomó de la muñeca haciendo que Gokú se voltee para recibir un tierno beso por parte de la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que éste quedó con cara de "Otra vez una estrategia, pero no estoy peleando, pero se siente bien" pensó el ingenuo Gokú para después la chica separarse para decir.

-"Cuídate, Gokú-kun"- fueron las tiernas palabras de la waifu de cabellos verdes que Chinkyuu no sintió celos al ver tal escena, pero sí tiene curiosidad del chico que atrapó el corazón de Ryofu, para luego ver al chico irse volando del lugar causando una sorpresa en Chinkyuu koudai que Ryofu solo le dijo:

-"Te contaré una vez que estemos en la habitación, Chinkyuu"- la chica sin más asintió y se fue con Ryofu a su habitación para hablar de eso y de pasada una vez informada de por qué Gokú puede volar, hace una escena Yuri que el autor no quiere mencionar ya que más adelante hará el lemon de un trío de ellas dos con Gokú…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6..

Nda: Me motive para llegar a los 300 reviews, por eso lo hice así que no habrás ikkitousen hasta en dis semanas o más ya que debo hacer exámenes y trabajos y disertación y comprarme unas rodilleras para aprobar el semestre, ok no, bueno espero que lo disfruten… Crackk…

Pd: Si voy a colocar alguien de DBZ como villano por ejemplo, creo que veré después de terminar la segunda temporada de Ikkitousen. Seria todo..


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: He vuelto con este fics… Ahora lo que voy a hacer este mes trataré de hacer dos o más capítulos de ikkitousen, solo ese fics como el próximo sekirei entre otros o lo que me salga de la imaginación, como también un fics que tengo en mente en usar la lógica de DBZ en dicho animé aunque sea resad, Gokú terminará más solo que uno mismo, ok no, pero en fin, ahora vamos con el capítulo, y lo otro quizás Goku se va a su mundo, quizás, pero la idea es que se quede ahí con sus waifus que la tiene más que merecido…

No soy dueño ni de DBZ ni Ikkitousen así que empecemos…

Capítulo 7: "la tristeza de Goei, la derrota de Nanyou y la llegada a un lugar muy particular"

Ryofu vio un campo de batalla en al que Gokú en su forma super saiyajin miraba serio a un monstruo que había aumentado su tamaño al de una pelota riendo sobre la Tierra va explotar y ella muy asutada en cuanto a lo que el monstruo de apariencia reptil quería hacer, pero vio al saiyajin mirando seriamente para luego él volteara a ver a sus amigos y a ella para luego sacar una sonrisa… uno de sus amigos que era el calvo enano le había dicho que planeaba hacer a su amor llamado Gokú… Lo que ella escuchó del saiyajin transformado era que encontró el único método de salvar a la Tierra y a todas las personas y ella en shock quería gritarle que no lo hiciera y que encontraría otra forma de evitar eso, se acercó a él con un abrazo fuerte diciendo…

-"No lo hagas, Gokú, no quiero perderte"- fue lo que dijo una triste peliverde con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que Gokú solo dijo con una sonrisa…

-"Perdóname Ryofu"- ella aferró fuerte la mano de Gokú para luego ella darle un beso ya que no podía cambiar de parecer a su amor, para luego separarse y ver al saiyajin desaparecer y aparecer delante de Cell para irse con él a otro planeta con una técnica llamada la teletransportación, Gokú solo dijo…

-"Adiós a todos"- y con eso, se fue haciendo llorar de forma desconsolada a la hermosa morena de ojos verdes y cabellos esmeralda…..

-"Gokú"- fue lo que exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos la hermosa mujer morena de ojos verdes cuando su amado desapareció.

"Eso te pasará si te unes a ese ser llamado Gokú, por más que quieres hacer las cosas bien, tu destino siempre será la muerte de tus seres queridos y de los demás, debes seguir tu destino de sangre y pecados, Ryofu Housen" fue lo que dijo una sombra que cubrió de negro el lugar y la hermosa peli verde se dijo "Ya basta, no quiero perder a nadie" pensó tomando las manos sobre su cabeza para evitar que esa voz lo siguiera atormentando para luego….

Ryofu despertó a plena luz del día en que el sol daba su brillo con lágrimas en los ojos para luego ponerse en posición de sentada, miró sus manos temblando y entonces respiró hondo para luego mirar a otro lado para ver que está en su habitación del instituto Rakuyou, miró a otro lado, al lado de su futón, estaba su amiga y amante Chinkyu durmiendo plácidamenre y desnuda al igual que ella, entonces se acordó de lo rikolino que hicieron hace un rato atrás ella aún desnuda, ve a otro lado de su futón un jarro con agua y dos vasos para poder beber, ella trató de servir un vaso pero el agua cayó al suelo haciendo despertar a su amiga y amante, ella se levantó en la misma posición de su amiga para decir…

-"Señorita Ryofu"-

-"¿te desperté?"- fue lo que preguntó aparentando estar tranquila a lo que la hermosa mujer lamada Chinkyu negó con la cabeza para luego ver el agua derramada a causa de su amiga para que ella tomara un paño para limpiar el agua derramada por su amiga a lo que Ryofu espalda de ella miró sus manos para recordar la pesadilla de su amor sacrificando su vida por ella y los demás, "¿Qué me está pasando?, Gokú" pensó en su ya casi enamorado saiyajin la chica de cabellos verdes para que su amiga viera lo extraño que estaba…

-"¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Koudai de forma preocupada a lo que Ryofu solo dijo.

-"No, no pasa nada"- Terminó de decir para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta corrediza de su habitación dejando a la mujer de cabellos cortos preocupada.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Nanyo vs Kyocho…

El saiyajin estaba mirando de forma seria la pelea en que Hakkufu decidió ser la primera en pelear mientras que Ryomou miraba algo preocupada ya que desde el viaje al puerto de Kanto, el saiyajin estaba algo distraído y muy serio mientras que Koukin solo iba a mirar la pelea de Kakouton contra su amiga la peli naranja que estaba frente a frente contra su oponente que era nada menos que Kakouton de Kyocho mientras que dos más participantes y uno que se hacía el dormido que era el líder de Kyocho el llamado Sou-Sou…

-"Mmmmm, esta pelea puede ser muy emocionante"- dijo un tipo que está de espectador mirando el duelo a punto de empezar…

-"Si, quiero ver pelear a Son Gokú que se dice que derrotó a Kanu con suma facilidad"- fue lo que dijo otro espectador a su amigo.

-"Ese tal Gokú de Nanyou está ganando Fama desde que derrotó a Seito…"-

-"Si, se dice que Kanu Unchou todavía está en el hospital recuperándose"- fue lo que dijo otro espectador…

-"Solo quiero ver a Gokú pelear contra Sou Sou"- terminó de decir otro para luego mirar la pelea…

-"GOKÚ-CHAN, deséame suerte"- fue lo que dijo la hermosa oji verde a su compañero de pelea que el saiyajin estaba muy distraído…

-"¿Gokú-chan?"- fue lo que preguntó Hakkufu al saiyajin que no le respondió a ese mensaje, que cuando la chica lo llamó por tercera vez, salió de su trance para mirar a su compañera de entrenamiento…

-"¿Qué pasa Hakkufu?"- preguntó un ya Gokú para ver la pelea…

-"Solo quiero que me desees suerte, desde la mañana que estás así, Gokú-chan, ¿me odias?"- fue lo que dijo con un puchero la hermosa hija de Goei Sonsaku…

-"No, para nada Hakkufu, eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, no podría odiarte nunca"- dijo el saiyajin con una sincera sonrisa que la peli naranja de ojos azules quedó feliz ante el comentario de Gokú para ir a la pelea contra su oponente…

-"Buena suerte en la pelea Haku-chan"- exclamó Gokú a Hakkufu que ella está feliz que él la aliente de esa forma…

-"No me importa que Gokú derrotó a Kanu, los derrotaré uno por uno"- fue lo que dijo Kakouton de forma emocionada, el moreno se puso al frente de Hakkufu mientras esperaba al referi que iniciara la pelea.

-"Oye no te emociones tanto, deberías ir más modesto"- dijo uno de los compañeros de Kakouton que participaba en la pelea mientras que Sou Sou se hacía el dormido echado de espalda…

-"Escuela de Kyocho versus academia Nanyou, pueden empezar"- dijo el réferi para que Hakkufu chocara sus puños con el de Kakouton, la chica con una sonrisa competitiva solo dijo.

-"Qué gusto verte"-

-"¿no has olvidado las básicas?"- preguntó el chico (NDA: Lo de Hakkufu y Kakouton pasa exactamente en la historia original solo que Gokú se fue por otro lado mientras que Hakkufu se encontró con Kakouton)

-"Claro que no"-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo al chico que éste se reía entre dientes para luego separarse a una distancia considerable para pelear, Hakkufu se pone en pose de combate al estilo que Gokú le enseñó mientras que Kakouton hizo lo mismo…

-"Oye, Hakkufu, ¿qués estás haciendo, acaso no son enemigos?, Ryomou, ¿Qué opinas de eso?"- fue lo que dijo Koukin a su compañera de pelea mientras que la peli azul con los ojos cerrados solo decía.

-"No lo sé"-

-"¿gokú, qué opinas?, ¿Gokú?"- fue lo que dijo el chico de cabellos azul oscuro que el saiyajin estaba todavía pensativo…

-"Gokú"- elevó la voz un poco más Koukin que el saiyajin otra vez salió de su trance para mirar a su amigo y decir.

-"¿pasa algo, Koukin?"-

-"Solo preguntaba qué opinas lo que hizo Hakkufu que mira de forma amistosa a Kakouton"- fue lo que volvió a decir Koukin que el saiyajin encogió sus hombros para decir…

-"Haku-chan me habló de él acerca de aprender lo básico, pero se ve que no tiene malas intenciones el chico"- Ryomou miró a su amado saiyajin, pero decidió no hacer nada por ahora ya que en la cita pendiente que se hará después de la pelea, le preguntará el por qué tan pensativo.

Cuando la pelea estaba a punto de empezar…

-"Oh no, llegué tarde"- todos voltearon para ver el origen de la voz y era nada menos que…

-"Tia Goei"- dijo un sorprendido Koukin al ver a la madre de su amiga mientras que el saiyajin está algo incómodo y se limitó a mirarla seriamente que la mujer aludida no se atrevió a hacerlo, ella se acercó al equipo de Kyocho, miró a Sou Sou "Dormido" y a los dos participante para inclinarse en señal de agradecimiento por haber cuidado a su hija y ellos solo dijeron que no era para tanto, Goei solo se acercó al par de peleadores para exclamar.

-"Vamos Ton-chan, gana una buena pelea Hoy"- fue lo que dijo una "feliz" Goei que Koukin quedó como "¿eh?", Ryomou no le importaba, (NDA: como dije antes esto pasó tal cual como el canon, pero ya saben, no me enfoco en esas escenas ya que es Gokú y las chicas, como las que para mí son importante) para luego alejarse mientras que el saiyajin solo miró la pelea.

-"Jejejejejjejejejeje, gracias"- Sonrió de forma nerviosa Kakouton y Hakkufu haciendo puchero de enojada y decirle al moreno.

-"¿por qué mi mamá te apoya a ti y no a mi?"-

-"Eh, bueno, te juró que no lo sé"- fue lo que respondió el chico de Kyocho pero el árbitro ya harto del relleno exclamó…

-"COMIENCEN"-

Una distracción le costó a Hakkufu para ver que Kakouton le dio una patada en la parte costado de la pantorrilla de forma agresiva que la chica cayó al suelo…

-"Oye no debes distraerte"- fue lo que dijo Koukin a su amiga que la aludida se puso de pie, para decir…

-"Lo siento no estaba prepa…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que el moreno la volvió a atacar por ambos lados de la pantorrilla de las piernas, una y otra vez mientras Gokú se ponía más serio para luego mirar la espalda de Goei que ella no se atrevió a mirar al saiyajin y ver la pelea aparentando estar tranquila, pero por dentro, nerviosa ya que cuando entre Gokú a pelear, verá si funciona lo que harán Kyocho ya que no vio debilidad alguna en su interés amoroso llamado Son Gokú.

Entonces Kakouton seguía pegándole las piernas mientras los espectadores quedaron babeando por el espectáculo de bragas de Hakkufu, la chica trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía ya que quedó inmovilizada de las piernas, el réferi vio todo eso y tomó una decisión.

-"Hakkufu de Nanyou no puede continuar, Kakouton de Kyocho gana"- Kakouton miraba serio lo que hizo frente a Hakkufu que el saiyajin solo se sentó en posición de loto para meditar un poco con los brazos cruzados mientras que Goei miraba al saiyajin de forma preocupada pero felicitó a Kakouton por la buena pelea mientras quería ver el desenlace cuando se meta Gokú a la pelea, Rymou se puso en frente mientras que Koukin ayudaba a su amiga, él no podía participar ya que se lesionó de su brazo en una pelea amistosa con el saiyajin para ver qué tan preparado estaba y cuando acertó un golpe en la frente de su amigo, se rompió la mano quedando inhabilitado para pelear.

-"Vamos Mou-chan, tú puedes vencer a ese traidor que se confabuló con mi mamá"- exclamó una enojada Hakkufu mientras un cubo de agua le cubría sus piernas heridas.

-"Es mi turno"- fue lo que dijo la peliazul para ponerse en pose de pelea.

COMIENCEN…. Dijo el réferi para empezar la pelea de Kakouton de Kyocho vs Ryomou de Nanyou.

EN OTRO LADO…

Vemos a un Toutaku al parecer algo enojado ya que rompió una orquídea mientras que Kaku salió de esa habitación con una sonrisa arrogante con unos secuaces para dirigirse a la habitación de una tal peli verde y su amiga.

-"Kaku"- fue lo que dijo una Ryofu y su amiga está algo tensa ya que sabía a qué venía esa chica.

-"¿tienes alguna explicación para esto, Ryofu?"- preguntó la pelinegro con gafas de forma acusadora a la hermosa morena de cabellos verdes.

-"¿de qué hablas?"- preguntó Ryofu a Kaku.

-"No solo ignoraste la orden de ejecutar a Saji, sino también le diste refugio"- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante la pe… digo mano derecha de Toutaku que dejó en shock a la peliverde, pero…

-"Contéstame, ¿por qué ignoraste la orden de ejecutar a Son Gokú de Nanyou como también reunirte con él la noche anterior? Housen Ryofu"- esa revelación dejó peor a la peli verde, le importaba un comino Saji si estaba vivo o no, pero si involucra a Gokú…

EN OTRO LADO EN LA PELEA…

Kakouton no se dio cuenta que Rymou desapareció y apareció delante de él para hacer su típico candado dejando afixiando al pobre moreno que él ya estaba en aprieto, estaba aguantando un poco pero, no dio más.

-"Aghhh, me-me-rindo"- fue lo que dijo el pobre moreno que el réferi envió un SMS diciendo que Kakouton se rindió por estrangulación, entonces la chica peli azul soltó el agarre al chico que éste volvió a respirar.

-"Kakuka creo que es tu turno de pelear"- dijo uno de sus compañeros, Kakuka es un tipo de físico de luchador, cabello color café hacia arriba similar a Gohan cuando adulto, el uniforme de Kyocho mientras que la chica peli azul miraba de forma seria su próximo rival.

Mientras con Ryofu…

-"¿por qué trajiste tantos hombre contigo?, es señal de que estás asustada"- fue lo que dijo una arrogante Ryofu que miraba de forma desafiante a Kaku mientras se ponía sus calzados escolar que la mencionada quedó algo asustada para luego retroceder un poco ya que la peliverde se acercó un poco para decir.

-"¿yo te doy miedo?"- preguntó una arrogante y desafiante peliverde que Kaku quedó en shock por lo rebelde que es Ryofu, pero recompuso y dijo enojada.

-"Maldita perra, te daré un castigo apropiado"- Kaku hizo un gesto a sus secuaces que se pusieron en pose de pelea.

-"Te llevaré ante Toutaku a toda costa"- terminó de decir la pelinegra de ojos oscuros con gafas para dar ataque a sus hombres pero la amiga de Ryofu agarró la mano de Kaku para luego, poner su brazo atrás y con su otra mano, ponerlo en el cuello de la chica en señal de estrangulación.

-"Chinkyu"- fue lo que la mano derecha del pelicastaño con parche, los hombres de Kaku estaban a punto de atacarlo.

-"Se acercan y le romperé el cuello sin dudarlo"- fue la advertencia de la amiga de Ryofu.

-"Señorita Ryofu, váyase ahora"- fue lo que dijo ella.

-"Suéltala ahora"- fue lo que dijo la mencionada peli verde que dejó con una sonrisa a Kaku que Chinkyu no tuvo más opción que soltar a la chica para lanzarlo a los hombres de Toutaku, para luego Ryofu y su fiel acompañante marcharse del lugar.

-"Muy bien, los llevaré con Toutaku ahora"- exclamó Kaku enojada mientras que los secuaces la rodearon que Ryofu que ella volteó y dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Solo llévame, si puedes"- eso dejó enojada a Kaku y algo sonrojada a Chinkyu.

-"¿Esa… es tu respuesta?"- preguntó Kaku más enojada por la sonrisa arrogante de Ryofu que la miró fijamente.

Mientras en la pelea…

Vemos a una Ryomou ser lanzada hacia el muro del puerto pesquero en donde estaban para luego caer al suelo desangrada, le dio pelea al tipo pero a pesar del entrenamiento de Gokú , pero no fue rival para Kakuka.

Ryomou tosió sangre para mirar con enojo al tipo, ya que sabía que estaba fuera de su liga.

-"No me guardes rencor"- fue lo que dijo seriamente el peli café para que el réferi declarara ganador a Kakuka de Kyocho.

El saiyajin se puso de pie para luego tomara Ryomou en sus brazos y dejarla al lado de Hakkufu y Koukin para que vieran sus heridas, miró con una sincera sonrisa a la peli azul para decir.

-"Seguiremos entrenando, Mou-chan, Haku-chan"- las chicas nombradas quedaron aliviadas por lo que dijo su amado saiyajin que asintieron y descansaron, Goei solo miraba con tristeza "Me hubiese gustado que mi marido fuera como Gokú" pensó la mujer mayor siguió pensando "Gokú, por favor, ámame" terminó de pensar la hermosa madre de Hakkufu ya que se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de Gokú ayer en la noche.

El saiyajin se puso frente a frente contra Kakuka para decir.

-"Ríndete, solo quiero pelear con él"- dijo el saiyajin apuntando a Sou Sou que finjió seguir durmiendo ya que él quería lo mismo, pero…

-"Aunque derrotaste a Kanu Unchou, te derrotaré Son Go…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que lo mandó a volar lejos chocando contra el muro que pasó lo mismo que Ryomou a causa del ataque de viento comprimido del saiyajin que ya tenía su puño extendido.

El réferi en Shock por lo que pasó, mandó un mensaje lo que el saiyajin hizo a Kakuka.

-"Eso es por Mou-chan"- dijo un serio saiyajin dejando muy sonrojada a la mencionada y una mirada enferma de amor a Gokú.

-"Yo pelearé…."- no pudo terminar ya que Gokú lo mandó a volar con su poder mental chocando en el mismo muro que chocó Kakuka.

-"Ahora estamos uno a uno Sou Sou"- fue lo que dijo un serio Gokú mientras que el aludido se puso de pie para mirar con una sonrisa al saiyajin y dijo…

-"Veremos qué tan fuerte eres, Son Gokú"- y con esas palabras atacó al saiyajin para acertar un puñetazo en la cara del saiyajin que éste lo interceptó con su mano, entonces Sou Sou no se quedó ahí y lanzó una patada en dirección a las piernas de Gokú que éste saltó con una gracia para luego ver al mismo moreno lanzar una lluvia de patadas al saiyajin que lo interceptó todo para luego darle una patada en el estómago del tipo para mandarlo a volar, Sou Sou se quejó del dolor pero lo ignoró usando su aura para luego atacar con todo al saiyajin que éste esquivó como si nada cada golpe que le daba Sou Sou, pero no se dio cuenta que el moreno logró golpear al saiyajin en el rostro que solo lo hizo voltear, Sou Sou se dio cuenta que Gokú lo miró seriamente para luego el moreno retrocediera unos metros, Goei preocupada e inquieta por el desenlace de la pelea.

El saiyajin miró seriamente a Sou Sou que estaba tomando un segundo aire por la golpiza que le dio él. Ahora, Gokú tiene dos opciones, terminar la pelea o….

FLASHBACK.. la noche anterior…

Después de la pelea y dejar a la engre… digo a Kanu en el hospital, Gokú, Koukin, Ryomou y Hakkufu se dirigieron a la casa en donde vivían la familia Sonsaku y Koukin, digamos que el rato pasó de forma muy agradable para el grupo, cenaron y disfrutaron el triunfo de Nanyou ante Seito, la peliazul le hizo recordar la promesa que le hizo el saiyajin con una sonrisa que éste solo asintió para luego Ryomou ir a su casa y cuando estaba a punto de irse el saiyajin a causa del mensaje de texto de Ryofu, Goei lo interrumpió mientras Hakkufu se echó a dormir por el cansancio del día al igual que Koukin.

-"Gokú-kun, mañana será una pela dura, ¿verdad?"-fue lo que dijo la hermosa madre de la peli naranja mientras ambos están en la salida viendo la luna llena en todo su esplendor.

-"Si, le ganaremos a quien sea, Goei"- fue lo que dijo Gokú volteándose y levantando el dedo pulgar, pero dejó de sonreír al ver triste a la madre de su "amiga".

-"¿pasa algo, Goei?"- preguntó el saiyajin algo confuso y preocupado por la mujer frente a él.

-"No quiero que ganes la pelea contra Kyocho"- Goei estaba conteniéndose para no llorar frente al hombre que está enamorándose día a día.

-"¿por qué?"- fue lo que preguntó el saiyajin de forma curiosa y el por qué esa petición.

-"No.. no quiero que mi hija corra peligro"- la mujer respondió conteniéndose de no llorar.

-"Pero Goei, sabes que nadie es rival para mí y yo puedo proteger a Hakkufu como también protege…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que recibió una bofetada por parte de la mujer mencionada que sus lágrimas corría por sus mejillas.

-"¿crees que eres capaz de protegernos a todos?, no podemos hacer eso… tú el día en que desaparezcas sin dejar rastro, nuestros enemigos darán caza de mi hija por este maldito torneo, no quiero perder a mi hija como perdí a mi esposo por culpa del destino"- exclamó llorando con ira y rabia ante un Gokú sorprendido ante eso, ya que era primera vez que la madre de la peli naranja la ve en ese estado.

-"Pero estaré con ustedes mientras…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Goei tenía razón, miró a la mujer llorando de forma seria y preocupado porque ya sabía que en cualquier momento sus amigos le pedirían a Sheng-Long o a Porunga que lo trajeran de vuelta a su mundo y ahí, recapacitó puso sus manos en el hombro de una desconsolada Goei para que ella mire a los ojos de ese hombre que cambió su vida.

-"Haré lo posible para proteger a mis amigos, no quiero perjudicar a nadie por lo que hago"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin a la hermosa madre de Hakkufu que ella solo dijo.

-"Entonces ríndete o no pelees contra Kyocho, es lo único que te pido, Gokú-kun"- fue la petición de Goei que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Lo haré"- sonrió de forma tranquila el saiyajin a lo que Goei solo sonrió con cansancio para abrazar a Gokú y sentir su cálido cuerpo al sentir su corazón latiendo cuando puso su cabeza en el pectoral duro del saiyajin.

-"Gracias, Gokú"- dijo en un susurro Goei Sonsaku que Gokú no tuvo otra opción que abrazar a la mujer para tranquilizarla ya que el maestro Roshi siempre le decía que tiene que hacer eso con las mujeres cuando iba a Kame house de vez en cuando desde que Milk lo echó, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Gokú se acordó de algo, soltó suavemente a Goei para decirle.

-"Tengo que ir a visitar a alguien, nos vemos, Goei"- la madre de Hakkufu asintió y miró con una sonrisa cálida al ver al saiyajin saliendo del lugar para luego decir "Gracias Gokú" para luego ir a dormir dentro de la casa.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Gokú apenas abrió sus ojos para ver a Sou Sou darle un golpe en la cara otra vez que el saiyajin solo apenas se volteó para luego mirar al moreno para sonreír normalmente.

-"Eres un buen peleador, pero cuídate que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo"- fueron las palabras de Gokú de forma normal y tranquila como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

-"¿es una amenaza?"- preguntó Sou Sou de forma seria.

-"No, una revancha"- miró a Goei para sonreírle y decir al referi.

-"Me rindo"- fue lo que reveló el saiyajin dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

-"Gokú-chan, ¿por qué?"- fue lo que preguntó Hakkufu al igual que Ryomou que ella quedó peor ya que es primera vez que su amor hace algo así, pensó que iban a ganar este torneo para dar fin al reinado de Toutaku, le iba a pedir eso más adelante.

-"Tengo mis motivos Hakku-chan"- dijo el saiyajin mientras toma a la peli azul de forma nupcial para que el grupo se vaya al hospital mientras que Goei mentalmente dijo "Gracias Gokú" para luego irse del lugar para hacer algunas compras y comprar ropa interior muy reveladora para ciertas ocasiones especiales.

-"Tomen, denles este paste a Gakushuu"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin al chico y a la hija de Goei.

-"¿Dónde irás, Gokú-chan?"- fue lo que preguntó algo celosa la peli naranja al ver a su amado con la peli azul.

-"Una cita con Ryomou, se lo prometí"- esa revelación dejó muy sonrojada a la chica mencionada mientras que Hakkufu echando humos de los celos, iba a decir algo pero.

-"Si quieres tener una cita conmigo, no tengo problema para eso, Hakku-chan"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin cambiando literalmente a la oji esmeralda.

-"¿lo dices en serio?"- preguntó una muy feliz Hakkufu sonriendo ante la propuesta del saiyajin.

-"Pues claro, ¿Qué dices?"-

-"Claro, acepto ir contigo Gokú-chan"- Terminó de decir Hakkufu aceptando salir con Gokú pero antes tenían que ir a ver a Gakushuu con el pastel que le dio Gokú.

AL RATO DESPUÉS…

Una vez que pasó todo, Gokú le dio un poco de su ki a Ryomou para que se recuperara de la pelea contra Kyocho mientras ella se cambió al uniforme normal de Nanyou y Gokú hizo lo mismo para empezar con la cita.

-"¿Qué quieres que hacer Mou-chan?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y un parche en el ojo.

-"Solo quiero caminar contigo, nada más"- fue lo que respondió una simple Ryomou que el saiyajin asintió y ambos caminaron por la ciudad mientras que la peliazul se arregostaba en el brazo de su amado mientras que el saiyajin no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que la mujer mencionada habló.

-"Gokú, ¿por qué te rendiste?"- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-"Bueno, en realidad, me rendí porque la madre de Hakkufu me lo pidió"- reveló el saiyajin dejando sorprendido a la chica mientras seguían caminando hasta casi llegar al parque.

-"Pero, ¿por qué aceptaste?"- preguntó otra vez la peliazul que el saiyajin solo suspiró para responder.

-"Mou-chan, hay cosas más importante que ganar el torneo, quiero evitar que mis amigos se vean afectados por esto del torneo y si yo no estuviera aquí"- fue lo que dijo Gokú de forma amarga que Ryomou solo acarició la mejilla de su amor para decir.

-"Haz hecho mucho para nuestro bien Gokú-kun, gracias"- cuando la mujer estaba a punto de darle un tierno beso en los labios de su amado, alguien interrumpió.

-"Vaya, vaya así que Mou-chan se enamoró de este idiota"- fue la voz de Saji que cerraba un ojo de forma fastidiosa.

-"Saji"- fue lo que dijo la peli azul al ver que Saji apareció de la nada.

-"Así que te perdonaron la vida, ¿eh?"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin al moreno ese que el mencionado solo dijo.

-"Basta de charla, solo vengo a decirles algo, cuídate mucho, Son Gokú"- y con esas palabras, el tipo se fue dejando serios a ambos.

-"Este Saji"- dijo una enojada Ryomou pero el saiyajin le tocó el hombro haciendo un gesto de seguir la cita que ella solo asintió y siguieron caminando, hasta que terminaron el día pero antes…

-"Mou-chan toma"- dijo el saiyajin mientras sacaba una carta que ella lo recibió.

-"¿Qué es eso Gokú-kun?"- fue lo que dijo la chica de forma curiosa.

-"Solo ábrelo"- respondió el saiyajin que Ryomou solo asintió para abrir el contenido y no era nada menos que una foto del trabajo de Gokú que ilustraba a él en bóxer en una posición de modelo por así decirlo, las mejilla de Ryomou se pusieron roja como un tomate y casi le llega una hemorragia nasal.

-"¿Qué pasa Mou-chan, estás enferma?"- fue lo que preguntó Gokú algo preocupado al tocar la frente de la chica que ella apenas se recompuso.

-"No… No.. es nada, Gokú, gracias por el regalo"- y con eso, le dio el sendo beso algo apasionado en los labios de su amado saiyajin que éste ya se está acostumbrando a los besos de las chicas y así terminó el día para los guerreros iniciando las vacaciones.

NDA: Haré un salto, digamos para los que vieron Ikkitousen la primera temporada, Goei les dijo la verdad que ella le pidió a Gokú para luego hablar con Koukin acerca del destino que Hakkufu se durmió antes de eso, como también Toutaku dando de ganador a Kyocho y que Kaku le fue a dar el mensaje a Sou Sou, como también la declaración de Guerra de Ryofu Housen a Toutaku dando fin al arco de las peleas. Ahora vamos a lo más rikolino rellenos de la escena de las aguas termales. Lo de Gakushuu descubriendo la verdad no lo escribiré pasará tal como en la historia original.

Han pasado algunos días desde que el torneo concluyó, Vemos a la familia Sonsaku y Koukin se dirigieron a las montañas hacia unas aguas termales dejando cansados al dúo de jóvenes que se quejaron de tanto caminar. Entonces Goei dijo.

-"Ahora escuchen bien, este es un lugar secreto en que los guerreros sanan sus heridas"- los chicos quedaron sorprendido ante tal revelación.

-"Como también deja le piel suave y fresca, pero lástima que Gokú no venga con nosotros"- fue lo que dijo una triste Goei que su hija sintió lo mismo.

-"Pero Tía Goei, Gokú dijo que se iba por unos días para controlar el supersaiyajin, recuerde eso"- fue lo que le recordó Koukin.

-"Pero han pasado una semana desde que Gokú-chan se fue, ni Mou-chan sabe dónde está"- terminó de decir una triste Hakkufu al recordar que Gokú no está, la hace sentir vacía.

-"Pero sé que volverá, confiemos en él"- dijo Goei para luego entrar a las termas para relajar su cuerpo, mientras que la mujer madre de la chica dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y a Hakkufu se le escapó algo que a su madre no le gustó y la nalgueó.

Pero luego de eso, vemos a una Hakkufu quejarse desnuda acerca de que su trasero le duele pero luego se echó a las aguas termales, pero se dio vuelta a ver Ryomou.

-"Hey Mou-chan, ¿qué tal?"- la mujer mencionada abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirar a su rival, ella los volvió a cerrar para decir.

-"Solo guarda silencio, Hakkufu, eres muy ruidosa"- fue lo que respondió la peliazul de forma estoica a su rival mientras pensaba en Gokú y cuando iba a volver, pero Hakkufu iba a decir pero, se quedó callada y decidió disfrutar del manantial.

EN OTRO LADO DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES…

-"Vaya el anciano fue muy bueno al recomendar descansar aquí"- fue lo que dijo un sonriente saiyajin para luego entrar desnudo en la aguas termales y sentarse quedándose muy relajado.

-"Ahhhhh, eso es mucho mejor, me recuerda bañarme en un Barril grande cuando vivía con Milk"- recordó el saiyajin para relajarse tanto y quedarse dormido ya que hace tiempo que no hace eso desde que descansó del entrenamiento antes de ir a Namek que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta de su entorno.

Vemos a una Ryofu caminando hacia las aguas termales con una toalla puesta para mirar el reflejo del agua para recordar la verdad que le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Flashback…

En la estación de tren antes de ir a las aguas termales..

-"Solo pasa de vez en cuando y ahí empiezan los dolores "- fue la revelación de Ryofu a su amiga que ella quedó muy preocupada.

-"No sé qué decir"- dijo Koudai a su amiga.

-"Cuando llegan los dolores, empieza desde los pies y comienza empeorar hasta llegar al corazón, solo me queda tres meses de vida"- fue la revelación de la peli verde a Chinkiyu que ella estaba llorando ya que en poco tiempo iba a perder a su amiga.

-"¿por qué no me dijo antes?"-

-"Calma, esto será diferente"- le dijo Ryofu para calmar a su amiga.

Fin Flashback…

-"Por qué le dije eso"-. Fue lo que se dijo a sí misma Ryofu pero recordó que tenía que decir la verdad o decir sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde a aquel hombre saiyajin que cambió su vida, pero él no se encontraba en Kanto dejándola triste al igual que su amiga.

-"Gokú"- fue el susurro de la hermosa morena de ojos verdes ya que desde que pasó lo de Toutaku, sus sentimientos aumentaron más cada día al extrañar a ese hombre que a diferencia de Saji, este amor por el saiyajin es puro y no para tener sexo solo sexo, pero…

Ryofu oyó un ronquido leve al otro extremo del manantial, entonces de curiosa fue a ver ya que a causa del vapor empañaba todo, una vez que se acercó y su vista se aclaró, su corazón latió a mil por horas para ver quién era, ella solo sonrió con amor a ver al saiyajin durmiendo plácidamente para mirar que está desnudo desde el día en que nació y solo una parte de sus pectorales estaba al aire mientras que el resto de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua

-"Gokú-kun"- fue lo que dijo en un susurro la hermosa peliverde que el saiyajin abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar al causante y sonreír.

-"Ryo-chan, que bueno que estás aquí"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin sin inmutarse al ver la desnudez de la chica que ella se percató de eso y vio lo ingenuo que era.

-"Así que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba para ponerse al lado de Gokú.

-"A decir verdad, no. Estuve entrenando en unas montañas nevando para controlar y superar mis limites, pasé por aquí por mera casualidad, un viejo me dijo que estos manantiales relaja en cuerpo de las personas y decidí descansar nada más"- fue lo que reveló Gokú a la hermosa chica que ella solo sonrió con calidez y quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba con el último hombre que ama en su vida.

-"Gokú, ¿puedo estar en tu regazo?"- preguntó una sonrojada Ryofu a su amado.

-"Pues si eso te hace feliz, no tengo ningún problema"- respondió el saiyajin a la chica que ella sin más, se sentó en el regazo de su amor sintiendo algo en su trasero haciéndolo gemir un poco a la chica, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero ella lo besó en sus labios para decir…

-"Te a…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que…

-"Así que aquí estabas, Gokú-kun, ¿eh?"- fue lo que dijo una celosa Goei al ver a esa peli verde sentada en el regazo de su amado, Gokú miró a la mujer en cuestión y sintió un leve escalofrío en la espina dorsal sin saber por qué.

-"Eh, hola Goei, ¿Cómo estás?"- Gokú la saludó mientras Ryofu miró a Goei con rivalidad y para provocarla decidió mover su trasero de un lado a otro para provocar a su amado que éste último son saber por qué, se sentía raro, pero…

-"Mamá qué…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Hakkufu ya que vio a Gokú y para colmo, Ryomou se puso más celosa al ver a Ryofu haciendo cositas con Gokú y digamos que casi se armó una Civil War nivel Ikkitousen que si no fuera por Gokú que las calmó, el manantial sería un desastre.

Fin del capítulo 7

NDA: sé que fue algo rápido este capítulo ya que quiero terminar la temporada uno de la serie, ojo de la serie no del fics para pasar a la segunda de una con Kanu y las restantes del haren, como Ukitsu, Kakouen, Shynryu la hermana de Hakkufu Chuubou y Ryubi gentoku ya que están listas Hakkufu, Ryomou, Ryofu, Chinkyuu, Goei…

PD: el próximo capítulo habrá lemon del bueno… ya saben…

Pero la pregunta es… Trio con Chinkyuu y Ryofu con el saiyajin o empezamos con Ryofu y después el trio, eso se lo dejo a ustedes aunque yo haría solo a Ryofu con Gokú y después el trío. Ustedes denme sugerencia.

PD2: este mes será full ikkitousen, trataré al menos cada fin de semana para subir ikkitousen. Seria todo…


	8. Chapter 8

NDA: como les dije que este mes será Full Ikkitousen, ahora se viene este capítulo dedicado a ustedes, pero en fin, ya hay cuatro y serán más, como una especie de adelanto, se dice que hay más chicas rikolinas en la serie pero veré que hacer…

Pd: ¿quieren un Gokú forever alone en Shinmao? Yo digo que no, lol…

Capítulo 8: "Un deseo, declaración de amor y el inicio de una humillación"

Pasaron dos días desde que fueron de las aguas termales y la casi batalla campal en las chicas mencionadas mientras que Ukitsu miraba al saiyajin con algo de interés y quería saber por qué las chicas más una señora como Goei peleaban por él como gatas hasta casi causar un desastre en el lugar, en el presente, vemos a una Hakufu enojada que estaba tendiendo su ropa interior.

-"Esa tal Ryofu, ¿Cómo se aprovecha de Gokú-chan?, ya lo verá que él mío, mío, mío, tonta"- se decía para sí misma haciendo pucheros lindamente pero ella no tendía la ropa interior ya que su madre lo quitaba con ira ya que tenía los mismo pensamientos que su hija…

-"¿qué se cree esta bimbo de sentarse desnuda frente a mi Gokú?, maldita, seré…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Hakufu la interrumpió.

-"¿Cómo que mi Gokú, mamá?, eres muy vieja para estar con él"- esas palabras dejó con una vena en su madre para luego darles unas nalgadas en el trasero de su hija por irrespetuosa y esas cosas mientras que Koukin está entrenando el estilo que vio de Gokú ya que quiere aprender mucho sobre el control del ki para luego ver la discusión de madre e hija que hablaban de lo acontecido en las termas en las montañas sacando una gota de sudor para luego calmar a esas par de locas enamoradas de Gokú que el hombre tenía algo de envidia de que su mejor amiga, la hermosa peli naranja se fijara en Gokú, pero dejó eso de lado ya que veía que es muy feliz con él y luego desayunar para ir a la piscina.

Con Gokú….

-"Uf, qué trabajo fue lo de hoy"- dijo un saiyajin poniendo su traje normal para salir del trabajo, pero el señor Takechi lo encontró y dijo.

-"Gokú estoy muy feliz de las ganancias del trabajo, así que aquí está la paga y la primera revistas de fotos de modelaje están a la venta hoy"- el saiyajin asintió y recibió la paga más un bono extra del éxito de su trabajo para luego despedirse e ir al apartamento…

-"Gakushuu me dijo que iría a investigar y volvería pero se está tardando demasiado"- se preocupó un poco el saiyajin pero conociendo a su mejor amigo.

-"Pero siempre llega en el momento menos indicado, lo esperaré"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin para luego descansar un rato en el sofá y pasar la mañana en de forma normal.

CON RYOMOU…

-"Ryofu Housen, esa mujer no permitiré que se me adelante, Gokú es mío"- fue lo que dijo una peliazul mientras estaba recostada en su cama con unas revistas de entrenamiento más el recuerdo lo que pasó con Gokú desde que llegó a su vida para luego sonreír cálidamente.

-"Gokú-kun"- fue lo que dijoen un susurro la hermosa mujer del parche en el ojo para luego decirse.

-"Le diré la verdad de mí y mi destino"- fue lo que con una determinación pero ella tenía que hacer algo como hablar con Hakufu acerca del destino que ellas dos comparten mientras se ponía más roja mirando la foto que regaló Gokú.

-"Te ves tan guapo que quiero quitarte esa virginidad que tienes"- fue lo que dijo Ryomou mostrando su lado amoroso que por primera vez pasa en su vida.

En otro lado….

Vemos a una chica que es amiga y amante de una tal Ryofu Honsen, Chinkyyu Koudai que entró a una habitación en específico en Rakuyou, eso quiere decir en territorio enemigo, dejó fuera de combate a dos chicas que custodiaba esa habitación, entonces fue a un armario y sacó un cofre negro para luego abrirlo, vio el contenido y sonrió para decir.

-"Este es el correcto, no hay duda"- y cuando estaba a punto de irse, una chica conocida para ella se puso al frente de ella.

-"Ahora usa a su discípula para robar"- dijo esa conocida chicade gafas y hermoso cuerpo.

-"Kaku"- fue lo que dijo Koudai para ver que no venía sola ya que vino con dos hombres más, leales a Toutaku.

-"Honsen Ryofu cayó muy bajo"- pausó la chica llamada Kaku para sonreír de forma arrogante y de brazos cruzados.

-"¿Creen que podrán gobernar el mundo robando el Gyokuji?"- terminó de decir la mujer para ver que Koudai dio un salto para luego dar una patada con intención de golpear a esa chica arrogante mano derecha de Toutaku que fue interceptado por uno de los matones que está ahí.

-"No la subestime"- dijo el matón para luego tomar de la cara a la chica llamada Koudai y arrojarla al muro dejándola herida para luego decir.

-"Solo eres la gatita de Ryofu"- continuó de decir el matón para que la siguiera ahogando.

-"¿Crees que eres buena como Ryofu?, estás muy equivocada"- Terminó de decir el tipo que la hermosa chica de cabello corto solo cayó inconsciente por la falta de aire orinándose dejando caer el cofre para que Kaku la recogiera y dijera.

-"Que patética es ella"-

-"¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?"- preguntó el matón a la mano derecha de Totaku.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- respondió Kaku para luego irse con el otro matón dejándolo solo al matón y koudai inconsciente.

-"Ya sé lo que quiero"- lo dijo de forma pervertida y lamiéndose los labios de forma morbosa.

-"¿Dónde está el señor Toutaku?"- dijo el matón que lo acompaña.

-"El no está aquí"- respondió kaku en la salida de la sala.

-"Pero como afuera si Sou Sou, Ryofu y otros más quieren matarlo"- fue lo que dijo algo impactado el matón 2 a la chica.

-"Debemos matarlos o sino estamos acabado, pero no soy tan tonta para dejar mi destino en eso"- sonrió Kaku para luego escuchar que Koudai se está resistiendo pero el tipo la tenía agarrada hasta que gritó ya que estaba siendo violada, pero a Kaku ni le importo y se fue del lugar.

Mientras Con Gokú….

-"Bueno, le regalaré esta revista a Goei, seguro le va a encantar"- decía un sonriente saiyajin mientras caminaba directo a la casa de los Sonsaku para ver a una Goei de rodillas a punto de llorar mientras sostenía su escoba en la salida del hogar y justo llegó Ryomou al mismo tiempo para correr hacia la hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo con gafas.

-"Goei, ¿estás bien?"- el saiyajin pregunto para luego sostenerla y Goei al ver a su amado, lloró en los brazos del saiyajin mientras que Ryomou sintió celos pero decidió dejarlo de lado ya que vio lo frágil que estaba la madre de Hakufu.

-"Ya, calma estamos nosotros para ayudarte"- decía el saiyajin consolando a la mujer poniendo su mano en la cabeza acariciándola como si fuera un cachorrito, la mujer mayor se calmó pero todavía aferrándose a Gokú para decir.

-"Hakufu está en peligro"- esas palabras de la madre de la portadora del conquistador supremo dejó en alerta a Gokú y Ryomou que ambos se miraron.

-"¿Quién está tras ella?"- fue lo que comentó Gokú de forma seria. Entonces Goei decidió contarles acerca del destino y de una visita inesperada.

Flashback hace un rato…

Vemos a una Goei barriendo la salida de la casa pensando que hacer para ser la primera en entregarse a su amado saiyajin noble que entró a su vida, pero…

Una chica de cabellos negro desaliñado corto, ojos azules oscuros y una piel bronceada vestida con el traje escolar de Gogun, otra academia caminando en dirección a la casa de los Sonsaku.

-"Hola, busco a Hakufu Sonsaku"- dijo la hermosa morena mirando a Goei que se puso seria.

-"No se encuentra, ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó la madre de Hakufu más seria.

-"Soy Ukitsu"- dijo la morena con una sonrisa para luego irse dejando en Shock a Goei y casi descompensándose ya que recordó lo que dijo el viejo maestro de la montaña acerca del destino de su hija, "Hakufu, mi niña" pensó apesadumbrada la hermosa Milf de gafas hasta que llegó Ryomou al mismo tiempo que Gokú.

FIN FLASHBACK…

-"Ya veo, así no solo Toutaku, Enjutsu sino también Ukitsu quieren ir a por Haku-chan"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mientras que Goei aún se aferraba a su amado saiyajin.

-"Gokú, no quiero perder a mi hija por esto, ayúdame a traerla de vuelta"- dijo una Goei llorando a lo que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Siento que el ki de la amiga de Ryo-chan está bajando peligrosamente"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mirando hacia el lugar en donde está el ki de Koudai "También Ryofu se dirige allá" pensó el saiyajin y sontió más presencia al llegar el ki Ryofu al lugar.

-"Ryomou, ¿puedes ir a por Hakufu?, tengo que ir a salvar la vida de una amiga"- fue la petición del saiyajin a su querida compañera Mou-chan, la peli azul al ver que por primera vez la llama por su nombre y no por su apodo, se dio cuenta la seria situación en la que se está tomando su amado Gokú.

-"Claro, cuenta conmigo, esta vez daré todo de mí, no te decepcionaré"- el saiyajin sonrió y Goei le dijo a Ryomou en donde estaba Hakufu, la plei azul del parche en el ojo asintió y se fue corriendo para ver si Hakufu está en peligro dejando al saiyajin solo con Goei Sonsaku.

-"Te veré en un rato Goei, toma"- el saiyajin le dio un paquete que ella lo recibió sin pensarlo para luego, soltarla para levitar y desaparecer del lugar dejando a la mujer sola.

-"Gokú, Ryomou traigan a mi hija sana y salva, en especial nuestro amigo Koukin-kun"- dijo para sí misma la peli rojizo con gafas para luego entrar a la casa para calmarse pero no podía a pesar de contar con la protección de Gokú.

Hace un rato atrás con Ryofu…

Ryofu estaba sentada sola en una mesa de un bar mientras rechazaba a unos chicos pervertido mientras está vestida con traje casual y no de escuela, pero de repente sonó el móvil suyo para ver que era su amiga Chinkyyu para contestar esa llamada.

-"Hola"- fue lo que dijo la hermosa morena de ojos verdes para escuchar a otra persona que no era su amiga.

-"Después de actuar como una diosa, ¿por qué caes tan bajo, eh?"- fue la voz arrogante que Ryofu conocía muy bien.

-"Kaku"- fue lo que dijo la peli verde algo sorprendida.

-"Tu plan salió bastante mal y solo quería informarte esto"- fue lo que dijo la perr… digo la mano derecha de Toutaku de forma más despreciable posible.

-"¿de qué hablas?"- preguntó Ryofu sobre lo de plan y esas cosas…

-"Le di un castigo adecuado a tu lacaya"- eso dejó en alerta a la mujer morena de ojos verdes y se puso de pie.

-"Espera, ¿Qué hizo Chinkyyu?"- no recibió respuesta a su pregunta Ryofu ya que colgaron su llamada

EN OTRO LADO AHORA…

NDA: el encuentro de Hakufu y Toutaku en la piscina fue igual que en la historia original, así que una vez aclarado eso, sigamos.

Vemos a una Hakufu saliendo de la piscina con un bikini algo provocativo ya que hacía resaltar su figura tras años de entrenamiento con su madre y con Gokú que se le tonificó más su cuerpo pero…

-"Así que aquí estás Hakufu Sonsaku"- fue lo que dijo Ukitsu de forma sonriente al ver a su oponente por orden de su maestro pelear con ella.

-"Que bien otra chica aquí que me conoce"- fue lo que dijo la chica de cabellos anaranjados mientras Koukin en Sunga de color negro llega a la escena.

-"He venido aquí a pelear contigo Hakufu"- reveló la morena de forma desafiante dejando algo sorprendido a los dos chicos.

-"¿a pelea?"- preguntó Koukin.

-"Pero no recuerdo quién eres"- preguntó una olvidadiza peli naranja de ojos esmeralda y de linda figura que causó algo de risa en la hermosa morena de la academia Gogun.

-"Ah, qué olvidadiza eres, nos encontramos cuando estabas de paseo con tu amigo Gokú, soy Ukitsu"-

-"Pero, Ukitsu, ¿por qué quieres pelear?"- preguntó Koukin en shock.

-"Es el destino y no puedes interferir"- fue lo que respondió la morena de ojos azul marino con una sonrisa mientras que Hakufu sostuvo la mano de la mujer que la dejó algo sorprendida.

-"Si eres Ukitsu, ¿te puedo llamar U-chan?, Sabía que eras peleadora, se ve que eres muy fuerte"- fue lo que dijo una feliz Hakufu al ver a alguien que es guerrera al igual que ella y Gokú-chan.

-"Oye Hakufu, aléjate de ella, no apruebo esta pelea"- dijo Koukin en alerta ya que sabía del destino que comparten ellas dos y decidió evitar eso.

-"No te metas, es algo entre ella y yo"- terminó de decir Ukitsu de forma seria dejando tenso a Koukin mientras que Rymou estaba corriendo hacia el lugar en dondes estaba la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

EN OTRO LUGAR, EN LA ACADEMIA RAKUYOU…

Vemos a una Ryofu llegando al lugar para golpear a uno de los matones que vigilaban la escuela dejando en guardia a los demás presentes en el lugar que eran puros matones de Toutaku con magatamas en la oreja.

-"¿Dónde está Toutaku?"-exclamó la mujer morena de cabello verde tomada en dos coletas.

-"Toutaku no está aquí hoy"- dijo un tipo que abrió la puerta corrediza del instituto riéndose y era el mismo matón que hirió a Koudai y… nda: ni diré nada esta palabra ya que me hierve la sangre, el tipo salió con una sonrisa al estar cara a cara frente a Ryofu.

-"Rikaku"- fue lo que dijo una seria morena de ojos verdes al mirar a ese tipo bastardo que le sonreía arrogantemente,

-"¿Es porque esto es lo quieres?"- preguntó el tipo matón tirando a Koudai gravemente herida cayendo al suelo inconsciente y sus bragas abajo indicando que pasó lo peor que Ryofu la tomó en sus brazos arrodillada.

-"Chinkyyu"- fue la voz preocupada de Ryofu al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-"jejejejejeje, tu lacaya grita muy fuerte"- reveló Rikaku que Ryofu la miró con odio.

-"La enseñaste muy bien Honsen Ryofu"- la mujer mencionada apretó sus dientes en ira que no se dio cuenta de la sangre que corre en la comisura costada de sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de atacarla…

NDA: Busquen por Youtube este video: DBZ Goku Llega Al Campo De Batalla, la saga de namek…

De repente a unos metros de Ryofu sosteniendo a su amiga herida, se creó una onda de viento comprimido que todos voltearon a ver al causante al detener su pelea, lo que vieron dejaron impactado a todos incluyendo a Ryofu ya que no se acostumbra a esa faceta de su amado saiyajin, todos vieron a Gokú en posición de haber aterrizado con sus piernas encorvada y sus brazos casi apegado a cada costado de su abdomen mirando a un punto fijo sin mirar al grupo ese, entonces miró al grupo, Ryofu y su amiga en mal estado para luego mirar a Rikaku y sus matones, se puso de pie para caminar y decir.

-"Ya entiendo"- pausó el saiyajin para mirar a los matones y Rikaku que sin saber por qué, estaba sudando a mares mientras que el saiyajin se acercaba para ponerse en medio de Ryofu que sus lágrimas estaban saliendo después de esa conmoción y la llegada de su amor que fue una montaña de emociones que no sentía hace años.

-"Ese Ki lleno de ira y odio pertenece a Ryofu y la que está a punto de desaparecer de su amiga, ¿verdad?"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin en forma seria mientras que la hermosa morena miraba a Gokú con preocupación de la revelación que dijo.

-"Gokú…"- no pudo terminar ya que el saiyajin miró volteando su cabeza para mirar a una Ryofu llorando y su amiga en mal estado para luego mirar al matón llamado Rikaku.

-"Tu causaste esto, ¿verdad?"- preguntó un serio saiyajin al mencionado Matón de Toutaku que éste salió de su estupor y dijo.

-"Si, ¿qué harás golpearme, chico cabeza de palmera?"- el saiyajin se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ese tipo con la chica, el maestro Roshi siempre le decía que a pesar de ser pervertido, no forzar a las chicas a hacer cosas que no quieren hacer y si alguien quiere hacer forzar a eso de hacer eso, que usara la fuera, Gokú usó el ataque de viento comprimido para mandar lejos al matón junto a sus secuaces, pero los que vieron eso, quedaron en shock ya que no solo mandó a volar a Rikaku sino que ese mismo ataque destruyó la habitación del lugar en donde salió rikaku, Gokú miró a los demás que sus ojos cambiaron de un parpadeo a azulado y dijo.

-"Díganle a su líder que es si vuelve a tocar un pelo de mis amigos y en especial, a Ryofu y su amiga, será hombre muerto él y los que lo siguen"- los que se salvaron de la ira de Gokú asintieron ya que sus ojos y su aumento de ki haciendo temblar el lugar, asintieron aterrados que decidieron huir del lugar dejando al trío solo, el saiyajin se acercó a una Ryofu llorando al ver muy herida al borde de la muerte a Chinkyyu que el saiyajin sacó una bolsa conteniendo la penúltima semilla del ermitaño, pero para despertarla, Gokú se arrodilló sin decir nada y puso su mano en el pecho de la chica herida para darle un poco de su energía que ella despertó apenas pero sus heridad aun latente.

-"Se..se..señorita Ryofu, lo, lo, lo siento"- fue lo que dijo Koudai apenas a lo que su amiga solo sonrió con lágrimas.

-"Fuiste un tonta, Kuodai"- la regañó suavemente pero el saiyajin dijo.

-"Toma, te sanará tus heridas"- le dio una semilla del ermitaño a Chinkyyu que ella dudó de lo que decía el saiyajin pero Ryofu.

-"Come, confío fielmente lo que él dice es cierto"- reveló Ryofu a su amiga que ella decidió confiar en su amiga y comió la semilla, la masticó para luego tragarla y en un segundo, sus heridas desaparecieron dejando muy sorprendida a su amiga, Koudai se levantó de un salto para mirar sus manos.

-"Estoy.. curada"-fueron las palabras de sorpresa dejando con la misma cara a Ryofu..

-"¿no ves? Te dije que estás curada, pero se te ven los pechos, ¿ChinKauy?"- dijo el saiyajin enredando el nombre de la chica para que ella se diera cuenta y cubriera sus pechos ya que el trauma se le pasó.

-"No me mires, pervertido"- exclamó la chica de cabello café claro y ojos verdes claro que el saiyajin no entendió ni un carajo lo que dijo la chica mencionada.

-"¿eh?, ¿Qué es pervertido, se come?"- preguntó el saiyajin inocentemente dejando pasmada a Chinkyyu y haciendo reír lindamente a Ryofu.

-"Qué inocente eres, Gokú-kun, pero ahora quiero saber algo"- antes de que continuara, Gokú le pasó su camisa a la hermosa Chinkyyu para que se cubriera y ella asintió agradeciendo al saiyajin y se dio cuenta de por qué Ryofu está enamorada de este chico.

-"Dime Ryofu"- dijo el saiyajin al ver la seriedad de la chica de ojos verdes muy hermoso.

-"Esas semillas, ¿pueden sanar enfermedades?"- preguntó con algo de esperanza Ryofu que el saiyajin pensó un poco para responder.

-"mmmm, lo que me dijo el maestro Karín, las semillas sanan heridad físicas incluso al borde de la muerte, pero me dijo que no sanaba enfermedades, ¿por qué preguntas?"- respondió el saiyajin que Ryofu quedó mirando al suelo sin esperanzas de seguir viva.

-"Ryofu, ¿Qué te pasa?"- dijo el saiyajin para poner sus manos en los hombros de su amiga para que ella contestara ya que no lo miraba a los ojos, Chinkyyu sabía a lo que le pasaba a su amiga/amante, iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Ryo-chan"- el saiyajin puso su mano en el mentón de la hermosa morena peli verde de ojos del mismo color que miró los ojos ónix de su amado que él continuó.

-"Si no me dices que te pasa, no sé cómo podré ayudarte"- terminó de decir Gokú a Ryofu que a ella le está saliendo lágrimas en los ojos, para responder.

-"Lo siento tanto Gokú por ocultarte esto, lo siento"- lloraba la mujer lamentándose que estas cosas pasaran y que ella solo quería una vida con el hombre que ama.

-"Pero…"- no pudo terminar su frase el guerrero de clase baja ya que Ryofu la interrumpió.

-"Gokú, tengo una enfermedad terminal que me está matando lentamente, tengo tres meses de vida y lo único que me queda es cumplir mi destino de sangre"- terminó de decir la hermosa oji verde llorando y que el saiyajin por instinto, la acercó a su pecho para que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar Ryofu, no tenía más opción que acariciar su cabeza de forma tierna mientras ella lloraba, Chinkyyu iba a decir algo pero….

"¿Gokú, estás ahí?" fue una voz que salió de la nada en la que Chinkyyu miró a todas partes para ver el causante de la voz, pero a Ryofu no le importaba eso ya que quiere estar en los brazos de su amor para siempre y ese es el destino que desea ahora, estar con Gokú, el hombre que cambió su vida.

-"¿Bulma?"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mientras que Ryofu miró a su amado decir el nombre de su amiga que le contó en su historia.

"¿Gokú?, ¿estás escuchando?" fue la voz de Bulma que el saiyajin sonrió y dijo mientras que Ryofu se aferraba a su saiyajin.

-"Fuerte y claro, qué bueno que me encontraron"- dijo Gokú mirando al cielo mientras que Chinkyyu hizo lo mismo.

"Gokú no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero te tengo buenas y malas noticias" fue la voz de Bulma que informó a Gokú sobre el asunto.

-"Empecemos con la buena"- empezó a decir el saiyajin.

"La buena es que puedes volver a nuestro mundo" reveló Bulma dejando alertada a Ryofu para mirar a su amor que iba a decir algo pero…

"La mala es que necesito tiempo para traerte de vuelta ya que Porunga no puede hacerlo ya que tu poder excede al Dragón de lo Namekiano" fue lo que le reveló Bulma.

-"Ni modo, pero, Oye Bulma, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su amiga en el cielo mientras.

"Si es por tenerte un kit completo de entrenamiento y la cámara de gravedad, por mí no hay problema, es más Porunga te lo puede enviar" y con eso se cumplió el deseo de enviar un kit completo que le regaló Bulma apareciendo en el mundo en donde está Gokú, haciendo un "Pop" en que apareció un estuche grande con Cápsula Koi con la marca Capsule Corp.

"Ahí va todo lo que necesitas y unos regalos de todos, ¿quieres un deseo más?" preguntó Bulma que el saiyajin miró a Ryofu para sonreírle tiernamente que dijo.

-"Bulma, hice muchos nuevos amigos en este mundo, pero hay una amiga que se llama Honsen Ryofu que ella está sufriendo una enfermedad terrible que la está matando, ¿puedes conceder el deseo que ella sea sanada de su enfermedad?"- la hermosa mujer peli verde quedó con los ojos abiertos, iba a decir algo pero la voz de Porunga se hizo escuchar.

"Eso es fácil, lo cumpliré" y con esas palabras Porunga brilló sus ojos haciendo que el cuerpo de Ryofu brillara separándose levemente de Gokú para luego volver a su estado normal.

"Gokú, te veré pronto y cuidas a tus amigos como lo hiciste con nosotros.

"Si Gokú, te veré pronto amigo" fue la voz de Krillin que el saiyajin quedó feliz.

-"Tu También Krillin y entrena para ser más fuerte amigo"- dijo el saiyajin con la sonrisa más genuina que las chicas vieron del saiyajin y su salvador que la comunicación entre dos mundos se cortó dejando un silencio leve.

-"Ahora que sanaste ya puedes esta….Mhppp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el saiyajin ya que sus labios están conectados con la hermosa peli verde que la tacleó y ambos cayeron al suelo, Ryofu encima del saiyajin estaba besando con tanta pasión que su mejor amiga solo sonrió cálidamente ya que las cosas con Gokú cambiaron para bien mientras veía como su amiga se volvió muy apasionada besando al hombre que ama, ya no había más duda de ella misma, Ryofu Honsen está profundamente enamorada del saiyajin del universo siete, Son Gokú, pero el inocente Guerrero quedó muy pero muy perplejo por este beso, pensó que era una estrategia de pelea como lo hizo Ryomou la primera vez pero se dio cuenta que no es así, un sentimiento empezó a desarrollarse en él, algo que nunca sintió mientras duraba el apasionado beso de esa hermosa morena de cabello verde, pasó un rato y el beso cesó por falta de aire, Gokú perplejo por lo que pasó y la mujer encima de él solo sonreía con lágrimas de felicidad.

-"Gokú, te amo, te amo tanto, eres el hombre que quiero estar para siempre"- reveló Ryofu mientras que Chinkyyu solo sonreía y lágrimas en los ojos ya que ella sintió lo mismo que su mejor amiga.

-"Bueno, ¿qué es te amo de verdad?"- esa pregunta dejó con risas a las dos hermosas chicas al ver lo inocente e ingenuo que es Gokú.

-"Quien sabe, pero yo me demuestro mi amor así"- una vez que dijo eso Ryofu, volvió a besar a su amor con más pasión de lo que había antes, pero una vez que cesó el beso.

-"Señorita Ryofu, ¿Cuándo será mi turno?"- dijo Chinkyyu algo pícara que la mujer mencionada y el saiyajin se pusieron de pie.

-"¿tu turno para q…..mhpp"- no pudo terminar su frase ya que la hermosa oji verdes claro se lanzó literalmente en posición de Koala al saiyajin besándolo con pasión por un rato, una vez que cesó el beso.

-"Este beso es de agradecimiento, mi salvador Son Gokú"- dijo Chinkyyu de forma tierna y es su primer beso que le dio a un hombre y es nada menos que el salvador de ella y su amiga Ryofu.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, con solo verlas feliz, me conformo"- respondió Gokú dejando más impresionada a las dos chicas, Chinkyyu se separó del saiyajin, "Tan puro que hace las cosas sin nada a cambio, pero" pensó la hermosa peli verde de forma muy amorosa al mirar a Gokú que éste recogió el estuche extraño que vino acá.

-"Eso Gokú, ¿qué es?"- preguntó una curiosa Chinkyyu que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"El Dragón de Hakufu despertó"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mirando a un punto.

-"El conquistador supremo"- fue lo que dijo seriamente la hermosa mujer llamada Ryofu Honsen.

-"Tendré que irme"- una vez que Gokú estaba a punto de irse, Ryofu tomó su mano para mirarla el por qué lo detuvo.

-"Gokú, ¿te acuerdas del entrenamiento de resistencia que te iba a dar?"- preguntó de forma muy sensual Ryofu al saiyajin.

-"Eso de hacer el amor, ¿Qué te hacer fuerte?"- Preguntó el saiyajin recordando el primer día que se encontró con Ryofu.

-"Si, Gokú te enseñaré ese entrenamiento de resistencia esta noche, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso la hermosa peli verde a Gokú que éste solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Pues claro, no perdería una lección tuya pero antes, me haré cargo de Toutaku"- dijo un serio saiyajin para ir a por el ki del chico que estaba llegando a su morada ya que fue la más mal intencionada que encontró.

-"¿irás a terminar todo?"- dijo una sorprendida Chinkyyu.

-"Así es"- respondió Gokú que Ryofu solo dijo.

-"Te acompañaré"- y así, el grupo fue a por Toutaku que estaba esperando en el invernadero a plena luz del día y solo ya que Kaku le entregó el premio a espalda de su jefe en Kyocho ya que el destino del idiota de Toutaku está sellado.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar de los hechos, vemos a un Toutaku cortando sus flores mientras estaba esperando al saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"Vaya, Vaya si no son las traidoras Ryofu y su lacaya Chinkyyu que trajo a Son Gokú a mi presencia"- dijo el chico mientras seguí cortando sus orquídeas sin mirar al grupo.

-"Toutaku, pagarás por lo que hiciste"- dijo Ryofu mirando con odio a ese tipo.

-"¿pagar lo que he hecho?, no me hagan reír, no son rivales para mí y.."- no pudo terminar ya que una bola de ki de color amarillo hizo explotar parte del edificio del frente, las chicas quedaron en shock y con excitación al ver a Gokú serio y su mano extendida haciendo que él es el que hizo eso.

-"Eso lo veremos, Toutaku"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para que el chico con parches en todo su cuerpo atacara a Gokú a una velocidad que ni Ryofu pudo ver que el saiyajin lo esquivó como si nada, pero el chico no se quedó ahí, apareció detrás de Gokú para envenenarlo con la maldició que le introdujo a Hakufu pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara que Gokú le dio levantando su mano sin mirar atrás mandando a volar al chico para que caiga unos metros lejos del saiyajin y las chicas, Gokú se volteó como todo un Badass que es para mirar fijo a un Toutaku que estaba sosteniendo su nariz para detener el sangrado nasal quedando enojado por lo que hizo este maldito de Son Gokú.

-"Ahora sabes la diferencia de poder, ¿cierto?"-dijo el saiyajin serio que el chico de Rakuyou no se lo podía creer, este hombre que apareció de la nada, lo está derrotando, no, lo está humillando como si fuera una basura.

-"NO MORIRÉ"- exclamó Toutaku para lanzar un golpe cargado con su Ki hacia el saiyajin que lo esquivó y lanzó una patada en el abdomen de Toutaku que le hizo sacar sangre de su boca y sosteniendo su abdomen por el dolor del golpe que le dio el saiyajin.

-"Vete y no quiero ver tu horrible rostro de mi vista"- advirtió el saiyajin para perdonarle la vida y dejar esa humillación,

-"Jjajajajajajajja, yo, irme, no hasta matar al conquistador supremo y….."- no pudo terminar ya que atacó a Gokú con intenciones asesinas ya que era el obstáculo a superar, pero el saiyajin detuvo el golpe sosteniéndolo de su muñeca haciendo retorcer de dolor a ese chico Toutaku para luego Gokú poner la mano en la cabeza del chico para acercarse a él pero accidentalmente vio sus recuerdos y la masacre que hizo en el torneo anterior matando sin piedad a sus oponentes que hizo arder la sangre del saiyajin que le quebró el brazo a Toutaku y lo mandó lejos tirándolo como si de un trapo se tratara.

-"Hiciste eso a Hakufu, no… te lo PERDONARÉ"- y con esas palabras de ira se transformó en SSJ haciendo temblar la academia y sus edificios estaban a punto de caer, Toutaku sintió por primera vez que es el miedo al ver al hombre que cambió de apariencia a uno dorado mientras que Chinkyyu miró por primera vez el super saiyajin, pero sus emociones fueron muy variada mientras que Ryofu miraba con amor a su Gokú, lo imponente que se veía, pero no pudo admirar más ya que extendió su mano en dirección hacia Toutaku y con una viga de Ki, lo lanzó a ese chico desintegrándolo completamente dando fin a la vida de ese chico dejando en shock a las dos, Gokú todavía en SSj miró a las chicas de forma seria para decir.

-"Iré a salvar a Hakufu"- Ryofu asintió pero quedó muy mojadita en sus bragas al ver esa mirada imponente de Gokú cuando está enojado, Chinkyyu peor, entonces el saiyajin se fue volando a toda velocidad para salvar a su primera amiga de la escuela, NDA: Ryomou fue la primera que besó a Gokú y después se hizo parte de la vida del saiyajin.

-"Señorita Ryofu…"- no pudo terminar ya que su amiga lo interrumpió y dijo.

-"Lo sé, vamos a mi casa y te contaré todo pero antes, debo cambiar mis interiores"- la hermosa mujer de cabello café claro asintió y ambas se fueron a la casa de Ryofu con una carga menos ya que su salvador se encargó de todo.

EN LA PISCINA…

Cuando Ukitsu estaba a punto de atacar a Hakufu en su ya despertado conquistador supremo con una patada, fue interceptado por el amigo de la infancia, Kuokin pudo apenas interceptar el golpe dejando algo sorprendida a Ukitsu, pero…

Hakufu se cayó al suelo de rodillas inconsciente, Koukin vio la marca morada en el hombro de su amiga que Ukitsu se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"Alguien tocó su punto vital"- fueron las palabras seria de la mujer.

-"¿punto vital?, te refieres al Hakei"- fue lo que dijo Koukin a la chica seria que ella asintió.

-"Lo hizo alguien muy habilidoso para que le afectara poco a poco, la hubiera matado si él lo hubiera querido"- respondió la morena de cabello negro desaliñado dejando más sorprendido al chico.

-"Hakufu, ¿dime quién estuvo contigo?"- preguntó Koukin de manera preocupada de la salud de su amiga.

-"Hay uno que lo sabe hacer muy bien, Totaku"- respondió la chica.

-"¿Toutaku?"-

-"Si, en el anterior torneo le enseñó esa técnica"- y con esas palabras, Ukitsu se volteó para irse llegando Ryomou, ella iba a decir algo pero…

-"Ya veo, así que ese viejo de la montaña le enseñó eso a ese estúpido"- decía un Gokú en SSj que Ukitsu miró y vio a ese nuevo aparecido de cabello dorado.

-"Tú, ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó la chica pero…

-"¿Gokú?"- fue lo que nombró la hermosa peliazul al ver a su amor en el estado del Super Saiayajin.

-"Ryomou llegaste, pero debo hacer algo rápido por Haku-chan"- con eso, el saiyajin se puso el nivel de su amiga, puso la mano en el hombro en donde hizo esa técnica y con su ki, un aura dorada entró en la hermosa peli anaranjada haciendo que los puntos vitales sanaran y el moretón desapareciera dejando en Shock a los presentes incluyendo a Ukitsu por la facilidad que ese supuesto Son Gokú al que conocía, desapareció la maldición con suma facilidad, para luego sacar la última semilla del ermitaño para decirle.

-"Toma Haku-chan, te sanará"- la chica sin abrir sus ojos asintió y comió la semilla para luego sentir el efecto milagroso, se sanó completamente o mejor dicho recuperó sus energías abriendo los ojos de la chica para ver a Gokú en SSj.

-"Gokú-chan"- el saiyajin sonrió, iba a decir algo pero, un beso torpe y tierno por parte de Hakufu le dio a Gokú dejando algo perplejo y volviendo a su estado base dejando con celos a Ryomou.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- exclamó una enojada Ryomou para que Hakufu abrazara a Gokú.

-"Nah, nah, nah, Gokú-chan es mío"- se burló la chica a su rival y amiga Ryomou para que ella hiciera lo mismo para besar a Gokú.

-"¿Ah, sí?, ya lo veremos, tonta"- y así empezó una pelea de gatas que Kuokin y Gokú la calamaron dejando a una Ukitsu parada mirando la escena pero en especial al saiyajin, ella solo sonrió y se dijo "Eres una caja de sorpresa Gokú, quiero saber más de ti" y con esas palabras se integró al grupo de amigos y calmando a las chicas peleando por su Gokú.

Digamos que las cosas fueron felices especialmente para Goei ya que su hija llegó sana y salva gracias a Gokú, entonces ella, de dudas disipada, se acercó al grupo y le dio un fuerte beso al saiyajin dejando celosas on fire a Hakufu, Ryomou, pero a Ukitsu sin saber por qué, quedó algo molesta, pero Goei los ignoró y dijo.

-"Gracias Gokú, de verdad te lo agradezco"- dijo una Goei inclinándose hacia el saiyajin en agradecimiento que éste solo dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo a Ryofu.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, me alegro que seas feliz, con eso yo también lo estoy"- Goei solo asintió e invitó a todos a pasar el tiempo comiendo un gran banquete y que Gokú pidió más ya que le pagaron el bono extra de su trabajo como modelo, un silencio para después Goei abrir el paquete y era una colección de revistas que dejó on fire a Hakufu, Goei y Ryomou, Ukitsu miró a las chicas y se guardó una revista sin que ellas se dieran cuenta ya que veían las foto de lo sensual que se veían su amor, y esa revista que se robó Ukitsu, era la más atrevida, pero eso no se quedó allí, no, digamos que en el camino a casa, Ryofu y Chinkyyu pasaron por una tienda y vieron la revista con un tipo muy conocido en la portada, era nada menos que Son Gokú en Sunga de color naranjo dejando más on Fire a Ryofu, esperando que llegue esa noche para hacer el amor con Gokú…

EN LA NOCHE…Advertencia de Lemon…. En la casa de Ryofu….

-"Hola, Ryofu quiero entrenar eso que me dijiste…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la hermosa peli verde con el pelo suelto esperaba al saiyajin con un camisón muy sexy transparente haciendo ver su infartante figura.

-"Ah, hola, Gokú-kun, ¿listo para entrenar la resistencia?"- preguntó de forma muy seductora la chica peli verde con sus cabellos verdes sueltos.

-"Pero, ¿con esa ropa y tu amiga no quería entrenar con nosotros?"- preguntó un saiyajin perplejo.

-"Si, Gokú-kun, ella entrenará con nosotros más adelante"- respondió de forma muy pero muy sensual la morenaza de ojos verdes.

-"Bueno, qué más da, entonces, entrenemos"- fue lo que dijo un inocente saiyajin a lo que la chica sonrió lamiéndose sus labios para decir.

-"Gokú empecemos con el calentamiento"- el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de Ryofu y dijo.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- a lo que la ex secuaz de Toutaku miró a su amado para acercarse seductoramente y desabotonar la camisa del saiyajin.

-"Déjamelo a mí"- y con esas palabras sensuales y lascivas, Ryofu llevó a Gokú a su habitación para dejarlo en la cama.

-"Solo acuéstate"- el saiyajin solo asintió para pensar que ese calentamiento era muy diferente a la que conoce y la mujer sin más le sacó la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer y su camiseta sin manga que Ryofu lo despedazó haciendo ver la escultural figura de su amado salvador, ella se mordió el labio y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero, ¿por qué rasgaste mi camisa, Ryo-chan?"- lo dijo con una inocencia que dejó on Fire a la hermosa morena de ojos verdes y decir.

-"EL calor nos hará sudar y te sacaré el bóxer"- y sin decir más, Ryofu le sacó el bóxer del saiyajin quedando desnudo total y la chica solo mordió el labio inferior, sin perder el tiempo, tocó el miembro sin usar del saiyajin que empezó a estimularlo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo sentir extraño a Gokú pero dijo.

-"Me siento extraño, ¿ese es un calentamiento de tu entrenamiento de hacer el amor?"- preguntó el saiyajin aun sin saber lo que está haciendo su "amiga" Ryofu que ella con una sonrisa pervertida respondió.

-"Si, cariño, ahora lo pondré a prueba"- y con esas palabras dichas, la peli verde dirigió su boca en el miembro erecto del saiyajin chupándolo de arriba hacia abajo tratando de entrar todo a su boca, pero no podía, pero siguió con su cometido hasta que en un rato, el miembro de Gokú se puso duro dejando feliz a Ryofu que cumplió su cometido para dejar de chupar un rato eso del nepe de Gokú.

-"¿Qué te parece el calentamiento, cariño?"- preguntó una muy dulce y pervertida peli verde morena de ojos verdes en su camisón mostrando su desnudez como vino al mundo.

-"Diferente a la que me acostumbro a hacer"- respondió de forma ingenua e inocente el saiyajin haciendo reír a la chica que estaba estimulando el ganso del saiyajin.

-"Ya veo, querido, entonces"- se sacó el camisón exhibiendo su desnudez ante el saiyajin que vio que el cuerpo de Ryofu es más que la de su amiga Bulma cuando se bañaban juntos cuando era niño, pero no se dio cuenta que la chica puso sus pechos en el nepe de Gokú para hacer la llamada "Rusa" y de pasada hacer el llamado sexo oral que Gokú se sintió un poco raro por así decirlo, algo diferente cuando él se emocionaba en las peleas, pero se sentía bien mientras miraba a Ryofu y ella lo miraba de forma muy sensual mientras hacía ese acto que fue más intenso mientras pasaba el tiempo, después de cinco minutos.

-"Ryo-chan, creo que debo ir al baño"- dijo un entrecortado saiyajin que ella siguió más rápido que antes hasta que…. Toda la leche del saiyajin en la boca de Ryofu que ella trataba de tomársela toda pero no pudo ya que tanto tiempo acumulado sin saber de acción, la peli verde quedó bañada de la leche de Gokú para mirar sexy a su amor y con sus dedos bañado por esa leche decidió lamerla de forma muy sexy y seductora, Nda: AL PARECER mucho hentai le he hecho hace tiempo que lo dejé al igual que el Xvideos…

-"Cariño, tu leche es deliciosa"- dijo Ryofu para luego volver a lamer su mano con la leche de Gokú, pero algo pasó, las hormonas del saiyajin surtieron su efecto para tomar a Ryofu y besarla con pasión que ella sorprendida respondió al beso con la misma pasión, entonces el saiyajin encima de ella besándose por un rato, cesaron el beso para ver a una sonrojada Ryofu y decir.

-"Te amo, Gokú, hazme tuya"- el saiyajin al ver la mirada amorosa de Ryofu solo dijo.

-"¿Cómo te haré mía?"- preguntó haciendo reír a la peli verde.

-"Eres muy inocente, amor, así se hace"- tomó el miembro erecto del saiyajin y la metió en su condición empapada de mujer haciendo gemir a la chica que el saiyajin se preocupó y dijo.

-"Perdón, ¿te hice daño?"- la chica solo sonrió con calidez y poniendo sus piernas cruzándose con la cintura del saiyajin respondió.

-"No, Gokú, no me hiciste daño, solo estoy excitada por el inicio del entrenamiento"- y con eso la chica morena apretó la cintura de su amor con sus piernas entrelazadas que el saiyajin captó e hizo la primera estocada de su vida haciendo gemir de felicidad a Honsen Ryofu que gritó como loca ya en la tercera estocada y así sucesivamente.

-"Oh… Gokú… amor,… mio… esto…. Se siente bien…. Por fin…. No eres…. Virgen….. ohhhhh… ahhhhhh"- gritó la peli verde mientras que Gokú seguía dándole estocadas hasta que se acordó del maestro Roshi acerca de hacer bebés y el recuerdo de que Milk hizo eso con otro hombre, pero se dio cuenta de algo, que la mujer que está haciendo el amor quiere estar con él para siempre, eso quiere decir, que ella lo ama y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Yamcha en el torneo cuando Milk le recordó la promesa vacía de matrimonio, de ahí algo de su inocencia se acabó y miró a la hermosa peli verde gimiendo de felicidad ya que está haciendo el amor con el hombre que ama, entonces el saiyajin decidió entrelazar sus manos con la de la chica que ella se aferró fuertemente mientras iban a cada estocada para luego ambos besarse de forma muy amorosa para pasar el rato así hasta que…

-"Ryofu, otra…vez… quiero… ir al…. Baño"- dijo el saiyajin de forma entrecortada…

-"Solo….hazlo… dentro… de….mi"- respondió la sexy Ryofu con voz entrecortada…

-"Pe..pero- no pudo terminar su frase el saiyajin ya que fue interrumpido por la peli verde.

-"Solo… hazlo… no…me.. ah…..pasará…ahhhhh….nada…ahhh"- decía Ryofu gimiendo de placer entonces…

-"Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"- gritó una peli verde con un orgasmo que ni siquiera Saji la hizo gritar haciendo que la leche del saiyajin fluyera dentro de ella para luego el saiyajin salir de la penetrada y ponerse al lado de ella.

-"Ryofu, ¿querias hacer esto conmigo hacer bebés?"- preguntó un ya tranquilo saiyajin…

-"Si, quería esto ya que quería entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, porque te amo"- respondió Ryofu de forma amorosa que el saiyajin abrazó a su chica para decir…

-"Solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más, Ryo-chan"- y con eso se quedó dormido después de tanta actividad por parte del saiyajin ya que tres mujeres de la tarde Goei, Mou-chan y Haku-chan casi le quitan su inocencia sino fuera por Koukin y Ukitsu que ayudó ahí a causa de las fotos de la revista que les dio Gokú de su trabajo antes de ir a ver a Ryofu de noche.

-"Pero ya soy feliz contigo y ser la primera mujer en hacer el amor"- y con esas palabras, Honsen Ryofu durmió en el pectoral de su amado saiyajin como almohada y así ambos por primera vez en este mundo, durmieron tranquilo sin que alguien intentaran matarlos por ahora.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Así que Gaku-chan ya sabes que Enjutsu está muerto, Son Gokú será el próximo por arruinar mis planes"- dijo un Saji sonriente al enterarse que Toutaku está muerto y que Gakushuu está atado en el sótano del instituto Nanyou por investigar en donde se encontraba Enjutsu para darse cuenta que fue asesinado por Kannei por influenica mental de Saji, pero sonrió para decir.

-"Intenta no morir, Saji-kun"- lo dijo irónicamente haciendo enojar un poco al chico ese, pero dejó eso de lado y solo falta otro más que es Son Gokú…

Fin del capítulo 8…

NDa: estamos en la recta final de la temporada uno de la serie ikkitousen no del fics, ojo ahí..

Bueno en fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y sería todo por ahora y gracias por leer, seguir o tener de fav este fics y buenos reviews que me hicieron motivar a seguir adelante en esto, pero les daré un pequeño adelanto que va dentro de dos capítulo o después del próximo que subiré el fin de semana.

Ahí va…

Vemos a una hermosa chica con el uniforme de Seito, cabello café claro largo, ojos verdes, con gafas puestas, piel cremosa y un bonito cuerpo que estaba leyendo un libro de historia para saber un poco más, ya saben, típico de las personas curiosas e inteligente, pero de repente se dio cuenta que un grupo de chicas de la misma clase, miraban con ojos pervertidos una revista de venta de ropa interior de hombre, en la que la curiosidad de la inocente chica de ojos verdes claro se acercó al grupo de chicas para decir…

-"Disculpen, ¿Qué están viendo?"- una de las chicas dijo.

-"Eh, estamos viendo un catálogo de ventas para comprar ropa interior para mi hermanito, si eso es"- se excusó la chica a decir verdad, compró la revista ya que el cuerpo del chico de la foto era escultural más que lo que ha visto en otros lugares, cuando la chica mostró el catálogo, vio la foto del saiyajin en Sunga negro, un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz y se desmayó con una sonrisa tonta que dejó preocupada a las demás para dar aviso a Kanu-sempai de la situación de la líder de Seito Ryuubi Gentoku.

Eso sería todo y nos revimos…


	9. Chapter 9

NDA: He vuelto, este será algo corto pero superando las tres mil palabras, así que sin más relleno, empecemos el capítulo final de la temporada uno de la serie ikkitousen para pasar a Dragon Destiny.

Capítulo 9: "El fin de un destino, iniciando el entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte"

El sol está saliendo y los pájaros están cantando, pero dejando eso de lado, en una casa muy modesta y simple, en una habitación específica, vemos a una pareja durmiendo en el mismo Futón, la chica peli verde con su cabello suelto y piel bronceada, dormía plácidamente en el pectoral duro de un hombre que ama tanto y que se entregó en cuerpo y alma, cuando la luz del sol brilló, ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente mostrando sus bellos ojos del mismo color de su cabello, oyó el latido del corazón del amor de su vida y sonrió de forma cálida y todo lo que viene de la palabra amor miró al saiyajin que estaba durmiendo haciendo un leve ronquido haciendo reír en un susurro a Ryofu, "Así que, fui la primera mujer" pensó sonriendo la hermosa Housen Ryofu para abrazar más fuerte al hombre que cambió su vida "No te cambiaría por nadie y me da igual esas p… chicas que están tras de ti porque te amo, Son Gokú" terminó de pensar y justo se le vino un pensamiento que su corazón ardió y sonrió tiernamente para acercarse a la cara del saiyajin, "Son Ryofu, me queda bien" pensó otra vez con una sonrisa amorosa para besar otra vez los labios carnoso del saiyajin y lo hizo, le dio un tierno beso en los labios que hizo despertar al saiyajin que ella se dio cuenta y se separó para sentarse en el futón sin la necesidad de cubrir la parte superior desnuda que el saiyajin se puso en la misma posición de sentado que su ya declarada Pareja o compañera.

-"Buenos días Ryo-chan, ¿dormiste bien?"- dijo el saiyajin saludando en sus buenos días como si de una pareja de casados se tratara.

-"Buenos días, Cariño, si fue la mejor noche que tuve en mi vida y tú eres una perfecta almohada"- respondió una feliz Ryofu al saiyajin que éste solo sonrió a ella, "no me canso de su sonrisa" pensó la hermosa mujer morena de ojos verdes, ella iba a decir algo pero….

"Roooooarrrrrr" era el estómago del saiyajin que la hermosa peliverde se percató de eso, se puso a reír lindamente para acariciar el rostro del saiyajin.

-"Veo que tienes hambre, tomémonos un baño e iremos a comer el desayuno en un restaurant"- la chica propuso de forma pícara que Gokú solo sonrió para que Ryofu se pusiera de pie mostrando su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor y solo su amor podía ver su cuerpo desnudo para luego caminar de forma seductora haciendo un gesto sensual para que su actual pareja la acompañara al baño para que se tomen una ducha juntos.

Nda: he escrito mucha rikura así que la rikura vuelve más adelante….

Una vez que se tomaron una ducha, se pusieron sus ropajes casuales para salir a comer el desayuno en un restaurant, después que pasaron ese rato, caminaron juntos al trabajo de Gokú ya que su jefe le iba a pagar el resto del exitoso trabajo de modelo y así, Gokú financiar al menos seis meses de comida para él y diez personas más ya que, si conocemos a Bulma, en el estuche puede que haya una cápsula Koi en la que haya un gran banquete mientras esté en este mundo como otras cosas, pero dejando de lado esto por un rato, vemos a la pareja caminando juntos al lugar de trabajo con una peli-verde muy acaramelada con el saiyajin que tomó su mano fuertemente mientras que Gokú miraba lo que hacía Ryofu, ella solo sonrió con amor para decir.

-"Esto es el amor que siento por ti"- y con esas palabras, la hermosa morena de ojos verdes se arregostó en el brazo de Gokú mientras seguían en el camino al lugar de trabajo donde el señor Takechi lo está esperando pero…

-"Hola señorita Ryofu, Gokú-san"- una chica de ojos verdes claro con cabello castaño claro corto saludó a la pareja.

-"Chinkyyu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí en el centro de la ciudad?"- preguntó una Ryofu todavía arregostada en el brazo de su amor a su gran amiga.

-"Bueno a decir verdad, estaba buscando a Kaku para saldar cuentas con ella, pero no se encuentra en Rakuyou para después pasar por aquí a comer algo"- fue la respuesta de la hermosa chica vestida con un traje casual que consistía en una falda blanca suelta corta que resaltaba sus torneadas piernas y una blusa sin manga color celeste con tirante que resaltaba más sus encantos.

-"Ya veo así que ella desapareció"- dijo una seria Ryofu pero dejó eso de lado para decirle a su amiga.

-"Chinkyyu, Gokú va a su trabajo a cobrar su salario, nos vendría bien tu compañía, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso una Ryofu que conociendo a su amiga y sus sentimientos de amor por el mismo hombre que ella ama, su amiga no la pensaría e iría de inmediato con ellos y así fue.

-"Claro"- y con esas palabras, Chinkyyu se arregostó en el otro brazo del saiyajin para ir al lugar de trabajo de su amor, Gokú estaba un poco incómodo por tener dos chicas arregostada en sus brazos ya que se le dificultaba un poco caminar, pero vio lo felices que están las dos que decidió no decir nada pero las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí se hacían notar, unos celosos, otras también, otros dicen suertudo al saiyajin y otros "debe estar muy locas ellas dos para compartir a ese", pero otros concluyeron "quizás sean parientes lejanos muy queridos para que estén así" entre otras cosas, las chicas y el saiyajin no le tomaron en cuenta este asunto y siguieron caminando al lugar de trabajo.

Mientras tanto con Koukin…

-"Qué raro que Gakushuu no haya aparecido en estos días, desde que Gokú derrotó a Toutaku que no ha aparecido, como también Saji"- fue lo que se dijo para sí mismo el joven amigo de la infancia de Hakufu mientras está en el patio de Nanyou donde solía reunirse a menudo con Gakushuu y Gokú para hablar cosas serias como también las triviales.

Pero vio a un Kannei caminando de forma sospechosa, entonces Koukin recordó que su amigo, Gakushuu iba a hablar con Enjutsu a la fuerza si es necesario y Kannei era uno de sus secuaces, entonces empezó a seguirlo hasta que el maníatico loco llamado Kannei que alguna vez fue uno de los grandes de Nanyou, entró a un lugar que es el subterráneo del edificio, una caldera para ser más específico, entonces Koukin vio al tipo entrar y decidió a hacer lo mismo para ver cómo estaba el mejor amigo del saiyajin.

Cuando entró, el lugar está oscuro y sonidos de las calderas hacían lo suyo, decidió seguir caminando hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca que hizo que su vista fuera borrosa para caer en la bendita inconsciencia.

CON RYOMOU…

-"Así que esas son las cosas que hacía Gokú en su trabajo, ¿eh?"- fue lo que dijo Ryomou mientras estaba en la búsqueda de su amigo, por decirlo así, pero no se encontraba en los lugares posibles, como también se enteró de una chica de Rakuyou que Toutaku desapareció sin dejar rastro como también su mano derecha, Kaku, eso quiere decir que la era de ese mal hombre llegó a su fin gracias a su amado Gokú, "Creo que debo darle una recompensa" pensó de forma muy impura la mujer de cabellos azulados corto vestida con el traje de Nanyou, pero se dio cuenta que con la llegada de Gokú, Koukin y Hakufu deberían reformar los devas de Nanyou, pero se acordó de algo, lo de ayer, faltó una revista que revisar mientras estaban on fire con la madre de Hakufu como la mencionada hija, recordó la chica de la academia de Gogun, la que debería matar a Hakufu Sonsaku por cosas del destino, Ukitsu creo que era su nombre, "Ella se llevó una revista de Gokú-kun" volvió a pensar la hermosa peli azul, "Pero para qué necesito esa revista si lo tengo cerca de mí, espero que no tenga que lidiar con más chicas aparte de la que estoy lidiando ahora" terminó sus pensamientos mientras seguía en la búsqueda de Saji para pedir explicaciones de las tonteras que está haciendo desde que Gokú fue a por Toutaku.

En otro lugar desconocido…

-"Ahhhh… chiz"- un estornudo de una chica peli plateada, piel clara, vestida con un uniforme de entrenamiento mientras estaba practicando con su katana, "Creo que alguien está hablando de mi según dicen cuando estornudo de la nada" fue lo que pensó la hermosa chica para seguir entrenando.

Otro lugar…

Un estornudo de otra chica mientras estaba caminando disfrutando del buen día, pero decidió dejar eso de lado para pensar en el encuentro con su hermana.

Otro lugar…

Otro estornudo de una chica vestida con un hermoso vestido de gala color blanco que hacía resaltar su figura, como pasó con la chica anterior, decidió dejar eso de lado para seguir con sus labores del día.

En Seito…

"Ahhh… chiz" fue el estornudo de una hermosa morena que ya había salido del hospital recuperada de sus heridas mientras estaba entrenando duro con el único hombre a quien respetaba, su maestro.

-"Al parecer como dice el dicho, alguien está hablando de ti"- dijo el viejo maestro mientras miraba a su discípulo mientras ella se esforzaba más allá de su límite, pero negaba con la cabeza ya que por lo que pasó, su orgullo como guerrera estaba destrozada por culpa de un hombre llamado Son Gokú, "Así que un hombre derrotó a Kanu, espero que ella recapacite y asuma que hay gente más fuerte que ella independiente de qué género sea, porque si sigue así de engreída por su magatama, no podrá liberar todo su potencial" pensó el maestro de la hermosa morena de ojos azules.

"Como si eso pasara de que alguien hable de mi mientras no sea un hombre" pensó con enojo la chica más fuerte de Seito ya que Ryuubi, su líder no entrena artes marciales pero tiene un Dragón en su interior que la hace muy fuerte, pero las cosas se fueron abajo ya que prohibió a las chicas de Seito la revista en que salía Son Gokú haciendo enojar más a su líder, y eso la enojó más a Kanu y su compañera de pelea, Chou.

"Son Gokú, todo esto es tu culpa, te derrotaré como a todos los hombres pervertidos que he derrotado" pensó la hermosa mujer de forma enojada ya que recordó la humillación que le hizo el saiyajin de Nanyou y así siguió entrenando hasta la hora del desayuno.

Con Ryuubi…

"Así que el chico de la revista es de Kanto, Son Gokú de Nanyou, ¿eh?" pensó una tierna y sonrojada líder de Seito mientras terminaba de leer un libro de física para luego poner encima, la pequeña biografia de Gokú que estaba escrito en la revista "Young" para que viera el escultural cuerpo de ese hombre y sus hobbies que era entrenar, comer y estar en la naturaleza que la hizo interesar más al saiyajin y eso lo hacía mientras estaba en una cabina del baño en Seito para que Chou no la molestara de que debería estar entrenando y no atraparla in Fragantti mientras se sonrojaba al ver a su ya llamado "ídolo" mientras veía la imagen de Gokú en un traje de gala con camisa suelta y sin corbata que lo hacía ver más guapo a los ojos de la chica, "Quiero verte aunque sea como rivales" pensó la hermosa y tierna Gentoku Ryuubi para cerrar la revista como su libro, así salir y esconder esa revista que es la meno atrevida que encontró ya que esa vez, se desmayó con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz ya que vio mucha rikura por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras con Gokú y sus ya enamoradas…

-"Vaya el jefe me creó una cuenta y esta tarjeta para sacar dinero"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mientras salían del edificio.

-"Si, hiciste un gran trabajo ahí, Gokú-san"- dijo Chinkyyu koudai mientras caminaban de forma normal sin arregostarse en el brazo del saiyajin al igual que Ryofu pero su conformaron ir de la mano con su amor.

-"Así que una vez que arregle cosas pendientes con Saji, podré entrenar gracias a lo que me trajo Bulma"- dijo el saiyajin de forma normal que Kuodai se acordó de ese estuche con la marca Capsule Corp que ella decidió hablar y dijo.

-"Gokú-san, ¿Qué es ese estuche que trajo su amiga Bulma?"-

-"Eso, bueno, son cápsula Koi que el padre de mi amiga creó"- respondió el saiyajin dejando con algo de dudas al dúo de chicas de Rakuyou.

-"¿Cápsula?"- preguntó una muy curiosa Ryofu al ver a su amado Saiyajin sacando del estuche un objeto que parece cápsula con un botón arriba enumerado.

-"Si, aquí en estas cápsula puedes guardar de todos, desde comida hasta aviones y naves espaciales"- respondió el saiyajin muy feliz dejando más que sorprendido a las dos chicas hermosas que Kuodai sacó el habla y dijo.

-"Esto es de loco, ¿podrías hacer una demostración?"- propuso la hermosa amiga y amante de Ryofu como también de Gokú que a decir verdad, le creyeron por su historia la saiyajin, pero querían ver con sus propios ojos esa tecnología que si es cierto estaría ya más de mil años más adelantado que este mundo.

-"Pues claro, podremos ir a un lugar baldío para poder demostrárselo pero…"- el saiyajin no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que sonó el móvil del saiyajin, Gokú sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio que en la llamada era Gakushuu, así que sin más contestó esa llamada.

-"Hola Gakushuu, ¿Dónde es…."- no pudo terminar su llamada ya que una voz que no era de su amigo dijo.

-"Pero si eres Son Gokú, un gusto escuchar tu asquerosa voz"- el saiyajin se dio cuenta de quién era esa voz y dijo.

-"Saji"- Ryofu se puso seria al ver a su amor serio y mencionar la voz del idiota que tiene como ex novio, Chinkyyu también se puso seria de esa situación ya que ese mujeriego es un misterio.

-"Me reconociste, que bueno, quería hablar contigo y Gakushuu me pasó su teléfono móvil para hablar contigo"- dijo un moreno con voz arrogante mientras que Kannei golpeaba a dos tipos que el saiyajin reconoció esas voces.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó Gokú a Saji por el Movil.

-"Vaya quieres ir al punto, qué aburrido eres, pero te diré, reúnete conmigo en el bosque para saldar cuentas contigo"-. Y con esas palabras, Saji colgó el teléfono dejando a un Gokú serio.

-"Iré a rescatar a Kuokin y Gakushuu de ese idiota"- dijo Gokú de forma seria a lo que Ryofu dijo.

-"Iré contigo"- el saiyajin miró la determinación de su pareja al igual que Chinkyyu, las dos hermosas chica querían estar con Gokú hasta el final, ya que ese es el destino que quiern forjar y así lo querían hacer.

-"Está bien, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, correrán para que no les pase nada, no me perdonaría si algo les pasa a ustedes"- fue la condición del saiyajin que la hermosa peli verde se abalanzó a su amor y le dio un cálido beso en los labios para decir.

-"No te preocupes, podemos cuidarnos"- una vez que salió de ese abrazo, Chinkyyu no se quedó atrás y le dio un beso más tierno que antes dejando un poco embobado a Gokú.

-"Este beso es de buena suerte, Gokú-san"- dijo una hermosa peli castaña claro de ojos verdes lleno de amor ya que lo ama desde que la salvó de una muerte horrible.

-"Bueno, pero algo me dice que Haku-chan, Mou-chan, Goei y esa chica llamada Ukitsu, creo irán allá"- dijo un guerrero de clase baja dejando serias a las chicas ya que sus posibles rivales o ya rivales en el amor hacia Gokú irían a ese lugar, pero como también quedaron pendientes el tema de las cápsulas y así fueron al lugar en donde está Saji con Kannei teniendo de rehén a Gakushuu y Koukín.

EN EL INSTITUTO NANYOU…

-"Así que por fín podré liberarme de Gokú controlando al conquistador supremo"- dijo Saji mientras miraba a los dos rehenes que tiene atados como Koukin y Gakushuu que están heridos por la golpiza que le dio Kannei, el moreno alto amigo del saiyajin, botó saliva con sangre de su boca para luego reír de forma graciosa ya que las palabras de Saji le causaba mucha gracia haciendo mirar perplejo a Koukin ya que a pesar de estar en una situación crítica.

-"Jjajajajajajajajjaja…..(suspiro)… jajajajajajajajjajajaja… y….. jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajaajajajjajajaj"- fue la risa de Gakushuu al escuchar lo que tenía planeado hacer ese idiota de Saji que éste se puso serio.

-"Me estás subestimando, Gaku-chan"- lo dijo molesto y mandó a kannei que lo golpeara en el rostro que éste le pegó con una luma policial en donde le mandó golpear el moreno de Saji, una vez que dejó de golpearlo, habló Saji y dijo.

-"Ahora ríete Gaku-chan"- fue la burla del chico que su nombre verdadero no era Saji Genpou sino Shishi Ouin.

-"Solo estás…. Adelantando tu… final…"- fueron las palabras entrecortadas del moreno grandulón que en un rato, Saji y Kannei los sacaron para reunirse en el bosque para el encuentro del saiyajin, Hakufu, Ryomou, Uktisu y para sorpresa de todos, Goei Sonsaku.

AL rato siguiente en lo más alejado del bosque, vemos a Un Saji y Kannei de pie esperando a por los invitados mientras que Kuokin y Gakushuu arrodillados con heridas no tan graves, entonces al pasar unos minutos, vemos a dos chicas que es Hakufu y Ryomou junto a la madre de la hermosa peli naranja llamada Goei Sonsaku en su limono habitual ya que quería saber cómo estaba Gokú ya que no vino a desayunar y comer el postre post desayuno que es ella misma y en el Furo, para luego por otro camino, Ukitsu vestido de su traje escolar de Gogun…

-"Así que llegaron ustedes pero no esperaba la presencia de ustedes dos"- dijo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante mientras apuntaba su mirada a Ukitsu y Goei que ambas solo ignoraron las palabras del chico ya que estaban esperando a alguien.

-"Y Gokú-chan, ¿Dónde está?"- preguntó una curiosa peli naranja mientras ignoraba a Saji que también lo hizo Ryomou y eso dejó muy enojado al chico para exclamar.

-"Preguntan por Gokú y sus dos amigos están en peli…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue atacado por una onda de viento comprimido dirigido a él que lo mandó a volar chocando contra un árbol que cedió ante tal presión y colapsó que Shishi Ouin o Saji Genpou pasó de largo y cayó al suelo duro algo herido, pero Kannei se dio cuenta de eso y se dirigió al culpable que es nada menos que Son Gokú pero una de sus acompañantes, la hermosa peli verde llamada Ryofu se puso en medio de su amado y el loco Kannei que ella golpeó uno de sus puntos vitales para dejarlo inmovil al loco eso y de una patada lo mandó a volar cayendo al suelo dejandolo inconsciente.

-"¿Ryofu, que haces defendiendo a ese idiota?"- preguntó Saji ya de pie y acercandose al grupo dejando con miradas sospechosa de por qué esa bimbo peli verde defendió a su amado o interés amoroso.

-"Una palabra más y no vivirás para contarlo, Saji"- fue la advertencia de la hermosa morena de ojos verdes al chico que dejó con sorpresa, pero al mirar al saiyajin, se enojó y se olvidó de su objetivo de manipular al conquistador supremo que decidió atacar al saiyajin aun con Ryofu al medio, pero cuando iba a atacar Ryomou se adelantó e iba a darle una patada al estilo Kame que Saji lo esquivó apenas pero no vio venir el golpe en conjunto de Ukitsu y Hakufu que lo mandaron a volar y cayó al suelo herido por ese golpe.

-"Tocas a mi Gokú, eres hombre muerto Saji o Shishi Ouin"- dijo una peli azul de forma enojada ya que estaba cansada de que su amor tuviera enemigos ya que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo con Mou-chan, serás hombre muerto si tocas a mi Gokú-chan"- fue lo que dijo para sorpresa de todos menos Gokú, una Hakufu seria.

-"Si, no dejaré que maten a Gokú ya que quiero conocerlo más y…"- dijo una Ukitsu de seria a sonrojada ya que recordó la revista que sacó de la casa de Hakufu y era la más atrevida que la hizo fantasear de muchas maneras y muchas posiciones que dejó con una ceja levantada a las chicas y con una última…

-"Así que última oportunidad, Saji, vete y no te queremos de cerca ni menos con Gokú que le haré un pequeño entrenamiento"- lo dijo entre seria y de forma sensual que el tipo al ver que no era rival por la calidad y cantidad de chicas presentes, tomó a Kannei y se fue para decir "esto no ha terminado, Son Gokú" y con esas palabras, se fue dejando a las chicas más los chicos desatados y la pregunta de Gokú.

-"Goei, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamientos me darás?"- dijo un Gokú volviendo a ser ingenuo sin saber que la madre de Hakufu se refería a lo que hizo con Ryofu la noche anterior.

-"Facil mi dulce y querido Gokú, te aumentaré la resistencia"- respondió dulcemente Goei que dejó al saiyajin emocionado, iba a decir algo pero.

-"La que va a hacer eso seré yo, usted está muy vieja mamá"- exclamó una celosa Hakufu que su madre le salió una vena en la frente sin perder su sonrisa que por primera vez su hija la veía frente a frente con rivalidad.

-"Mocosa irrespetuosa, seré yo…."- no puso terminar ya que Ryomou se unió al bardo para decir.

-"No, yo me entregaré a Gokú, digo, a entrenarlo para mejorar su resistencia"- y para qué decir que Uktisu se acercó a Gokú y dijo.

-"Gokú-kun, quiero conocerte más para que…. Te enseñe mi nueva técnica de resistencia"- lo dijo sonrojada la morena de ojos azules y cabello azul marino que Ryofu y Koudai estaban muy tranquila.

-"Bueno, me parece bien, espero que no sea el que me enseñaron la vez pasada"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin agarrandose el mentón dejando a las chicas que dejaran de pelear y Ukitsu dijo.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Bueno, a decir verdad, me enseñaron un entrenamiento especial de resistencia, pero al final era hacer el amor por lo que ya entendí y lo practiqué"- esa revelación del saiyajin dejó con un silencio sepulcral que a pesar del calor, el saiyajin, Koukin y Gakushuu sintieron un calor en la espina dorsal que Ryomou con una mirada oscurecida y después para mirar a su amor que se aprovecharon de su inocencia y se maldijeron a si misma ya que no se adelantaron y una ganó.

-"Gokú-kun"- dijo una Mou-chande forma dulce pero un aura oscura en su interior.

-"S…si, dime Mou-chan"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin sintiendo algo de miedo, es la misma que ponía cuando Bulma se enojaba.

-"¿Quién fue la perr… digo chica que te enseñó hacer el amor?"- preguntó lo más dulce posible la peli azul a su amado ya que no le importó lo que Gokú hizo sino se maldijo que ella tenía todas la de ganar y una chica le quitó la inocencia a su amado, eso la hizo enojar, Gokú iba a decir algo, pero….

-"YO FUI, ¿Algún problema con eso?"- dijo una hermosa Peliverde mirando seria a las chicas, pero por dentro, se sentía ganadora ya que ella es la primera mujer para Gokú y nadie podía quitarle ese título.

Lo primero que pasó, de la nada Ukitsu, Goei, Ryomou y Hakufu miraban a la peliverde y su amiga como si de una manada de gatas se tratara y gruñeron para decir.

-"Estás muerta perra"- y con eso se armó una civil war en que las chicas estaban peleando como gatas contra Ryofu hasta que en un momento, pelearon todo contra todos y ahí se puso fea la cosa. Koukin y Gakushuu miraban con cara de WTF esta escena para decirle al saiyajin.

-"Gokú, ¿no deberias parar esto?"- dijo el grandulón que el saiyajin suspiró y dijo.

-"Creo que lo haré ya que les dije que no pelearan y no me hacen caso, lo siento chicas"- y con esas palabras Gokú desapareció y noqueó a las chicas por la nuca dejandola inconsciente para luego abrir una cápsula y tirarla causando una explosión haciendo aparecer una casa grande esférica para diez personas dejando boquoabierto a los dos chicos.

-"Es una larga historia, entren y ayudenme para acomodar a las chicas mientras se recuperen ustedes"- los chicos asintieron, recogieron a las chicas y la acomodaron en sus respectivas camas para luego el saiyajin contarles todo lo que pasó, lo de bulma, las cápsula para dejar en claro lo que el saiyajin le dijo, excepto el detalle de hacer el amor con Ryofu.

-"Eres uyna caja de sorpresa, Gokú, me alegro que seas mi amigo"- dijo el grandulón ya recuperado gracias a las semillas del ermitaño al igual que Koukin conversando hasta que llegó el atardecer en el nuevo hogar de Son Gokú.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9 Y PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE IKKITOUSEN…

NDA: BUENO, Nada más que decir que el proximo capitulo empieza el proceso de enamoramiento de Kanu-cham, digo, de Dragon Destiny, como también el entrenamiento de Ukitsu, Ryomou, Hakufu las dos chicas amantes del saiyajin como Ryofu y Chinkyyu, Goei quiere tener un hijo de Gokú mientras que el próximo capítulo es el turno para Mou-chan, sería y gracias


	10. Chapter 10

NDA: He vuelto, Ahora lo que todos estamos esperando, Dragon Destiny, el encuentro de las demás chicas con Gokú y una que otra humillada, un lemon de Ryomou y en el próximo capítulo, un lemon con la Sonsaku, pero veré…

Capítulo 10: "El entrenamiento, el encuentro con la academia Seito, una tierna y la otra… "

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Saji desapareció de Kanto, pero eso no es todo, los devas se reorganizaron tanto el de Nanyou y Rakuyou pero para bien, bueno en el caso de Nanyou con la salida de Saji, las cosas quedaron así, los peleadores de Nanyou considerados los cuatros Grandes Son Gokú que reemplazó a Saji Genpou, Gakushuu, Ryomou Shimmei y la última Hakkufu Sonsaku acompañado por su mejor amigo Koukin y así se restauró la orden de guerreros de Nanyou, en el caso de Rakuyou la líder que tomó el lugar y sacando a los rebeldes vía pacífica o a la fuerza en el caso de Housen Ryofu y su mejor amiga Kuodai Chinkyyu como dos mujeres más y un chico honorable se restauró el orden en esa escuela ya que Kaku desapareció desde que Gokú mató a Toutaku, pero se corrió el rumor que las dos mejores peleadoras de Rakuyou son las fieles amantes de uno de los devas de Nanyou, Son Gokú, algunos celosos porque Gokú tiene a dos mujeres fuertes e infartantes a sus pies.

Bueno en Nanyou digamos que el saiyajin empezó a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad en el bosque en las cercanías de Rakuyou ya que como Housen Ryofu tomó el liderazgo de esa escuela, el saiyajin puede usar las cápsulas de Bulma, especialmente para entrenar y esa noticia no tardó en llegar a las chicas que querían ser fuertes igual que su amado saiyajin menos Goei ya que ella es la ama de casa y digamos que ella está maquinando algo detrás de su dulce sonrisa y todo se trata de Son Gokú, entonces en el lado de las chicas, desde aquel día en que Gokú empezó a usar la cámara de gravedad, las chicas vieron desde un visor la forma en que entrena el saiyajin y eso las dejó más que sorprendida, ya que su amado empezó a entrenar con la gravedad 200 veces más que la Tierra pero eso no es lo más que las intrigó fue como los músculos del saiyajin se tensaba y el empeño que ponía él al entrenar, eso sacó miradas pervertidas de Ryofu que quería más de ese entrenamiento de resistencia al igual que Chinkyyu que está ansiosa de perder su virginidad con un hombre como lo es Gokú, Ryomou planeando como hacer el amor con Gokú, Hakufu digamos que entre emocionada para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad como pensar ciertas cosas del guapo hombre entrenando ahí, pero eso no es todo, Ukitsu, la hermosa morena de ojos azules oscuro miraba a su interés amoroso para querer entrenar más con él ya que en las últimas semanas logró conocer más a Gokú y se dio cuenta del por qué Ryofu, Ryomou, Chinkyyu y Hakufu están enamoradas de él, ella no lo ocultó más y también se interesó en ese hombre como también la madre de Hakufu que está on fire cada vez que ve una revista en la que sale Gokú como modelo, vale decir que se compró la más atrevida la de los interiores, para qué, para calmarse esas ganas de hacer el amor con Gokú haciéndose cositas dentro del baño, como también se compró una especie de Babydoll muy provocativo de color rojo para ciertas ocasiones.

Ahora con Gokú….

-"Bueno chicas, es hora de entrenar dentro de la cámara, espero que hayan hecho el calentamiento mientras yo entrenaba"- fue lo que dijo Gokú ya que pasó una semana y media entrenando bajo la gravedad 2 veces que la Tierra.

-"Si Gokú, estoy lista para entrenar"- dijo una Ukitsu emocionada con una sonrisa determinada.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con U-chan, Gokú-chan quiero volverme fuerte y controlar el Dragón"- dijo Hakufu golpeando sus puños en señal de entrenar.

-"Yo quiero asegurarme de que esas dos no me superen, Gokú-kun"- dijo una ryofu de forma seductora al saiyajin que éste solo asintió teniendo un leve escalofrío en la espina dorsal por el tono de su pareja y compañera al igual que su amiga y amante del saiyajin que está de acuerdo con las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-"Quiero ser fuerte para no ser un estorbo para ti, cariño"- dijo Ryomou de forma tierna pero de forma determinada que sacó una vena en Hakufu y Ukitus, pero no tanto para Ryofu que ya saben por qué y Chinkyyu está más que tranquila.

-"Bueno, entonces empecemos a entrenar"- terminó de decir Gokú para cerrar la puerta de la nave y encender la gravedad a 2 veces más que la Tierra, las chicas no se habían acostumbrado a la gravedad todavía pero no iban a rendirse, su meta es poder entrenar de forma eficiente con esa gravedad.

-"Hagan 200 abdominales, vamos yo sé que pueden hacer más que eso"- dijo Gokú que las chicas estaban todavía apenas haciendo abdominales mientras que su amado las alentaba, una vez que pasó el rato, Gokú mandó a las chicas que hicieran sentadillas, después flexiones de brazos y eso en paso de media hora, una vez que pasó eso, las chicas empezaron a entrenar en el arte de la tortuga, una vez que pasó las dos horas de entrenamiento, Gokú dio por terminado la sesión de entrenamiento y desactivó la gravedad volviendo a la normalidad todo, las chicas muy cansada del entrenamiento cayeron al suelo donde mismo con sus respectivos trajes de entrenamientos que consistía en un traje de Gimnasia de cada escuela en la que asistían, entonces Gokú al verlas así y recordó las veces que tenía que ir a dejarla a sus casas, pero esta vez hizo algo diferente, entonces salió de la nave que las Ryofu, Chinkyyu, Hakufu, Ryomou y Ukitsu miraban con algo de curiosidad que su amado sacó una cápsula de ese estuche que una vez les comentó que el padre de su mejor amiga de su mundo los creó y les contó los detalles de eso quedando muy sorprendidas, pero dejando eso de lado vieron que lo arrojó causando una explosión notando una especie de casa por así decirlo pero más grande que la casa en donde vive en caso de emergencia que gracias a las notas que le dio la inventora e hija del Dr Brief del contenido de cada cápsula.

-"Chicas mi maestro me dijo una vez que un baño caliente relaja los músculos y es importante descansar después de cada entrenamiento"- dijo el saiyajin a ellas que asintieron poniéndose de pie para entrar a ese lugar, entonces Gokú les dijo que hay dos baños calientes para diez personas por lugar que ellas vieron como Gokú apretó un botón y el agua empezó a llenarse, entonces para decepción de ellas, el saiyajin se bañó en el otro baño, querían escabullirse ahí pero se miraban con rivalidad, pero pasando el rato ya relajándose cosa que esa tensión pasó en ellas, hubo un silencio agradable por un rato pero cierta peli verde no aguantó más y dijo.

-"Chicas, ¿Qué es lo que piensan de Gokú?"- eso dejó pasmada a las demás menos su mejor amiga y acompañante que es nada menos que Chinkyyu.

-"Gokú es la persona que amo desde que llegó aquí"- dijo una Ryomou a su rival Ryofu de forma determinante.

-"Vaya que admites abiertamente que lo amas"- dijo Ukitsu algo celosa, pero continuó –"Pensé que era un idiota y mujeriego, pero al conocerlo, me di cuenta que es muy diferente a los demás hombres, te envidio que seas la primera en quitarle su virginidad. Pero, al final me gusta él a pesar de que ustedes también les guste a él"- terminó de decir la morena de cabellos azul marino que descansaba en el baño de aguas termales artificial, obvio que están todas desnudas.

-"Gokú-chan, es el hombre que… amo y deseo estar con él…. Siempre"- fue lo que dijo una Hakufu de forma ensoñadora y de forma relajante que se puso a dormir por lo cálido que está el lugar.

-"Ya sabe que es mi salvador y lo amo desde entonces, más aun que está dispuesto a estar ahí con nosotras sin nada a cambio"- fue lo que dijo Koudai de forma tierna y enamorada.

-"Bueno chicas, yo no quiero perderlo y deseo estar con él para siempre, lo amo hasta el punto de querer morir a su lado, pero como saben, yo fue la primera"- lo dijo de forma arrogante pero a la vez compresiva ya que no culpó a las chicas del enamoramiento hacia Gokú.

-"Pero a este paso, vamos a terminar peleando y eso no le gusta a Gokú-kun ya que siempre detenía nuestras riñas, así que les propondré algo…."- fue lo que dijo la hermosa morena peli verde a las chica presente.

-"¿Qué propuesta tienes en mente, Ryofu?"- fueron las palabras de Ryomou que tenía una corazonada a donde iba esto.

-"Compartirlo, no tengo problema en hacer una orgía con ustedes o un trío, lo amo y no es justo que ustedes queden fuera de esto, Gokú es alguien que no se ve todos los días, ¿Qué dicen, lo compartimos?"- propuso a peli verde que Hakufu despertó por un rato y escuchó la propuesta de la peli verde.

-"Hmmmm, pensándolo bien, no quiero perder a Gokú-chan, pero si es por no querer perderlo, acepto compartirlo"- dijo la hermosa peli naranja de ojos verdes con un bonito cuerpo.

-"Si es por eso, no tengo problema"- dijo Ukitsu de forma normal ya que quería ver si funciona esto o resignarse.

-"Si es por ser la próxima en entregarme a Gokú, no tengo problema en compartirlo"- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie dejando con una sonrisa a Ryofu que dijo.

-"Ve antes de que cambie de opinión"- Ryomou captó esa y salió de la bañera que Ukitsu solo suspiró y vio a su rival la pelinaranja dormir de forma plácida mientras que Chinkyyu dijo.

-"No me apresuré, lástima, pero la próxima entraré yo"- eso dejó con una sonrisa lasciva a Ryofu que besó a su amiga que ella le correspondió dejando algo sonrojada a Ukitsu, pero lo dejó de lado.

-"Una vez que te entregues a Gokú, haremos un trío, ¿Ukitsu quieres ser parte de esto con nosotras y Gokú?"- preguntó la hermosa peli verde de forma sensual que la mencionada solo se sonrojó para decir.

-"Prefiero hacerlo sola con Gokú aunque… quiero que me vea como una mujer, no como un pedazo de carne"- fue el temor de Uktisu ya que los hombres al tener muchas chicas, las usan solo para el sexo y sin tener sentimientos de por medio.

-"No te preocupes por eso, Gokú es una persona muy noble y como es tan ingenuo que hará todo lo posible para hacer feliz a uno, lo hizo conmigo, por eso no pasará eso que temes"- dijo Ryofu que Chinkyyu asintió que sacó una sonrisa en Uktisu que sus dudas se esfumó y solo dijo.

-"Lo haré, pero a solas con Gokú"- fue la decisión de la hermosa morena de ojos azul marino al igual que su cabello.

-"Pero, hay una cierta peli azul que nos ganó por ahora"-fue la revelación de una sensual Ryofu que dejó a Ukitsu negar con la cabeza ya que no se decidió antes y captó las palabras de Ryofu a Ryomou cuando ella se puso de pie.

LEMON… ESTÁN ADVERTIDO…

Gokú está muy relajado en la bañera que se quedó dormido que no se dio cuenta que una cierta peli azul entró a su bañera desnuda y se sintió una salpicada pequeña que el saiyajin despertó para mirar a una sensual y desnuda peli azul que ella se sentó en el regazo de su amado estimulando al Gokusito, ella con una mirada perversa y de frente a su amor, dijo…

-"Gokú, te amo, hazlo conmigo"- ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su amado para besarlo con ternura y pasión causando que Ryomou entrara su lengua y gimiera de placer ya que la parte de debajo de su amor y su entrada están rozando.

-"Si lo deseas, está bien si eso te hace feliz"- dijo Gokú mirando fijamente a su, no sé, amada mujer ya que al perder esa inocencia de hacer bebé, sabía muy bien a lo que iba.

-"Solo hazlo, Gokú-kun"- decía la peli azul mirando al saiyajin con deseo, pero…

-"Quiero ver algo"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin y sacó la venda que le tapaba el ojo a Ryomou, ella se dejó ya que confiaba en su amor, entonces el saiyajin pudo ver el ojo de Ryomou que era muy diferente a su otro ojo…

-"Gokú, yo naci así, por eso me pongo una venda en ese ojo"- decía Ryomou de forma triste ya que pensó que su amado la trataría como rara.

-"Ah ya veo, pero te ves bien y única asi Mou-chan"- Gokú nunca juzgaría a las personas por su apariencia sino por sus intenciones, cuando el saiyajin terminó de decir estas palabras, Ryomou se lanzó con un apasionado beso que estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire todavía sus frentes juntas, ella tomó el nepe de Gokú y lo puso en su entrada…

-"Es mi primera vez, sé gentil"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa peli azul que ella empezó a ser penetrada y ella gritó de dolor y se abrazó fuertemente a su amante que Gokú hizo lo mismo tomando de las caderas de Mou-chan, estuvieron un rato así y la peliazul siguió hasta que tocó la parte de la entrada del útero que hizo un último grito y se vino en esa estocada...

Un rato estuvo así Ryomou y de a poco, su amado empezó a hacer el movimiento de apareamiento que ella hizo lo mismo y empezó a gemir con placer…

-"Oh…. Esto…. Se…. Siente… muy….. bien"- decía la peli azul gimiendo de placer con cada estocada mientras besaba a su amor con pasión mientras hacían el acto de hacer el amor.

-"Si…. Me…. Alegro que… te guste"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin mientras le daba cada estocada a su amada Mou-chan que ella no aguantó más y sacó su lengua y un hilo de baba Salía en la comisura de sus labios por el placer que le está dando Gokú y de repente el saiyajin se puso de pie levantándola con ella mientras hacían el amor y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del saiyajin gimiendo como loca el nombre de Gokú…

-"Oh… Gokú…. Más…. Rápido"- decía la peli azul alentando a su amor para que el saiyajin la siguiera dando dura que ella le empezó salir fluidoz vaginales por cada penetrada de su amado.

Después de tantas posiciones posibles ya que al Gokú se le ocurrió leer el kamasutra por cortesía de Goei que decía que eran técnica de entrenamiento muy eficaz y lo está aplicando en Ryomou que quedó más loca de lo normal…

-"Oh… Gokú…. Oh…..gokú…..OH GOKÚ"- exclamó de forma feliz y perversa Ryomou que el saiyajin la seguía dando dura en la posición del koala.

-"Oh…Mou….cha…..creo…..que….."- no pudo terminar de decir el saiyajin después de una media hora que fue interrumpido por Mou chan…

-"Oh, solo hazlo dentro de mi….. lléname de tu esencia"- decía entre gemido Ryomou que el saiyajin le dio una última estocada que la peli azul gritó de orgasmo….

FIN LEMON…

Gokú se sentó en la bañera y Ryomou en su regazo cansada por hacer el amor, ella solo abrazó a su amado.

-"Gracias Gokú y te amo"- decía la mujer para estar un rato sintiendo ese calor que emanaba de su amor.

-"Si, yo también, Mou-chan"- respondió el saiyajin ya que lo que sentía por ella era amor, ella fue la primera que conoció y la primera que salvó.

-"Gokú…"- lloraba de felicidad Mou-chan por la declaración de su amado y así se quedaron hasta que salieron del lugar cambiándose de ropa y entrenar juntos pero no sin antes de que Ryomou le dijera a Gokú de sus planes de ir a China, pero por tres semanas más ya que quiere entrenar con las demás y él, Gokú solo le dijo que estaba bien y que debía tener cuidado, pero por ahora ha que entrenar duro…

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Gokú y Ryomou hicieron la danza del amor, vemos a nuestro saiyajin entrenando con la gravedad aumentada por trescientas veces que las chicas miraban babeando el entrenamiento de su amado, incluyendo Goei que los visitaba con almuerzo mientras que Hakufu, Ryofu, Ryomou, Ukitsu y Chinkyyu lograron entrenar bajo la gravedad de Cinco veces, mientras que los devas de Gakushuu y Koukin entrenaron en la gravedad de seis veces mayor al de la Tierra y se sentían muy fuerte capaz de apalear al ya muerto Toutaku y así pasó las tres semanas…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Vemos a una Ryomou con un vestido chino muy provocativa caminado a las puertas de un templo, ella se puso de pie y de un toque con su dedo mandó a volar la puerta…

-"Creo que me excedí un poco, el entrenamiento con Gokú me hizo más fuerte, debo admitir que le ganaría a Kanu, pero… no soy rival para Ryofu, ella ha progresado mucho igual que Hakufu"- se dijo ella mirando su puño, pero dejó eso de lado y entró al pasillo del templo con estatuas de soldados antiguios para llegar al lugar alumbrado con velas y un objeto redondo, cuando sacó ese objeto, las estatuas hicieron su movimiento y atacaron a la peli azul pero ella desapareció y apareció detrás de uno y lo tocó con su dedo, una pequeña bola de ki alumbró la espalda de la estatua de piedra que se rompió, ella sonrió para sí misma "Debo darle otro regalito a mi amado" pensó la chica para luego dar patadas y golpes rompiendo las estatuas de piedra que lo atacaban, una vez que terminó eso decidió salir del lugar pero…

Un hilo se notó en el lugar y una mini piedra se devolvió al responsable.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- preguntó una muy seria y tranquila Ryomou.

-"Si no planeas morir, dame eso"-. Fue la voz de una chica en la misma edad que Mou-chan, estatura igual a la mencionad, solo que su piel es un poco más bronceada, ojos azules vestida con atuendo chino con manga larga hasta sus muñeca y dos cortes en la parte del muslo y su físico, digamos que similar a Ryomou Shimei y una magatana de color amarillo en su oreja izquierda, la chica se llama Kakouen Myosai del segundo año de la academia Xuchang.

-"Ya veo, tu eres un Toushi, ¿verdad?"- dijo la peli azul seria y tranquila a la vez ya que está confiada en que le puede ganar a esa chica.

-"¿de la secundaria Seito o de Kyosho?"- preguntó la chica otra a esa mujer que no respondió a su pregunta.

-"Si no me das eso, tendré que matarte"- dijo la chica para atacar a la peli azul que Ryomou se hizo a un lado y le dio una potente patada que mandó a volar a Kakouen quedando en shock por el golpe que recibió chocando contra el muro del templo, entonces Ryomou solo suspiró y tomó la esfera que contenia una estuatilla de un Dragón, saliendo de forma tranquila pero…

-"No he terminado contigo"- dijo Kakouen lanzando sus afiladas cuerdas finas que Ryomou solo se agachó para desaparecer y aparecer delante de esa mujer que quedó sorprendida.

-"No eres rival para mí que soy la que estoy un peldaño más debajo de mis rivales y compañeras más fuertes"- una vez que dijo esas palabras. Ryomou le dio un potente golpe en el vientre de la chica que la dejó sin aire…

-"Tú… no…. Deberías… ser….más….fuerte…que….yo"-decía esa chica de atuendo chino color blanco mientras se abrazaba el vientre de dolor.

-"Pues aunque no lo creas, lo soy, pero… el hombre que amo nos superas a todos"- fue lo que dijo Ryomou para salir del lugar ignorando a la chica que se quejaba del dolor por el golpe que le dio la peli azul…

Unas dos semanas después…..

Vemos a una Kan´u entrenando en el bosque de Seito mientras golpeó un árbol derribándolo con algo de facilidad, pero un hombre calvo con anteojos y un atuendo chino color negro para hombres, miró el árbol que se derribaba y él con un ataque de viento comprimido derribó ese árbol partiéndolo en dos…

-"Maestro Shuikyo"- fueron las palabras de una hermosa Kan-U al mirar a su maestro.

-"Ha, sus ataque están tomando un gran alcance y eso es un progreso, pero…"-. Se detuvo el maestro para continuar…

-"Pero eso no es lo mejor de ti, ¿te preocupas por superar a él como cuidar de ella?"- preguntó el maestro la chica ella se puso más seria y dijo…

-"No me preocupa ese… hombre"- Kan-U al recordar esa humillación decidió hacerse más fuerte pero estaba llegando a su límite y el mismo entrenamiento la estancaba, como también se corrió el rumor que ese hombre se está formando una cosa que los otakus babeaban por tener, un Harém y eso la asqueaba a ella si eso fuera verdad, pero lo peor para ella era que Ryofu Honsen era como la líder principal y la amante confirmada de ese hombre…

-"mmmmmm, ese sesgo que tienes hacia los hombres, no pueden liberar tu verdadero potencial, Kan-U, a decir verdad, no soy rival ante el hombre que te derrotó"- dijo el maestro que captó la atención de la chica, él recordó que hace dos semanas cuando fue a meditar a la montaña y lo vio a él meditando…

Flashback…

El saiyajin está meditando en las montañas de Japón, cerca de la entrada de ella en los bosques…

-"Así que estás aquí siguiendo mis pasos, ¿eh?"- decía el saiyajin abriendo sus ojos para mirar al maestro de Kan-U.

-"Si, quiero conocer al hombre que venció a mi pupila, Kan-U"- dijo el viejo maestro de forma seria al saiyajin.

-"Ummmmmm, ¿Quién es Kan-u?"- dijo el saiyajin tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-"Es una Chica, Morena, ojos azules y que portaba una Nanigata"- respondió el maestro al saiyajin.

-"Ah, cierto, esa chica que me decía cosas malas por ser un hombre"- recordó Gokú todavía en posición de Loto, -"¿Vienes a recuperar su orgullo como decía ella?"- preguntó el saiyajin algo emocionado ya que puede tener una pelea de calentamiento con el maestro, a decir verdad, ni para eso le es rival el maestro de Kan-U.

-"No, Son Gokú, quiero ver tu poder"- era la intención de Shibaki Rokusou ya que quería confirmar sus sospechas acerca de la derrota de Toutaku y del guerrero dorado.

-"Pero, ¿por qué y cómo sabes mi nombre?"- preguntó el saiyajin al viejo de forma curiosa.

-"Eres muy conocido desde que derrotaste a Toutaku, por eso quiero que te conviertas en el guerrero dorado"- decía Shibaku al saiyajin que éste se puso serio…

-"Dime tu nombre al menos"- dijo Gokú poniéndose de pie.

-"De acuerdo, mi nombre es Shibaku Rokusou, pero dime maestro Shuikyo"- dijo el anciano con anteojos que a decir verdad, a Gokú le recordaba al maestro Roshi pero la diferencia es que el maestro del estilo de la tortuga es más fuerte que el que está al frente.

-"Está bien, no veo malas intenciones en ti, después de eso, le explicaré quien soy"- el saiyajin de un salto, se alejó del maestro a unos metros, se puso en posición, su cabello se erizó y un aura dorada desde los pies a cabeza, su cabello brilló con el mismo color, sus pupilas de Onix a verde azulado y su cuerpo más tonificado dejando sorprendido al maestro de Kan-U.

-"Este es el llamado Super saiyajin"- dijo Gokú con su mirada seria que el maestro apenas se afirmó a causa del viento que causó la trasformación de Gokú..

-"¿Qué tan fuerte eres?"- preguntó un muy sorprendido Shibaku al saiyajin.

-"No lo sé, pero puedo destruir la Tierra con suma facilidad"- respondió Gokú en SSj para luego volver a su estado base.

-"¿Quién eres Gokú?"- preguntó el anciano maestro al ver a ese hombre capaz de destruirlo todo con suma facilidad…

-"Bueno…"- entonces Gokú le contó todo acerca de su vida dejando con incredulidad al viejo pero al final le creyó, supo que en este mismo momento que él no es rival para el saiyajin ni mucho menos al maestro que lo entrenó siendo un niño, pero se alegró de no haber matado a Kan-U y así ambos conversaron haciéndose buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo…

Fin Flashback…

-"¿Cómo que no es rival para ese idiota?"- preguntó Kan-U de forma alterada ya que su tranquilidad se fue por la revelación de su maestro.

-"Él es alguien que está fuera de mi liga, algo de otro mundo, un experto de artes marciales a tan corta edad y él sabe el verdadero significado del esfuerzo"- fue la repuesta del maestro que dejó callada a Kan-U ya que no podía contradecir a su maestro.

-"Kam-U si quieres proteger a Gentoku, deja que él lo entrene, él sabe lidiar con eso"- fue lo que dijo el maestro de ella en serio.

-"¿Y si me niego?"-preguntó algo molesta la hermosa oji azul con el traje provocativo de Seito ya que no lleva sostenes.

-"Solo sigue mi consejo, SouSou está haciendo su movimiento de matar a Gentoku"- fueron las palabras finales del maestro que se fue dejando a una Kan-U pensativa.

-"Yo protegeré a toda costa a Gentoku"- dijo Kan-u para luego irse a Seito para ver a su líder…

POR OTRO LADO…

Vemos a Gentoku sentada en el retrete del baño pensando…

-"Ummm, esa Chou-san me pasa predicando mientras leo mis libros"- decía la tierna chica de ojos verde claro para recordar las veces que ella y Kan-san la regañaban un poco por no comportarse como tal, hasta que hace un rato se puso a llorar por los regaños de una enérgica Chouhi, pero ella dejó eso de lado y se dijo…

-"Tiempo para leer"- decía para sí misma Ryuubi para sacar una libreta y como quería distraerse un rato, se ajustó sus anteojos y abrió dicha libreta y era una pequeña biografía de su ídolo del momento, Son Gokú de Nanyou, ella le fascinaba algunas anécdotas que contaba como por ejemplo, salía una foto de él sin la parte superior de su dogi en la playa notando cuerpo bien formado y una cosas que decía "Hay que trabajar, hay que comer mucho, divertirse mucho, aprender y entrenar que era una de las bases de su maestro para tener una buena condición" ella solo sonreía con ternura para imaginarse estar en los brazos de ese hombre y sentirse protegida, quería compartir eso con Kan-san y Chou-san pero al ver que ellas dos prohibieron toda revista de ese "asqueroso" hombre llamado Son Gokú de Nanyou ya que son el enemigo y evitar todo contacto con él y su grupo…

"Gokú" pensó la tierna chica que…. Alguien abrió la puerta en donde está ella.

-"KAN-SAN"- exclamó la chica de forma suave y escondió su libreta rápidamente que Kan-U se lo llevó sin esfuerzo a la sala de entrenamiento diciéndole que ella no debe escapar sola y debe estar cerca de ella y Chouhi…

Después de un rato de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, que es no saber nadar y que Chou la mandó a volar cayendo al agua quitando su traje de baño en el agua que fue salvada para despertar en la enfermería, al rato siguiente, entrenando en el dojo de la academia, la pobre Ryuubi está siendo apaleada por una enérgica Chouhi.

-"Auch…me duele"- gemía de dolor la peli castaña con su dogi de pelea que Chou enojada dijo.

-"Vamos, tienes que aprender a pelear"-

-"Pero no quiero pelear"- decía Ryuubi con un puchero que a Chou le salió una vena…

-"¿Cómo no quieres pelear si hay gente que quieren vencernos?"- decía una enojada peli castaña corta del primer año que a Gentoku le salía algunas lágrimas por los regaño de su compañera, Chou solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Está bien, yo defenderé y tú atacas, ¿Qué te parece?"-

-"¿en serio no me atacarás?"- decía de forma tierna la hermosa chica de ojos verdes claro.

-"Si, ahora ataca"- decía Chou para luego ver a su compañera lanzando golpes al aire sin tocarla cerrando sus ojos entrenando lo básico de karate.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?, Golpéame"- decía la chica para luego ver que la puerta corrediza se abre siendo Kan-U..

-"Mira, es Kan-san"- decía Ryuubi que la chica en cuestión miró a su compañera que la oji verde claro aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza de la chica llamada Chou…

-"Ahahaha, le di"- decía una muy feliz Ryuubi que Chou se enojó y miró a su líder con enojo y le dio un golpe a la pobre chica.

Al rato de calmarse todo, vemos a una Chou sentada de rodillas junto a Kan-U.

-"Así que Yoshuu cayó en manos de Kyosho, eso quiere decir que Nanyo ni Rakuyou no son el objetivo sino que nosotros, Seito"- concluyó Chou que Kan-U asintió.

-"Tarde o temprano, Sousou atacará a nosotras, por eso es que entrenamos para volvernos fuertes"- fueron las palabras de la morena de ojos azules que Chou asintió.

-"Si, al parecer nuestra líder no se toma el entrenamiento en serio"- decía la mujer del primer año mirando a Ryuubi que leía su libreta y estaba en su fantasía de estar con él.

-"Si"- decía la mujer de forma tranquila.

-"nosotras dos protegiéndola nadie puede tocarla"- decía Chou mientras que la tierna chica líder de Seito caminaba de puntitas para luego en la salida casi la intercepta Chou que le quitó su Dogi mientras ella está vendada en la parte superior…

-"Esa chica"- decía la peli castaño de ojos rubi que miró unas hojas de árbol y se miró al árbol quedando en alerta avisando a Kan-U que su líder está en peligro…

-"Asi que vamos por Ryuubi Gentoku"- decía unos de los chicos de Kyosho que cuando estaban a punto de entra en acción..

-"Espero que no hagan ninguna tontera"- fue la voz de un hombre de cabellos de puntas que desafía la gravedad, que uno de los maleante lo atacó con su bastón que el hombre lo esquivó y lo noqueó de un solo golpe, otro quedó en shock pero sintió como su oponente lo noqueó de un solo golpe y así hasta el hombre que se las da de Bruce Lee con su arma, pero fue noqueado por ese hombre que se hacía llamar el líder de Nanyo.

-"Vaya decepción resultaron ser"- dijo el saiyajin mientras que una chica peli azul llegó a su lado decir.

-"Al parecer Kyosho se está moviendo, iré a por los otros"- decía la chica que el saiyajin asintió…

-"Si Mou-chan no los mates a menos que sea necesario"-decía el saiyajin a su mujer que ella solo sonrió tiernamente y se fue a por los demás secuaces de Kyosho.

Ryuubi está en la entrada leyendo su libreta acerca de su ídolo, pero…

-"Hola"- decía un tipo entrando a la academia que la chica miró al responsable que, quedó estática, ella se sobó sus ojos para luego ajustar bien sus anteojos para mirar bien que no era su imaginación y un sueño hasta que se peñascó el brazo para saber si es un sueño, se dio cuenta que está en la realidad, el saiyajin miró con una gota de sudor a la chica de ojos verdes claro con anteojos que ella solo dijo…

-"U…..us…..usted…..es….G…S….."- no podía mencionar ni una sola palabra la chica peli castaña con anteojos.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- decía el saiyajin presentando con su típica sonrisa que Ryuubi todavía no podía creer lo que está viendo, su ídolo, en persona, ella se quería acercar pero….

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- decía una seria Kan-U que llegó justo cuando su líder se iba a poner de pie y se puso en medio de los dos.

-"Ah, así que está aquí, ¿koa, Kona, cómo te llamas?"- preguntaba Gokú a la morena de ojos azul que ella le salió un tic, este hombre que la humilló en la última pelea, no se tomó la molestia de recordar su nombre que era muy conocida por Kanto.

-"Mi nombre es Kan-U, que te quede grabado en tu cabeza, Kan-U la que te derrotará"- decía algo enojada que Ryuubi nunca pensó ver alterada a su compañera.

-"Puedes intentarlo si puedes"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa arrogante que casi dejó que la pobre Gentoku se desmayara por el encanto de ese hombre.

-"No te burles de mi"- con esas palabras, Kan-U activó su aura verde con su fiel arma, Seiryutou, más conocido como la lanza verde.

-"Seiryutou, arde como la llama abrazando a este oponente"- y con esas palabras se lanzó al saiyajin con un corte frontal que el saiyajin lo detuvo con un solo dedo que dejó en shock a la mujer morena de ojos azules.

-"Veo que puedes usar el ki en tu arma, pero eso no es suficiente"- decía el saiyajin seriamente a Kan-U que todavía tratando de hace presión, pero no podía y trató de hacer algo de lo más bajo, golpear la entrepierna del saiyajin con sus pies y sonó un sonido fuerte cuando golpeó esa parte, ella miró al saiyajin que la miraba sin inmutarse de lo que hizo y eso la dejó peor…

-"Menuda decepción que eres, Kan-Chan"- esta última parte lo dijo en tono de burla que ella se alejó del saiyajin hasta estar cerca de su líder que miró con los ojos bien abierto a su ídolo como jugaba con su compañera, aparte de ser guapo, es fuerte.

-"¿Qué quieres maldito, quieres matar a nuestro líder?"- preguntó una muy asustada y enojada Kan-U ya que a pesar de su entrenamiento, no fue ni capaz de hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño a ese hombre.

-"Si hubiese querido, ya la hubiese matado a ella y tu escuela completa"- respondió el saiyajin caminando lentamente hacia su objetivo que la chica de ojos verdes claro sintió un leve miedo al ver a su ídolo acercándose lentamente hacia ella, pero…

-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA"- exclamó Kan-U que se lanzó a por todo contra el saiyajin con intenciones asesinas, pero el saiyajin desapareció y apareció delante de ella entrando en sus defensas para darle un codazo en la boca del estómago que dejó inmovilizada a Kan-U que cayó al suelo impotente para mirar a ese hombre acercarse lentamente a Ryuubi que ella se alejó un poco por el miedo pero a causa de su torpeza, se cayó de trasero y cuando miró al saiyajin de frente a ella, se puso a llorar y dijo…

-"No…no….me mates"- el saiyajin extendió su mano y la chica cerró sus ojos para no ver el final, pero…. Sintió que su ídolo tomó suavemente la cabeza de ella para abrir lentamente sus ojos, ella miró a su ídolo con la sonrisa más sincera que ella haya visto, más que en las fotos de aquella libreta.

-"Ya veo, tal y como lo sospeché"- decía el saiyajin para luego acariciar tiernamente la cabeza de la chica que ella miró.

-"No…me…¿matarás?"- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-"Nah, por qué, solo eres una tierna chica con un gran potencial, soy Gokú, un gusto"- decía el saiyajin extendiendo sus mano que ella aceptó de forma gustosa y se levantó gracias a eso.

-"Gracias…. Gokú-kun, soy Ryuubi Gentoku"- decía de forma tímida la tierna líder de Seito.

-"Eres una muy buena chica, Ruby-chan"- decía el saiyajin que sonrojó a la hermosa chica.

-"Por cierto, ¿a qué viniste a Seito?"- preguntó una muy curiosa Ryuubi al saiyajin.

-"Solo quería venir a confirmar algo, se debe a que sentí un poder oculto en ti"- respondió Gokú.

-"Ya veo"- decía la chica que Kan-U todavía está inmovilizada que…

-"Gokú-Kun, puedo… abrazarte"- decía Ryuubi algo sonrojada y tierna mientras juntaba sus dedos como si de una fangirl se tratara.

-"Pues claro, no tengo problema con eso"- decía Gokú que la tierna chica abrazó a su ídolo y cerró sus ojos ya que ese es eso lo que soñaba, estar en los brazos de su ídolo y sintió los latidos del corazón de él que la hacía sentir muy protegida "me gusta esa sensación" pensaba la tierna Ryuubi, pero…

-"Suéltala"- decía Kam-U de forma enojada y su orgullo se rompió por culpa de ese hombre, se acordó de las advertencias de su maestro acerca de Gokú y ella solo hizo caso omiso.

-"Ella está feliz, no puedo soltarla a menos que ella me diga"- decía el saiyajin que la chica miró a su compañera, iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Gokú-kun, me encargué de ell…."- decía Ryomou que se detuvo al ver a su amado en los brazos de una chica, pero no era cualquier chica sino de la líder Seito, Ryuubi Gentoku…

-"He, Hola Mou-chan"- decía algo nervioso Gokú ya que la peli azul sonreía de forma como cuando las chicas ponen emogis de sonrisa en Wassap…

-"¿Gokú-kun, quien es ella?"- preguntaba de forma curiosa la líder de Seito mientras veía a Chou inconsciente llevado como un costal de papas por esa peli azul.

-"Bueno, ella es Ryomou, pero yo le digo Mou-chan, pero antes de explicar todo, Mou-chan ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"- decía el saiyajin que la chica asintió y sacó una bolsa y sacó dos semillas verdes...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10—

Nda: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pero creo que sacaré algunas chica o mantendré el haren ya que me dio una mala impresión Kakouen y Kanu, pero eso se verá al menos que ustedes me den algo sólidos para mantenerlas… eso…


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: He vuelto, bueno, han pasado un tiempo en que me dediqué a este fics, pero aguanta, estoy viendo la segunda temporada y a lo que vi de Dragonis Blake ya entendí a lo que va la trama, por lo visto tendré que hacer un cambio ya que Ryofu está viva en el fics y en este capítulo habrá encuentros con Gokú y Ryubi-chan conocerá la historia completa de su ídolo y "amor platónico" que no será tan platónico que digamos y lo de Kan-U va a estar con Gokú al final y Ekitoku está en veremos o se lo daré a Koukin, pero veré, eso si, no haré el harem tan masivo con los que tengo me basta.

Como dije antes, no soy dueño de nada y lo hago por Hobbie….

Capítulo 11: "origen y tensión"

En un edificio abandonado, vemos a una chica de piel bronceada vestida con traje oriental blanco pegada a su hermoso cuerpo sentada en la ventana de dicho edificio con una mirada sin expresión y fría al tipo frente a ella, el tipo de cabellera rubia teñido, cuerpo contextura media, vestido con traje escolar de Kyosho y una gran fuerza, si, el tipo que derrotó a Ryomou para luego ser humillado por Son Gokú, el nuevo líder deva de Nanyou.

-"¿Así que peleaste contra Shimei Ryomou de Nanyou?"- preguntó el tipo llamado Kakuka que escuchó el informe de la misión de buscar el jade Dragón.

-"Quedó en manos de ella"- decía la hermosa chica de ojos azules con una mirada fría para continuar.

-"Y la recuperaré"- terminó de informa la mujer a Kakuka que era uno de los seguidores de SouSou que desapareció del lugar dejando al rubio teñido solo.

EN SEITO…

Kan-U miró con ojos de pocos amigos al saiyajin, eso sí ya recuperada de sus heridas gracias a las llamadas semillas del ermitaño por cortesía de Gokú ya que a la primera no confió en las palabras de Ryomou pero cuando Ekitoku, su compañera de clase comió dicha semilla se recuperó de forma instantánea de sus heridas, entonces ella no tuvo más opción que comer dicha semilla y sus fuerzas recobraron como si nunca hubiese peleado contra Gokú, ahora ella está mirando fijamente al saiyajin que su líder está muy abrazado a ese hombre que su maestro le tiene mucho respeto.

-"Oye Ryuubi, suelta a ese hombre, es mujeriego"- dijo la hermosa morena de Seito de forma enojada ya que ella se puede llevar una decepción de su "ídolo".

-"Gokú-san, ¿es verdad eso, eres mujeriego igual que los demás hombres?"- preguntó en un tono casi triste y una mirada de ojos de cachorros que el saiyajin la miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes claro.

-"¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres con mujeriego, se come?"- preguntó algo ingenuo Gokú que dejó con una vena en la frente a la chica más fuerte de Seito, Kanu Unchou.

-"¿me estás tomando el pelo, Idiota pervertido?, aléjate de él, Ryuubi"- decía una enojada morena de ojos azules con su fiel Nanigata en la que representa a la misma arma del guerrero antiguo llamado Guan Yu o algo así…

-"No, hasta que Gokú me diga que eso es cier…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que su mano fue tomada por Kanu…

-"Lo hago por tu bien, este hombre es igual o peor que SouSou"- exclamó la pelipúrpura ignorando el consejo de su maestro de Gokú, trató de jalar suavemente a su líder del saiyajin que ella está aferrado a su ídolo, el saiyajin iba a decir algo, pero…

-"¿Quién es mujeriego y es peor que SouSou?"- fue la pregunta de una mujer subiendo las escaleras, todos miraron al causante de la voz que es de cabello verde tomados en dos coletas, cuerpo voluptuoso, traje de la escuela de Rakuyou, era nada menos que la líder de la mencionada academia, Ryofu Housen.

-"Ah, Hola Ryo-chan, ¿Cómo fue tu estadía en tu escuela?"- preguntó el saiyajin como si nada e ignorando la tensión que provocó Kanu que Ryomou quería poner en su lugar a esa engreída por injuriar a su amado saiyajin, pero veía que no era necesario.

-"Gokú-san… e…el…ella es… tu…"- no podía terminar sus palabras ya que si las palabras de Kan-san de tildar de mujeriego y peor que SouSou, el actual rey de Kanto como la llegada de esa chica cabello verde y la peliazul que ahora se dio cuenta que está ahí junto a su amiga Ekitoku que ella no puese hacer nada ya que el primer movimiento en falso, se lleva la paliza de su vida por segunda de cortesía de Mou-chan.

-"¿eh?, AH, cierto, ella es Ryofu Housen, mi compañera por así decirlo, ya sabes, la entreno junto a la peliazul que se llama Ryo…mou?, pero le digo Mou-chan, son buenas peleadoras…"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que la tierna chica de cabello castaño claro con gafas se tranquilizó un poco, pero todavía su amiga Kan-san tenía agarrada su mano pero ella no quería soltarse ya que su ídolo está aquí y por ella, quiere estar así toda la vida, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Gokú-san…

-"Así que esa chica es la líder de Seito, Ryuubi Gentoku, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa morena caminando lentamente hacia el grupo hasta estar frente a frente con el saiyajin junto a su rival Ryomou Shimei junto a las tres fuertes de Seito.

-"Si, como sospeché, ella tiene un gran potencial, con entrenamiento, puede llegar a ser muy fuerte"- reveló Gokú acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de la líder de Seito que suavemente le quitó del agarre a Kanu que ella sintió esa calidez al sentir el toque del saiyajin pero ella dejó de lado eso para decir de forma enojada…

-"¿Quién crees que…"- dijo esas palabras para atacar a Gokú con su arma por segunda vez pero…

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"- dijo Ryofu apareciendo delante del saiyajin y Ryuubi interceptando el arma de la chica dejando en shock a Ekitoku que no vio venir la velocidad de la peliverde al igual que Kanu, Ryomou solo sonrió ya que pudo ver el movimiento de su rival/amiga por así decirlo, entonces Ryofu le dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en el pecho de la pelipúrpura que salió volando de ahí llegando al patio principal de la escuela Seito que la chica se puso de pie para activar su aura de su magatama que es verdoso, dijo unas palabras y procedió atacar a Ryofu que ella interceptó el ataque de Ki de Kanu con sus dos manos que causó una leve explosión, las dos chicas están intacta pero sus ropajes no corrieron la misma suerte, ambas están casi desnudas y apenas se cubren sus partes íntimas como sus encantos.

-"Respóndeme esa pregunta, Kanu Unchou, ¿Quién es el mujeriego y es peor que SouSou?"- preguntó una seria peliverde que Kanu apretó sus dientes con enojo para decir…

-"¿de quién crees?, el hombre que te lavó el cerebro y es igual o peor que tu ex amor"- respondió la chica peli púrpura con enojo sesgado ya que su honor se mancilló y su orgullo por los suelos al ser derrotado por un hombre, si, un asqueroso hombre que causó que Ryofu tuviera una mirada oscura que Ryomou entendió ese sentimiento de su rival/amiga, Ryuubi quería parar la pelea que Gokú la sostuvo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, ella no tuvo más opción que confiar en su ídolo y futuro posible amor que es muy posible..

NDA: ya saben que ella está en el haren de Gokú, así que no rellenaré más con esa mamada, quizás si..

En la pelea, vemos como la hermosa peliverde rompió el arma de Kanu causando el shock en la ya mencionada, Ryofu de un solo golpe en la mejilla de la morena la mandó a volar golpeando contra un árbol dejándolo herida, Kanu está con su nariz y boca sangrando mientras ve a su oponente caminando lentamente hacia ella con la mirada oscurecida que la morena de ojos azules de Seito decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando un golpe con su puño certero en dirección al vientre de la chica que Ryofu lo esquiva con un salto dándole una patada en la nuca a Kanu que ella salió unos metros volando, ella apenas se recompuso para a otro golpe en la mejilla de cortesía de Ryofu que la mandó a volar cayendo al suelo duro herida, ella quería levantarse pero no podía ya que los golpes la hirieron seriamente, la peliverde la agarró por la camisa que apenas cubre sus encantos, sus enormes encantos, pero lo que vio Kanu en el rostro de Ryofu la impactó, vio lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas que la mencionada le dijo…

-"Gokú….. no es un mujeriego como el maldito de Saji y… Ni siquiera es peor que SouSou…."- pausó la peliverde ya que no soportó dichas palabras injusta por parte de Kan-U a su amado saiyajin que ella le quitó esa inocencia y que ella debería llamarse aprovechada, pero no, ella lo hizo porque de verdad ama al saiyajin y no piensa dejarlo ir por ningún motivo.

-"Él, es el hombre con el corazón de Oro más puro del mundo, un hombre como él en Kanto, no hay, que estoy dispuesta a dar la vida y…. tener hijos con él"- terminó de decir Ryofu tocando su vientre y soltando a Kanu que ella quedó en shock al ver los ojos de Ryofu que expresa sinceridad y un amor puro que ella nunca había visto en su vida, esa mujer que se le conocía por divertirse con sus oponentes en especial, mujeres que les hacía cosas como manosearlas, es otra mujer, como dije, una mujer enamorada incondicionalmente de un hombre… ¿Quién rayos eres, Son Gokú?... ella apenas se puso de pie que fue ayudada por Ekitoku…

NDA: No está embarazada la muchacha pero en un trío se asegurará…

-"Mis disculpas, Ryofu, Son Gokú, si quieres entrenarla, cuida de que no se escape"- sonrió de forma débil y se fue a la sala médica siendo ayudada por su amiga que Ryuubi miró a Kan-san preocupada y con un puchero infantil por las palabras de la mencionada, pero el saiyajin…

-"No te preocupes, Ruby-chan, ella estará bien, ahora a lo que vine"- Gokú con las chicas y Ryuubi se fueron a sentar a un balcón para contar el motivo de que vinieron a Seito.

-"Ruby-chan, eres la líder de Seito, ¿cierto?"- dijo Gokú a la chica que ella asintió con una sonrisa tierna ya que todo es color de rosa al ver a su hombre frente a ella y más quedó cautivada por las palabras de Ryofu que aumentó la ansiedad de conocer a Son Gokú.

-"¿sabes que eres portadora de un Dragón que tiene un poder interesante?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la pelicastaña claro que ella asintió mirando al suelo…

-"Por… eso… soy la líder de la academia Seito y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que lágrimas el salía en sus hermosos ojos verdes claro que brotan por sus mejillas al recordar la primera vez que perdió la razón hace unas semanas atrás cuando estaba entrenando con Kan-U y su amiga Ekitoku y por eso está llorando porque no quiere pelear para herir a los demás como también no quiere que sus amigas sean heridas por causa de ella, entonces ella sintió que la están jalando levemente hacia el duro pectoral, cortesía de Son Gokú que ella no aguantó más y se puso más a llorar mientras que el saiyajin le acaricia tiernamente el cabello de Ruby-Chan ya que sentía que debe abrazarla, quererla, mimarla y sobre todo, protegerla a pesar de que apenas se conocen.

Ryofu y Ryomou solo miran la escena con algo de celos, si, pero lo dejaron de lado ya que su amado hombre sí le dio de ese trato, solo que con esa chica es más notorio, una vez que la líder de Seito se calmó de llorar tanto, Gokú decidió hablar de forma suave…

-"Oye, ¿ahora te sientes mejor?"- la hermosa chica de ojos verdes claro con su dogi ya puesto asintió para mirar a un Gokú muy feliz que ella se sintió contagiada de esa felicidad que transmite su ídolo.

-"Si, Gracias, Gokú-san"- dijo Ryuubi con una cálida sonrisa que los demás solo suspiraron de tranquilidad.

-"Bueno, ahora que te calmaste, vine a hacer una alianza con tu academia como lo hice con Rakuyou de Ryo-chan y Chinku-chan, ¿Qué dices?"- propuso Gokú a la líder de Seito que ella se le iluminaron los ojos de estrellitas…

-"¿lo dices en serio, Gokú-san?"- preguntó con emoción la hermosa y tierna Ryuubi Gentoku a su ídolo y futuro interés amoroso, Son Gokú.

-"Pues claro, pero eso sí, con una condición..."- dijo Gokú que la emoción de Ryuubi se esfumó un poco dejándola al suspenso por la condición de su amado ídolo.

-"¿q.. qué… condición, Gokú-san?"- preguntó algo nerviosa la chica al ver el rostro sonriente del saiyajin que a pesar de que le transmitía tranquilidad, pero esa condición la dejó al suspenso.

-"Fácil, Ruby-Chan, te entrenaré para que puedas controlar ese poder sin perder la razón"- es la condición de Gokú que le dio a la líder de Seito, pero ella recordó la forma en que la entrena Ekitoku que es una tortura para ella, preferiría leer sus libros de historia, física y la revista de Gokú aunque esa última no la va a necesitar más por varias razones que entrenar…

-"Pe..pe… pero yo soy mala entrenando, no sé… si pueda hacerlo, no quiero ser una decepción tuya"- decía apenada Ryuubi que sacó una sonrisa al saiyajin para decir…

-"Claro que no decepcionarás, Ruby-Chan, te cuento que nací como el más débil de mi raza, pero gracias a entrenamientos con maestros y mucha, mucha motivación, pude llegar a ser más fuerte"- reveló Gokú a la hermosa Ryuubi que ella quedó con los ojos muy abierto antes eso.

-"Entonces, dices que si tú pudiste, ¿yo también puedo?"- fue la pregunta de una sorprendida Ryuubi Gentoku que el saiyajin responde con una sonrisa animada.

-"Pues claro, por eso vine aquí a entrenarte, pero será muy diferente que le estoy haciendo a las demás, deberás empezar por lo básico que será muy divertido"- fue lo que dijo Gokú al recordar los entrenamientos divertidos que tuvo con el maestro Roshi ya que no todo fue intensos y duro en esa rutina. Ryuubi pensó un poco en los pro y contra de esa condición para entrenar con Gokú, pero el pro más que contra porque, primero ella estará muy cerca de Gokú, segundo estará muy cerca de Gokú y tercero, estará muy cerca de Gokú… entonces tomó una decisión que será el nuevo destino de Seito, de KanU, de Ekitoku y de otra chica peli plateada que aparecerá pronto.

-"Acepto, acepto entrenar pero que Kan-san y Chou-san entrenen también"- fueron las palabras de Ryuubi con condición incluída que Gokú…

-"Por mí, no hay problema, ¿verdad chicas?"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a sus compañeras y "esposas" por así decirlo o amantes para estar más seguro.

-"No tengo problema, seguro habrá más variantes para tener una pelea digna"- dijo Ryofu con una voz tranquila.

-"Ya sabes, Gokú, para mi mejor aún que hayan más personas que den una pelea digna como dijo la peliverde roba inocencia"- fue lo que dijo la hermosa Ryomou que sacó una vena en la peliverde pero recordó que fue la primera en hacer el amor con Gokú y se le pasó…

-"Entonces mañana a primera hora, iré a buscarte con unos amigos de la academia en donde asisto, Nanyou"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para recibir un tierno abrazo por parte de la hermosa Ryuubi…

-"Gracias, Gokú-san, gracias, gracias de verdad"- Gokú solo acarició la cabeza de la hermosa peli castaña claro…

-"Solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más, así que nos vemos mañana"- y así fue la despedida del saiyajin líder de Nanyou con la líder de Seito que ella entró a la sala de enfermería en donde está KanU y le contó la noticia y las intenciones del líder de Nanyou que dejó sorprendida a las dos presentes que solo aceptaron las palabras de su líder que está más que feliz dejando algo molesta a Ekitoku pero se le pasó ya que un hombre fuerte como Gokú entrenará a su líder, no solo a ella sino que a ellas dos más la una tal peliplateada que es compañera de Kan-San que vio a Gentoku correr que ella salió a por su líder dejando a una Kanu pensativa, "Maestro, ahora sé por qué le tiene respeto a ese hombre, ahora quiero conocerte, Son Gokú" pensó la mujer morena para descansar un poco de sus heridas…

En camino a la zona central de Kanto, vemos a un Gokú siendo abrazadas por dos chicas en ambos brazos siendo la envidia de muchos hombres que miraban con aura asesinas al saiyajin, pero él no les tomó en cuenta ya que quería saber algo…

-"Oye Mou-chan, ¿Cómo va con el control de tu dragón?"- preguntó el saiyajin que ya sabía del progreso de la chica pero quiere que ella le diga.

-"Pues lo que te conté después de ese "entrenamiento" de resistencia, he sentido el aumento de mi poder y cada día me siento que estoy consumiendo la maldición gracias a ti, cariño"- fueron las tiernas palabras de una hermosa peliazul vestida con el traje de Nanyou que Ryofu se unió a la conversación mientras está arregostado en el brazo de su amado salvador…

-"Gokú, pase lo que pase, quiero estar a tu lado, evitaste una muerte segura de mi amiga y yo que ambas queremos ser tus amantes"- fue la promesa de Ryofu que Ryomou no se quedó atrás y ambas se prometieron estar con Gokú pase lo que pase, un hombre como él, no existe en su mundo, para hacerla corta, ellas están con el pensamientos de que alguien de otro mundo, otro universo como él tiene que venir aquí a cambiar la farsa del destino y eso está pasando.

Una vez que se separaron para ir a sus respectivas escuelas o destino que es el hogar donde viven, Gokú y Ryomou están caminando en dirección hacia Nanyou para contarles la noticia de lo que pasó en Seito.

NDA: los sucesos de la muerte de Kakuka en manos de una tal waifu que no me acuerdo su nombre que se parece a ryomou haciéndose pasar por Kannei de Nanyou, por el arma que porta ese men, la cosa es que Kaku, la actual consejera de SouSou que me calienta por las poses que hace pero es más fría que Tsubaki, pero perra a la vez que no la incluiré al haren del koku. La cosa es que pasó todo normal hasta que….

-"¿No tienen una evidencia de que fue Nanyou que mató a Kakuka?"- decía un enojado Moutoku encendiendo el aura Dragon que se hacía llamar "El rey diabólico" que es de un rojo sangre que hizo mover las aguas matando a una pobre gaviota que hizo caer al suelo a Kaku que le dio la noticia y está en una posición muy sugerente por así decirlo.

-"Si, pero no hay prueba contundente de que fue él ya que se supo que está en un asilo tratando su locura"- fue la información de la pelinegra de ojos morados con gafas que SouSou sin mirarla estando en la orilla del mar, dijo…

-"Entonces busca todas las pruebas y ataca Nanyou"- lo dijo en forma enojada y con el aura Dragón puesto.

-"Pero si atacamos a Nanyou, Seito puede tomar ventaja de eso, SouSou-sama"- fue lo que Kaku Burnwa a su líder que él solo dijo…

-"Dile a Kakouton que destroce a Nanyou"- exclamó enojado que la chica solo asintió para salir del lugar dejando solo al líder de Kyosho.

-"Sonsaku, te destrozaré, incluyendo a ti, Son Gokú, soy más poderoso que Toutaku"- se decía para sí mismo SouSou siendo poseído por ese Dragón que así terminó la escena de ese hombre.

Ahora con Gokú y Ryomou iban caminando alegremente hast que…

Una chica de unos quince años apareció delante de nuestros guerreros, cabello castaño liso, cuerpo de contextura delgada, con un vestido de la academia Kyosho para las mujeres, lleva una especie de caja para guardar las guitarras, la chica está recitando un rezo que aparentaba ser religiosa, católico apostólico romano para ser más específica y cuando dijo la última parte de su rezo mientras que en la caja en donde estaba su guitarra, nah, mentira es una arco moderno que ella preparó su flecha de acero y se lo lanzó al dúo de guerrero que el saiyajin lo interceptó como si nada pero de repente, dos flechas más le llegaron al saiyajin que Ryomou para lucirse, lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido que mandó a volar las flechas y a la chica sorprendida voló hacia donde sabe pero cuando la chica iba tocar suelo, fue interceptado por el saiyajin que él con una sonrisa dijo…

-"¿estás bien.."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la chica de su arco salió una cuchilla para asesinar al saiyajin que éste lo rompió con su dedo dejando sorprendida a la chica que salió lejos del mencionado guerrero.

-"¿Quién eres monstruo hijo de Satán?"- preguntó la chica en shock.

-"Oye, te salvo de una muerte segura y me atacas, pero dejando eso de lado, Soy Gokú, así que te toca"- decía el saiyajin molesto ya que está con las mejores intenciones y ningún gracias, pero al menos KanU se disculpó por las palabras ásperas que ella le dijo.

-"Tenu, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está el jade del Dragón?"- preguntó la chica apuntando una flecha con su arco que el saiyajin solo suspiró y decidió responder a su pregunta…

-"A tu pregunta, la tengo yo y no pienso dárselo a nadie"-

-"Qué lástima, pero son orden de Maria-sama"- fue lo que dijo la chica sin emociones que lanzó una andanadas de flechas que el saiyajin la interceptó para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás de la chica para noquearla de un golpe dejándola inconsciente dejando en shock a una chica de cabello plateado, ojo cerrados y un cuerpo voluptuoso con su fiel espada con el uniforme de Seito puesto que a diferencia de la historia original, ella fue por su cuenta a espiar a Gokú ya que cuando oyó que él derrotó a Kan-U en el torneo pasado, la hizo curiosear más de él y peor aun, abrió sus ojos para ver la revista del saiyajin que tanto fue prohibida por su compañera, eso la dejó más curiosa todavía, pero se calmó un poco al ver a Gentoku muy animada al lado de él, pero dejó de lado eso y vio que el tipo llamado Son Gokú tocó la cabeza de la chica que dejó más serio al saiyajin…

-"Te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie te manipule más"- fue lo que escuchó la chica pero…

-"¿sabías que es mala educación espiar a la gente?"- preguntó el saiyajin con una sonrisa sin mirar a la dirección en que está la chica de cabello plateado que ella quedó algo sorprendida que decidió hacer su aparición maestra delante de Gokú y Tenu que está inconsciente.

-"Así que detectas las presencias de los demás, ¿Quién eres Son Gokú?"- preguntó la chica que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Así que hay alguien más detrás de Gokú-kun, ¿eh?"- fue la aparición de Ryomou caminando lentamente para estar al lado del saiyajin que sostenía a Tenu inconsciente.

-"Deja Ya, Mou-chan, ella no tiene malas intenciones, ¿así que eres de la misma academia que asiste, Ruby-chan, cierto?"- esa pregunta por parte de Gokú dejó más sorprendida a la chica peliplateada.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- preguntó sorprendida la chica con un traje especial de Seito ya que es diferente al normal que usan las chicas de dicha academia y pensó que fue Kanu que le contó pero desechó esa idea y pensó en su líder, pero…

-"Te pregunto porque sentí tu presencia cuando fui a Seito a visitar a Ruby-chan"- fue lo que le reveló Gokú a la peli plateada que tiene los ojos cerrados que ella solo respiró un poco para decir.

-"Con que era eso, disculpa mi descortesía, soy Chouun Shyryuu"- se presentó la chica con un saludo cordial que Gokú solo sonrió.

-"Un gusto en conocerte, pero estoy algo atrasado, ¿vienes mañana a entrenar con tus compañeras? Ahí podemos hablar más tranquilo"- propuso Gokú a la hermosa y voluptuosa chica que ella solo la pensó para decir.

-"Me parece un buen trato, Gokú"- y con esas palabras, Chounn se fue del lugar dejando a un Gokú cargando a Tenu para pasársela a Ryomou y decirle…

-"Mou-chan déjala en mi casa, te veré en la casa de Hakkufu en la cena"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que la chica dudó un poco, pero decidió aceptar lo dicho por su amado y así terminó esa escena…

EM SEITO….

-"Ha, Hola, Koukín, Gakushuu"- decía un saiyajin entrando a la academia de Nanyou que su amigo, Koukin que está con algunas bolsas de compra como también a Gakushuu en el balcón de la escuela entrenando con unas pesas que les dio Gokú para entrenar mientras tantos.

-"Hola, Gokú"- dijeron ambos saludando a su líder Toshi pero…

-"GOKÚ-CHAN"- gritó una Hakkufu desde la terraza de la escuela que el saiyajin miró a la chica con una sonrisa…

-"Hey, Hakku-chan, ¿Cómo estás?"- saluda el saiyajin a su amada "compañera" que ella con una sonrisa feliz,

-"Bien, Gokú-channnnnn"- lo dijo mientras saltó desde la terraza de la academia para ser interceptado por su amado saiyajin que la tiene al estilo nupcial y ella sin pensarla, le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que duró unos segundos, se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que quedó feliz con ese beso ambos tortolitos, pero dejaron eso de lado y fueron a la residencia de Shuyuu Koukin mientras que Gokú les contó todo acerca de Seito y la alianza que está formando para cortar con esa farsa del destino y que cada uno es dueño de su destino hasta que atardeció…

-"Ya llegamos, Goei-ch….Mhppp"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el saiyajin ya que una Goei Sonsaku le dio un feroz beso Francés a su amado mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sus amado Gokú, una vez que cesó el beso, ella dijo.

-"Justo a tiempo a la cena, cariño, pero después hay un postres que te preparé solo para ti"- esas palabras de la madre de Hakkufu fue en doble sentido que dejó emocionado al saiyajin por el postre que le puede dar ella pero…

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, vieja?"- Hakkufu jaló a Gokú a sus encantos dejando con una vena y con una sonrisa peligrosa por parte de su madre.

-"¿A quién le dices vieja, mocosa malcriada?"- y con esas palabras, se inició un festival de nalgadas a Hakkufu por cortesía de su madre y así pasó la agradable cena…

NDA: Las escenas de la pelea de uno de los mandados de SouSou que cuyo poder es de invocar cuervos junto a sus lacayos pasó tal cual como en la historia original que Goei barrió el piso con esos pobres miserables, pero con la aparición de Kakouton y revelación dejó muy serio al grupo cuando justo llegó Ryomou a la escena.

-"Así que SouSou piensa destruirme, ¿eh?"- decía Gokú poniéndose de pie para poner en su lugar y una revancha con el líder de Kyosho pero fue detenido por Kakouton.

-"No, él es mi amigo y está poseído por ese Dragón Maligno, al menos déjame intentar algo para recuperarlo"- le suplicó Kakouton ya que sabe muy bien que Gokú puede barrer el piso con su amigo e incluso aniquilarlo, el mismo Moutoku cuando no está poseído por ese Dragón admitió que Gokú pude hasta matarlo si quisiera por la primera pelea que tuvieron en ese torneo en el que Gokú se rindió.

-"Está bien, pero te daré tres semanas, o si no, haré las cosas a mi modo"- sentenció el saiyajin que Kakouton asintió agradeciendo al líder de Nanyou que salió de la residencia de Koukin que el saiyajin solo dijo…

-"Tres semanas, sé que hay mucho en juego, debemos prepararnos para lo peor"- decía el saiyajin que los demás asintieron pero…

-"Ara, ara, Gokú, ¿puedo darte el postre?"- decía de forma muy sensual Goei que el saiyajin no captó el doble sentido que asintió feliz de comer ese postre secreto de la madre de Hakkusfu pero, ya saben, civil war…

-"Oye la que le dará el postre seré yo, vieja"- exclamó enojada Hakkufu dejando con una vena en su madre.

-"No, yo se lo daré por segunda vez, no, primera vez"- dijo de lo más sensual la hermosa peliazul que se armó un bardo que casi destruyó la casa del pobre Koukin que el saiyajin las calmó y así terminó el día para nuestros héroes…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11…

NDA: CAMBIARON MUCHAS COSAS CON LA LLEGADA DE GOKÚ A SEITO.

Evité muerte de Ryomou, Ryofu, Tenu y evité que SouSou muera siendo aniquilado por Gokú, así que varias cosas serán alteradas por así decirlo y las cosas se están poniendo muy feas para aquellos que quieran conquistar el mundo para fines egoísta, miren como quedó Freezer y Toutaku, así que eso…


	12. Chapter 12

NDA: He vuelto tío joder, ya las cosas con Ryuubi están buenas por ahora, falta Kanu, la Shiryuu está ok por ahora y el encuentro con Kakouen y esa Kaku me calienta por ser fría y esa pose rikolina que pone, pero bueno, será parte de Gokú porque merece una segunda oportunidad, bueno, empecemos.

Capítulo 12: "Conociendo a Seito y el encuentro con un Dragón Subyacente"

El sol hace su presencia en el cálido viento de la mañana, Son Gokú despertó de muy temprano para hacer su rutina diaria antes de que lleguen las chicas al lugar indicado para entrenar, o sea, en las inmediaciones de Rakuyou, cerca de la granja invernadero en el que antes estaba Toutaku, pero ahora dicho lugar está siendo cuidado por el saiyajin como hobbie, plantando orquídeas de todo tipo para luego crear más invernadero con todo tipo de frutos creando el club de plantación cuyo líder es nada menos que Ryofu y Chinkyyu, pero con Gokú ayudándolo.

Ya dejando de lado el tema del club de plantación, Gokú se puso a meditar un rato para luego entrenar en la sala de gravedad entrenando ya por 300 veces la gravedad de la Tierra haciendo su rutina como corresponde como también pensando nuevas técnicas para contrarrestar al poseído de SouSou, pero debe encontrar una forma y está cerca de hacerlo.

"Las chicas llegarán dentro de media hora, entonces me pondré a meditar" fueron los pensamientos del saiyajin, entonces de una vez, se puso a meditar en espera de las chicas.

EN SEITO…

Ryuubi está sentada en la escalera que conducía a la academia Seito con una sonrisa vestida con su dogi de entrenamiento de color blanco opaco y su cabellera tomada.

-"Gokú-san me va a entrenar, me va a entrenar, qué feliz estoy"- se decía para sí misma con una sonrisa radiante mirando para ver si alguien de Nanyou iba a por ella junto a Kan-san, Chou-san y para sorpresa de todos, Chou´n Shiryu que ella llegó en donde está su líder para sentarse a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

-"Hola Shiryuu-san, ¿vienes a entrenar con Gokú-san también?"- preguntó con mirada curiosa la líder de Seito portadora de uno de los dragones conquistadores supremos.

-"Si, ayer me dijo que me reuniera contigo"- asintió la peliplata con la mirada seria y normal que la caracterizaba, Pasaron unos minutos y dos personas muy conocida en Nanyou se acercaron a las instalaciones de la escuela encontrándose con las dos personas en las escaleras de la academia Seito.

-"Hola, soy Hakkufu Sonsaku, somos de Nanyou"- se presentó la peli naranja de forma animada a las dos que a Ryuubi correspondió dicho saludo.

-"Hoka, Hakkufu-san soy Ryuubi Gentoku"- decía de forma tierna la oji verde claro con una sonrisita.

-"Ah, hola, Ryuubi-san, soy Shuuyu Koukín"- saludó el peli azul oscuro con una mirada de cortesía que la peliplata se presentó y dijo.

-"Soy Chou-un Shiryuu de Seito"- los dos alumnos de Nanyou también se presentaron ante ellas.

-"Entonces son ustedes dos que van a entrenar a con Gokú-chan, ¿verdad?"- fue la pregunta de Hakkufu a las dos que Ryuubi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"No, también irá Kan-san y Chou-san"- responde la hermosa y tierna líder de Seito que hablando de las faltantes.

Se están acercando al grupo la hermosa morena de ojos azules oscuros mirando seria como siempre y la peli café oscuro corto con su dogi de entrenamiento.

-"Hasta que al fin llegaron, ¿iremos a entrenar o qué?"- dijo de forma cómica enojada Chou que Hakkufu solo asintió con la mejor sonrisa animada y emocionada a la vez.

-"Si, Kan-chan, qué buenos que nos encontramos, al fin hay más personas para entrenar"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa peli naranja a la morena que ella solo dio una media sonrisa.

-"Si, quiero saber cómo lo hace para volverse más fuerte, ese hombre que es el líder de Nanyou, Gokú"- dijo Kanu mirando seria el asunto que Koukín solo dijo.

-"Eso lo verás cuando estemos allá"- las demás asintieron y se fueron rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento que se encontraba en las instalaciones de Rakuyou.

Mientras tanto con Gokú, él seguía meditando en posición de loto, pero esa meditación se vio interrumpida al ser atendido por dos cálidos abrazos de las chicas más hermosa de Rakuyou, si, hablamos de Ryofu Housen y Kuodai Chinkyuu.

-"Buenos días amor/cariño"- dijeron ambas con un amor incondicional hacia el saiyajin que éste salió de su meditación abriendo los ojos.

-"Buenos días chicas, espero que estén lista para el entrenamiento"- sonreía Gokú que ambas besaron los labios de su amado.

-"Si, Gokú, gracias a ti, soy una mujer muy fuerte"- dijo la hermosa castaña de ojos verdes soñando con el momento de hacerlo con él para olvidar esa mala experiencia que tuvo en el pasado.

-"Si, Gokú, no quedé embarazada, pero para nuestra segunda ronda, me aseguraré que así sea"- terminó de decir Ryofu con un tono sensual queriendo que su amado saiyajin le dé más duro contra el muro hasta quedar inconsciente.

NDA: DIABLOS, SEÑORITA. JPG

Pasó el rato y llegó Ryomou, después Ukitsu para luego llegar el grupo completo faltante que son Hakkufu, Koukin, Gakushuu, Ryuubi que ésta super feliz de ver a Gokú de nuevo, Kan-U mirando seria pero con el deseo de saber quién es realmente el hombre que la derrotó y por qué el maestro le tiene tanto respeto aunque sabe en parte por lo de Ryofu que la dejó pensativa ese día, Shiryuu quiere saber el origen de ese hombre y el método de entrenamiento, Chou solo lo hacía para acompañar a su líder que está más emocionada que nunca sin importar las consecuencias de entrenar duro, con tal de ver a Gokú, su ídolo, su amor platónico, el esposo ideal y muchas cosas pasaba por la cabeza de la peli castaña claro con gafas redondas.

-"Bueno chicas, antes de entrenarlas, no quiero guardar secretos de mi y…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus dichos ya que una chica de mediana edad sale de la casa temporal de Gokú.

-"¿dónde estoy?"- decía la chica de cabello castaño lacio con flequillos, ojos café claro vestida con una playera azul y unas calzas ajustadas color negro que la hacía ver muy kawai por así decirlo y su mirada algo estoica.

-"¿En dónde estoy?"- preguntó la chica llamada Teni.

-"Estás en mi casa Teni, por favor únete a nosotros ya que también quiero que seas parte de esto"- dijo el saiyajin de forma amable mientras la chica miró a los ojos del hombre y vio honestidad y sin más opción, dijo.

-"Está bien"- el saiyajin sonrió al ver que ella se uniría a ellos, pero sin tanto rodeos, miró al grupo y dijo.

-"Antes de empezar, como dije antes les diré quién realmente soy, Ryo-chan y Mou-chan pongan sus mano en mi cabeza"- mandó el saiyajin a las dos que ellas asintieron sin decir nada, entonces.

-"Las demás pueden tocar el hombro de una de las dos"- agregó Gokú que las demás hicieron lo pedido por el mencionado, entonces cuando Teni tocó el hombro de Hakufu que fue la última, el saiyajin cerró sus ojos y transmitió sus recuerdos…

"Esto es mi origen para que sepan de dónde vengo" dijo el saiyajin telepáticamente a los presentes, debo decir que la mayoría sabía del origen de Gokú, pero no ya dentro de sus recuerdos hasta los suprimidos, eso sí, hablamos cuando Bardock y Gine lo llevaron a la nave saiyajin hasta que fue encontrado por su abuelo, la aventura con Bulma, Pilaf y su pandilla en la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón para conquistar el mundo, como también el encuentro con Roshi, Ox Satan y la pequeña Milk que le pidió matrimonio y Gokú sin saber dijo que sí dejando con una vena a las enamoradas del saiyajin pero lo dejaron pasar, aun así estaban enojadas, Ryuubi estaba molesta con esa niña ya que ella quería estar en el lugar de ella, entonces las cosas pasaron normal hasta el torneo, después la patrulla roja, el otro torneo, Piccoro Daimaho, el otro torneo contra Piccoro Jr, Gokú aceptó casarse con Milk, el engaño de Milk y la separación de ambos dejando feliz a Ryuubi, la pelea contra Radizt y su origen de que es de la raza saiyajin dejando con las dudas aclaradas de Ryuubi y Shiryuu, Kanu sabía del por qué es tan fuerte.

Una vez que pensaron esos las chicas, Gokú murió en la pelea con Radizt, el entrenamiento con kaio-sama, la pelea contra Nappa y después Vegeta, el viaje a Namek y la pelea de Gokú contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y la feroz pelea contra Freezer dejando con la sorpresa más grande a todos, Gokú sufrió mucho en esa pelea, usando la genkidama y aun así el emperador del mal sobrevivió a ese ataque, se volvió más despiadado matando al mejor amigo de Gokú, Krillin y eso causó la ira de Gokú transformándose en super saiyajin, esa pelea fue feroz con el planeta Namek a punto de explotar, pasó todo lo normal hasta la explosión de Namek hasta la llegada a esa dimensión…

Los presentes dejaron de ver los recuerdos del saiyajin y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-"Bueno, ahora que saben de mí, proce…."- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras Gokú porque Ryuubi abrazó fuertemente a él llorando fuertemente en el pectoral duro del saiyajin que éste solo le acariciaba la cabecita de la tierna Ryuubi para consolarla al igual que sus "prometidas" que se abalanzaron para abrazar a su amado mientras que Kanu miró a Gokú con respeto y ya no tiene dudas de él, es un hombre de corazón puro capaz de dar la vida por otros y por el planeta donde vive, Teni miró a ese hombre con admiración, decidió cambiarse de bando y estar con él, Shiryuu puso su mano en el pecho ya que lo que pasó él no es nada a lo que pasaron todos los presentes y eso la motivó más para conocer al saiyajin y entrenar con él, Chou solo sonrió y ahora sabe del porqué de su líder actuando así con él.

-"Gokú-san, tantas batallas pasaste, incluso diste tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces para proteger a los que amas, oh, gracias por entrar a mi vida"- dijo una Ryuubi sollozando y abrazando fuertemente al saiyajin mientras que las demás.

-"No te dejaré nunca Gokú, no lo haré"- decía Ryomou y Ryofu al mismo tiempo ya que ellas aman incondicionalmente al mencionado.

-"Gokú-chan, no quiero perderte"- decía llorando Hakufu, le afectó los recuerdos de Gokú, su amado, media naranja al igual que Chinkyyu y Ukitsu que disipó sus dudas, su sentimiento es el correcto, desea estar con él para apoyarlo en todo.

-"Gokú es alguien digno de admirar, ¿no?"- dijo Gakushuu que Koukín asintió.

-"Si, por eso quiero aprender más de él"- dijo el peliazul marino que Kan-u solo sonrió y empezó ya a admirar a Gokú al igual que la peli plata y Chou.

-"Bueno chicas, estén tranquilas ya que entrenaremos ahora"- dijo Gokú para subir los ánimos que los demás asintieron para empezar dicho entrenamiento.

A Kanu le pasaron unos brazales que cada uno pesa unos cien kilos cada uno al igual que Ekitoku y Shiryyu, Gokú las animó para que hagan sus esfuerzos mientras que las tres se motivaron para ser más fuerte, el motivo es uno, proteger a Ryuubi Gentoku como lo prometió el saiyajin para que entrenen de forma tranquila, entonces las tres chicas de Seito empezaron a hacer lo mandado por Gokú, correr por todos el campus de Rakuyou haciendo Zigs-zags en los árboles en el lapso de treinta minutos, para después hacer Abdominales, flexiones de brazos y piernas, pero a propósito de Ryuubi.

-"Gokú-san, ¿Cómo voy a entrenar?"- preguntó la tierna líder de Seito mientras que Teni está mirando atento a las palabras de ese hombre.

-"Ruby-chan, tú debes entrenar lo básico con esto"- respondió el saiyajin con un caparazón de tortuga con tirante, la misma que entrenó por primera vez con el buen Roshi pero con menos peso.

-"Con este caparazón puesto de treinta kilos, puedes empezar a entrenar"- agregó para que la tierna y hermosa Ryuubi asintiera y se ponga el caparazón, el peso no es ni pesado ni liviano, el ideal para poder entrenar.

-"Ten-chan, ¿tú entrenarás con nosotros o volverás a ver a tu jefa?"- preguntó Gokú a la chica castaña de ojos café claro, ella ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse con él para decir.

-"Me quedaré con usted, Gokú-sama, quiero ser fuerte para pelear a su lado"- fue la decisión de la chica que el saiyajin le acarició la cabeza como si de una familia fueran.

-"Pues claro, entonces, entonces, ahí tienes otro caparazón"- sonreía Gokú felizmente a la niña que la mencionada recibió dicho caparazón pero con más peso, más del doble que usa Ruby-chan.

-"Ahora chicas, correremos brincando"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin comenzando el entrenamiento.

-"Si, Gokú-san"- exclamó una Ryuubi feliz.

-"Si, Gokú-One-sama"- decía Teni con una sonrisa para que ambos corriera brincando felizmente.

-"Digan conmigo "Brinca, Brinca, La-La-La"…."- dijo Gokú sonriendo que las dos chicas asintieron diciendo las mismas palabras, empezando el ritmo de entrenamiento con el saiyajin a la cabeza.

Después de unas dos horas de entrenamiento, el saiyajin dio por terminada las sesiones del día a las chicas y a los chicos en el caso del mejor amigo de Gokú, Gakushuu y el amigo de Hakufu Sonsaku, Koukin Shuyuu, pero las cosas no fueron de color de rosa por así decirlo, digamos que las chicas como Ryofu, Ryomou, Chinkyyu, Hakufu y Ukitsu está ya acostumbradas al ritmo de entrenamiento del saiyajin pero igual terminan cansadas, por el lado de las chicas de Seito terminaron horrible en la cual, las chicas enamoradas del saiyajin las entendieron porque ellas pasaron por lo mismo, Teni igual de cansada pero puede estar de pie y caminar a la casa de su Gokú-One-sama a descansar junto a Ryomou, mientras que las demás como Ryofu y Chinkyyu se quedaron en su academia para poder ducharse en una de las salas de Rakuyou, en el caso de Hakufu y Koukin fueron a su casa para poder asearse e ir a la academia, pero en el caso de las tres más fuertes de Seito, podrían caminar pero a duras penas, pero tendrían le tiempo para descansar y después hacer sus labores en la academia, digamos que en el caso de Ryuubi se llevó el premio gordo ya que Gokú la motivó y esa motivación consistía en que si ella terminara esa rutina, la llevaría al estilo caballito hacia Seito y ella quedó más que entusiasmada, las enamoradas un poco celosas pero se les pasó, porque ellas ya se llevaron el premio gordo en el caso de la peli verde y la peli azul, pero tres más deberían canjear ese premio ya que Gokú les prometió: "Si llegan a la gravedad por seis, él haría lo que sea con ellas" y eso las entusiasmó más y lograron dicha meta, ahora falta reclamarla.

Ryuubi está feliz de que su ídolo la cargue como caballito, se sentía como si fuera la mujer más desafortunada del mundo, "Me gustaría que Gokú-san sea mi esposo" pensaba con una sonrisa tierna mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, Gokú solo sentía que debía mimarla más y así lo hacía.

-"Vaya al parecer, Ryuubi se motivó mucho entrenando con Gokú, nunca la vi tan radiante y tan feliz al lado de él"- decía Shiryuu ya abriendo sus ojos plateados de lo más hermoso que tiene para mirar a su líder comportarse toda una Fangirl.

-"Si, ella lo hace con más pasión cuando entrenaba conmigo, mírala lo inmadura que se comporta al lado de Gokú"- fueron las palabras de molestia de Ekitoku porque recordó todas las sesiones con esa torpe chica.

-"¿Qué dices, kan-U?"- continuó Chou preguntando a su amiga y compañera de la academia que la mencionada no dijo nada porque está concentrado mirando a esa pareja, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir algo ¿molesta?, se sentía molesta al mirar a esos dos y no sabía por qué o…

-"Kan-U"- habló un poco más alta Ekitoku que la chica nombrada salió de su trance para mirar a su amiga.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó con normalidad la hermosa morena de ojos azules que Ekitoku solo resopló molesta.

-"Dije, ¿Qué opinas que nuestra líder se ponga muy dulce con el líder de Nanyou?"- preguntó la peli café oscura a la morena de ojos azules.

-"Es una ventaja para nosotros, recuerda su pasado de donde viene, es increíble, si lo hubiera conocido antes de pelear, lo tomaría como un loco e inspirar lástima para seducirme, pero no, le creo porque Housen Ryofu me abrió los ojos y la persona que es él"- es la respuesta de Kan-U Unchou mirando al saiyajin feliz mientras carga a una cansada Ryuubi durmiendo con una sonrisa que la hacía ver muy tierna.

-"Si y creo que lo que nos contó, es la punta del iceberg, sé que habrán situaciones que lo harán superar sus límites, eso lo sé"- dijo la peli plateada mirando como su líder durmiendo en la espalda del saiyajin, eso le causó un pequeño sentimiento de malestar, pero lo dejó de lado ya que llegaron a Seito.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LAS LIDERES DE SEITO…

Gokú vio el futón que prepararon las chicas para que su líder descansara, la soltó de forma delicada para ponerlo al estilo nupcial y dejarla suavemente en el futón, cuando estaba a punto de soltar a la tierna líder de Seito, ella abrazó fuertemente al saiyajin mientras que éste cayó por la sorpresa junto a ella, Ryuubi de una durmió en el pectoral duro del saiyajin como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

-"¿Pero qué haces?"- decía con voz moderada Ekitoku y molesta a la vez por la escena esa.

-"No sé, ella me jaló y si la suelto, puede que ella llore"- responde Gokú que la peli café oscuro iba a decir algo pero Kan-U se le adelantó y dijo.

-"dejaré pasar esto, pero si le haces algo indebido, te mato"- decía de forma amenazante Kan-U que al saiyajin le dio un escalofrío.

-"Si, señora"- lo decía al estilo militar que le causó algo de gracia a la morena y la peli plata, pero dejando eso de lado, las tres se marcharon del lugar dejando a un Gokú y Ryuubi que está aferrado al pectoral de su ídolo.

"Esa Kan-U es muy peligrosa cuando se lo propone" pensaba el saiyajin nervioso sacando una risa similar, pero dejó eso de lado para mirar a su protegida que dormía con una sonrisa muy tierna, Gokú solo sonrió para sacarles los anteojos levemente para que ella durmiera más cómoda.

"A Ruby-chan me da ganas de mimarla, encariñarla y… protegerla" seguía en sus pensamientos, pero…

-"Gokú, quiero que estés para siempre a mi lado"- decía la líder de Seito mientras dormía y eso al saiyajin solo la miró con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Claro Ruby-chan, estaré siempre a tu lado, lo prometo"- lo decía entre susurro Gokú sellando el destino de la chica en cuestión para siempre.

Una hora después, vemos a una Ryuubi abriendo levemente los ojos, ella dio un leve bostezo para ver que a su lado están sus anteojos, se las puso y ya con la vista clara, vio a un Gokú a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa sincera que ella se puso muy roja, no por la sonrisa de su ídolo, en parte si, sino porque ambos están en la misma cama.

-"Ruby-chan, estás roja, ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy preocupada a la peli castaña que ella más roja quedó que no podía formular una palabra.

-"G… G… Gokú-san… lo… lo… ¿lo hicimos?"- preguntó nerviosa y muy roja la líder de Seito al saiyajin.

-"¿eh?, ¿a qué te refieres con que lo hicimos?"- pregunta Gokú con una mirada perpleja a su protegida que ella solo quedó más roja que antes.

-"Eh… Etto… si… lo… lo… si tuvimos eso de hacer bebés"- dijo una apenada y sonrojada Ryuubi Gentoku que el saiyajin captó esa y solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"ah, con que era eso, no, Ruby-chan, te quedaste dormida mientras te cargaba en mi espalda, cuando llegamos, no quisiste soltarme y por eso decidí esperar a que despertara"- respondió el Son a la duda de Gentoku que ella se sintió avergonzada por eso.

-"Lo siento, Gokú-san"- lo dijo apenada por lo que pasó aunque le gustó dormir en ese pectoral duro de ese hombre.

-"Nahm no te disculpes, Ruby-chan, me agradó dormir contigo"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa sincera dejando con los abiertos en la chica para luego sacar la mejor de sus sonrisas y dijo.

-"Gracias por entrar a mi vida, Gokú-san"- dijo la líder de Seito con una mirada tierna y sonrojada que Gokú se sonrojó un poco por lo tierna que se ve ella.

-"Pues claro, ahora debes cambiarte ropa ya que tengo que hacer algunas cosas con el maestro de Kan-U"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa para abrazar a su ídolo y amor, se marchó a las duchas de la academia para bañarse y el saiyajin solo sonrió.

EN LA REUNIÓN DE KANU Y SU MAESTRO…

El maestro Shuikyo está sentado tomando su agua mientras que Kan-U está sentada de rodillas por una petición muy particular de su pupila.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que no necesitan un consejero?"- preguntó algo curioso y extrañado el maestro Shibaku o Shuikyo a la morena de ojos azules.

-"No quise decir eso, simplemente, somos capaces de manejarnos por nosotros mismos en este momento"- dijo Kan-U a su maestro de forma normal y respeto hacia el mencionado.

-"El enemigo posee el espíritu de Sousou Moutoku que supuestamente trajo el caos al mundo, para su propia ambición"- dijo Shuikyo a su discípula para continuar.

-"Si como estamos ahora, no podemos ganarle a menos que unamos fuerzas con Nanyou"- reveló el maestro que dejó seria a la morena de ojos azules.

-"Esa es la razón por la cual estamos hablando, sé que con Gokú al lado de Gentoku, podemos vencer a SouSou, pero no es necesario su ayuda en esta batalla"- fueron las palabras de la chica que dejó más seria al maestro.

-"Kan-U, incluso si tuvieras el Dragon de Jade para cambiar el destino de Ryuubi Gentoku, pero no lo tienes en tus manos y no eres rival para SouSou por el momento"- fue lo que reveló el maestro qure Kan-U negó esa realidad para golpear el piso sin romperlo.

-"¿Estás diciendo que soy débil, que no soy digna para proteger a Gentoku?"- preguntó la morena molesta por los dichos de su maestro que él iba a decir algo pero…

-"No tiene nada de malo admitir ser débil, eso nos ayuda a superarnos día a día nuestros límites, Kan-chan"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que a la morena le molestó dicho apodo que viene de un hombre.

-"No me llames así, solo dime Kan-U, ¿oiste?"- dijo de forma amenazante la morena ya que todavía no andan en plena confianza con el saiyajin por el hecho de ser un hombre.

-"Ya, ya, no te molestes, solo venía a reunirme con el maestro, pero recuerda eso Kan-U, puedes superarte día a día corrigiendo tus fallas, eso me sirvió muchísimo durante mi vida"- dijo Gokú algo nervioso por la cara molesta de su "Pupila" por así decirlo ya que está entrenándola, pero.

-"Ahora que están ustedes dos, quiero que vayan a buscar a Shokatsuryou Koumei"- fue lo que dijo el maestro.

-"Ah, la persona que me dijiste, bueno, está bien, ¿Qué dices Kan-U?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando a la chica en cuestión que ella solo se puso de pie y dijo.

-"Está bien, pero con la condición de que yo, Kan-U Unchou evalúe si Koumei es digna de guiar a Seito"- sentenció la chica para marcharse del lugar dejando al saiyajin y al maestro.

-"Bueno, al menos me dejó que la acompañara, eso es un gran avance"- dijo Gokú mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente ante el comportamiento algo hostil con él ahora justo ahora.

-"Bueno, ella se abrirá con el tiempo, Gokú recuerda, una vez que perfecciones la técnica, será el momento"- dijo Shuikyo al saiyajin que éste asintió levantando su dedo pulgar para luego irse del lugar.

"Kan-U no dejes ir a ese hombre, será el apoyo que necesitas en tu vida" pensó el maestro y tenía ese temor que su discípula lo arruine, solo espera que ella no pase algo terrible para recapacite.

EN EL RATO…

-"Oye Chou-san, no encuentro a Kan-san ni a Gokú-san"- decía la tierna Ryuubi corriendo hacia su amiga que ella quedó pensativa.

-"¿Dónde se habrá ido?"- se preguntó Ekitoku para luego aparecer el maestro Shuikyo que le dijo en donde se dirigieron Gokú y Kan-U y ahí pasó como en la historia original pero con la diferencia que Ryuubi quería ayudar a su amado ídolo porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer ella por él.

EN EL CAMINO AL SANTUARIO PARAÍSO…

Gokú está caminado en el bosque en dirección a dicho lugar, el cielo está nublado como si estuviera a punto de llover, Kan-U caminaba sin decir una sola palabra a pesar de que el saiyajin trataba de decirle algo.

-"Oye, no sé por qué estás molesta conmigo si fue solo una broma"- decía Gokú pensando que fue porque le dijo "Kan-chan", pero ella no decía nada de nada mientras camina buscando el santuario paraíso.

-"Oye, Kan-U de verdad trato de ayudarte y…"- no pudo terminar ya que Kan-U la interrumpió.

-"Si, gracias por ayudar a Gentoku a que libere su potencial, pero yo no necesito de nadie para superarme a mí misma, ya sé de tú entrenamiento y lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta"- miró de forma desafiante al saiyajin que éste no se sentía ofendido ni por nada, solo le hacía recordar a su viejo rival, Piccoro que a la primera se negaba a luchar con él contra Radizt hasta que cedió, Kan-U solo trataba de alejar a Gokú de ella solo por una razón, ella sentía un pinchón al ver las nobles acciones de ese hombre y eso es lo que le molesta. Entonces ellos dos no se dijeron nada por un tiempo hasta que miraron a un anciano recogiendo Hongos en los árboles, es calvo parece extraterrestre con los ojos negros sin pupilas como con una vestimenta antigua que usaban los maestros de artes marciales.

-"Supongo que usted debe ser del santuario paraíso, ¿verdad?"- dijo la hermosa morena de ojos azules que el viejo se volteó para mirar a los dos guerreros.

-"¿quieres uno?"- preguntó el viejo ofreciendo un hongo naranjo que la chica retrocedió levemente.

-"N-no gracias"- fue lo que respondió la morena de Seito que el viejo miró al saiyajin.

-"¿quieres uno?"- ofreció el viejo de forma cortés que el saiyajin solo sonrió para aceptar dicha ofrenda dejando feliz al viejo.

-"Uff, qué rico, gracias"- decía Gokú probando el hongo que le dio el viejo, pero Kan-U no se vino con juego y dijo.

-"Disculpe, pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras la morena de cabello púrpura oscuro porque el viejo del santuario lo interrumpió.

-"Te las arreglaste para venir aquí, no me sorprende del otro tipo"- dijo el viejo para continuar.

-"Una toushi normal hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, no está nada mal"- agregó el viejo para terminar con esta frase.

-"Pero no es suficiente, tú no eres suficientemente buena"-

-"¿Suficiente?"- preguntó con sorpresa la chica ya que no es la primera vez que se lo dicen en la cara.

-"Confías mucho en tus poderes, confundes la perseverancia con terquedad, no admitirlo es una de tus debilidades, deberías aprender de él, su posición, su mirada demuestra lo que es el significado de la perseverancia y humildad durante su vida"- esa revelación dejó en shock a Kan-U, fue la más directa en comparación a lo que le dijeron Gokú y su maestro en la cual, la enojó mucho.

-"No me compares con ese, ¿no sabes quién soy?"- preguntó la morena algo enojada que el maestro sin mirarla respondió:

-"Eres kan-U, ¿verdad?"-

-"Te refugias en la historia de tu nombre y gradualmente te vuelves más arrogante, eres demasiado inmadura"- fue lo que dijo Zenfuku dejando enojada a la chica.

-"Maestro, ¿por qué me provoca?"- preguntó algo enojada pero tranquila la morena mientras que Gokú solo está observando serio esa conversación.

-"mmm, quieres pelear, ¿no?"- dijo el viejo del santuario tronando sus manos mientras que Kan-U se puso en pose de pelea para empezar con la batalla contra Zenkufu.

NDA: La escena pasó tal cual en la historia original y me da flojera mencionarla, o sea no la vi necesaria.

Gokú miró seriamente toda la pelea de Kan-U, se dio cuenta que tiene mucho camino por recorrer, lo primero hay que ver en una pelea es el ambiente en donde están peleando y eso dejó en desventaja a la morena de ojos azules, porque el viejo usó sus medios para tener ventaja en una pelea, se dio cuenta que usó una especie de alucinógeno el viejo para debilitar a Kan-U y vaya que lo hizo bien, pero ahora ve a su amiga tirada en el suelo con sus bragas mojadas orinada por el poderoso efecto de esa opción que usó el.

Después de que el viejo denigrara a ella como a Ryuubi, Gokú no dijo nada porque sabe que es para probar la voluntad de ella, la chica se puso de pie, llorando y con una baba en la comisura de los labios y su aura verde se hizo presente dejando sorprendido al viejo y con una sonrisa en el saiyajin.

-"El insulto hacia mi maestro, Ryuubi Gentoku, es Imperdonable"- exclamó Kan-U para lanzarse al ataque de un sorprendido Zenfuku que apenas eludió el primer ataque de la chica pero no vio venir la patada en la cara que le dio de lleno mandándolo a volar mirando la voluntad de Kan-U en cuanto a su maestro se trata, Kan-U cayó inconsciente después de esa patada que le dio al viejo pero ella no tocó suelo porque el saiyajin la interceptó tomándola al estilo nupcial.

-"Esta chica tiene una voluntad de oro hacia su maestra"- dijo el viejo de pie y algo adolorido en su cabeza por la senda patada de la morena.

-"Si, por eso insistiré en entrenarla aunque me odie por ser hombre"- reveló Gokú mirando con una sonrisa el rostro dormido de la morena.

-"Debes tenerle mucho afecto a Gentoku como a las demás, ¿cierto?"- dijo el viejo al saiyajin que éste sin mirarlo dijo estas palabras.

-"Si, por eso las entreno, cuando llegue el día en que me vaya, al menos…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque su corazón le dolía cada vez que piensa en las chicas sobre eso, no sabe el porqué.

-"Eso es algo incierto, Son Gokú, cuando te vimos caer a este mundo, Shuikyo me confirmó todo, tú fuiste en causante del portal, derrotaste a Toutaku y eres el guerrero dorado que lo llaman el super saiyajin, ¿cierto?"- el saiyajin solo sonrió ante las palabras de ese viejo hombre.

-"Si, no debería estar en este mundo, a veces me pregunto si conocer a estas personas ha sido buena idea"- soltó el saiyajin, ese miedo a que de repente se va y las chicas lo echen de menos o sufran le carcome a él, por primera vez en su vida, Gokú está experimentando lo que es el amor.

-"Lo único que no quiero, es que ellas sufran por mi culpa"- terminó de decir Gokú que el viejo dijo estas palabras.

-"Solo el tiempo lo dirá, Gokú"- y con eso, ambos se fueron al santuario mientras que Ryuubi y Ekitoku junto con esa niña llamada Koumei y otro monje están en el lugar, el saiyajin puso en el futón a Kan-u.

-"Iré a Nanyou, viejo maestro, dígale a las chicas que mañana entrenarán sin mí, debo proteger Nanyou"- reveló Gokú para levitar en el cielo y de un parpadeo desapareció del lugar.

-"Ese hombre es una caja de sorpresa"- se dijo para sí mismo Zenfoku que koumei al ser una chica de mirada estoica, se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que ese hombre hizo…

Al RATO SIGUIENTE…

Kan-U despierta de repente y se pone en posición de sentada, vio que está vestida en un kimono de dormir, vio que Ryuubi está dormida junto a Ekitoku para luego ver al viejo haciendo sopa de Hongos y un monje preparando algo más.

-"Veo que ya despertaste"- dijo el viejo de ojos negros sin pupilas.

-"¿estoy en el santuario?"- preguntó la chica mirando el lugar, pero ella no miraba el lugar en específico, sino sintió que alguien falta, volteó y volteó y no está él…

-"Si, estás en el santuario, si buscas a Son Gokú, él se fue a Nanyou"- respondió el maestro Zenfoku sin dejar de mirar la sopa que está preparando.

-"No… pero, ¿dijo algo?"- preguntó la chica que por primera vez, se sintió fría como si un cálido fuego de seguridad y protección la envolvió mientras está inconsciente.

-"Dijo que mañana a primera hora, estará esperándolo para que entrenen con el grupo"- dijo el viejo que la chica no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía vacía aunque no lo admite.

-"Te daré un consejo, Kan-U, por el bien de Ryuubi, de Shiryuu y de ti, no lo dejes ir, porque si lo haces, lo lamentarás por el resto de tus días"- sermoneó el viejo de forma sabia dejando con los abiertos en Kan-U…

NDA: LOS SUCESOS CON KOUMEI PASÓ TAL CUAL EN EL CANON, SOLO QUE AGREGUÉ ESAS PARTES…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

-"Espero que me perdonen por mi leve escape a las montañas del Everest"- dijo el saiyajin en la azotea de Nanyou antes de empezar la rutina de entrenamiento, pero antes debe salvar su escuela mientras ve a dos chicas, una de cabello negro y muy voluptuoso, vestida con una túnica ajustada a su cuerpo color blanco mientras prepara sus guantes para la invasión de Nanyou.

-"Esta vez, sobreviviré a esto yo sola"- dijo otra chica al lado de Kakouen, vestida con el traje de Rakuyou, cabello negro y con gafas, con un cuerpo sexy, Kaku Bunwa está haciendo acto de presencia.

-"Iremos a por el jade de Dragón"- terminó de decir Kaku con determinación que Kakouen está a punto de entrar a Nanyou con un solo objetivo, el Dragón de Jade.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12…

NDA: PIDO DISCULPA POR DETALLAR TANTA LAS ESCENAS PORQUE VI QUE ERAN INNECESARIAS, espero que me digan con sinceridad el capítulo y si mis relatos son insoportables, simplemente disculpa y no lean más mis fics si les hace mal la mente, trato de mejorar dia a día, pero no soy un escritor profesional ni nada por el estilo, lo hago por hobbie y va a llegar el día en que no haré más esto... así que disfruten de este capítulo y sino, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto…


	13. Chapter 13

NDA: He vuelto con este fics después de mucho time, creo que unos 84 años más o menos, no se debe a mi falta de imaginación y la cantidad de Fics que tengo, sino porque a veces da flojera o llego cansado de la constru como de mis estudios, ya saben estoy en la etapa final del semestre y hay que asegurar promedio, así que empecemos.

PD: Lo de Teni es para estar con Gokú como una figura familiar o algo por el estilo, no soy de hacer fics con Loli ni lemon con esos personajes a menos que sea legal, pero nel así que sin más empecemos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 13: "La rendición y la forma de salvar a un amigo"

-"Oye, ¿has visto a Gokú?"- preguntó una Ryomou inquieta al ver que los chicos de la escuela solo negaron con la cabeza, pero todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Nanyou dijeron esas palabras.

"Gokú se hizo cargo de una chica con un vestido oriental claro junto a una chica de gafas llamada Kaku Bunwa de Rakuyou, pero los daños en la escuela fueron a menor escala, o sea unos cráteres por ahí y un árbol que se dañó, pero del resto normal"

"Gokú, ¿dónde te fuiste?" pensó para sí misma la mujer de cabello azul estando en la azotea de Nanyou con una mirada preocupada, su corazón está doliendo al pensar que su amado volvió a su mundo sin avisar o se aburrió de estar aquí y se fue lejos de Japón para no ser visto jamás, la mujer tocó su pecho y a punto de llorar si esas cosas son ciertas, pero…

-"Señorita Shimei Ryomou"- dijo un estudiante llegando a la azotea del lugar que la peli azul no miró en dirección para que no la vean tan frágil.

-"Gokú-san dejó esta carta para usted"- dijo el tipo de Nanyou que el rostro de la hermosa chica del parche se volteó y vio un papel doblado en la cual, recibió dicha carta. Ryomou no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a leer la carta.

"Al que está leyendo esta carta, Mou-chan, Hakufu-chan, Gakushuu o Koukin.

Perdón por no avisar antes de mi marcha, tengo que ver algo acerca del jade Dragón y la forma de superar mis límites, no las culpo de nada ni estorban mi vida, pero debo hacer esto por mi cuenta, regresaré en el momento en que haya terminado mi método de entrenamiento"

Pd: Entrenen mucho y derroten a los malos…

Gokú…

Cuando Ryomou terminó de leer la carta, ella se sintió tranquila porque su amado está en este mundo, pero molesta porque no le avisó, pero a pesar de querer estar molesta con él, no podía porque lo ama y es difícil guardarle rencor a un hombre que hizo tantas cosas por ella y las demás chicas.

"Este idiota, me preocupa a mí y a las demás, ¿Qué pasaría si te fueras sin dejar rastro?" pensó la peli azul pero recordó lo relatado por el cuerpo estudiantil cuando llegaron con Gakushuu mientras Hakufu y su amigo Koukin se fueron a su casa.

Flashback, hace algunas horas atrás…

-"Adelante, si logramos encontrar el Jade del Dragón, podré estar como consejera de SouSou"- decía Kaku Bunwa en la entrada de Nanyou mientras que Kakouen preparó sus guantes de batalla que la chica de gafas dijo.

-"No te contengas"- la morena pelinegra asintió y cuando iba a dar su ataque en la entrada de la academia.

El saiyajin saltó desde la azotea cayendo de pie casi agachado dejando en guardia a Kakouen y Kaku muy seria porque ese hombre es el causante de la caída del anterior rey de las peleas, Toutaku.

-"Creo que se me pasó la mano"- dijo el saiyajin despreocupado al ver en mini cráter que ocasionó cuando cayó desde la azotea de Nanyou, miró a las chicas, ambas se pusieron en guardia, pero…

-"¿Dónde está el jade del Dragón?"- preguntó sin emoción la mujer de cabellera negra vestida al estilo oriental color blanco parecido al de Chun-Li de Street Fighters.

-"Oye es mala educación no presentarse antes"- fueron las palabras de una mirada cómica seria de Gokú que la chica.

-"Si no me dices donde está el jade del Dragón…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el saiyajin sacó una boca de cristal con oro en los bordes y dentro de esa bola, hay un dragón dorado que ambas chicas conocían muy bien.

-"Te refieres a esto, ¿verdad?"- dijo un Gokú muy despreocupado mostrando dicha esferas que Kaku.

-"Entréganos eso Gokú y no te lastimaremos"- dijo la pelinegra de gafas seria dándole esa opción que Kakouen todavía en pose de batalla espera de forma muy tranquila.

-"¿Por qué lo quieren?, no parece la gran cosa"- dijo el saiyajin mirando esa esferas que, a decir verdad sabe de la procedencia y para qué es, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué ellas quieren esto?.

-"Eso no te incumbe, entrega el Jade del Dragón por las buenas"- decía más molesta Kaku tratando de darle esa oportunidad de que el saiyajin le entregue esa reliquia para contener a un Dragón conquistador.

-"No me dijiste la respuesta, no te la daré hasta que me digas para qué…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras Gokú porque Kakouen harta de esperar, se lanzó al ataque contra el saiyajin con una patada alta pero Gokú logró esquivar dicha patada de forma muy fácil.

-"Oye, es de mala educación atacar sin previo aviso"- dijo el saiyajin con un puchero que la chica sin emoción, dijo.

-"Te quitaré el Jade del Dragón"- y con esas palabras a una velocidad alta para el ojo humano, Kakouen le dio una patada frontal que el saiyajin se hizo hacia atrás esquivando la patada y ella se dio una vuelta en BackFlip notando sus torneadas piernas y sus bragas reveladora color blanco.

-"Nada mal"- felicitó Gokú a la hermosa oji azul de vestido Blanco dejando algo frustrada a Kaku que está mirando la pelea.

-"Al parecer será un poco difícil de arrebatarte el Jade del Dragón"- dijo la hermosa chica que se lanzó otra al saiyajin lanzando una ráfaga de patadas y golpes que el mencionado hombre lo esquivó con una gracia única e interceptando cada patada mientras que los estudiantes están mirando como "wow" la pelea de su líder.

-"Ya, en serio, ¿así quieres derrotarme?, con razón Mou-chan te ganó en una pelea, Kakouen Myosai"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada dejando algo sorprendida a la chica que se alejó unos metros lejos de él.

"Tal como lo pensé, es muy peligroso" decía ya enojada y frustrada Kaku al ver que no podía cumplir con su cometido.

Kakouen cuando oyó las palabras del saiyajin, ella sintió que su orgullo de guerrera decayó un poco pero no podía rendirse, le debe un favor a SouSou por haberla salvado de ser violada hace un tiempo y ahora quiere cumplir con eso para ayudar a contener a ese demonio que tiene dentro.

-"Haré todo lo que sea por arrebatarte esto"- y con esas palabras, Kakouen sacó su as bajo la manga, sacó una especie de cuerda con una especie de huevo de metal algo pequeño para con su Ki, hacerlo mover como si de una serpiente se tratase y sin decir nada, lanzó el ataque al saiyajin que éste lo interceptó como si nada atascado en su muñeca.

-"Ríndete"- decía la de ojos azules claros con un vestido oriental blanco.

-"No quiero"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo de forma confiada que dejó molesta a la chica en cuestión y jaló al saiyajin pero no podía, sintió como si estaba cargando una gran roca y trató de hacerlo con sus manos pero nada.

-"Esto se terminó"- y con esas palabras dicha por Gokú, jaló el arma de Kakouen de forma contenida que ella salió volando en dirección al saiyajin cayendo al suelo provocando un leve cráter estando algo herida.

-"Se me pasó la mano"- dijo Gokú sacándose esa arma de la chica para auxiliar a la Kakouen que tiene su muñeca fracturada y algunos raspones y su ropa algo rasgada.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó herida Kakouen mientras Kaku trataba de acercarse a Gokú para arrebatarle el jade del Dragon pero.

-"Ni lo intentes"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica se paró en seco a la advertencia del hombre que derrotó a Toutaku.

Gokú miró el estado de Kakouen y de verdad, se le pasó la mano con su fuerza dejando herida a la pobre chica, pero algo se acordó y de su bolsillo de su uniforme de Nanyou, casó una semilla que tiene un parecido a las habas.

-"Ten, come, te curará"- dijo el saiyajin estando agachado al nivel de una herida Kakouen que está en una poser muy sugerente por así decirlo, la chica dudó de él un rato pero recordó que si quería matarla, lo hubiera hecho desde un principio por la pelea que tuvieron, entonces ella tomó la semilla y se lo comió, masticó y tragó, el efecto fue de inmediato, sus heridas curadas y su estómago lleno, como si hubiese comido una banquete para diez personas.

La chica se puso de pie de inmediato y lanzó golpe y patadas al aire quedando muy sorprendida.

-"Estoy.. curada"- dijo Kakouen que Kaku también tenía la misma mirada de sorpresa.

-"¿Ves?, te dije que curaría tus heridas, Kakouen"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo a la chica que elle solo se inclinó para decirle.

-"Muchas gracias, pero…"- no pudo terminar sus dichos porque el saiyajin la interrumpió.

-"Lo sé, el Jade del Dragón, pero ¿por qué la quieren?"- preguntó de forma curiosa el saiyajin a las dos chicas presentes que no tenía opción que decirle la verdad.

-"Para contener el demonio de SouSou-sama"- responde la chica llamada Kakouen de forma estoica que el saiyajin solo asintió para mirar a Kaku.

-"Yo… solo quería recuperar mi puesto de consejera y cumplir el deseo de Kakuka"- se sinceró la mujer llamada Kaku Bunwa de Rakuyou que el saiyajin solo miró de forma tranquila.

-"Con que era eso, ya veo, pero lamento decirles que no puedo entregarles el Jade del Dragón"- fueron las contundentes palabras del saiyajin que las chicas quedaron algo decepcionadas.

-"¿por qué…"- no pudo terminar la pregunta la chica llamada Kakouen porque Gokú la interrumpió.

-"Son Gokú pero dime Gokú, a tu pregunta Kakouen, quiero apoderarme del espíritu de SouSou sin matarlo, por eso quiero aprender lo que hace este artefacto"- revela Gokú a las dos chicas quedando en shock por la revelación.

-"Este Gokú, eh… no tengo palabras que decirte"- dijo la hermosa oji azules claros de Kakouen al ver lo que quiere hacer el saiyajin en salvar a SouSou de ese demonio.

-"¿por qué nos cuentas si teníamos la intención de atacarte para herirte?"- preguntó Kaku sintiéndose mal porque ella fue la que ordenó en dejar mal herida a una de las amigas de Honsen Ryofu, Chinkyyu porque quería seguir viviendo y no apegarse al destino que era morir junto a Toutaku como también hacer vista gorda a las fechorías de Toutaku al querer matar a uno de las amigas queridas de Gokú, Hakufu.

-"Porque no veo malas intenciones en ustedes, yo solo quería saber el porqué de todo, además todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"- fue la respuesta sincera de Gokú que la chica en cuestión no podía decir nada, solo mirar al saiyajin con otros ojos, vio que es noble, bondadoso y un hombre que quiere hacer las cosas en beneficio de otros.

"Con razón que Ryofu y Chinkyyu están muy enamoradas de él" pensó Kaku mirando con admiración al saiyajin al igual que Kakouen, es el segundo hombre que conoce que tiene un corazón noble, pero a diferencia de SouSou, él lo hace sin nada a cambio al parecer.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿eres Kaku Bunwa?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza que la chica quedó algo ruborizada al ver que ese hombre la mira como mujer al parecer.

-"SI… ¿por qué lo dices?"- dijo la hermosa pelinegra con el uniforme de Rakuyou mientras se ajusta sus anteojos.

-"Ah qué bueno, lo que pasa es que Ryofu y Chinkyuu quieren hablar contigo acerca de solucionar cosas pasadas"- responde el saiyajin recordando el aura oscura que provenían de sus chicas de Rakuyou que lo dejó algo nervioso al recordar.

-"¿Estás loco?, ellas me quieren matar por lo que hice"- exclama en forma defensiva Kaku que, ella al no ser una peleadora experimentada, sabía muy bien de semejante paliza que le darían ellas dos hasta podrían matarla, pero sintió el toque en su hombre y es nada menos que Gokú que le está sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora.

-"No te preocupes por eso, me aseguraré de que hablen para dejar sus diferencias atrás"- dijo el saiyajin como medio para que las chicas no se agarren a golpizas.

-"¿Me lo prometes?"- preguntó con una mirada esperanzadora al saiyajin la chica de anteojos que el saiyajin solo asintió.

-"Así es, lo prometo"- y con esas palabras, selló un destino que hará cambiar la vida de Gokú radicalmente porque tres chicas contra uno.

Nda: descifren el tres contra uno.

-"No veo mentira en ti, confiaré en ti"- terminó de decir Kaku que Kakouen le pidió algo al saiyajin.

-"Gokú si tú salvas a SouSou-sama, seré tuya para siempre"- dijo de forma firme la hermosa pelinegra de traje oriental blanco algo rasgado.

-"Si, pero no es necesario que estés conmigo, solo dímelo y ya"- dijo Gokú sonriendo causando que el corazón de Kakouen diera un vuelco, su conclusión es cierta, el hombre hace las cosas sin nada a cambio, después de mucho tiempo, Gokú hizo algo posible en ella, la hizo sonreír, no al estilo Gokú, pero sí una sonrisa sincera.

-"Gracias, Gokú-san"- terminó de decir la chica para irse del lugar a una velocidad alta para los ojos humanos, Kaku solo miraba al saiyajin y solo dijo.

-"Espero que cumplas tu promesa, Gokú"- terminó de decir Kaku que se fue de la academia Nanyou. El saiyajin meditó un poco en la azotea después de ser agradecido y admirado por los compañeros de dicha academia.

"Ahora que las cosas se calmaron, debo ir a entrenar y de pasada a los dos amigos que tengo en las montañas, aunque Kakouton está bien y listo para entrenar para confrontar a SouSou, su mejor amigo.

Le pidió a un compañero una hija y papel para escribir una carta de despido momentáneo y asi evitar preocupar a las chicas y sus amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Ryomou está pensativa por la carta de su amado que ya dio aviso a las demás para que no se preocuparan, pero a decir verdad, ya lo echaban de menos a su amado saiyajin pero dejó eso de lado y se dispuso a dormir en la casa de su amado junto a Ryofu, Chinkyyu y Ukitsu mientras que las demás chicas en el caso de Kan-U, Ryuubi, Ekitoku y Chouun se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones en Seito o en las cercanías de Seito.

Han pasado ya tres días desde que Gokú se fue y las chicas ya lo empezaron a extrañar, Ryuubi está entrenando con total normalidad pero no el mismo entusiasmo cuando Gokú estaba a su lado, Teni le decía que su "Oni-sama" volvería en cualquier momento y es mejor entrenar a full para que Gokú vea su progreso entrenando y así la hizo más entusiasta, en el caso de Kan-U entrena al ritmo de las chicas pero algo extrañada al no estar Gokú, pero lo dejó de lado, Ekitoku le dio lo mismo solo quería ser fuerte para superarse y proteger a su líder, Chouun está entrenando de forma normal pero admite que no es lo mismo cuando el saiyajin no está a su lado y qué decir de las enamoradas del saiyajin Ryofu aparenta no estar afectada, pero por dentro de ella, lo extraña tanto y lo espera como si fuera una esposa esperando a su marido después de una jornada dura en el día por las noches cuando duerme en la casa del saiyajin, Chinkyyu se muestra más sentimental, o sea, se ve afectada pero recuerda el motivo de su marcha y se queda tranquila un poco, Ukitsu supo en ese mismo momento que está enamorada de Gokú porque siente ese vacío de la soledad cuando no está él, al igual que Ryofu, lo espera como si fuera su esposa.

El caso de Hakufu fue más o menos parecido a lo que está pasando Ryuubi, se sentía más como si algo le falta a su vida, en pocas palabras, su media naranja, el caso de su madre, ella se ve más serena y conserva su típico carácter de ama de casa y madre ejemplar, pero admite que echa de menos a su saiyajin querido, pero está tranquila porque Gokú se fue por un bien mayor, ella lo sabe muy bien.

Pasó el rato y en ese mismo día, o sea, después de los tres días de que Gokú se fue a entrenar lejos del lugar, en Seito se puede ver a una Ryuubi suspirando tristemente mientras leía un libro de física para luego cerrarlo y ponerlo en el estante que corresponde en la biblioteca de la academia de Seito.

"Han pasado tres días y Gokú no aparece, ya lo extraño" pensó la linda y tierna líder de Seito con una mirada de cachorrito triste, pero recordó la promesa de ir al festival junto a Koumei para que conozca Kanto, "Así podré olvidarme un rato, quiero que vuelva, Gokú-san" terminó de pensar Ruby-chan para luego hacerle el aviso a Koumei como el que vino con ella junto a Ekitoku mientras que Kan-U vigila cerca de ellas en caso de cualquier cosa.

Mientras tantos…

-"SouSou ordenó traer a Kan-U viva, es esencial en su plan de conquistar el mundo"- dijo una cierta chica en silla de ruedas recordando el destino que compartieron ambos ancestros y el líder de Kyocho, o sea en pocas palabras, el espíritu que alberga a SouSou quiere toushis duros y fuerte de voluntad en la cual, los tres dioses pilares acataron la orden al pesar de ciertos detalles, pero al final decidieron hacer la misión de captura contra Kan-U Unchou.

EN LA NOCHE… EN EL FESTIVAL.

El lugar se ve llena de gente, algunos con los tradicionales kimonos como los puestos de juegos y comida que es lo esencial para el festiva, Ryuubi vestida con un kimono rojo que la hacía ver muy hermosa y más hermosa cuando tiene el cabello tomado a lo kasumi Tendo de Ranma ½ mientras está caminando junto a Ekitoku que está vestida con un kimono azul como Koumei con una celeste.

-"¿te estás divirtiendo, Kou-chan?"- preguntó con una linda sonrisa la líder de Seito que la niña peli celeste tomadas en dos coletas y con una mirada estoica no dijo nada, solo asintió.

-"Este no es tiempo para andar disfrutando en un festival"- dijo medio aburrida Ekitoku mientras está con una especie de abanica haciendo sonreír de forma genuina la peli café claro.

-"pero este festival ocurre una vez al año y tenía miedo que Kou-cha esté aburrida como también conozca la ciudad"- fueron las palabras de Ryuubi mientras Ekitoku está comiendo una especie de calamar asado.

-"Poe cierto, ¿Dónde está Kan-san?"- preguntó Ekitoku que el hombre que vino junto a Koumei dijo.

-"Debido a que no quiere llamar la atención, está entre las sombras vigilando"- dijo el hombre para luego ir a disfrutar del festival mientras que Kan-U está viendo que su líder esté bien y feliz.

"Todo bien hasta ahora, pero ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hará Gokú?, pero no importa ese idiota, solo me haré más fuerte y lo derrotaré" pensó la mujer seria mirando al grupo en que está Ryuubi y sus compañeros y amigos de equipo, sacando una sonrisa en ella mientras ve lo activo que son ese grupo, pero…

-"Aún eres obstinada como una vieja"- dijo esa voz que Kan-U conocía muy bien para mirar al origen de aquella voz, es su maestro.

-"Maestro Shuikyo"- dijo la hermosa morena de cabellera violeta oscura de forma algo sorprendida por la repentina aparición del anciano maestro.

-"Al parecer cumpliste la misión de traer a Koumei"- dijo el maestro mientras está tomando un poco de Sake estando encima de un árbol.

-"Seito puede usar su talento"- dijo Kan-U de forma tranquila mirando al grupo en el festival.

-"Como también es vital que Gokú las protejas mientras entrenan"- dijo el maestro serio porque sabe muy bien de la terquedad de Kan-U.

-"¿otra vez con lo mismo, maestro?, puedo respetarlo, sé su forma de entrenar y lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta como ellas también"- dijo Kan-U molesta ante el comentario de su maestro, no era el tema de ser protegida, eso se sabe, sino porque cada vez que conoce a Gokú, su corazón late muy rápido y por eso trata de repelerlo hablando mal de él.

-"Como dice el proverbio, "El tailandés de monte nunca rechaza el terreno porque este lo convierte el fuerte e imponente", es obvio que te has tranquilizado un poco acerca de los sentimientos tuyos hacia tus compañeros, pero no seas terca, porque te darás cuenta lo especial que es cuando lo perdiste"- dijo el maestro algo decepcionado por la oportunidad de oro que está desperdiciando su pupilo.

-"Yo vivo por Seito, por Gentoku Ryuubi, no necesito a un idiota de cabellos de puntas para decir que tengo que hacer o mejorar"- esas palabras hirientes y lleno de terquedad por parte de Kan-U que el maestro no dijo nada y solo tiempo al tiempo, iba a decir algo más pero… el maestro sintió un poder grande que lo dejó más serio y eso se notó en Kan-U.

-"¿Pasa algo maestro?"- preguntó de forma seria la morena de ojos azules oscuro.

-"Ten cuidado, un aura de combate muy poderosa ha entrado a las inmediaciones"- dijo el maestro dejando tenso a la mujer por el ambiente causado por esa poderosa aura, entonces se acercó a los tres más el hombre ese y mandó a que huyeran del lugar mientras ella iba a por esa aura poderosa.

Kan-U llegó a las cercanías de un Rio que está a unos cientos de metros del lugar donde fue el festival, se detuvo y con fiel arma exclamó.

-"¿este lugar es suficiente para ustedes?"- miró a todos lados para luego mirar en una colina a las tres personas encapuchada con una especie de sombrero grande al estilo oriental.

-"Cuando lo desees"- dijo el hombre que está al medio de los tres para continuar con sus dichos.

-"¿te gustaría pelear contra mí, Kan-U Unchou?"- preguntó de forma desafiante ese tipo para dar un salto y caer al frente de la hermosa morena de Seito.

-"Yo soy uno de los tres dioses pilares de Kyosho, Jokou Koumei"- se presentó el hombre listo para pelear contra Kan-U.

-"Estoy destinado a pelear cueste lo que cueste"- dijo el hombre apuntando con su arma que es una especie de báculo de metal con un aro gigante con punta y con varios aros pequeños colgando para luego atacar a la morena de Seito que logró esquivar dicho corte de dicha arma afectando un árbol que fue cortado de forma horizontal.

-"1800 años atrás, tuviste la suerte de haber escapado con leves heridas salvando tu vida.. si yo fuera más fuerte.."- exclamó Jokou atacando con su arma a Kan-U que ella de un salto partió el arma de ese hombre en dos para luego el hombre decir.

-"No me hubiesen llamado jokou el que casi lo derrota"- terminó sus palabras ese hombre mientras las dos personas están hablando acerca del destino de esos dos en la cual, tenían que pelear.

Kan-U y Jokou seguían intercambiando golpes con sus armas con intenciones de cortar de forma precisa y sin contenerse cuando chocaron sus armas causando que el agua del lugar creara una gran ola hacia arriba dejando una cortina de ese elemento causando una pequeña distracción por parte de Kan-U mientras no vio venir el ataque de Jokou pegándole con su arma en cierto punto del vientre de la chica que la dejó paralizada cayendo al suelo.

-"Ha sido golpeada en el punto vital, en el Tandem. Esto terminó"- dijo Jokou mientras en el grupo de Ekitoku, Ryuubi y el hombre ese con pinta de sacerdote fueron rodeados por hombre de Kyosho.

-"No te preocupes, Gentoku, mi miedo es que nosotros no somos el objetivo"- dijo de forma preocupada Koumei que Ryuubi solo cerró sus ojos para decir "Ayúdame, Kan-san… Go…" ella quería acudir a su amado Gokú pero él no está.

EN LAS MONTAÑAS…

El saiyajin dejó de meditar para abrir de golpes sus ojos porque oyó una leve súplica.

-"Me pareció escuchar a Ruby-chan, pero si vuelvo, todo se irá a la basura"- se dijo a sí mismo Gokú mientars un cierto rubio teñido está entrenando fuertemente con un moreno de parche en el ojo para prepararse para la pelea final, "Haré lo que sea para traer a mi amigo de vuelta, Gokú lo prometió, no estás solo Motoku" pensó el hombre mientras entrena con ese cierto rubio mejorando su arte marcial mientras Gokú volvió a meditar acerca de aprender una nueva técnica y lo está mejorando.

AHORA EN LA PELEA…

"Recuerda esto, siempre habrá gente más fuerte que tú y por eso, quiero entrenarte" fue el recuerdo de Kan-U por las intenciones del saiyajin, "si lo pierdes, lo lamentarás" fue lo que dijo su maestro hace tiempo atrás al igual que el hombre que custodia ese lugar en donde vivía Koumei.

"Ayúdame, Kan-san" fue la voz de su líder que abrió inmediatamente sus ojos y se puso de pie de forma inmediata haciendo sonreír a Jokou Koumei.

Nda: me equivoqué en el cabello de Kanu, es azul oscuro, eso.

-"Interesante, hace 1800 años, la batalla llegará a su fin"- dijo el hombre para ponerse en pose de pelea con su arma.

-"Jejejeje, qué ridiculez"- dijo la hermosa morena con su cabello suelto y esa sonrisa arrogante mirando con superioridad a su oponente.

-"Al final, estás demasiado ambicioso a tu nombre y motivo, ¿no?"- dijo la hermosa morena de ojos azules y su traje medio rasgados apenas cubriendo sus grandes encantos.

-"El Jokou Koumei de hace 1800 años está llorando"- terminó de decir una arrogante Kan-U dejando enojado a ese oponente.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo luchar por él?, el Budou se hizo especialmente para superarse"- y con esas palabras, el hombre se lanzó al ataque contra Kan-U mientras ella está cubierto con un aura verde para mirar a su oponente y decir.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué existes?"- y con esas palabras, Kan-U se lanzó al ataque para darle una patada voladora estilo horizontal en toda la mejilla de Jokou que lo mandó a volar cayendo al suelo duro dejándolo seriamente herido.

-"Yo vivo para alguien más"- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa recordando a un cierto saiyajin como también su líder, pero más en el hombre que la está ayudando a pesar de que fue terca con él. El tipo herido miró a una Kan-U seria mirándolo para darle el golpe final pero…

-"Ya basta Kan-U"- dijo la chica de los tres dioses pilares de Kyosho mientras saca un teléfono celular de su bolsillo mostrando la foto de su Lider y los demás siendo rodeado por los hombres de Kyosho.

-"Échale una mirada a esto. Los hombres de SouSou la han rodeado y son un ejército completo. Ellos no podrán escapar nunca"- dijo la chica pausándose un poco para que Kan-U procese lo que vio en ese teléfono, pero está tranquila.

-"Si sigues con esa actitud"- le advirtió la chica que el hombre que está con ella, dijo.

-"Un mensaje es suficiente para hacer que la cabeza de Ryuubi caiga"- terminó de advertirle ese hombre a la hermosa morena de Seito.

-"Si tú te entregas, el ejército de Kyosho se retirará, lo prometo"- dijo la chica dando su palabra de honor a la hermosa Kan-U que la está pensando un poco, Gokú no está, por ende las chicas están con sus asuntos en sus academia, pensó en qué haría Gokú en su lugar, él no se rendiría pero había un detalle, él es más fuerte que ella.

"Lo siento Gokú, espero que me entiendas y protege a Ryuubi" pensó la chica mirando al cielo tratando de transmitir ese mensaje al hombre que ha despreciado y se dio cuenta que necesita de él y mucho para cambiar esta farsa del destino.

-"¿crees que creeré en tu promesa?"- preguntó la hermosa peli azul oscura extendiendo su mano en contra de Jokou que sus compañeros la iban a detener pero…

-"Aunque tu promesa sea falsa, no dejaré que Ryuubi Gentoku la hagan daño, Gokú haría lo mismo"- esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro para sacarse una sonrisa amarga y dijo.

-"Haré lo que me pidan"- terminó de decir Kan-U rendida y aceptando la propuesta de los dioses pilares de Kyosho…

EN LAS MONTAÑAS….

Gokú despertó otra vez de su meditación y casi logra perfeccionar esa técnica y supo cómo es el flujo de poder del jade del Dragón.

-"Kan-U está en peligro aunque se las puede arreglárselas"- se dijo para sí mismo el saiyajin mientras que sus amigos dejaron de entrenar para comer su comida y dormir en sus respectivas carpas.

-"Mañana a primera hora, iré a Kanto, las cosas empezarán a ponerse fea, pero si no llego a tiempo al menos las Mou-chan, Ryofu-chan y las demás pueden ayudar"- terminó de decir Gokú para irse a dormir y mañana a primera hora terminar esa técnica e ir a Kanto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13…

NDA: Este sábado quiero terminar con el rescate y quizás la pelea final. Así que disfruten del fics y eso, nos revimos.


	14. Chapter 14

NDA: Bueno este es el momento en que estamos esperando, así que empecemos.

Capítulo 14: "El rescate y una antigua persona como nuevo compañero del grupo"

AL DÍAS SIGUIENTE…

El saiyajin está tomando un respiro para dar con la perfección final de la técnica mirando un maniquí.

"Debo concentrarme y terminar esto rápido, el Ki de Kan-U está muy debilitado, las demás chicas están lidiando con cada aliado de Kyosho" pensó él para luego usar esa técnica mientras en ambos costados a lo lejos del maniquí, están sus dos compañeros de entrenamiento, el primero es nada menos de Kakouton, el amigo de SouSou y el que salvó el saiyajin de una muerte segura ante el ataque de SouSou poseído y el otro es nada menos que un rubio teñido y ex enemigo de Gokú, el apodado Saji Genpou cuyo verdadero nombre es Shishi Ouin, el hombre estaba en la montaña entrenando para ver lo mal que volvió sus caminos y la forma que trató mal a sus amigos, pero el saiyajin al verlo cada mañana que entrenaba antes de ir a por las chicas de vez en cuando, le dio una segunda oportunidad de redimirse y éste lo aprovechó porque no se da siempre.

-"Gokú-chan, cuando termine esto, podremos ir a esos lugares que te mencioné"- lo decía con una cara Troll que sacó un Facepalm en Kakouton porque ese hombre se aprovecha de la ingenuidad de Gokú aunque él también se une al mambo de ir a esos famosos Night Club con juegos de azar y… ya saben lo que dijo Bender de Futurama.

-"Si pero terminemos esto de una buena vez porque tengo personas esperando"- dijo el saiyajin que los dos hombres asintieron y se pusieron a entrenar la técnica esa.

"Espera un poco más Motouku, un poco más para liberarte de tu sufrimiento" pensó Kakouton para empezar dicho entrenamiento.

EN UN LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA DE KYOSHO.

En una iglesia, dentro de aquel edificio, se encuentra una cierta mujer en silla de ruedas que es una de las consejeras de SouSou que se llaman Shiba-I hablando con una chica de cabellera verde oscura parecida al estilo de Ukitsu, vestida con un traje escolar para mujeres de aqueñña escuela arrodillada ante su consejera y escuchar lo que quiere ella.

-"Llegas en el momento preciso, kyocho"- dijo la mujer en silla de ruedas llamada Shiba que la nombrada solo seguía mirando para escuchar cual es la orden específica de la consejera.

-"Tu misión es proteger a SouSou-sama"- fue la orden de Shiba-I que Kyocho miró fijamente en su consejera sin decir nada, solo observando.

-"O más precisamente vigilarlo"- dijo la mujer en silla de rueda de forma más específica para continuar el por qué ella tiene que hacer tal misión.

-"Esto es algo que solamente tú, una amiga de la infancia de SouSou moutoku, puede hacer"- revela Shiba que la mencionada oji verde cuyo nombre es kyocho Chuukou que ella solo asintió a las palabras de su consejera y con eso, se marchó del lugar a cumplir su misión.

En Seito las cosas estaban cuesta abajo por la rendición de Kan-U, porque en la noche anterior en el festival uno de los hombres de SouSou desistió en atacar al grupo porque Kan-U se rindió y les hizo saber eso al grupo de Seito liderado por Gentoku Ryuubi.

-"Kyosho ya pudo haberse dado cuenta que el Jade del Dragon está en manos de Gokú"- dijo una seria peliplata al grupo que el maestro Shuikyo se puso muy serio ante el asunto es el por qué aunque sabe de eso de todos modos.

-"Si, Gokú se llevó el Jade del Dragon pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué Kan-U?"- preguntó el maestro aunque la respuesta ya lo sabía.

-"A lo mejor ella sabe en donde se fue Gokú a entrenar y a pesar de ser hostil con él, ella no haría nada malo sin poner a Seito en peligro"- dijo Shinryu Chounn con la mirada seria mientras están sentados de rodillas mientras que Koumei está leyendo un mapa y empezó a ver visiones de la guerra y los puntos en donde ocurrió la guerra pero su visión se cambió al de un hombre de cabellera plateada con el mismo cabello que Son Gokú luchando contra un ser extraño de apariencia Gris muy musculoso peleando de par a par mientras ve a Ryuubi, Kan-U y Choun nerviosas y preocupada por ese hombre luchando con todo su ser, pero de repente se esfumó.

-"Si eso es cierto, entonces Kan-U no revelaría nada de la ubicación del saiyajin aunque estuvieran a punto de asesinarla"- dijo el maestro mientras que Ryuubi está sentada en un rincón de la sala estando muy deprimida por lo que pasó, primero que su amado Gokú se fue a entrenar por unos días y ya lo extraña y lo otro es que su amiga, Kan-san se rindió para protegerla, "Kan-san la pueden matar por Protegerme a mí y a Gokú-san" pensó la chica al borde de las lágrimas mientras los demás están discutiendo en como rescatarla como también proteger a Ryuubi, su líder.

-"Todas esas cosas no tienen importancia"- exclamó una enérgica Ekitoku como también molesta por lo que pasó a su amiga Kan-U.

-"¿por qué kan-san tuvo que ser capturada por los tipos de Kyosho?"- preguntó enojada la chica apretando su puño por no hacer nada para rescatar a su amiga.

-"Porque era la condición para que Ryuub-dono no le pasara nada"- dijo el hombre llamado vestido de monje dejando atónita a Chou Ekitoku.

-"Lo sé"- exclamó en con rabia la chica mencionada que la hermosa y tierna Ryuubi recordó como kan-U la defendía de los maleantes, ella está a punto de llorar por no hacer nada y no estar su amado cuando más ella lo necesita.

-"Es siempre lo mismo. Kan-san siempre se sacrifica por el bien de Seito, ahora me pregunto que estarán haciéndole los tipos de Kyosho"- Ekitoku al decir esas palabras, no podía aguantar un momento más sin hacer nada mientras que Kan-U está en manos de SouSou y sus secuaces.

-"Sabiendo que es la toushi más fuerte de Seito, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por ella"- fueron las palabras de Choun a su compañera de Seito de forma tranquila y serena.

-"Escapar es una hazaña fácil para Kan-U Unchou, es cosa de ella si quiere escapar"- continuó diciendo la peli plata sentada de rodilla recordando que deben arreglárselas sin Gokú, pero ella sabía muy bien que deben entrenar duro para eso.

-"Eso es cierto, pero su lealtad hacia Gentoku puede hacerla permanecer en Kyosho"- dijo el maestro corroborando las palabras de la peliplata "Gokú espero que puedas rescatarla de SouSou y termines de entrenar esa técnica que me dijiste" pensó seriamente el anciano maestro, Ryuubi solo seguía pensando en cómo su amiga y sublíder de Seito, la protegía de los demás como también el buen trato de su amado hacía que eso la hacía sentir mal al borde de las lágrimas porque de verdad necesita de él en este momento.

-"No importa, iré a rescatar a Kan-san"- dijo Ekitoku poniéndose de pie con determinación para rescatar a su compañera y amiga en las peleas, pero Koumei dejó de leer el mapa para mirar a Ekitoku porque escuchó sus palabras.

-"Eso será en vano"- dijo la niña de forma estoica dejando sorprendida a castaño oscuro del primer año por las palabras cruel de Koumei.

-"A menos que seas Gokú, no puedes enfrentar a los enemigos de Kyosho solo por tu coraje. Serias como si fueras una cordera que va al matadero. Por ahora Kan-U debe permanecer en Kyosho debido a la ausencia de Gokú para proteger a Seito y a nuestro líder, por ahora esto es lo mejor para ganar"- terminó de decir las crueles pero verdaderas palabras Koumei que dejó enojada a Chou Ekitoku tomando de la parte superior del traje de monje.

-"¿Cómo dices eso?, ¿estás dispuesta traicionar a Kan-U solo por querer ganar?, yo juré hermandad hacia Kan-U, el peleando a su lado todo el tiempo"- dijo enojada Chou por tales palabras de Koumei que la mira muy estoicamente.

-"¿Qué le pasaría a Kan-san mientras nosotros estamos sentados sin hacer nada?, lo lamentaría toda mi vida, quier ir a rescatarla"- exclamó una Ekitoku que Ryuubi empezó a llorar de tanta impotencia que…

"Ruby-chan, cuando las cosas estén mal y sin esperanzas, recuerda que alguien debe marcar la diferencia, y eso lo tienes que hacer superándote día a día, ser firme en sí mismo, eso es lo que debes hacer para ser fuerte" Ryuubi recordó con detalle cada palabra de su amado cuando estaban entrenando, recordó las veces que Caía y Gokú la animaba a que se levantase y siguiese adelante, entonces el aura de Ryuubi hizo su presencia sin caer en un estado salvaje.

-"POR FAVOR DETENGASE"- dijo Ryuubi poniéndose de pie con una mirada firme y decidida, las palabras de su amado Gokú la han fortalecido en la cual, no quiere decepcionarlo y ella quiere demostrar que es capaz de tomar decisiones por sí misma.

-"Kan-san no regresará mientras ustedes discutan"- continuó sus palabras la tierna peli castaña de ojos verdes claro que se secó sus lágrimas para seguir diciendo de forma firme y determinada.

-"Kou-chan, con tal de que ganemos, kan-san volverá, ¿cierto?"- fue la interrogativa de Gentoku Ryuubi a su consejera por así decirlo que la niña solo asintió.

-"SI tú lo dices, sí"- responde Koumei a su líder que el aura de la tierna chica está ardiendo como nunca.

-"Entonces haré todo lo posible para que ganemos"- terminó de decir Ryuubi que cuando Koumei se iba a arrodillar, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala.

-"Así se habla, Ruby-chan"- fue la voz que está en la entrada de la sala, Ryuubi desactivó su aura de Dragón para mirar al origen de la voz muy conocida para él, ahí está, su amado Gokú está en la entrada con una sonrisa muy orgullosa hacia ella.

-"¿Go-go-ku-chan?"- preguntó la chica al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su amado frente a él.

-"Si, el mismo, estoy orgulloso de ti, Ruby-chan, superaste tus límites"- responde el saiyajin con una sonrisa dejando a todos sorprendido con la repentina presencia del saiyajin, pero…

-"Gokú"- exclamó llorando Ryuubi abalanzándose a los brazos de su amado que él la interceptó mientras ella lloraba a sollozos en el pectoral de su amado abrazandolo fuertemente.

-"Te extrañé… oh… te extrañe… Gokú-chan"- decía entrecortadamente la tierna Ryuubi que al saiyajin solo le causó una sonrisa cálida a su querida protegida así que le acarició la cabeza de una forma muy tierna.

-"Lo sé, perdóname por no avisar antes de irme, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo"- dijo el saiyajin acariciando a una Ryuubi llorando pero más calmada sintiendo el tacto de su amado, entonces ella miró a los ojos de Gokú que éste le secó las lágrimas de forma muy tierna haciéndola sonreír de forma muy cálida, ella no se aguantó más y le dio un torpe pero tierno beso en los labios de Gokú dejando a todos impactados, Koumei quedó sorprendida pero no lo demostraba, Ekitoku con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la acción que hizo su líder, el maestro no se sorprendió por eso porque sabía que ella le guarda esos sentimientos de amor aunque a este paso, habrá rivalidades porque conoce a su pupila de piel morena, Shinryuu abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver lo que hizo su líder pero también un sentimiento por primera vez que le está pasando, una cuota de ¿celos? No por Ryuubi o por Gokú, sino porque ella quiere estar en vez de su líder, pero lo dejó de lado y cerró sus ojos que ahora pasó esa sorpresita.

Gokú quedó muy sorprendido ante esa acción hecha por Ryuubi y recordó algo, "Estoy muerto" pensó cuando Kan-U la amenazó por meterse con su protegida, pero dejó eso de lado al ver que su ya "enamorada" se separó un poco sonrojada, pero con una linda sonrisa para decirle.

-"Gracias por entrar a mi vida, Gokú-chan, te amo"- se le declaró la tierna oji verde claro con una sonrisa de una quinceañera enamorada a su amado saiyajin, Gokú solo sonrió tomando de forma delicada las manos de la tierna chica líder de Seito.

-"Con tal de verte feliz, me conformo"- terminó de decir Gokú para luego mirar al grupo y el maestro.

-"Se supone que terminaste de entrenar, ¿cierto?"- preguntó el maestro que el saiyajin asintió sin decir nada, entonces Ekitoku iba a decir algo al saiyajin pero…

-"Lo sé, estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido"- interrumpió Gokú a la chica mencionada que Shinryuu dijo.

-"¿Qué harás Gokú-sensei?"-

-"Solo dime Gokú a secas, iré a rescatar a Kan-U para que estemos listo para derrocar a SouSou"- dijo el saiyajin en respuesta a la peliplata que ella solo asintió seria ante eso.

-"Gokú-sama, te dejamos en tus manos el rescate de Kan-U Unchou"- dijo con una reverencia Koumei que el saiyajin alborotó el cabello de la niña con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, antes de irme a Kyosho, den aviso a las demás que se reúnan en donde entrenamos, lo esperaré allá"- terminó de decir Gokú que Ryuubi soltó a su amado para que rescate a su amiga y el saiyajin se marchó dejando Seito e ir a Kyosho para rescatar a su amiga, Kan-U.

EN KYOSHO, EN LA PARTE DEL SÓTANO DE DICHA ACADEMIA.

Kan-U está atada en cadenas como si estuviera crucificada, encadenada de pie a manos con serias heridas tanto física como mental, su traje de escuela rasgada notando sus firmes pechos y solo en bragas puestas.

-"Incluso un general incomparable se ve mal en esa condición"- dijo uno de los dioses pilares de Kyosho poniendo la punta de báculo en el mentón de una mal herida Kan-U tanto física y un poco en la parte mental.

-"¿por qué no solo confiesa?, ¿Dónde está Gokú?"- preguntó de forma exigente el hombre que Kan-U no le dijo nada, ella cada vez que mencionan a Gokú, recuerda las veces que trató de ayudarla pero ella se negó y lo trató peor que basura, incluso cuando él le contó su historia, no es por el hecho de que es hombre, eso sería una excusa barata si piensa así, sino que después de su derrota a manos de SouSou que hace unas horas la dejó peor que mal, ella decidió no confesar nada del paradero de Gokú, "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Gokú, de verdad, lo siento" pensó la hermosa y mal herida Kan-U con muchos moretones por la paliza hecha por el líder de Kyosho, ella recordó como si fuera ahora la última vez que se reunió con el saiyajin.

FLASHBACK…

-"Así que querías verme, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Kan-U de forma seca y áspera en los bosques un tanto lejos en donde se encuentran los demás del grupo.

-"Si, no me tomará mucho tiempo"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa sin mirar a su amiga porque sabe que ella lo desprecia sin saber por qué, no es porque la derrotó o porque es hombre, ni él sabe por qué lo trata así.

-"Entonces que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer"- dijo Kan-U impaciente y quiere alejarse luego de él porque ella siente un aleteo en su vientre cada vez que está cerca de él y el no querer aceptar eso porque es una mujer orgullosa y no necesita de nadie para ser una damisela en apuros.

-"Está bien, mañana a primera hora, me iré a entrenar a las montañas, quiero aprender una técnica para salvar a SouSou"- dijo el saiyajin a la chica como revelación y le pasó los detalles del lugar a donde va a entrenar.

-"¿por qué me lo dices, tus chicas los saben?"- preguntó de forma asqueada la chica al mencionar a las sin cerebros aunque en ese momento admitió el por qué ellas están enamoradas de él, pero aun así, él es un idiota al fin y al cabo, su orgullo la ciega día a día.

-"No, solo tú y tu maestro"- dijo el saiyajin dejando con los abiertos en la morena de ojos azules oscuros.

-"¿pero, por qué yo y no ellas?"- preguntó curiosa ante eso.

-"No lo sé, pero confío en ti, eres la única persona que no le dirás en dónde estoy a nadie"- responde el saiyajin volteando para mirar a Kan-U.

-"Ya veo, espero que una vez termines esto, me iré a entrenar por mi cuenta, no necesito tu ayuda, Gokú"- dijo la morena de forma molesta y su corazón le está doliendo por cada palabra hiriente al saiyajin pero éste a pesar de no inmutarse, se dio cuenta de que no puedes hacer amigos con todos a pesar de hacer todo por esa persona.

-"Ya veo, solo quería enseñarte el Kaio-ken como regalo por guardar ese secreto, quería solo ayudarte a no quedarte atrás ante Ryofu, Ryomou, Ukitsu como Hakufu, a este paso también Ruby-chan te puede superar"- decía el saiyajin dejando molesta más a Kan-U por tratarla como débil.

-"Termina la guerra y no quiero verte nunca más, ¿oiste?"- dijo la chica de forma enojada e hiriendo al saiyajin dejándolo algo deprimido para reírse un poco para calmar la tensión.

-"Bueno, pero si lo deseas, puedes venir a entrenar conmigo y lo del kaioken sigue en pie"- dijo el saiyajin pero Kan-U le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar tomándose la mano en el corazón la chica mientras corría y lágrimas salía de sus ojos sin saber por qué o no quiere saber el por qué.

El maestro está decepcionado al ver a su discípula actuando de ese modo con el saiyajin, "Kan-U, debes aceptar tus sentimientos y dejar tu orgullo de lado, porque lo lamentarás" pensó el anciano.

FIN FLASBACK…

"Tenías razón maestro, Gokú hace todo lo posible sin nada a cambio" pensó la hermosa Unchou saliéndole una lagrimita en su ojo mientras la estaban torturando con un báculo y la golpearon en su vientre causándole un dolor indescriptible.

-"¿me lo dirás?"- preguntó sonriendo ese hombre para sonreír de forma pervertida pasando su báculo de forma erótica por el vientre de Kan-U para metérselo dentro de sus bragas blancas para sobarse la punta del báculo en la condición de mujer de la chica que hacía excitar al hombre porque disfruta torturar a la chica.

-"Choukou, fue demasiado"- dijo la chica de los dioses pilares al hombre que está torturando a Kan-U.

-"Lo sé, pero Shiba-I-sama nos ordenó hacer confesar a Kan-U sobre la ubicación del Jade del Dragon a cualquier costo"- dijo el hombre sonriendo siguiendo haciéndole cosas sin el consentimiento de una impotente Kan-U.

-"Pero ella no quiere decir nada, la reputación de Kan-U es solo vanidad lo que está demostrando, trataré de no matarla"- decía el hombre continuando la tortura mientras Kan-U miraba enojada al tipo, firme en su decisión de no decir nada acerca del Jade del Dragón ni de Gokú aunque le cueste la muerte.

-"Esa expresión, ¿Qué es eso?, no está nada mal, sin embargo, ¿seguirías así mientras algo le pase a tu líder?"- preguntó el hombre rozando la punta del palo en la condición de mujer de Kan-U que ella solo está apretando los dientes tratando de no gemir, pero.

-"Es suficiente"- dijo la chica que el hombre se molestó.

-"¿por qué?, estaba en la mejor parte"- dijo el hombre a la chica en cuestión que ella le dijo a Kan-U.

-"Tu piensas que quedarte callada, ¿no le pasará nada a Seito y a tu líder, Gentoku Ryuubi?"- la mujer se acercó a Kan-U para poner sus manos en la cabeza de la chica para ver al menos en los recuerdos de ella, en donde está el jade del Dragón que está en manos de Son Gokú, invadieron Nanyou pero Hakufu y los devas, le dieron senda paliza a los hombres de Kyosho al igual que Gogun en donde está Ukitsu y en Rakuyou en donde Ryofu y Chinkyyu logró desalojar a los invasores de su academia de forma muy humillante porque no estaban de humor para lidiar con ellos debido a la desaparición de su amado saiyajin.

Entonces las chica una vez que puso sus manos en la cabeza de KanU, le dio un beso para entrar a su mente… pero…

Nda: Eso pasó normal en la serie sin dejar datos algunos de Gokú y el jade del Dragón.

La chica llamada Gakushin Bunsei salió de la mente de KanU quedando en shock por lo que vio.

-"No deben provocarla es muy peligrosa"- exclamó la chica de los dioses pilares de Kyosho que Chukou iba a decir algo pero…

El muro que daba al frente de una encadenada Kan-U se rompió y es nada menos que SouSou siendo poseído por ese demonio.

-"Finalmente llegaste, Kan-U unchou"- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica acercándose poco a poco se acercó a ella para estar frente a frente con su obsesión.

-"Jjeje, hace mucho tiempo, aunque te deseaba tanto, nunca tuve a tu altura, noble y poderosa general"- dijo SouSou que de repente Kan-U vio a un fantasma con armadura japonesa antigua de forma demoniaca y sus ojos rojos como los demonios.

-"El destino nos pone frente a frente otra vez, después de que haya mucho tiempo… No te dejaré partir otra vez"- terminó de decir SouSou con voz de ultratumba para tocar la cabeza de Kan-U y romperla para que sea su leal súbdito, la chica quedó en shock y esperó su final pero…

Un ser con el uniforme de Nanyou tomó las muñecas de SouSou con fuerza mientras que Kan-U quedó en shock por la persona en frente de ella.

-"Oye… quita tus sucias manos de esa mujer"- dijo un enojado Gokú tomando la mano de SouSou tal como pasó en la batalla con Freezer cuando éste quería matar a Yamcha mientras cargaba a Piccoro a la nave de gravedad.

-"Tú"- dijo enojado SouSou que iba atacar al saiyajin pero éste anticipó todo y le dio un ataque de viento comprimido que lo mandó a volar lejos rompiendo algunas estructuras del sótano de la academia.

-"SouSou-sama"- exclamaron los dioses pilares que se lanzaron al ataque contra el saiyajin que éste los noqueó con un solo golpe.

-"No permitiré que vuelvan a tocar a esta mujer"- dijo el saiyajin enojado y volteó a ver a Kan-U que está con los ojos muy abierto y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

EL saiyajin soltó las ligaduras de Kan-U y ella por estar muy herida, cayó a los brazos del saiyajin soltando un suspiro pesado y ver que él la sostuvo mientras ponía el mentón en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Kan-U, ella sintió ese cálido abrazo de él y miró a los ojos del azabache.

-"Go-go-Goku"- dijo Kan-U apenas mientras sus sentimientos salieron a flote dejando su orgullo de lado y estar un momento a solas.

-"Te sacaré de aquí, que es lo más importante"- dijo el saiyajin para sacar una especie de manta para cubrir a la hermosa mujer y tomarla al estilo nupcial mientras que ella le salieron lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que a pesar de haberlo tratado mal, él la vino a rescatar.

-"Lo-lo-siento"- decía apenas y llorando la hermosa mujer por lo noble que es el saiyajin y la razón de que tiene rivales muy enamorada de él.

-"No te preocupes, nunca estuve enojado contigo, recuerda, la propuesta del kaio-ken sigue en pie, Kan-U"- dijo el saiyajin sonriendo mientras salían del lugar para ver a SouSou algo herido.

-"Te daré tiempo para que te prepares, porque te haré pagar por lo que hiciste a ella"- dijo el saiyajin serio mirando al demonio dentro que éste sonrió.

-"Será tu tumba maldito"- dijo el demonio sin hacer nada porque el saiyajin lo dejó inmovilizado para luego irse del lugar lejos de ellos.

Mientras seguían caminando, Kan-U disfruta estar en los brazos de ese hombre que la hacía sentir muy segura como a la vez por primera vez, una chica.

"Me estoy enamorando de Gokú" pensó la mujer mirando al hombre mientras la seguía tomando en brazos al estilo nupcial como a la vez caminando de regreso a su casa para reunirse con las chicas y sus amigos.

-"Gokú…"- dijo la hermosa morena de ojos azules oscuro.

-"Dime, Kan-U"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos azules oscuros.

-"Quiero que me digas, Kan-chan"- decía sonriendo la mujer algo roja que Gokú solo sonrió de forma sincera.

-"De acuerdo, Kan-chan"- dijo el saiyajin para luego llegar al destino en donde están las chicas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14…

NDA: Se viene la pelea final y el bardo de lo lindo causado por Saji, ya saben quiere corromper a Gokú… pero, ¿funcionará?, eso lo veremos este sábado.

Pd: el tráiler me dio un orgasmo y quiero ver la peli, oh my gosh…


	15. Chapter 15

NDA: este es la pelea Final y algunas escenas de bardo y amor por parte de una linda peli naranja.

Capítulo 15: "La Batalla final"

Kan-U seguía mirando a su amado saiyajin mientras la seguía tomando al estilo nupcial hasta que llegaron a los terrenos de Rakuyou en donde siempre entrena, el grupo miraron al saiyajin y la hermosa morena de Seito que…

-"KAN-SAN"- exclamaron Ryuubi y Ekitoku de forma preocupada pero a la vez aliviada de que su amiga y hermana en las peleas llegó viva al menos.

-"Ry-uubi, ch-ou"- eran las palabras de forma entrecortada mientras que Ryofu al ver a su amado de vuelta quería abalanzarse a él porque lo extrañó de verdad al igual que Chinkyyu, Ukitsu, Hakufu y Ryomou, ellas querían abalanzarse a su amado guerrero pero se calmaron un poco porque hay una mujer y nueva rival de ellas que debe ser ataendida.

-"Ryofu, una semilla del ermitaño"- dijo el saiyajin serio que su amada peli verde asintió, entró a la casa portátil de Gokú para sacar una semilla y se la da a Kan-U Unchou.

-"Come Kan-chan, te queremos para la pelea también"- decía el saiyajin que la chica mencionada asintió sin pensarlo para luego comerse la semilla del ermitaño y sanó de forma inmediata, ella se puso de pie pero con la manta puesta porque está semidesnuda por así decirlo como también hay hombres en el caso de Koukin y Gakushuu, pero la hermosa morena de cabello azul oscuro fue abrazada por sus compañeras de Seito en el caso de Ekitoku y su líder Ryuubi, el monje, Koumei solo miraron aliviados que su compañera esté sana y salva, Shiryuu está aliviada y con una leve sonrisa al ver esa escena como también que Kan-U esté a salvo todo gracias a Gokú, ella miró a él con una sonrisa encantadora que las novias oficiales de Gokú miraron con los ojos entrecerrados con la leve sospecha de que tendrán nuevas rivales.

-"Ya estoy aquí de vuelta y gracias Gokú-kun"- dijo la hermosa peli azul mirando con una sonrisa al saiyajin para luego inclinarse en señal de respeto que Gokú solo se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Nah, no es para…Mhppp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras que la hermosa Kan-U besó al saiyajin de forma torpe pero lleno de amor y gratitud que dejó impactada a Ryofu, Ryomou, Hakufu, Ukitsu y a Ryuubi, peor a Shiryuu que ella abrió los ojos por segunda vez en el día, Teni está grabando todo con una cámara que compró por ahí cerca y pensaba "Se viene lo bueno" para luego sacar una sonrisa, esos días con su oni-sama de Gokú la ha pasado muy bien y más se fortaleció cuando se fue por unos días a la montaña. Koukin solo quedó con cara de "¿Qué pasó aquí?", Gakushuu no le importó al igual que el monje como también Koumei pero admite que no se esperó esa reacción de Kan-U.

Ambos se separaron dejando un leve hilo de saliva que ella solo sonrió.

-"Esto es el beso de gratitud y… amor"- esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro que…

-"Oye Kan-san, yo lo vi primero"- dijo una Ryuubi lanzándose a Gokú para darle un beso en los labios de forma más amorosa que dejó más impactada a las demás enamoradas. Gokú solo pensó "Kan-chan me matará" porque se acordó de la advertencia de su "amiga" por así decirlo.

-"Oye cuatro ojos, yo vi a Gokú primero"- decía una enojada peli azul con el parche en el ojo llamada Ryomou acercándose de forma peligrosa para separar a Ryuubi con Kan-U de su amado Gokú.

-"¿Ah, Sí?, yo fui la primera"- decía Ryofu con una mirada de superioridad que hizo enojar más a Kan-U y Ryuubi al punto que activaron sus auras para darle una lección a Ryofu que le quitó esa inocencia a su amado porque pensaron que la peliverde engañó a Gokú-kun a hacerle esos actos indecoroso por la fama de ella. Además, Ryuubi pensaba que eso se hacía en amor mutuo y eso lo que iba hacer ella, Kan-U admite que no está preparada para hacerlo con Gokú, pero será en el momento oportuno.

-"Te haré pagar por eso, Ryofu"- dijo Kan-U enojada y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse, el saiyajin se puso en medio de las chicas y dijo.

-"Deberían calmarse, necesitamos derrotar a SouSou y después se pelean por esto"- las chicas miraron la seriedad de su amado que se veía imponente que se calmaron un poco y se miraron con rayos al team Rakuyou como el team Nanyou, Ukitsu frente a las de Seito que incluye a Shiryuu, Chou solo miró la escena con una gota de sudor al lado de Koukin.

-"Cuando se trata de Gokú-sensei, son muy peligrosas"- dijo Ekitoku mirando de forma perpleja como las chicas se miraban con rayos si ceder.

-"te acostumbrarás"- dijo Koukin de forma tranquila y despreocupado al ver la escena desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"Está bien"- se dijeron al unísono las chicas de Seito, Nanyou, Rakuyou y Ukitsu de Gogun mientras que Teni dejó de grabar para decirse "rayos" pero dejó de lado eso porque su Oni-sama iba a decir algo.

-"Estamos aquí porque tengo la forma de sacar al demonio que tiene poseído a SouSou"- reveló el saiyajin que las chicas quedaron curiosa ante dicha revelación.

-"¿Cómo es eso de tener la forma de sacar a ese demonio que tiene al amigo de Kon-chan, Gokú-chan?"- preguntó una muy curiosa peli naranja a su amado que el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma confiada.

-"Fácil, Haku-chan, cuando fui a entrenar era para ayudar a salvar a SouSou son matarlo, el Jade del Dragón me hizo ver muchas cosas acerca de contener espíritu y gracias a eso, logré acordarme de una técnica creada por el maestro del maestro Roshi, el Mafuba"- dijo Gokú dejando algo en duda a Koumei y al monje pero Kan-U les explicó eso de acuerdo a lo que vio en los recuerdos de su Gokú.

-"Pero como no hay un recipiente para sellarlo, el método para hacer desaparecer a ese espíritu es que el cuerpo que posea, su poder debe ser mayor al de ese espíritu"- dijo el saiyajin serio dando a entender el plan que tiene en mente.

-"Eso quiere decir…"- dijo Uktisu en shock por la arriesgada técnica que quiere hacer su amado pero alguien complementó sus palabras, y ese alguien es Shiryuu.

-"Tú harás que ese demonio entre en ti para matarlo por dentro, ¿cierto?"-

-"Así es, Shiryuu, para salvar a SouSou, se debe hacer eso"- responde Gokú asintiendo a las palabras de la peli plata.

-"¿Pero eso no es arriesgado?"- preguntó de forma preocupada Ryomou porque vio que esa técnica es mortal y peor aún, no quiere ni imaginarse a ese demonio ganando el cuerpo de su amado, sería muy devastador para el mundo pero más para ella y las chicas enamoradas o interesada en Gokú.

-"Confía en mí, Mou-chan que no me pasará nada y además, los que dirigirán al demonio a mi cuerpo son dos personas más que entrené en las montañas"- dijo Gokú para mirar a la dirección en donde están caminando dos hombres, uno moreno con parche en ojo llamado Kakouton y el otro es muy conocido en Nanyou y Rakuyou pero la diferencia es que se tiñó su cabello rubio.

-"Saji"- dijo seria Ryofu al ver a su ex que está sonriendo de forma relajada como si nada.

-"Ah, Hola, Ryofu-chan, tanto tiempo, ¿cierto?"-saludó el hombre cuyo verdadero nombre es Shishi Ouin sonriendo de forma relajada.

-"Tú, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste entrenando con Gokú-kun?"- preguntó Ryomou seria a ese hombre que alguna vez albergó sentimientos por él, pero al ver que es muy mujeriego, manipulador y el desastre que causó cuando quería matar a Gokú, es sentimientos se esfumó por eso.

-"mmmmm, desde que llegué a entrenar a las montañas para redimirme por los malos actos que hice, gracias a Gokú-chan por darme otra oportunidad, pude ver el error de mis caminos y estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amigo porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y además…"- no pudo completar sus palabras por el moreno con el parche en el ojo lo interrumpió salvándole de un gran bardo por parte de las chicas porque iba a decir que él, Kakouton y el saiyajin iban a ir de rumba a los night club para pasar un rato agradable con las señoritas muy hermosas.

-"Además podemos salvar a Moutoku y que él sea nuestro aliado o sea, Kyosho será aliada de Gokú y todo aquel que está con él"- dijo Kakouton de forma seria y con esperanza de salvar a su a amigo.

Gokú solo sonrió al ver a kakouen a lo lejos en medio de los árboles mirando con esperanzas lo que escuchó "Gokú seré tuya cuando salves a SouSou-sama, te encomiendo esta misión" pensó con una sonrisa la hermosa mujer de vestimenta oriental blanca mientras que Kaku miraba la escena con una sonrisa "Si Gokú está para hacer esa promesa, acataré mis castigos por los daños hecho a Rakuyou y a ellas dos" pensó la hermosa pelinegra de gafas mirando aquella escena para luego seguir escuchando dicho plan de ese hombre tan honorable.

-"Ya veo, pero…"- dijo en forma seria Ryofu para luego mirar en serio a Saji que éste está de lo más relajado y esa sonrisa arrogante que no lo cambia por nada, ella dijo.

-"Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo que antes, no dudaré en matarte, ¿oíste?"- lo dijo de forma amenazante al rubio reñido que éste solo la calmó sacudiendo sus manos de forma desinteresado.

-"Si, si, no quiero perder una linda oportunidad de amistad con Gokú porque tenemos mucho que hacer en este lugar"- fue la respuesta del tipo que las chicas miraba de forma sospechosa a ese hombre y decidieron mantener en alerta cada vez que ese hombre está cerca de su amado.

-"Mas te vale, Saji"- dijo de forma amenazante la peli azul con el parche en el ojo.

-"Ya, ya, vale oye Gokú, ¿Cuándo iremos a atacar Kyosho?"- preguntó el tipo rubio teñido llamado Saji que el saiyajin le respondió sin vacilar.

-"Ahora mismo, quiero terminar la pelea"- una vez dicho eso, Ryuubi se lanzó a la espalda del saiyajin como llevarla al estilo caballito para exclamar.

-"Entonces vamos Gokú-chan"- dijo feliz la adorable líder de Seito que las chicas enamoradas del saiyajin e interesadas en él en el caso de Shiryuu quedaron con una vena en la sien al ver a esa fulana siendo muy acaramelada con su amado.

-"Oye, chica tonta, sal de mi Gokú-chan"- exclamó Hakufu agarrando a Ryuubi que ella no quería salir de su amado.

-"No quiero"- decía la linda líder de Seito que estaba dejando sin respiración mientras hacían el tira afloja la peli naranja, se sumó al bardo Ukitsu, Chinkyyu y la mismísima Ryomou pero no podían soltar del agarre a Ryuubi pero…

-"Oigan Gokú no puede respirar"- decía Koukin con una gota de sudor al ver lo animada que son las chicas cuando se trata del saiyajin, entonces Ryuubi salió de mala gana con las mejillas hinchada mirando con una puchero enojado a las tres chicas como también a Ryofu que apenas se está conteniendo al abrazar a su amado porque lo extrañó, pero Kakouton para calmar la tensió, dijo.

-"Chicas, una vez que termine eso de SouSou, pueden pelearse las veces que quieran"- las chicas como Ryofu, Ryomou, Hakufu, Ukitsu, Chinkyyu, Ryuubi, Kan-U y Shiryuu asintieron y llamaron una tregua de momento con la condición de que ninguna se acaramele con su amado en cual, todas con una sonrisa forzada asintieron, pero como Saji le gusta armar el bardo dijo.

-"Si, una vez que terminemos eso, Gokú y yo iremos a celebrar en esos bares que dan muy buena comida en la noche y de las buenas"- eso lo dijo en doble sentido que Ryofu captó de una porque lo conoce al igual que Ryomou, Kan-U tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de corromper a su amado, pero como estaban en tregua, no podían hacer nada pero miraron con miradas asesinas a Saji que a éste ni le importó porque se fueron con Gokú y Kakouton a la pelea final contra SouSou mientras Kaku salió por otro lado de la academia mientras Kakouen los seguía de lejos sin ser detectadas por el grupo menos Gokú.

EN KYOSHO… AL RATO DESPUÉS…

-"Así que llegaron, será su fin dragones conquistadores"- dijo un SouSou mirando desde la azotea mientras que sus hombres más los tres dioses pilares estaban en la entrada de Kyosho al ver al saiyajin y los aliados de Nanyou, Seito, Gogun y Rakuyou.

-"Tengo cuentas pendientes con un de ellos"- dijo Kan-U seria tronándose sus puños con su nuevo traje de batalla, consiste en un sostén desportivo color púrpura con un pantalón spandex ajustado del mismo color, miró al hombre que la torturó que se llama Chukou y cuando hicieron el a la carga, empezó la pelea más grande en la historia de Kanto.

-"Jah, no son rivales para mí"- decía una sonriente Ukitsu que dio un golpe en la cara de uno de Kyosho mandándolo a volar dejándolo fuera de combate para luego esquivar una estocada de una cuchilla por parte de otro estudiante de Kyosho que U-chan le dio una patada de media vuelta al tipo dejándolo fuera de combate, entonces ella desapareció y apareció delante de otro para golpearlo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente para luego hacer un ataque Zig-zags para dejar fuera de combate a un grupo.

-"Vaya, esto es genial, gracias Gokú"- decía de forma sonriente la morena de Gogun que siguió atacando mientras que pasando al lado de ella, vemos a una Ryomou haciéndole una llave humana a un tipo que le dislocó el hombro dejándolo fuera de combate para luego hacerle un suplex alemán a otro para luego, de un salto darle una patada en todo en pecho a uno de Kyosho dejándolo fuera de combate pero una chica que es parte de los tres dioses pilares de Kyosho atacó a Ryomou con su báculo de monje que la peliazul la esquivó sin muchas dificultades, la peli azul solo sonrió para estar al frente de la mencionada chica de Kyosho para tomar su mano y desarmarla para luego con su otra mano la pusiera hacia arriba para poner sus pies en la cabeza de la chica miembro de los tres pilares de Kyosho.

-"No eres rival para mi"- dijo Ryomou para luego hacer peso en la nuca de la chica esa para tirarla al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

-"Si no fuera por Gokú, ella sería muy difícil de vencer"- dijo la peli azul para luego abalanzarse a otro tipo dejándolo fuera de combate y justo pasó Kan-U con su Nanigata para dejar fuera de combate a unos tipejos de Kyosho para encontrarse con el hombre que la torturó.

-"Terminemos lo que comenzaste"- dijo la sublíder de Seito que el tipo lanzó a por todo la lanza esa pero Kanu con su Nanigata cubierto con su Ki se lo partió en dos para luego darle una fuerte patada que lo mandó lejos chocando contra el muro de Kyosho que quedó incrustado ahí e inconsciente.

-"Me haré más fuerte si entreno con Gokú, creo que le haré un regalito"- se dijo para sí misma la futura madre de Gohan para luego golpear a unos tipos y dejó fuera de combate al otro tipo de los dioses pilares de Kyosho, Shiba-I miraba esto seriamente pero con una pizca de esperanza, porque ella también está en contra de que el espíritu demonio que está poseyendo a SouSou gobierne el mundo que, junto a Kyocho, la amiga de la infancia de SouSou está al lado de ella en caso de que la dañen.

-"Este Gokú resultó ser una esperanza en aquellos que quieren forjar su destino propio"- decía la mujer en sillas de rueda que su tatuaje en sus brazos brillaban al sentir el poder de Gokú que se siente sin liberarlo.

En el intercambio, vemos a una Chinkyyu lanzando una esfera de ki dejando fuera de combate a unos pocos hombres de SouSou, vio sus manos en donde lanzó su poder y exclamó.

-"Lo hice, gracias Gokú-san"- esas palabras llena de amor y agradecimiento por parte de ella para después seguir peleando contra más hombres de SouSou intercambiando miradas de una Ekitoku peleando espalda a espalda con su líder, Ryuubi que sacó su aura Dragón para con su mano extendida salir un poder de ki transformado en Dragón para lanzarlo a los hombres de Kyosho dejándolo inconsciente y fuera de combate, Ekitoku quedó sorprendida cuando vio eso, pero dejó de lado su distracción para golpear a cada hombre de Kyosho dejándolo fuera de combate con sus potentes golpes y patadas.

-"Bien Hecho, Ryuubi"- dijo un Gokú que la chica miró con una cara tierna y llena de amor.

Shiryuu con una mirada tranquila sintió que el grupo de hombres de Kyosho la iban a atacar, ella desenvainó su espada para hacer un solo corte pasando de largo de los agresores, ellos se quedaron quieto para luego caer desangrado de sus hombros y sus armas cortopunzantes como los garrotes se resquebrajaron y cayeron al suelo una vez sintieron la espada envainada de la peliplata.

-"Al parecer mejoré un poco, pero debo entrenar más para ganarme la atención de Gokú"- dijo la peliplata con sus ojos cerrados porque sabe que está perdiendo terreno ante sus rivales de Seito que son su líder y su compañera Kan-U.

Koukin está usando su ataque de viento comprimido haciendo volar a muchos de Kyosho para después noquear a lo que se acercaban a él para atacarlo con un simple golpe o patadas, Gakushuu hizo la famosa palma de buda para golpear a unos pocos rufianes de Kyosho sonriendo y feliz de conocer a un amigo como Gokú.

-"Aquí voy"- exclamó una emocionada Hakufu encendiendo su aura Dragón para impulsarse a toda velocidad para saltar y llegar a SouSou preparando su puño repleto de Ki que el demonio activó su aura para intercambiar el golpe con su puño sin que cedieran.

-"Al parecer te hiciste fuerte, Conquistador supremo Sonsaku Hakufu, pero no eres rival para mi"- exclamó el demonio para dar más fuerza en su puño mandando a volar a Hakufu que ella logró recomponerse en el muro de la escuela para impulsarse que SouSou hizo lo mismo.

-"Ni siquiera he peleado con todo mi poder"- exclamó la peli naranja consciente de sus actos gracias a Gokú con su aura de Dragón para aumentar su poder al máximo y esquivar el puñetazo de Dragón de SouSou para conectar su patada frontal en todo el abdomen de SouSou que lo mandó a volar lejos cayendo al azotea de la academia causando mucha destrucción en ese lugar dejando algo herido al demonio SouSou poseído, éste se puso de pie y miró enojado a Hakufu porque de verdad, la dañó.

-"NO DEJARÉ QUE UN LIDER MENOR COMO ESA ME GANE"- exclamó furioso ese demonio que usó todo su poder causando que una nube negra cubra el lugar y relámpago para cargar a toda velocidad contra Hakufu que ella logró esquivar el golpe de ese demonio que Ryofu de un impulso, dio una patada de media vuelta a plena potencia que exclamó.

-"FALTÉ YO"- y con eso, la patada que le dio a ese demonio lo mandó a volar cayendo al suelo duro.

-"AHORA, HAKUFU"- dijo la peli verde seria que ambas prendieron su aura a full power para ahuecar sus manos tal como en los recuerdos de su amado.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"… las dos chicas mencionada le salió un poder en sus manos azulado para Ryofu y Hakufu para que terminen.

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas para extender sus manos en señal que lanzaron el kamehameha a SouSou que lo recibió de lleno causando una pequeña explosión que las chicas cayeron al suelo de rodillas muy cansada y ver a SouSou muy herido pero de pie.

-"Bien hechos chicas, me haré del resto"- dijo el saiyajin mientras que Saji y Kakouton después de dejar fuera de combate a los de Kyosho se pusieron a los costados de SouSou alejado unos metros de él eso si.

-"¿Listo?"- dijo el saiyajin que ambos asintieron que el saiyajin se puso en una pose para extender sus dos manos y exclamar.

-"MAFUBA"- y con eso, una especie de poder verde le llegó de lleno a SouSou que éste gritó de dolor creando una especie de remolino y saliendo el alma demoniaco del actual líder de Kyosho que éste cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras el demonio estaba gritando desesperadamente de salir de este remolino mortal pero era en vano"-

-"AHORA"- exclamó Gokú que Kakouton y Saji extendieron sus manos para tomar el Mafuba y dirigir esa alma en Gokú cosa que así fue dejando con una mirada de preocupación a las chicas al ver a su amado con la mirada oscura.

-"Serás mio"- decía el demonio tratando de poseer a Gokú porque su poder es monstruoso.

-"No lo creo"- decía el saiyajin que aumentó su Ki de golpe que el demonio aumentó su poder también para ver quién gana.

-"Eres estúpido al hacer eso"- dijo el demonio que el saiyajin dijo…

-"Nunca más saldrá de aquí y desaparecerás para siempre de este mundo… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"-y con eso se transformó en SSJ aumentando más y más su poder tanto en su mente como en la vida real haciendo temblar la Tierra.

-"Sobrepasaré mis límites"- y con esas palabras aumentó al máximo ese poder dejando que el demonio se esté desintegrando poco a poco al ver que su poder se sobrepasó, es como ver el sol mismo en toda la cara…

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- y con eso, el demonio desapareció por completo del cuerpo de Gokú pero…

En el plano físico, las chicas y los presentes quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Gokú aumentando su masa corporal al de un físico culturista que su ropaje se rasgó debido al volumen exceso del saiyajin.

-"Ese es Gokú.. wow"- decía una Shiryuu con sus ojos bien abiertos al ver al SSj en persona, Kan-U quedó sin palabras al ver esa transformación y se dio cuenta que él no tiene límite en su poder.

A Ukitsu se le mojó un poco las bragas al ver ese nuevo estado de su amado al igual que Ryofu que tenía una mirada pervertida, Ryomou sus piernas se aflojaron mientras que Kaku se le abrieron los ojos al ver de lejos la batalla y sus piernas se aflojaron "Es más fuerte que Toutaku y SouSou juntos" pensó la mencionada y por el otro lado, Kakouen quedó en shock y una sorpresa a lo grande "Ese es el hombre a quien me entregaré en cuerpo y alma, es como si me entregara a un dios" dijo la hermosa pelinegra de ojos azules claros al ver que esto ha terminado.

-"Gokú-chan es un dios"- miró con una mirada de sorpresa grande la adorable Ryuubi que su amiga asintió ante las palabras.

-"Gokú es una caja de sorpresa"- decía Koukin que Gakushuu asintió ante los dichos de su amigo.

-"Esta noche serás mío Gokú-chan"- dijo una determinada Pelinaranja para sí misma.

-"Creo que tengo que apresurarme"- decía una sonriente Chinkyuu mientras está ayudando a Ryofu para que se ponga de pie, una vez que pasó eso, Gokú volvió a su estado base para sacarse una sonrisa para decirse.

-"Esto se terminó"- se dijo el saiyajin para luego caer inconsciente dejando a las chicas muy preocupadas que ellas exclamaron.

-"GOKUUUUUUUUUUU"- y así termina el arco de SouSou, las chicas estuvieron tranquilas cuando Kakouton le dijo que estaría bien solo está inconsciente y decidieron llevarlo a la casa siendo cargado por Gakushuu mientras que SouSou está siendo cargado por su mejor amigo y la amiga de la infancia del líder de Kyosho para llevarlo al mismo lugar en donde descansa el saiyajin.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15…

NDA: En el próximo capítulo habrá rikura del bueno, una tal peli naranja moverá sus hilos ante de que su madre se dé cuenta, una cierta líder de Seito perderá su timidez al ver la nueva edición de fotos sin censura de Gokú el modelo y se arrimará, Kan-U tendrá un entrenamiento adicional de su amado para aprender el kaio-ken y otras cositas más…

Así que doy por terminado Dragon Destiny pero no el fics así que nos vemos en diciembre con este fics porque tengo que ver Great Guardian en donde Chuubou hará aparición.


	16. Chapter 16 especial

Nda: He vuelto amigos míos, solo queda decir que empecemos con esta Dro… digo este hermoso capítulo y Amigo OmegaZero tienes razón, fue un buen capítulo, pero con fallas… por ahora no la editaré, pero sí será lo antes posible.

Capítulo 16: "Las paces y el plan implacable" …

Han pasado más de una semana desde la derrota del líder de Kyosho, SouSou Moutoku, éste está muy agradecido al hombre que sacó el demonio que lo tenía poseído… pero.

-"No seas malo Gokú, solo es una señal de que estoy muy agradecido por ti"- decía SouSou con una sonrisa tranquila animando a su nuevo mejor amigo, el azabache y líder de Nanyou, Son Gokú.

-"Si, Gokú-chan, será un rato agradable que pasaremos junto a Kakouton y para celebrar el milagro de mi amigo Teifu que se recuperó gracias a las semillas milagrosas que llamas las semillas del ermitaño"- decía Saji Genpou dándole un abrazo de amigos con un brazo en el hombro del azabache que está entre medio indeciso dejando con una sonrisa al ya recuperado Teifu Tokubou.

-"Pero… las chicas… ellas se enojaron cuando dijiste eso"- dijo algo indeciso Gokú porque recordó ese día como si fuera hoy en la cual, Saji solo sintió un leve escalofrío en la espina dorsal pero lo dejó pasar y volvió a su sonrisa despreocupada.

FLASHBACK…

NDA: Creo que este capítulo tendrá mucho FlashBack… a veces improviso porque siempre siento que hay algo más que agregar en X escena.

Poco después de que SouSou recuperara la conciencia agradeciendo a Gokú y su mejor amigo, hermano en las peleas, Kakouton por ser libre de ese demonio y del destino que lo tenía atrapado.

-"De verdad gracias Gokú, es algo que… me hace sentir que puedo escoger mi destino sin esa maldita maldición"- son las palabras muy agradecidas de SouSou Moutoku que Kakouton solo sonrió ante eso mientras que Kakouen está con el grupo de su líder.

-"Gracias de verdad por cumplir la promesa que me hizo usted"- dijo en un tono formal la hermosa peli negra de ojos azules inclinándose levemente con una media sonrisa dejando algo sorprendido a SouSou ya que elle solo le daba esa sonrisa de vez en cuando y sólo a él, pero está feliz que ella lo demuestre frente al líder de Nanyou dejando a las chicas como Hakkufu, Ryomou, Ryofu, Ukitsu, Chinkyyu como las de Seito en el caso de Ryuubi y Kan-U, Shiryuu no tanto pero le dio curiosidad de qué tipo de promesa pero las demás mencionadas los celos no se hicieron notar porque pensaron que Kakouen se entregó literalmente a su amado…

-"Gokú-Kun, ¿Qué promesa te hizo ella y que tu aceptaste?"- preguntó con una sonrisa muy perturbadora Ryofu que las demás enamoradas de Gokú miraron de forma atenta mientras que a Kakouen le salió un signo de interrogación por la extraña conducta de las chicas de Nanyou, Seito, Rakuyou y de Gogun.

-"¿Eh?, ah cierto, la promesa que le acepté es acerca de que SouSou se liberara de ese demonio que lo poseía, si era eso… ¿por qué la pregunta, Ryo-chan?"- esas palabras de Gokú causó un alivio en las enamoradas de él que la peli naranja…

-"Pensaba que ella quería hacer bebés contigo una vez que terminara la batalla contra Sou-chan"- eran las palabras sin filtro de Hakkufu dejando descolocado y en un silencio sepulcral dejando con un tinte rojo de forma casi notoria por parte de Kakouen porque esa era la promesa, si cumplía eso lo que se mencionó, ella se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al saiyajin.

-"Ah con que era eso, no, ella solo quería a su amigo libre de ese destino, eso es todo…"- terminó de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera dejando más aliviada a las chicas, Gokú sabía eso de tener relaciones sexuales pero no conoce las palabras que indica eso, como por ejemplo lo que le dijo Kakouen si cumplía la promesa cuando charlaron en Nanyou "Me entregaré a ti" y esas cosas.

"Ese Gokú al parecer todavía es inocente a pesar de que lo hizo con Ryofu, lo noto desde lejos eso" pensó Saji y para que él haga saber las palabras en doble sentido que indica de relaciones íntimas al azabache, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ejecutar el plan "ayudar a Gokú a entender las palabras en doble sentido" de él mismo rubio moreno.

-"Gokú-chan, podemos celebrar con SouSou y Kakouton como nuestro amigo Teifu y los demás hombres de acá (eso incluye a Koukin y Gakushuu como el monje ese) a un lugar que es de muy buen ambiente dejando con una alerta femenina en las mujeres que lo conocen, Ryofu y Ryomou…

-"Saji, ni se te ocurra mandarlo allá"- decía la peli verde con un aura oscura al igual que la peli azul con un parche en el ojo que poco a poco se lo va a quitar por el control de su Dragón que tiene adentro.

-"Siento que va a ver una masacre"- decía Teni con empatía a ese rubio moreno como a su oni-sama de Gokú mientras que Ryuubi está celosa con las mejillas hinchadas de forma cómica porque se sabe de la fama de mujeriego de Saji Genpou por medio de Ryofu y Ryomou que Kan-U casi se hace lesbiana porque la mayoría eran tipos así y por el destino… pero todo cambió porque su amado Gokú la salvó y sabe la razón de por qué tiene más chicas sin recurrir a ser un mujeriego.

-"Si, Gokú-chan está bien conmigo"- dijo una Hakkufu tomando del brazo derecho de su amado que la tierna Ryuubi se arregostó en el brazo de su amado dejando con un poco de sorpresa en la peli plata porque todavía no pasa esa reacción de su líder pensando que era tímida y esas cosas pero al parecer, Gokú la animó a ser una mujer más libre en sus decisiones.

-"Si, y conmigo"- lo decía con una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor la líder de Seito que Kan-U esta vez sintió celos por su líder, "Pensando que lo hombres eran todos iguales, me enamoré de uno, pero él" pensó la morena futura madre de Son Gohan o la futura Son Kan-U, ella iba a decir algo pero…

-"Si quieres celebrar, ¿por qué no celebramos los que estamos aquí y ya?"- dijo de forma seria Chinkyyu que Ukitsu asintió y las enamoradas de Gokú se acercaron a él para mirar a los demás en señal de "Si lo corrompen, los mato" en ellos pero en especial, en Saji que éste solo sintió un leve escalofrío dorsal y recordó aquel día en que ellas casi lo matan por querer deshacerse del hombre que tanto ama su ex novia, la peli verde como la peli azul y las demás como la deva de Hakkufu, la mejor amiga de Ryofu, las líder de Seito y la morena de ojos azules oscuros como la morena de Gogun y está la autollamada hermana de Gokú, Teni.

-"Ya, ya, no es eso lo que queríamos hacer con Gokú en todo caso, solo quería presentarlo en Kyosho e invitarlo a un banquete para consolidar mi alianza con él, es todo"- decía SouSou salvando el pellejo al rubio que Kakouton asintió a las palabras de su mejor amigo pero "Después de eso, iremos al night club como en los viejos tiempos" pensó con una gota de sudor Kakouton, pero al ver que las chicas se calmaron, decidió no decir nada al igual que la población masculina, Koumei quedó algo sorprendida pero no lo demostraba porque se ve de forma muy estoica por así decirlo, pero sorprendida al fin y al cabo al ver que su líder es una mujer enamorada hacia cierto azabache de otro mundo o de otra dimensión por así decirlo y así terminó el día.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-"Si, pero ya pasó el banquete y vamos a por el plato final y sé que te gustará"- dijo Saji en doble sentido porque la idea final es invitar a Gokú a esos Night Club y cumplir su cometido, eso sí, sin que las chicas enamoradas del azabache se enteraran.

-"Si es el banquete final, me anoto entonces, sería bueno compartir un tiempo con ustedes sin las chicas"- eran las palabras de Gokú que cayó redondito en la astucia de Saji dejando con una gota de sudor a Koukin y Teifu, Gakushuu dijo que no podía porque tiene una tienda de helado, repostería y esas cosas que compraron con el dinero que ganaba Gokú en el modelaje junto a los trabajos de medio tiempo que hacía Gakushuu en la noche haciendo guardia personal o de Night Club y esas cosas, en pocas palabras, debe limpiar ese negocio y tener todo listo para abrir la tienda al siguiente día con la ayuda de Hakkufu, Koukin y Ryomou que estaba muy reacia pero aceptó al fin y al cabo.

-"Asi se habla, Gokú-chan"- fueron las felices palabras del rubio teñido porque su plan está funcionando por el momento.

-"Sé que no te arrepentirás"- terminó de decir SouSou con una sonrisa mientras que Teifu no decía nada, pero acompañaría a Saji como en los viejos tiempos.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta los hombres que están con Gokú menos el mencionado porque siente el ki de los seres vivos y en medio de los árboles escondidos estaba una cierta pelinegra con gafas vestida con su uniforme de Rakuyou que, a pesar de no saber si fue expulsada ya que Ryofu es la líder de cierta academia junto a su consejera Chinkyyu Koudai, pero dejando eso de lado, la chica oyó todo lo que querían hacer ese Saji y los demás con Gokú, captando las palabras en doble sentido del rubio teñido mujeriego en la cual sospechó de eso, entonces los chicos hicieron su marcha para celebrar la paz y alianza entre Gokú y el líder de Kyosho SouSou Moutoku.

La chica en cuestión, decidió seguirlo a aquel lugar en donde iba el hombre que le prometió las paces con Ryofu y Chinkyyu, entonces los siguió hasta dicho lugar ya el sol entrando indicando que ya es de noche en el distrito de Kanto hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar y cuando vio el lugar, quedó impactada y los celos no tardaron en llegar, esos celos eran de todo un poco, digamos que era de proteger esa "Ingenuidad" del hombre que cumplió su promesa al salvar a SouSou y que eso, las mujeres cercanas a él deben hacer ese tipo de espectáculo como explicarle con peras y manzanas la llamada "Educación Sexual" pero lo que no sabe la peli negra de gafas ex consejera de Toutaku, es que esa peli verde que tenía de enemiga, le explicó de forma práctica pero no la teoría como también la ayudó esa cierta peli azul con el parche en el ojo pero careció de lo mismo que Ryofu, la parte teórica. Kaku Bunwa tenía una opción ahora que las cosas se le pueden dar gracias a Gokú y recordó ese día, o sea al día siguiente desde que cayó inconsciente.

FLASHBACK…

-"Así que estuviste aquí toda la noche, ¿verdad?"- preguntó un Gokú estando en el bosque mientras que Kaku solo asintió con su cabellera algo arruinada pero llevaba un saco de dormir térmico porque no quería estar lejos de él porque Ryofu se la quiere cobrar con sangre al igual que Chinkyyu.

-"Ya veo, ve a casa, sé la situación que tuviste con Ryofu y Chinkyyu, así que no te preocupes, ellas no te harán nada"- son las palabras tranquilizadoras de Gokú a esa peli negra que cometió cosas malas hacia Ryofu y en especial Chinkyyu que casi la mataron por la tortura y violación de uno de los que fueron expulsados de Rakuyou.

-"Pero… ¿no sabes lo que hice por ellas?, no creo que ella me la perdonen así no más"- dijo una dudosa pelinegra de gafas con un cuerpo bien trabajado, ella hacía cosas para evitar el destino de morir aunque sea mala, total para ella el fin justifica los medios y sabe muy bien lo poderosa que se volvieron ellas dos bajo la tutela del supermodelo y líder de Nanyou Gokú.

-"No te preocupes, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y ellas saben que no me quieren molesto. Por eso, habla en el momento indicado con o sin mí"- dijo de forma sabia el saiyajin que la chica miró a los ojos del azabache, esos ojos que demuestran sinceridad y que todo saldrá bien, ella solo asintió estando más tranquila que antes, pero antes de tomar su camino a casa, quería preguntarle algo.

-"Gokú-sama, antes de irme a casa, si las cosas salen bien con Ryofu y Chinkyyu, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?"- preguntó de forma ansiosa la pelinegra que tiene cierto parecido con Tsubaki de DXD que el saiyajin la miró seria haciendo que el cuerpo de la hermosa peli negra con gafas se estremeciera ante esa mirada, pero al rato Gokú sacó una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora para responderle con estas palabras.

-"Pues claro, si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo y sé que a ellas se les pasará"- esas palabras de Gokú hizo que el corazón de Kaku ardiera en felicidad para darle un tierno abrazo sintiendo que parte de esa carga se está alivianando y eso la hacía feliz para luego soltar el abrazo con ese hombre y posterior, despedirse e ir a su hogar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-"Entonces este es el momento de hablar con Ryofu y sé donde está porque ella es la esencial para arruinarle esa fiesta a esos rufianes"- terminó de decir Kaku para luego irse del lugar en dirección a la casa de Gokú, lugar en que están esperando Ryofu, Chinkyyu, Ryomou como si fueran esposas esperando a su amado marido del trabajo o de la farra de forma enojadas y hablando de esas mujeres…

EN LA CASA "RODANTE" DE SON GOKÚ…

-"Así que quieres hacerlo con Gokú-kun, ¿eh?"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara Ryofu a la peli naranja de Hakkufu que ella le relató sus intenciones de hacerlo con su media naranja.

-"Si, e-es que quiero saber cómo se siente hacer eso"- fueron las palabras tímidas y sonrojada de la hija de Goei Sonsaku o futura Son Goei, pero la cosa es que su madre siempre está ahí y no dejaría hacer cosas indecente con su Gokú-kun por así decirlo.

-"Ya veo, pero el plan que me mencionaste, debes modificarlo"- dijo de forma sabia la más peligrosa de las chicas de Goku y la más fuerte que ahora está sana de esa enfermedad y ese "entrenamiento" que lo desea hacer otra vez con su "compañero" de entrenamiento, su amado Gokú, pero dejando de lado eso, la pei naranja con los ojos esmeralda le mencionó acerca de su plan y era hacerlo en su casa haciendo que su madre tome una pastilla de dormir en su té pero no sabía como hacerla porque ella la conoce muy bien.

-"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?"- preguntó de manera algo suplicante la hermosa portadora de un dragón conquistador porque siente que está muy atrás de las demás en esa carrera loca del amor por Gokú incluso se siente que Ryuubi le está ganando la pulseada e incluso Kan-U, aunque las demás están de acuerdo que cada una tenga su tiempo de calidad tal cual pasó por Ryomou.

-"Yo diría que después de la escuela, lo llevaras a ese motel para que hagas lo que quieras con él y recuerdas que ese lapso de tiempo es valioso"- fueron las palabras precisas de Ryomou mientras está tomando su té con un pastel que les regaló Gakushuu en la previa de la apertura de la tienda de dulces, repostería y heladería que se hará al siguiente día.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero si no lo haces en ese momento, tendrás que esperar un buen tiempo para eso, porque se nos viene el torneo internacional y una larga sesión de entrenamiento"- dijo de forma seria Chinkyuu Koudai que su líder y compañera solo asintió con los brazos cruzados a las palabras de su amiga.

-"Entonces eso haré… haré que Gokú-chan se sienta cómodo y por fin podré sentir eso de hacer bebés"- dijo de forma determinante y poniéndose de pie, Ryofu iba a decir algo pero…

-"Honsen Ryofu, sé que estás ahí"- fueron las aclamadoras palabras de una chica peli negra muy conocida para las de Rakuyou que la peli castaña clara corta salió de inmediato de la casa de Gokú y es ella, la mujer que la hizo pasar por una experiencia asquerosa y a punto de morir.

-"Tú, maldita perra, ¿te atreves a venir aquí?"- y sin más se lanzó al ataque para darle su mejor golpe letal a esa Kaku que ella quedó en shock al ver a la oji verde de cabellera corta que la iba a matar y cuando estaba a punto de darle aquel golpe letal…

-"Basta, Chinkyuu"- dijo una seria Ryofu que interceptó el golpe de su amiga por la muñeca con fuerza moderada porque sabe que superó a todas las chicas, algunas con creces y otra un peldaño más arriba.

-"Pero, ella fue la causante de todas nuestras desgracias, Ryofu"- exclamó con rabia la peli castaña claro con los ojos verdes normales pero Ryofu con esa misma seriedad y Kaku aun en shock y sudando a mares por la casi muerte, decidió no decir nada hasta el momento.

-"No debemos cegarnos con eso, Chinkyuu, ¿o es lo que Gokú espera eso de nosotras?"- preguntó de forma tranquila y muy seria la peli verde que su amiga se le abrieron los ojos y recordó esa conversación que tuvieron poco después de que volvió de entrenar su amado por su cuenta.

FLASHBACK…

Gokú estaba de lo más bien comiendo su desayuno con las chicas de Rakuyou en su academia porque a ellas les tocó complacer a su amado con eso para que al siguiente día vaya a Seito, al siguiente a Gogun y así sucesivamente cada tres meses porque si es todos los días, las academias se irán a quiebra por falta de alimentos a pesar de las generosas donaciones de su amado por la carrera de supermodelo que tiene.

-"Fiuuuu, Qué rica la comida, gracias chicas"- exclamó el azabache con gratitud a sus "chicas" por así decirlo mientras Ryofu y Chinkyuu están muy felices de tener a su amado en su academia.

-"De nada, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti"- decía con la sonrisa más cálida la peli castaña de ojos verdes que pasaron el rato agradable hasta que…

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, una tal Kaku Bunwa quiere hablar con ustedes dos"- dijo un tranquilo Gokú que dejó a las dos en silencios para mirar fríamente al saiyajin.

-"¿Qué quiere esa maldita?, ¿disculparse por lo que hizo?"- preguntó Chinkyuu molesta y con rabia al recordar lo que pasó ese fatídico día para recuperar un cierto artefacto que da el liderazgo del rey de las peleas en Kanto y… ya saben lo que pasó, queridos lectores.

-"Pues sí, ella se veía muy arrepentida las dos veces que le hablé, la vez que quería recuperar el jade del Dragon junto a esa Kakouen Myosai"- responde con algo de naturalidad el azabache porque está con un leve escalofrío en la espalda al ver las caras frías de sus dos "chicas".

-"Ah, si claro, ¿por qué debería aceptar sus disculpas si ella hace lo que sea para estar en un lugar más alto sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor?"- preguntó de forma sarcástica la mujer de cabellera verde tomadas en dos coletas muy enojada por esa noticia que le dio su amado, esa Kaku merece morir y de la peor forma posible.

-"Vi sus intenciones y sentí que ella perdió a alguien que la valoró"- dijo el azabache que las Ryofu iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Gokú.

-"Sé como te sientes y lo molestas que estás, pero, ¿no merece otra oportunidad?"- preguntó de forma sabia Gokú a las chicas que Chinkyuu se puso de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos por tal insensatez de su amado que exclamó.

-"¿ACASO QUIERES QUE LE DEMOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, GOKÚ?, NO SABES COMO ES ELLA, POR CULPA DE ELLA, CASI MUERO Y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el saiyajin la abrazó de forma cálida que ella lloró a sollozos por ese recuerdo fatídico que Ryofu vio esto seriamente y quería saber el por qué darle otra oportunidad.

-"Shhhhhhhh, ya pasó, Chin-chan, recuerda que ustedes estaban amarradas al destino, ¿verdad?"- dijo el azabache aun consolando a la hermosa peli castaña tirando a naranjo corto con los ojos verdes muy hermosas derramando lágrimas que, junto a Ryofu asintieron.

-"Ella también lo estaba y cuando llegué, no solo rompí el destino de ustedes, sino el de ella, como el de SouSou y evité desgracias mayores, ¿ella no merece esa segunda oportunidad de redimirse como lo hice con ustedes al salvarles sus vidas?"- preguntó el saiyajin dejando con los ojos abiertos a ambas chicas y recordaron que ambas estaban al borde de la muerte, pero llegó él con una semilla milagrosa curan heridas graves y un deseo a un ser que se hacía llamar Porunga que concedía deseos y uno de esos deseos era sanar la enfermedad terminal, cuando recordaron eso, ambas miraron al saiyajin con más admiración y su amor por él creció más que antes, sin dudas ahora, Ryofu abrazó la espalda de su amado mientras pone su cabeza en la espalda dura de él para decir.

-"Tienes razón Gokú-kun, creo que debemos hacer las paces con ella aunque nos costará un poco, te prometo que haré eso"- se prometió Ryofu al igual que Chinkyuu que Gokú solo sonrió de forma amable.

-"¿ves?, siempre hay que dar segundas oportunidades, pero siempre me han dicho que no todos mis enemigos tomarán eso como pasó con Piccoro, Tien y quizás Vegeta, pero me alegro que harán eso"- terminó de decir Gokú con una sonrisa sincera y así, terminaron el día en la academia Rakuyou.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Chinkyuu recordó lo que dijo su amado Gokú para luego mirar a una seria Ryofu y finalmente aflojar su mano, miró a Kaku con una mirada de pocos amigos porque no se olvida fácilmente de lo que hizo ella para mandar a uno de los suyos para torturarla de la peor forma.

-"Lo dejaré pasar… "- se pausó un poco la peli para mirar a la peli negra con gafas con enojo. –"Pero si haces algo que perjudique a Gokú, a Rakuyou o a nosotras, no dudaré en matarte"- terminó de decir la peli castaña clara para retirarse del lugar dejando a Ryofu y Kaku a solas mientras las demás solo dejaron pasar eso porque es cosa de la interna de Rakuyou y siguieron con lo suyo mientras animan a Chinkyuu por el mal rato que pasó al recordar lo que pasó aquel día.

Ahora con Ryofu y Kaku a solas la peli verde está de brazos cruzados y mirando seriamente a la peli negra que tantos problemas les causó en el pasado.

-"Ahora vamos al punto, ¿quieres disculparte lo que pasó en Rakuyou?"- preguntó la actual líder de la academia Rakuyou a la hermosa mujer con gafas que ella decidió tener cuidado con las palabras a decir.

-"Si, pero sé que guardas rencor hacia mí, y si no es por Gokú, ni loca me hubiese acercado a ti"- dijo Kaku Bunwa seria mientras que Ryofu está escuchando cada palabra de la mencionada, pero Kaku continuó con sus palabras.

-"Él me dio otra oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla, Honsen Ryofu lo que te voy a decir es algo muy interesante para ti pero te lo diré con una condición"- es la propuesta de la peli negra dejando muy seria a la peli verde de dos coletas que está pensando en las condición que pondrá ella.

-"Habla que no tengo toda la noche aquí"- dijo de forma cortante la sexy Honsen Ryofu a Kaku Bunwa que ella solo decidió lanzar su condición.

-"Quiero volver a ser parte de la academia Rakuyou, sé que no me escogerás ni en tus sueños ser tu consejera, pero al menos quiero terminar el año ahí"- terminó de decir la peli negra de gafas muy hermosa a la líder de dicha academia, la pensó un poco, sus pro y contras de esa condición para luego mirar a Kaku y decirle.

-"Solo por Gokú te dejaré en Rakuyou, ahora dime qué es lo interesante que me quieres decir"- dijo seria Ryofu y de forma muy exigente a la peli negra larga con coletas que ella solo sonrió de forma sincera y responde…

-"Cuando iba caminando a comprar esas revistas de Gokú el supermodelo, vi a un grupo en el que estaba Gokú, adivinas con quien iba el líder de Nanyou"- esa revelación hizo abrir los ojos muy abiertos a Ryofu.

-"No me digas que… está con SouSou y…"- no pudo terminar porque tiene ese nombre en la punta de la lengua.

-"Así es, Honsen Ryofu, Saji Genpou, también Genjou Kakouton, Koukin de Nanyou y adivina a donde llevaron a Gokú para "celebrar" esa alianza entre hombres y amistad"- dijo de forma áspera y celosa Kaku que a Ryofu le salió una vena en la sien porque sabe muy bien a donde lo llevaría Saji porque lo conoce muy bien a ese mujeriego.

-"Lo llevó a un Night Club con la excusas del banquete y yo pensando que iba a entrenar con Koukin, tendré que ir porque sé el lugar en donde se llevó a mi amado Gokú, la única que la puede complacer de ese modo soy yo"- terminó de decir la hermosa Ryofu que de un salto en los árboles, salió de los terrenos en donde Gokú instaló su casa para ir corriendo dejando a una Kaku sola que Ryomou se percató de eso y salió de la casa.

-"¿Dónde fue a parar Ryofu, Kaku?"- preguntó de forma seria la peli azul con el parche en el ojo que la mencionada se vio obligada a responder.

-"Fue a buscar a Gokú, eso es todo lo que me dijo"-

-"¿Qué le dijiste a Ryofu para que ella reaccione así sin avisarme a donde va?"- preguntó seriamente Chinkyuu que Kaku no tiene mucha opción que responder.

-"Solo fue porque teme que Saji Genpou lo corrompa y sea igual que él"- esa revelación dejó en shock a Ryomou porque lo conoce bien y cuando iba a ir a por Gokú, Chinkyuu la detuvo para dirigirle esas palabras a las chicas.

-"Tranquila, Ryofu traerá a Gokú-kun de vuelta"- Ryomou y las demás como Ukitsu, Hakkufu y Teni que ella es la oni chan de Gokú se vieron reacio a hacerle caso pero cedieron por diversos motivos, saben muy bien que Ryofu es muy peligrosa en cuanto a seducción se trata, pero se les pasó que ella fue la primera que le quitó la inocencia al saiyajin y decidieron entrar a la casa para interrogar a Kaku porque ella puede que sea otra rival por el amor de Gokú al igual que Kakouen Myosai.

MIEMTRAS TANTO… EN EL NIGHT CLUB…

-"Ryofu, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- preguntó el dueño de dicho Night Club en la oficina con sorpresa muy agradable a esa chica que le salvó el pellejo muchas veces que, a pesar de ser menor de edad o casi llegando a los 18 años, ella puede hacer lo que quiera en este lugar.

-"Nada, señor hisoka, quiero saber si un grupo de pubertos están aquí con un tal chico de cabellos de puntas llamado Son Gokú"- responde con una sonrisa natural la peli verde queriendo saber si está en aquel lugar su amado Gokú.

-"Gokú, Gokú…"- ve la lista el dueño del Night Club para decir… -"Si, ese supermodelo está aquí y ese Saji pidió a la mejor modelo para bailarle a él porque él y unos cuantos más, pidieron una bailarina privada por persona en el salón 215, pero la mejor…"- no pudo terminar de terminar sus palabras porque esa sonrisa sensual de Ryofu interrumpió de golpe las palabras del hombre.

-"Ya veo, tu mejor bailarina está en otro evento, ¿verdad?"- era la pregunta de forma exigente que no aceptaba un no como respuesta…

-"Déjame adivinar, ¿es tu nuevo amado ese supermodelo?"- preguntó de forma cansada y suspirando ese hombre como también, algo sorprendido porque a ella solo la veía con Saji haciendo tríos con las bailarinas o entre ellas haciendo tijeras.

-"Así es, el hombre que deseo estar para siempre con él, soy muy fiel a él por si quieres saber, ahora, dame una peluca y la lencería más provocativa por favor"- dijo de forma exigente la peli verde y el dueño se lo dio sin pensarlo e indicó a uno de sus trabajadores el lugar en donde están esos rufianes por así decirlo y bueno… el autor no se hará responsable si hay bardo o no.

MIENTRAS CON GOKÚ…

-"Oye tengo hambre, ¿no que me invitarían a un banquete?"- preguntaba Gokú mientras que a Koukin tenía un hilo nasal de sangre por el baile sensual que le dio una stripper y todavía estaba babeando, mientras que SouSou y Kakoutón están de lo más tranquilo tomando sus refrescos normales a los medios fuertes porque no querían llegar ebrios a sus casas y Saji que salió de semejante baile que le hizo la última stripper que lo disfrutó al máximo.

-"Tranquilo Gokú que el banquete viene Gokú, es tu turno"- decía un Saji con una sonrisa arrogante porque esta es su carta de triunfo de corromper a Gokú, su amigo para ser más directo con las chicas e invitarlo a él para compartir a esas peleadoras, perooooo…

El saiyajin se sentó en medio de la tarima o el escenario en donde hay un fierro de forma de cilindro que usan los bomberos o las bailarinas del llamado Pole dance, las luces se oscurecieron y la luz se enfocó en una sexy morena de lencería semi transparente, de cabellera "rubia" suelta y una máscara que cubre solo sus hermosos ojos y con zapatos de taco alto caminando de forma muy sensual en dirección al saiyajin…

-"Hola, mi amado supermodelo, te complaceré con este hermoso banquete"- decía la mujer que Gokú solo quedó con los ojos muy abiertos porque sabe quien es ella y cuando iba a decir su nombre, la chica se abalanzó para darle el fugaz beso francés al saiyajin, Gokú decidió corresponder el beso con la misma pasión que ella le está dando haciendo silbidos de ánimos en los hombres presentes.

-"Eso Gokú, comete ese banquete"- decía Saji animando a su amigo que su "plan" está funcionando o eso es lo que él cree, Ryofu gimió de placer en el beso y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma sexy en el regazo de su amado mientras el mencionado está sentado abrazando la hermosa espalda de la "rubia".

-"Amor, te enseñaré lo que soy capaz de hacer"- dijo de forma amorosa esa chica morena que puso su dedo índice en la boca de su hombre haciendo el gesto de que no hable y solo disfruta del momento, la mujer empezó a dar vuelta en el pole para hacer una pirueta sumamente sexy para caer en el suelo y subir de arriba hacia abajo a espalda de dicho fierro de cilindro de forma muy pero muy sexy para luego mostrar su trasero delante de Gokú moviéndolo de forma más infartante casi haciéndole un Twerk que el saiyajin solo quedó con la boca abierta haciendo sonreír más a esa chica para sentarse de nuevo en su regazo para decirle...

-"Hoy quiero tener una noche contigo, llévame como si fuera tu princesa"- dijo de forma coqueta y lleno de amor esa chica que el saiyajin asintió para tomar al estilo nupcial a esa chica y ponerse de pie y miró a sus amigos.

-"Gracias por este banquete, Saji, pero esta chica merece mi atención"- terminó de decir el azabache a sus amigos que ellos solo sonrieron.

-"De nada Go…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el rubio teñido porque cierta chica cuando el saiyajin empezó a caminar ya casi detrás de los escenarios, tiró su peluca rubia indicando que no es ni nada menos que Ryofu Honsen dejando en shock a Saji y los demás…

-"Chicos, la mujer que puede hacer esto soy yo y quizás las demás, pero yo al fin y al cabo"- terminó de revelar la peli verde con una sonrisa coqueta dejando más en shock a Saji porque ese plan lo frustró otra vez por Ryofu, en vez de enojarse, solo se encogió de sus hombros porque sabe que no puede hacer nada y decidió disfrutar hasta el fina en dicho Night Club…

Mientras con Gokú…

Vemos a una Ryofu ya vestida pero esta vez todavía en los brazos de su amado como si fuera una princesa.

-"Sabes Gokú, me siento como una mujer normal y enamorada al estar contigo, que eso no se te olvide, cariño"- dijo de forma muy amorosa la sensual y hermosa morena de ojos verdes a su saiyajin que éste solo él sonrió.

-"Lo sé, gracias por enseñarme eso del amor, te amo Honsen Ryofu"- dijo de forma sincera sacando una sonrisa muy cálida y lágrimas de felicidad en ella mientras está con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el corazón latiendo de su amado hombre, su saiyajin.

-"Lo sé, mi supermodelo, lo sé"- terminó de decir la chica mientras seguían el dirección a la casa de Gokú y así terminó el día..

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE… LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN….

Después de las clases en Nanyou, vemos a dos chicos que se considerarían sus medias naranjas o se consideran así corriendo hacia cierto lugar en que cierta peli naranja quiere iniciar esto luego porque está ansiosa por esto que durmió poco.

-"¿dónde me llevas Hakku-chan?"- preguntó Gokú mientras su mano era jalado por la hermosa peli anaranjada con los ojos esmeraldas más hermosa.

-"Quiero que tomes una parte de mi Gokú-chan"- responde mientras corrian a cierto lugar en donde gente pasa la noche a dormir o hacer otras cosas que sé yo…

Una vez que llegaron a aquel lugar y consiguieron su habitación para dos, ambos entraron y se sentaron en esa cama…

-"Gokú-chan"- dijo de forma muy sonrojada Hakkufu porque sabe una cosa que le dijeron Ryomou y Ryofu acerca de como hacer que Gokú ceda ante eso, ser directo con él.

-"Dime, Hakku-chan"- cuando Gokú es todo oído hacia la peli anaranjada, ella supo que es ahora o nunca.

-"Quiero…"- se pausó la oji esmeralda sacándose su uniforme escolar de golpe quedando completamente desnuda por eso y de pie dejando con los ojos abiertos a Gokú porque sabe muy bien lo que quiere ella.

-"¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?"- preguntó ya tranquilo el saiyajin que la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa enamorada.

-"Así es Gokú-chan, por ti supe lo que es amar a alguien y… entregar eso que se llama virginidad"- dijo la hermosa mujer con ansias sentándose en posición del vaquero estando encima del saiyajin mientras lo tiró de espalda en la cama mientras ella empezó a estimular el mini saiyajin.

-"Está bien solo…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras el azabache porque Hakkufu le sacó el pantalón y la camiseta de una dejándolo desnudo para luego estimular ese nepe saiyajin de arriba hacia abajo causando que elle de unos leves gemidos de placer y su parte de condición de mujer se está humedeciendo y pasó el rato ahí hasta que no aguantó más porque el mini saiyajin está parado como si fuera un soldado listo para la guerra, ella se puso en posición semi agachada para tomar el ganso saiyajin y ponerlo casi en la entrada de su empapada condición de mujer.

-"Gokú-chan, ahí voy"- terminó de decir la chica mientras Gokú solo miraba el sonrojado rostro de la chica para después, ver como poco a poco entra su nepe en la ya desvirginizada condición de mujer de Hakkufu que gritó de placentero dolor, pero ella sabe que debe seguir porque es su primera vez con su amado hasta que entró completamente dejando con algo de sangre ahí abajo, Gokú sabe que eso es su primera vez como pasó con Ryomou pero decidió ser muy suave con su media naranja de Hakkufu.

-"Go… Gokú-chan… si-sigamos… Ahhhhhhhh"- gritó la peli naranja moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo mientras aplausos húmedos se siente ahí abajo en donde se hace el amor, Gokú tomó la cintura de Hakkufu y decidió penetrarla lo más suave posible para que ella viva esa primera vez lo más feliz que puede, ya en la tercera estocada, la peli naranja sintió el placentero placer de los placeres mientras gemía como loca por como Gokú la penetraba.

-"AH… mas…. Gokú… chan… ahhhhhhhhhhh"- gritaba con cara de placer la hija de Goei.

-"Te.. lo daré… Hakku-chan"- decía el saiyajin aumentando un poco más su velocidad para después hacerlo en todas las posiciones haciendo perder en placer a la hermosa Hakkufu Sonsaku que se sintió ya feliz de poder al menos estar a la par con las dos chicas de Ryofu y Ryomou y así pasaron el rato haciendo el amor en un motel muy acogedor.

Ya en el paso de casi llegando a la media hora… Hakkufu exclamó.

-"Oh… siento que estoy… llegando... al final…"- Gokú sabía que estaba ya casi en el orgasmo que…

-"Te daré eso, podemos venirnos juntos"- decía el azabache recordando esas dos experiencias que tuvo anteriormente y lo que no sabe él, es que habrá más como eso, en especial la futura madre de Gohan.

-"Entonces termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemoooosssssssss….. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- gritó Hakkufu con un último sentón viendo como la esencia de su amado la llenó en ella y cuando pasó eso, ella cayó en el pectoral desnudo de su amado cansada por hacer el amor con Gokú y el lugar parecía una sauna por el calor emanado por ellos.

-"Gracias Gokú-chan y… te amo"- terminó de decir una sudada Hakkufu para dormir de forma tranquila en el pectoral de su amado mientras que el saiyajin solo sonrió ante eso.

-"Así que eso es a lo que se refería Ryofu, debo cuidarlas y entrenarlas más para cuando llegue el día en que nos vayamos"- terminó de decir Gokú recordando lo que su mejor amiga le dijo cuando sanó a Ryofu por Porunga y decidió hacerse más fuertes para superar el poder del super saiyajin Full power y con un beso en la frente de la hermosa Hakkufu y se dispuso a dormir.

FIN DEL LEMON Y DEL CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL A GREAT GUARDIAN…

NDA: Ahora me estoy viendo el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada y una vez terminada esos capítulos sin sus especiales eso si porque ya saben, quiero saber cuantos capítulos cubrirá dicha temporada en este fics y eso sería… ahora me enfoco en Sekirei porque quizás será más corto el arco de los androides, Gokú es diferente al de canon y no se andará con juegos porque sabe que hay mujeres embarazadas como su primera esposa Miya, Karasuba, Yume entre otras así que eso y cuídense que esta semana subo el arco de los androides en Sekirei.


End file.
